


Heart of Ice

by TsunaNoble



Series: Umi no Musuko [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Book 4: The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), Brotherly Love, Brothers, Coming Out, Crushes, Curses, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fan Art in Chapter 1, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Male Friendship, Multiple Points of View, Now with Fan Art!!!, Romantic Friendship, Shinto gods - Freeform, The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus) Spoilers, True Love's Kiss, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 119,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunaNoble/pseuds/TsunaNoble
Summary: After the events in Rome, after Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase fell into Tartarus, the rest of the crew of the Argo II continue on to Greece, where they must take back the Doors of Death at the House of Hades from the control of Gaea.But doing so will not be easy, for they will face challenge after challenge, and endure much pain.But the son of Susanoo-no-Mikoto Tsuna Noble, adopted brother of Percy Jackson, can only tolerate so much pain in his heart. He can only bottle it up so much until it spills over, and causes more trouble for his friends and loved ones, until he becomes cold to those who are closest to him.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Jason Grace & Percy J. & Hazel Levesque & Piper McLean & Leo Valdez & Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Original Male Character(s), Jason Grace/Original Male Character (One Sided), Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Leo Valdez & Original Character(s), Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & The Seven, Nico di Angelo/Original Male Character(s), Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson (one sided), Original Male Character & The Seven, Percy Jackson & Original Male Character(s), The Seven (Percy Jackson) & Original Character(s)
Series: Umi no Musuko [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/126111
Comments: 66
Kudos: 35





	1. Tsuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been blessed with the series first ever fan art, courtesy of kicymi. You can check out their other art pieces on their Instagram here: https://www.instagram.com/kicymi/
> 
> Thank you so much kicymi! You did such an amazing job!!

The whole ship was rocking. When we left Rome, the Argo II has been attacked nearly nonstop. From Gryphons to Venti, Harpies to even giant condors, what’s left of the Seven, plus Nico and I and one exceedingly grumpy satyr, have barely gotten any rest.

Not that I could rest even if we weren’t being bombarded by monsters. Every time I tried to fall asleep, I kept seeing the same thing. My brother Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, fell into the black pit of Tartarus. Every time I closed my eyes, I relived the memory of failing to save the people important to me.

I felt like an absolute failure. I still do. What was the point of being a hero if I couldn’t save the people I love? What’s the point of learning magic if it never works when I need it to? I never felt so weak and pathetic as I have been the last few days.

With a sudden jerk of the ship I roughly fell out of the bed. “What the hell is going on this time?” I could just barely hear Leo cursing in Spanish. He must be pissed if he’s that loud.

I knew I couldn’t just go up there and help. Nico nearly threatened to lock me in my room, well, Percy’s room, just to make sure I would get some rest. Luckily it didn’t come to that yet. But he was right. I have been pushing myself harder than ever, all in order to expedite our travel to Epirus, where the Doors of Death are, where we can save Percy and Annabeth. That is, if they can survive in Tartarus and get to the Doors on their side.

What am I talking about? Of course, they’ll survive. Between Percy’s raw power and Annabeth’s brain they can survive anything. They are the perfect team. And their love will help them survive that hellscape. They survived the war with Kronos, months of separation, they can make it through this. They can make it through anything.

The rocking of the ship was starting to slow before the Argo II steadied to a stop. After a few minutes I was getting restless. Why would we be stopping at all? Is the damage that bad? We can’t afford to lose any time.

After my…fit, once we got out of Rome, we discussed going by sea. I told the others that it might not be a good idea. While I am the child of a sea god, I don’t think it’s going to be enough without Percy. It seems that more and more sea deities are siding with Gaea, so I doubt I could protect us from a sea attack for long.

With that I got out of bed and started to head up the door. Frank, Piper and Jason were in their rooms resting from the attack the four of us had to defend against. They must be really exhausted to be able to ignore the ship being attacked.

Once I got to the deck I saw the damage. The foremast sail had collapsed. The sail was sprawled against the floor. A Celestial Bronze cannon was still smoking from recent use. Bits and pieces of woods littered the deck.

“I told you to get some rest.”

I let out a breath and turned around. Nico stood there; arms crossed. He was wearing his black aviator’s jacket, which had some wood splinters in the sleeves. Around his neck were three of the seven jewels of the Yasakani no Magatama, one of the three Sacred Regalia of Japan, the symbol of my aunt Amaterasu the sun goddess. The Jewels gave off a soft light, meaning they were still using their magic to heal Nico.

After we saved Nico, I gave him the Magatama to help heal him from his time in Tartarus and his stint with the Death Trance. You should have seen him before. His skin had been this sickly greenish white and practically transparent. Nico always had bags underneath his eyes, but when he was rescued they were so dark. And his eyes looked as if they lost some of their light.

But now, Nico looked so much better. His skin had more of a natural color to it, still paler than you’d consider healthy but that’s a son of Hades thing I guess. He looked like he’s been getting better rest, the bags underneath his eyes having lessened. All in all, he looked more like the son of Hades that I know. Although he still looked like he needed to eat more, with the way his clothes were hanging off of him. But Nico has never been a heavy eater, unless its McDonald’s, for whatever reason.

It has been a slow and steady process. Maybe it’s because the Yasakani no Magatama is split. Four of the seven Jewels flew into the black pit, with me desperate prayer that someone would help my friends. I doubt my aunt will be happy at this, but what else could I do since I failed to save Percy and Annabeth. With how well Nico has recovered so far, I really hope that Percy and Annabeth are okay. But I don’t know how much help the Yasakani no Magatama can offer in Tartarus, fractured as it is. I just hope that it will be enough.

“I did rest.” I said. “I’m fine. What attacked us this time?”

Nico glared at me, probably able to tell I didn’t really rest like he wanted before rolling his eyes. “Mountain gods, children of Gaea that were inhabiting the Apennine Mountains. _Ourae_ , or as Jason would call them _Numina Montanum_. They were chucking boulders at us. They were able to break the foremast before we got out of the mountain range.”

“I thought we were hidden from monsters like that?”

“We are, I think. But me and Hazel are children of the Underworld. They don’t like us. We literally get under their skin.”

“Must be like having a really annoying itch you can’t get at.”

“But even if the two of us weren’t aboard they’d still attack. I’m sure they can sense the Athena Parthenos.”

The Athena Parthenos. The thing that cost us Percy and Annabeth. That damned statue was what we had to get in Rome, on top of killing two Giants. Annabeth had to fight Arachne, who hated Athena and her children more than anything else in the world, all by herself. If it wasn’t for her, then Annabeth wouldn’t have been pulled into Tartarus, and Percy wouldn’t have after her.

“Yeah, that thing just radiates power. I figured that we’d get more attention the farther east we go, but this is ridiculous.” I walked over to the railing and looked down.

The ship was hovering over an Italian countryside. It was filled with rolling green hills and golden fields, probably filled with Karpoi. There were some old houses here and there, probably home to the people who work the fields. And atop a hill was some old ruins, but it was surrounded by this weird funnel shaped cloud.

“Well that’s not ominous.” My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

“Tell me about it. Hazel went there on this horse called Arion.”

“Oh, that’s right, you haven’t met him yet. Apparently, Arion is Percy’s half-brother.”

“Doesn’t that technically make him your uncle?”

“I’d rather not talk about that. You should know how messed up the whole Olympian family tree is with your obsession with Mythomagic.”

“I’m not obsessed with that card game.”

“Says the boy who built me a deck just so he can have some competition at Camp.”

“Shut up.”

“Never.” I smiled. “Anyway, Arion is this really fast horse, I think the fastest horse alive since he carried Percy, me, Hazel, Frank and a whole cart of Imperial Gold weapons and armor from Alaska to Camp Jupiter.”

“Impressive.”

“Yeah it is pretty cool. But from what Percy was willing to interpret for us Arion has this mouth on him that would make anyone want to grab a bar of soap and clean until he learns to stop his foul language.”

Nico grimaced a little. “Hopefully Hazel doesn’t pick up anything.”

“Why is Hazel with Arion?”

“No idea. She just got excited to see him.”

“I think Hazel said that horse of hers might have an idea how to get through the mountains.” Leo grabbed our attention, pulling out a series of tools from his magical tool belt. His curly hair was matted in sweat. “Hey Tsuna, since your up, can you help with some of the repairs? I’d like to get us ready to go by the time Hazel come back.”

“Uh, sure. What do you need?”

By the time Hazel climbed back aboard the Argo II, Leo and I were able to get the foremast back up and secured. Leo and Nico rushed over when they saw how spooked Hazel looked. She was still shaking from whatever she experienced.

“What happened?” Leo asked, concerned. Hazel looked back at where the old temple was, the funnel cloud no longer there.

“Hazel?” Nico said gently. “Are you okay?” It’s nice seeing Nico be sweet with someone, although as his sister Hazel would always be on the receiving end of Nico’s kindness.

Hazel’s knees buckled and she collapsed. Luckily Nico and Leo were both there to catch her. They carried her over to a wall and sat her down. I ran to get her a bottle of water and pressed it against her forehead. After she took a drink she seemed a little bit better.

“I met Hecate.” She explained.

“The goddess of Magic?” Leo asked.

“Technically she’s a Titan.” Nico said.

I rolled my eyes. “What did Hecate want Hazel?”

Hazel glanced at me with this look in her eye that I couldn’t tell what it meant. “She had Arion bring me to the temple, where a crossroads sat.” Nico tensed a little. “She said that I had to make a choice for us to continue on. She even gave me a choice for us to turn back. But I told we were going forward to Epirus, to the House of Hades so we can save our friends and take back the Doors. She seemed to like that answer and told me that there is a way to pass the mountains.”

“There is?” Leo asked. He took out his Archimedes Sphere, the tool that caused him to blame himself for Percy and Annabeth’s fall into Tartarus, something to do with Nemesis. He pressed a few buttons and a 3D projection on the mountain range popped up. “I can’t see anything on the map.”

“It’s a secret northern pass.” Hazel said. “She said it was the best route to save us.”

“Hazel,” Nico started, “You met Hecate at a crossroads. That’s…that’s something many demigods don’t survive. And the ones who _do_ survive are never the same. Are you sure you’re—”

“I’m fine.” She insisted.

“What if Hecate is tricking us?” Leo asked. “She did side with the Titans in the last war right? Who’s to say she isn’t sided with Gaea and this ‘secret route’ of hers isn’t a trap?”

“If it was a trap,” Hazel said with a shake of her head, “I don’t think Hecate would’ve made the route sound so dangerous. She would have made it sound tempting, and trust me, it’s not. But it is our only choice if we’re going to head to Epirus.”

Leo pressed a few more buttons on his sphere and a series of numbers appeared. “That’s…something like three hundred miles out of our way to get to Venice. And then we’d have to back track down the Adriatic.”

“And once we get to Bologna we have to deal with Dwarves.” Hazel added.

“Dwarves? Like Gimli from Lord of the Rings?” I chuckled.

Hazel looked at me with confusion. “What’s Lord of the Rings?”

“Oh, um…well…it’s uh, a very popular fantasy series that, uh, came out…” Wow this is awkward. “Came out after…you know, you, uh…”

“Died?” Hazel asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah…that.” I rubbed the back of head and looked away. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay Tsuna.” Hazel said. “And Hecate didn’t go into detail about the Dwarves. Other than that we’ll have to deal with them. Maybe they have some treasure to help us on the Quest.”

“Huh.” Leo said. “I mean, I’m all in for treasure, but—”

“It’s our best option then.” Nico said, helping Hazel to her feet. “We have to make up for lost time, travel as fast as we can. Percy’s and Annabeth’s lives might depend on it. We can deal with these dwarves once we arrive at Bologna”

“Hope the Argo has a nitrous boost or something Leo.” I said.

“Not yet, but thanks for the idea.” Leo smirked, his eyes now glimmering with inspiration. What did I just unleash upon the world?

After Leo left to the ship’s control console and started flipping switches Nico tried to get Hazel to talk about what else Hecate had told her, but she was quiet about it. It was like she saw something else at her meeting, something that really spooked her. And why does she keep glancing at me? What did I do?

Maybe she was freaked out still that I nearly popped Jason’s arm out of its socket when we were leaving Rome. In my defense I was in an emotional unstable place then. And I did apologize to everyone the next day after spending the night crying. Jason forgave me pretty quick, but I could feel the tension when I’m around the others. It’s a good thing that they aren’t letting themselves be too worked up about since we all have bigger things to deal with. But that doesn’t explain Hazel’s looks.

“I’ll tell you later Nico, I promise.” Hazel said. “But right now, we should rest while we can. Tonight, we cross the Apennines.”


	2. Tsuna

After a brief discussion it was decided to let the others rest for a couple more hours, until we get to the entrance to this ‘secret route’ that Hecate spoke of. Even then, Hazel decided to man the helm once we arrived, saying that she was the one who needed to pilot the Argo II through the route. Leo went to wake the others while it took both Hazel and I to convince Nico to lie down. Even before Tartarus Nico wasn’t much for sleeping (unless he over exhausted himself with Shadow Traveling) but since we saved him he doesn’t sleep much. It’s something that I need to talk to him about.

To be honest, I don’t really trust this route that Hecate offered us to take. Hazel says that Hecate seemed to be on the side of the gods this time, but even she was a bit wary. However, she was adamant that this route was the best way for us to get to Epirus. Personally, I don’t care for how out of the way it is. We’re basically going up and down constantly, snaking our way until we get to the House of Hades.

And so far, Hazel was right. This route has been a bit safer than anything else we’ve dealt with, which is saying something. The moment we entered the Mediterranean we were constantly attacked by monsters all the way to Rome. I guess having eight demigods, with two being sons of the Big Three and me being the son of Susanoo, Poseidon’s Shinto equivalent, and a crotchety old Satyr with a violent streak would attract monsters. I guess no matter how much anti-monster defense systems and deterrents Leo installed it would never have been enough.

Even with how less dangerous the route has been so far, we all kept watch out. Jason hovered above the ship, his Imperial Gold gladius at the ready. Frank sat in the bird’s nest with his bow notched and ready to fire at anything monstrous that comes close. Piper and I circled the deck of the ship just to keep an eye out.

I did feel bad about the way everyone was around me. Even now I could feel the others being tense around me. When they came up from their rooms Frank looked on edge when he came within like ten feet of me. Which is odd, because during my freak out in Rome he literally bear hugged me into submission, and I was probably at my most dangerous and volatile, if I’m being honest. If it came down to it, I’m sure Frank can take me down if he wanted.

Piper avoids being around me at all times. It’s like she was terrified of me. Maybe it’s because I was able to fight back against Jason and pin him against a wall, maybe it has something to do to the fact that I froze the Roman Coliseum. Piper has barely talked to me at all since Rome. It hurts a bit, if I’m being honest.

Jason on the other, at least seems to be okay with me. He willingly talks to me, but he still seems tense around me. I feel like that no matter how much I apologize it will never make it up. Which sucks, because next to Nico the only person I feel remotely close to is Jason.

I stretched and let out a yawn before Jason flew down to me. “Maybe you should take a break.” He said.

“I’m fine.” I said. “Hate to jinx us, but I think I’m just bored.”

“Yeah, that’s the smart thing to say.” Jason rolled his eyes. “Listen man, I can tell you need to take a break. You look exhausted. Have you even been sleeping?”

I stared at Jason before clicking my tongue. “Is it that obvious?”

“Maybe to those who aren’t outright avoiding you.” Jason said. “I’m surprised Nico hasn’t said anything.”

“He has.” I said. “I’ve just have been having a hard time sleeping. When I do sleep, I get just enough to, you know, survive, but most nights I just can’t. I…I just keep seeing Percy and Annabeth falling.”

Jason looked at me with concern. “I’m sorry Tsuna, I really am. But I can’t just let you force yourself to stay awake, it’s going to cost you at some point.”

“Thank you, Dr. Grace. I’ll take your advice into consideration.” I said. “I guess I could get something to eat though.”

Jason smiled. “It’ll do you some good.” I nodded in agreement and headed down to the Mess Hall. “Tsuna…”

“What?”

“I just…I just want to tell you that you’re not alone in this, you know?” he explained. “What happened to Percy and Annabeth hit all of us pretty hard. They’re our friends too. You’re my friend. I understand what you’re going through.”

I laughed at that. “No Jason. You’ll never truly understand what I’m going through.”

I regret saying that to Jason, but I was right. He has no idea how it felt to lose someone you care about right before your very eyes. I lost Percy once, and not long after I find him, he and Annabeth are taken from me and sent into Hell.

Once I was out of Jason’s sight, I decided to go talk to Hazel instead of going to rest. I want to know why she was giving me a weird look ever since she got back from her meeting with Hecate. It was really bothering me. It was like the look she gave me back in Seattle right after I found Percy with her and Frank, full of distrust and uncertainty.

She was so focused on steering the ship that she didn’t notice me coming up. “Hazel?” She didn’t seem to hear me. “Earth to Hazel.” Still nothing, so I shook her shoulder. “HAZEL!”

“Wah! Tsuna! Why did you do that?!”

“You were so lost in your little world that you didn’t hear me calling you.” I explained. “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing, I think. I just want to get us out of this passage.”

“So you trust Hecate?”

“Well, so far her route has been safe.”

“But it’s got us going out of our way to reach Epirus.”

“It’s the best way to get there though Tsuna.” Hazel said. “I know you want to get to the Doors as soon as possible, and this is the safest route.”

“I know, doesn’t mean I have to like it or trust Hecate. She sided with Kronos just last year, she could have just as easily sided with Gaea this time around.”

“It’s odd that you talk about not trusting her.”

“Why’s that?”

Hazel looked between me and the steering wheel before putting it on auto pilot. “She said that I shouldn’t trust you.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “Well that’s not a surprise. Outside of a very select few Olympians the gods never have trusted me, and probably never will, cause, you know, Shinto demigod. I think I count on one hand the number of Olympians who even remotely like me, let alone trust me. But to be honest, I really don’t care if the gods don’t trust me, or my abilities as long as you and the others do. In fact, the gods should appreciate that I’m here at all, since I can kill the Giants.”

“I…I do trust you Tsuna.” Hazel said. “It’s just, you kinda scare me sometimes. When you get upset, you get _really_ upset and you lose control of your…magic.”

That was odd. “Uh, what’s with that pause?”

“Huh?”

“You paused there when you mentioned my magic. What’s wrong?”

Hazel was quiet, trying to find the right words. “Hecate, she’s the goddess of magic.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve met a few campers from Hecate’s cabin before.”

“Well, she said that your magic isn’t natural. That we can’t trust you with it.”

“Hmm, again, not surprising. But she does have some point though. How can you trust something that I can’t really control?”

“That’s why she wants me to use magic.”

“Wait, you can use magic?”

“Apparently it’s something that runs in the family. My mother was a spark for it, at least that’s what Hecate said. My mother was able perform a ritual that summoned my father to her, and then I came around.”

“Is that why you’ve been looking at me strangely? Because Hecate said not to trust me or my magic?”

“I’m sorry about that.” Hazel said. “It’s just…well, you said it yourself. You can’t control your magic. How can we trust something so unreliable, something that even Hecate says is unnatural?”

I kept silent for a second. “You can’t. As much as I wish to control it, something is holding me back from it. If I was able to control my magic I could have saved Percy and Annabeth. Fighting the Giants and all of Gaea’s followers would be that much easier.”

“Tsuna, I didn’t mean for you to drag yourself down like that.” Hazel laid her hand on my shoulder. “I’m sorry. I can tell how much this has been hurting you.”

“It’s okay, _I’m_ okay.” I took a deep calming breath. “Maybe you can get a better hold of your magic than I can mine. If the goddess of magic herself says you can do it, I’m sure you can get a grip on it.”

“Tsuna, what the hell?!”

“Shit.” I muttered under my breath as I turned to see Jason stomping towards me.

“Are you really incapable of listening?” Jason hollered. “You need to rest! Take the gods damned break while you can!”

“I’ll, uh, I’ll just leave you two here to…uh…” Hazel quickly ran away and left me alone with an irate Jason Grace.

“You know, you really need to stop ordering me around.” I said with annoyance. “I’m not one of your little Legionnaires, _Praetor._ ”

“Technically you are, or did you forget?” He pointed at the Legion brand on my arm. “And even if you weren’t, you told me to lead us all to Epirus after your freak out in Rome.”

“That doesn’t put you in charge of me.”

“Maybe it should since I care about your wellbeing.” He was right in my face, looking down at me with his two extra inches in height he had on me. He took in a deep breath and backed up. “Listen Tsuna, you’re my friend and I care about you. And let’s be honest, out of everyone on the ship you have the most raw power behind you, and we’re going to need you at the top of your game the farther we go to Greece.”

“Fine, if it means you get off my back.” I started walking away before I sensed Jason right behind me. “What are you doing?”

“I’m following you to your room to make sure you actually head there.”

“Ā,-shin no tame ni.” I groaned. “Okay, fine Mom.”

“I’m not your mother.”

“No, you’re more overbearing than my mother ever was.”

“Maybe if you’d actually listen to when people tell you to rest I wouldn’t have to helicopter parent you.”

“Okay. We here.” I said once we arrived at my room. “You can go now.” Jason crossed his arms and stared at me. “What, are you seriously going to stand there until I go in?”

“Yes.”

I stood there dumbfounded. “Why did I ever have a crush on you?” Well, since he wasn’t planning on leaving until I went inside, I opened the door and stepped in. “Unless you’re planning to tuck me in and kiss me goodnight, you can leave now.”

After shutting the door in Jason’s face I waited for him to walk away, listening to his footsteps getting fainter and fainter. Once I was sure he was gone I went and grabbed a candle from the top of the dresser and placed it on the floor. I sat cross-legged across from it and then placed my spell book opened to my side.

Since sleep hasn’t been my friend since Rome I’ve been taking as much time as I can to practice my magic. I need to get stronger and be able to control it. I’m sick of only able to really use it when I’m in a life or death situation. In order to save the people I care about I need to master it.

I looked at the candle wick and willed it to ignite. “Light damn you.” I gritted out.

After staring at the candle for nearly ten minutes, not even a single wisp of smoke coming from it, I decided to try teleporting objects to my hand. Sometimes cold blue mist would swirl in my palms, but it would fade instantly. I then switched to using the vanishing charm to get rid of the Legion brand on my arm, but still I failed.

I was getting absolutely pissed. I wanted to scream but to keep from having anyone, especially gods forbid Jason the mother hen, from bursting in here I bit my cheek. I then got an idea. Maybe anger would be the best way to get the magic flowing would be to get angry. In Rome when I let out that wave of ice and cold when we were fighting Ephialtes and Otis, the Giant twins created to oppose that arrogant ass Dionysus. I focused on my anger and frustration then, so if I do that now, maybe I can do something as small as lighting a damn candle.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. I looked back and brought up all of my hate and anger that I’ve been holding onto. The rage of losing Percy and the loss I felt at the time. My anger at Hera for taking Percy in the first place and how she made it more difficult for him to remember me. The loneliness that was with me when Nico left me during our time searching for Percy, plus the betrayal that was there when I found out he _knew_ where Percy was this whole time.

Then there was the seething raw hatred for Gaea. She was the cause of all of this in the first place. If she didn’t rouse herself from her slumber to take down the Olympians none of this would have happened. Percy wouldn’t have been kidnapped, the world would be in peace (more or less, you never know what else can happen in the world of the gods, especially knowing that other pantheons are real), and all of our lives would just go on as normal.

The last thing I focused on was myself. How much I hate myself for not being strong enough to save the people I love. All of my self-loathing at how weak I was. Every last drop of pure sadness at my failures, the regret of how I acted towards my friends here on the ship.

Opening my eyes, I glared at the candle wick again. I focused on all of those feelings into a single point, the weight of them putting physical pressure on me. I raised my hand and flicked my wrist, willing the candle to ignite. But no flame popped into existence. I tried again and again before switching to getting rid of my Legion brand and teleporting an apple to my hand, but still I failed.

I grabbed the spell book and threw it against the wall with all my strength. “Chikushō!!”

Why?! Why can’t I do this?! I’m so sick and tired of this shit! What the hell is the fucking point of being taught magic if I can’t use it when I want to? Maybe I’m just not cut out for this, despite the so called ‘potential’ that Mr. Gold said I had.

I looked down at my ring and raised it to my chest. “Dad, I need your help. I need your advice.” I waited a few minutes but my father never answered. “Otōsan, ima made ijō ni anata ga hitsuyōdesu. Watashi ni kotaete kudasai.” Still, my father never answered me.

I leaned my head back against the mattress and gripped the bridge of my nose as I let out a breath. Maybe Jason was right. I am tired. But I don’t want to dream. I’d rather not have dreams of seeing Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus, or have Gaea taunt me just to make me suffer. At least the last few days I’ve been Gaea free. Maybe she’s torturing someone else from the Seven (gods that make me sound like a total dick) or focusing on trying to fully wake up, guiding her Giant spawn to further their war against the Olympians.

I stood up and headed down towards the sick bay. Maybe when he was stocking the ship Will put sleeping pills in there. With those I could catch some good sleep. And hopefully with no dreams. A few hours of dreamless sleep would help a lot now, I admit.

Heading down deeper into the ship I made sure to be quiet. I didn’t want Jason to hear me out of the room and not sleeping. Gods, I know he’s a good person and is just caring about everyone’s wellbeing, but he’s been really over bearing, especially with me. Maybe he’s trying to make sure I don’t…shatter again, like I did back in Rome. Maybe he thinks if I break down again I’ll freeze the Argo and turning it into a flying iceberg or something.

I was so deep in thought that I almost ran into Athena’s feet. That’s not a joke. With the way of Leo had to store the Athena Parthenos, the statue had to be shoved into the hallway, from the stables all the way to, you guessed it, the sick bay. Her hand that carried a small statue of the goddess of victory Nike stuck into the engine room, and the length of her body took up the port corridor, so you’d have to really squeeze your way around to get anywhere down here

I haven’t had a need to come down here so I completely forgot about it. Gods, if you wanted anything from in the sick bay, from Advil to Ambrosia to, I don’t know, SLEEPING PILLS, then you’d have to go and climb over Athena’s ivory toes. Some people might be into feet, but I’m definitely not. At least the stone feet didn’t smell due to centuries of mold and mildew and what else it dealt with during the centuries. Small favors.

Tumbling over the toes, landing on my funny bone, I went around the room searching for sleeping pills. Tylenol PM, Melatonin tablets, anything. I’m positive that Will would have thought about stocking the ship with some kind of sleep aid. Even some kind of enchanted item from one of the children of Hypnos. Luckily for me, after about a few minutes I found some sleeping pills. Swallowing then down dry I left, only to hear some Spanish in a tone where no one would need a translator coming from the direction of the engine room.

Being curious, I climbed over the stature, hoping Athena wouldn’t take offense where my hands land until I was able to look over into the engine room. In there was Leo, who was crawling all over the Nike statue. His face was contorted in a complex series of emotions ranging from confusion to frustration.

Leo has been going non-stop with the statue since Rome. Whenever he had a moment of free time you could find the Latino Elf going over every inch possible of the Athena Parthenos. Maybe it was an engineer thing or the fact it’s Leo, but it was as if he needed to know how the statue works. I could easily tell him magic doesn’t need an explanation, but I doubt that would calm the storm in his mind. Even I could feel the power it resonates.

“You know,” I said, chuckling a little at the way Leo jumped and hit his head on Nike’s outstretched hand. “If Jason saw you in here, he’d go all momma bear on you.”

“No kidding.” Leo rubbed his head. “But what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“Tell me about it. He thinks that I’m asleep right now.”

“Well, you do look exhausted.”

“Yeah, I get that. I just took some sleeping pills, so hopefully they’ll kick in soon.”

“Sleeping pills?” Leo raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that dangerous? I mean, what if we’re attacked and you don’t wake up? What if something comes and attacks you in your dreams all Freddy Krueger style?”

“Well, at this point if I’m going to get any rest it’s either sleeping pills or I pass out when there is an attack. Besides, I’m hoping that with the pills I won’t dream. The nightmares have been absolute hell.”

“Entiendo hombre.” Leo patted my arm. “It’s the same for me. It’s one of the reasons I keep going over this thing. I need the distraction.”

“Makes sense. After the last week, we all need something else to focus on.”

Leo was quiet, which kind made me nervous. “How have you been doing, by the way?”

“I’ve been better, but I’m not going to fall to pieces at the drop of a hat.” I said. “I’m sorry, by the way, if I scared you when we left Rome.”

“Dude, you already apologized.”

“I still don’t feel like it’s enough. A lot of the others can’t really stand to be around me the last couple of days. To be honest, if it wasn’t for Nico and Jason doing their best I’d be alone here.”

“Lo seinto Tsuna.” Leo said. “Not gonna lie, after the way you were able to pin Jason to the wall and that broken look in your eye, I was scared. But I…I can understand why you did all that. Percy’s your brother, and you’ve already lost him once, and now he and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. I can see why you broke down. And I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you. People aren’t really easy for me. Machines are simple, people are complex.”

“Thanks Leo.” I smiled.

“Besides, if you ever lost it and began to go all Iceman on us again, I’ll take you on as our resident Human Torch.”

“Well, let’s hope it doesn’t come down to that.” I said. I could feel the sleeping pills starting to take effect. “You should get some sleep too Leo.”

“Eh, I’m fine.” He said, before yawning.

“If you say so man. But I’m going to try to rest my eyes for a little bit at least. I recommend you do the same. You might figure something out once you get some good sleep.”

Leaving the engine room and climbing over the statue again I headed up to the next level. While there, I decided to get some chamomile tea to further relax before bed. Heading back from the Mess Hall I stopped at Annabeth’s room, where Nico would go to lay down. I stared at the door before I went to open it as quietly as I could just to check on the son of Hades.

He was laying on his side in the bed, facing the wall. His breathing was even, so as far as I can tell no nightmares or terrors. Maybe the fractured Jewels were helping Nico sleep like I thought. It’s good that Nico was getting a peaceful night sleep. If anyone needed and deserved it, it was him.

After bidding Nico a silent good night I went back to my room. Draining the last of the tea I curled up in the bed and got comfortable. I took deep calming breaths and closed my eyes, counting backwards until I eventually fell asleep.

I don’t know how long I was actually asleep. However long it was felt great. No nightmares, no Gaea, just a deep dreamless sleep. What woke me up was someone shaking my shoulder. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then looked over to see Nico standing at my bed side.

“Nico? What’s going on?”

“Time to get up Tsuna. We just arrived in Bologna.”


	3. Tsuna

Mostly everyone had gathered in the Mess Hall. Hazel was getting ready and Leo was…somewhere, probably in the Engine Room still, while Piper was with Coach Hedge manning the helm. I sat next to Nico, a plate of French toast in front of me. I felt rested enough, but I thank the gods that the ship had magical cups that made any drink I wanted, so of course first thing in the morning I got a cup full of white chocolate peppermint mocha. Perfect every day of the year.

Nico had said that he had some more information when he woke me up, so I was excited to hear what he had to tell us. Unfortunately, Nico didn’t say anything since we got in here. No one did. It felt like a drama show cliché, where there’s these tense moments of silence and everybody’s afraid to say anything.

In the silence I looked behind where Leo, Frank and Hazel sat, eyeing the real-time scenes of Camp Half-Blood. With it being early morning here, it was night there. The cabins were illuminated by lit torches at their entrances. The Long Island Sound was cast in the moon’s pale light, glittering with the waves. It looked so peaceful, like they didn’t know that there was a whole army of demigods nearing their borders ready to wage war.

I was scared for everyone at Camp. It wasn’t fair what’s coming for them. Another war basically as soon as the last one ended. It’s already hard enough being a demigod without being at war. Chiron, Clarisse, and…Will. I hope they’ll be okay.

I really hope Will is okay. I still haven’t talked to him since before I found Percy in Seattle. He’s been a great friend ever since I met him and I feel like we became a lot closer after Nico and I went our separate ways. He always put himself at risk to bring me a bag of supplies, always sneaking an extra piece of Ambrosia or a vial of Nectar. I remembered how our hugs would linger, how he would hold me a bit tighter when we left each other. I really miss Will.

“…na? Tsuna?” I blinked, realizing now that Nico was trying to get my attention.

“Sorry. Spaced out a bit.” I mumbled, drinking my now lukewarm coffee. “What’s happening?”

“We’re just about to get started.” Nico said, nodding his head towards Jason.

I turned to see Jason, looking a bit disheveled, sitting at the head of the table, where Annabeth sat as leader of the Quest. “So, now that we’re all here…” Oh, I was so lost in another world that I didn’t even notice Hazel and Leo come in. “We got some information regarding the House of Hades. Nico?”

Nico leaned his head on his clasped hands. “I communed with the dead last night.” Did he do that before I checked in on him? “I was able to learn more about what we’ll have to face. In ancient times, the House of Hades was a major site for Greek pilgrims. They would come to speak with the dead and honor their ancestors.”

“Sounds like Día de los Muertos.” Leo spoke up. “My Aunt Rosa took that stuff really seriously.”

“Chinese have that too.” added Frank. “Ancestor worship, sweeping the graves in springtime. I think your Aunt Rosa would’ve gotten along with my grandmother.”

“A lot of cultures have seasonal traditions to honor the dead. Like the Japanese have something called the Bon Festival.” Continued Nico. “But the House of Hades was open year-round. Pilgrims would actually _speak_ to the ghosts. In Greek, the House of Hades was called the Necromanteion, the Oracle of Death.”

“Ominous.” Leo interrupted.

Nico glared at him. “Anyway, you’d have to work your way through the different levels of the tunnels, leaving offerings and drinking special potions—”

“Special potions,” Leo muttered. “Yum.”

“Leo.” I warned coolly. He put his hands up in defense.

“Nico,” Jason said after giving Leo his own glare, “Go on.”

Nico nodded. “The pilgrims believed that each level of the temple would bring you closer and closer to the Underworld.”

“Makes sense.” I said. “From an ancient mortal standpoint going deeper and deeper underground would correlate with being closer to the realm of the dead.”

“It worked for both Mortals and Demigods.” Nico said. “You’d go deeper and deeper, making offerings as you go until the dead would appear before you. _If_ they were pleased with your offerings, they would answer your questions, maybe even tell you the future.”

“ _If_?” asked Frank, swallowing a lump in his throat. “What happens if they weren’t happy with your offerings?”

“Best case would be the pilgrims finding nothing.” Nico shrugged. “Some pilgrims would have gone insane, or get lost in the temple until they died roaming the tunnels, or worse, they died not long after leaving the temple.”

“The point is,” Jason quickly said to drift the topic away from the dark and depressing, “Nico found some information that might help us.”

“What, you mean having any knowledge on the House of Hades isn’t helpful?” I asked.

“It is, but I already know all that.” Nico said. “The dead told me something else. The ghost I summoned was a former priest of Hecate, and he confirmed what Hazel said yesterday about what she saw at the crossroads. In the first war with the Giants, Gaea created a Giant to be the anti-Hecate, a Giant named Clytius.”

“Dark dude.” Leo said, looking a little paler. “Wrapped in shadows.”

Hazel looked towards Leo. “How did you know that?”

Everyone was looking at Leo no, making him squirm in his chair a bit. “Kind of had a dream last night.”

We all took in what Leo told us. He talked about what he dreamed. He explained he encountered the Giant and tried to fight back with his flames, but apparently the Giant in the dream wasn’t even phased by Leo’s powers. Apparently Leo couldn’t even speak around the shadow clad figure, so he ended up running, only to end up at Camp Half-Blood.

He saw the cabins to be charred husks of their former selves. The strawberry fields turned to ash. The Big House was burning to the ground. I felt nauseous when he said he had to weave around the dead bodies of both Greek and Roman demigods, my mind instantly going to Will and his half sibling Casey, and to Anthony form Camp Jupiter.

There were a few demigods that were alive, according to Leo. Octavian and a few of his lackeys, who spoke out in Gaea’s voice, and Leo ran as Gaea said that the destruction of Camp Half-Blood is unavoidable. And then he described seeing an empty void past Half-Blood Hill, where Thalia’s tree stood. And apparently there was a woman who according to Leo wasn’t Gaea that terrified him so much, that threated to kill him in his dreams, something that a sorcerous like herself would be more than capable of.

It felt incredibly tense after Leo’s explanation. I could feel he was holding something back, but it wasn’t my place to delve into his personal nightmares. Jason clearly lost his appetite with the way he pushed his pancakes aside.

“So the Giant Clytius, I suppose he’ll be waiting for us, guarding the Doors of Death.”

“Makes sense.” I said. “It’s a strategic point for them, especially since we have more of a reason to get there now with Percy and Annabeth. If we fail, but Percy and Annabeth make it topside, then Gaea will have the two demigods she’s been wanting for her ritual.”

“And the woman in Leo’s dream?” Frank asked through a mouthful of pancake.

“She’s my problem.” Hazel said. “She’s a witch, someone who Hecate says is a formidable enemy, someone who can’t be defeated, except by me.”

“Do you know magic?” Leo asked.

“Not yet.”

“But Tsuna has magic.” Frank said. “Maybe he could—”

“Don’t count on my magic.” I said. “If I can’t control it it’s of no help to us. And we can’t count on some fluke happening again like it did with Otis and Ephialtes.”

“Ah. Noted.”

“But that woman, who was she?” Jason asked.

“Only that…” Hazel shook her head, like she was afraid to say who she thought it is. “Only that she won’t be easy to defeat.”

“But there is some good news.” Nico piped in. “The ghost I talked to explained how Hecate defeated Clytius in the first Giant war. She used her torches to set his hair on fire. He burned to death. In other words, fire is his weakness.” We all looked to Leo.

“Oh.” He said. “Okay. But in my dream—”

“Don’t trust your dream.” I said. “Maybe your fire alone can’t destroy the Giant, but maybe it would be enough to harm him. If Hecate doesn’t come, or some other god, if we can weaken Clytius I can land the finishing blow.”

Jason nodded encouragingly. “It’s a good lead, no matter what. And at least we know how to kill the Giant when we get there. As for that sorceress, well if Hecate believes Hazel can defeat her, then so do I.”

“Now all we need to do is reach the House of Hades,” Hazel said glumly, “Battle our way for Gaea’s forces—”

“Plus a bunch of ghosts.” Added Nico. “The spirits in the temple may not be friendly.”

“They’d probably be pissed that their temple is being used a base of operations for Clytius and this sorceress.” I said. “Gods know how the spirits will take it.”

“And then we’d have to find the Doors themselves.” Hazel said. “Assuming we can somehow arrive at the same time as Percy and Annabeth and rescue them.”

“We have to.” Frank said. “We can do it.”

“So, with the detour,” Leo said, “I’m estimating it’ll take four or five days to get to Epirus, assuming no delays for, you know, monster attacks and what not.”

“Depending on how vast Tartarus is and what they have to face, it should be enough for Percy and Annabeth to make it to the Doors on their side.” I said. “What do you think Nico?”

He was silent, staring into his juice mug. “Maybe. I’m not really sure. Time felt differently down there. I was down there for days, but…but it felt like months. It’s not a good environment for any creature, demigod or monster.”

“You don’t have to talk about it.” Hazel said, her eyes glowing with concern. Nico nodded his gratitude.

“Anyway,” Leo said, “You mentioned that Hecate said Gaea was planning her big Wake Up party on August first, right? The Feast of, uh, Whatever?”

“Spes.” Hazel said. “The Goddess of Hope.”

“Wow, that’s petty.” I said. “Gaea destroying hope on hope’s day?”

“Well, theoretically,” started Jason, “that leaves us enough time. It’s only July fifth right now. We should be able to close the Doors of Death, and then find the Giant’s HQ and stop them from waking Gaea before August first.”

“What I’d personally like to know is how we’re going to be able to go through the House of Hades without going insane or dying.” Hazel said. “Nico?”

He shook his head. “The ghost I summoned wasn’t in the mood to share that.” It didn’t help that no one else had any ideas.

Frank then started to freak out. He talked about how seven in Chinese lore was associated with the dead, a ghost number. And that July, the seventh month is a ghost month. It was discussed how it couldn’t have been a mere coincidence that we were searching for the Doors of Death during the ghost month.

It could be a coincidence, or something that works on some kind of cosmic scale that us mere humans can never comprehend. The Shinto and Greco-Roman pantheons share the whole significance with the number three: three leading gods, three powerful artifacts. And I am sure that they aren’t the only ones. When I was learning magic in Storybrooke I was taught that there are three Laws of Magic. Maybe it’s something that only higher beings like Death could explain, the whole significance with numbers among the many pantheons of the world.

“Let’s focus on the things we can deal with.” Jason said. “We’re getting close to Bologna. Maybe we’ll get more answers once we find these dwarves that Hecate—”

The ship groaned and lurched to the side, as if it had been rammed by a Moby Dick or something. Plates and cups flew off the table, all of us were tossed to the floor. Nico hit his head pretty hard on the sideboard, his clothes being splattered by several plates of breakfast foods.

“Nico!” cried Hazel. By the time she picked herself up and ran over I was already cradling Nico in my arms.

“He’s alright, just knocked out it seems.” I said, easing him into Hazel’s arms, just as the ship pitched into towards the other direction. “Leo! What’s going on?!”

“I don’t know!” he said. “Festus didn’t sound the alarm, so—”

“Look!” Jason pointed to the projections of Camp Half Blood, which had started flickering and changing.

“¡¿Que demonios?!” Leo glared at the screens before standing up on shaky legs.

One second the screens were showing off the cabins, the next they were distorted into an ugly face. Crooked-teeth, a scraggly red beard, a warty nose, and two mismatched eyes filled the entire wall. It was U-G-L-Y.

It then shifted again to show Piper, wrapped in duct tape. Her mouth was gagged, so whoever attacked knew to keep her from Charm Speaking. And Coach Hedge wasn’t in any better shape, just as bound and gagged as Piper. And then the picture zoomed in on this weird looking creature, this…gnome/chimpanzee hybrid. It had pigtails and mishappen braids in its beard.

The picture zoomed out again, showing the first creature again, this time going around the deck putting things in its bag. Piper’s dagger Kaltropis, Leo’s Wii Remotes that helped him control the Argo II, and Leo’s Archimedes Sphere.

“No, no, no!!” Leo yelled, running up as fast as he could up to the deck. “Damn dwarves!”

“Leo, wait!” Jason followed.

“Hazel, take care of Nico,” I said, “Frank, get up and help!”

I followed after Jason and Leo, hoping that Frank was able to stand up and follow as well. As soon as we were all on deck there was only one dwarf. It was prancing about, stuffing whatever it could find that wasn’t bolt down into its bag.

Gods this dwarf was dressed gaudy as all hell. It was wearing green-plaid pants that were pinned at the cuffs, held up with bright red suspenders. Its shirt was a striped pink and black woman’s blouse. Kami why do most mythical deities have no fashion sense?

“Wait, where’s the other—” started Frank.

“Duck!” cried Leo, but it was a second too late.

I fell to the floor, ears ringing and my eyes seeing nothing but white. I was able to get to my hands and knees by the time I could see again, although there were, like, a trillion black spots constantly swimming around my field of vision. I crawled over to the railing and picked myself up. Shaking my head, I looked up and saw one of the dwarves on top of Leo, tugging at his tool belt. It gave me bad memories of when I was just on this side of the Sanzu River when I died, where I was getting…disrobed, by the gangly and vile Datsue-ba.

“Get…get away from him.” I stumbled to say. Leo tried fighting back to but after the flash bomb he was wasn’t able to put up much of a fight. I raised my hand, hoping I could send out a pulse of magic, but even if I could control my magic, I doubt I could do anything with how my head felt.

I shook my head to try to clear it and drew my sword and started to make my way over to Leo. I didn’t make it far because I was tackled to the ground. My sword slid across the floor before I was turned onto my back, where I was now faced to face with another dwarf.

“Pretty, pretty, shiny, shiny.” He said. Please don’t tell me that this thing was flirting with me. First that scorpion Haruki in Japan and now this thing. How come monsters seem to flirt with me?

When he started reaching for my chest I realized that the Yata no Kagami, the Mirror that was the Treasure of my Uncle Tsukuyomi the god of the moon had fallen out from the underneath my shirt. It was attached to a thin cord that I was able to rummage from the ship since Nico and the Tartarus Team had the Magatama.

“Don’t touch that.” I warned.

It didn’t listen, as you’d expect. The very second its fingers grazed the Mirror the dwarf was blasted back by a silver burst of moonlight. It hit its head on the railing, but dwarves must have really thick skulls because it jumped back to its feet. It must have decided that the Mirror wasn’t worth stealing now so it instead went over to the nearest ballista and started priming it for launch.

Leo groaned, gaining my attention enough to see the other dwarf running off with Leo’s tool belt. The dwarf ran to the ballista and as it fired jumped on the projectile like it was a skateboard and rode it into the sky. The other dwarf went over and slapped Coach Hedge before tilting its cowboy hat and jumping off the side in an admittingly cool backflip.

I got back up to my feet just to witness Jason running into things as he tries to move around. Frank, out of instinct or shock had shapeshifted into a large silver back gorilla, but it turned out to be useless since he was knocked out completely. My question is how though? The four of us were hit by the same flash bang bomb and we weren’t all sprawled out.

“Piper!” Jason staggered to the helm and carefully took the duct tape off of Piper’s mouth.

“Don’t waste your time on me!” she spat. “Go after them.” Coach Hedge seemed to have the same idea, with it easily to tell that he was saying ‘Kill them!’ even with his mouth sealed shut.

“They took the sphere.” Leo said. “And my tool belt.”

“And gods know what else.” I said, picking my sword up. “Do you think—”

“That those are the dwarves we’re looking for?” Leo asked. “No doubt. We’re in Bologna now.”

I went to the railing and looked out at the cityscape below. It was beautiful in that classic, old school way, surrounded by valley of green hills. The buildings were all red roofed. There were old churches and temples, some towers, and old bronze statues dotted the city. People were milling about, shopping, working and being all touristy. Between the constantly moving people and the buildings the city was a maze…seems to be theme in all of these old school cities.

“You good enough to control the winds?” Leo asked Jason.

Jason looked up from trying to cut Piper free. “Uh, sure, but—”

“Good,” Leo said, “We’ve got some monkey dudes to catch.”

“Shouldn’t we make sure that everyone else is okay?” asked Jason.

“I’ll do that.” I said. “Leo’s right, the two of you need to go after them. They stole a lot of stuff, and that includes Leo’s belt and those bombs. Who knows what trouble they can do?”

“Not all of them are all that dangerous.” Leo said. “Some of them make buttered popcorn.”

“Well at least the mortals will have a good snack during Movie Night.” I said.

“It was a fun side project; you never know when you’ll get hungry fighting.” Leo said.

“Come on Leo, let’s go.” Jason said. Leo hopped on Jason’s back and they flew into the city.

“Uh, Tsuna, can you help?” Piper asked. She was still tied up.

“Oh, yeah, sure.” I said. “Thought Jason would’ve made sure to finish before leaving.” I started slicing the tape.

“I told him to hurry after those things.” Piper said and started tearing off the tape from her body. “Leo needs that sphere. Said that it’s going to help upgrade the ship or something.”

“Well between Leo’s new toy and what was Annabeth’s laptop gifted from Daedalus they could’ve made some impressive magic tech.” I said.

“Mmmm! Mmmm!” screamed Hedge.

“Oh, right, almost forgot about him.” I said.

“Cut him down, or he’ll be even more angry.” Said Piper.

I nodded in agreement and cut Hedge down. The moment he was free he ripped the tape off his mouth and ran to the ballista. He pressed a few buttons and took aim before Piper and I could pull him away.

“There’s no way you’re blowing up the city!” I said.

“Come on! The dwarves deserve it!” Coach begged. “Just one shot and I can take them out.”

“Yeah, and take out a bunch of innocent people, plus Jason and Leo.” Piper explained.

“Those cupcakes are tougher than they look! They can take it.” I never thought I’d see a goat man foam at the mouth before. Check that off the list, I guess.

“Piper, could you please?” I begged.

Piper grimaced. “I don’t like using Charm Speak on friends.”

“Don’t you dare McClean!” Hedge growled.

“Piper!”

“Fine!” she said. “Coach, _go relax and watch your MMA shows_.”

Coach relaxed and went down to his room as he was told. “Ā, tasukatta. I’d rather not have to knock him out and drag him to his room.”

“Yeah, but now he’s going to be ticked when the Charm Speak wears off.”

“Eh, he’ll get over it eventually.” I said. “Once we’re attacked again, he can smash some heads in. But until then he can enjoy his Mixed Martial Arts.”

I walked over to Frank, who was still passed out. I started to shake him awake so he can stop being a massive primate. He was able to get conscious enough to shift back into the Frank we all know and love, but he was still pretty out of it. I got him to his feet and put his arm over my shoulder. Piper decided to keep watch as I took Frank back to the Mess Hall. When we got there, Hazel was tending to Nico, pressing a rag to his head.

“Are you okay?” I asked, rushing over.

“I’m fine, I just hit my head, remember?” Nico said.

“I don’t remember you bleeding when I left.” I set Frank in a chair as Hazel came over to check on him.

“We noticed after he woke up.” Hazel said, holding Frank’s hand.

I grabbed the rag and pressed it to where Nico was bleeding. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Nico glowered at me. “I said I’m fine. The Jewels can heal me and I’ll be fine.”

“If the Jewel was going to heal this it would have already.” I said.

“What? But I thought—”

“The Jewel’s power is fractured at the moment.” I said. “It’s already doing the best it can to heal whatever effects Tartarus and the Death Trance had on you. At full power it might have healed you completely of everything in a few days, but with it like the way it is…”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure, but maybe with its power as divided as it is it’s doing everything it can to heal only the damage of Tartarus and the Death Trance.”

“What does mean for Amaterasu then?” Nico asked. “Does that mean she’s divided too? And she’s stuck in Tartarus with Percy and Annabeth, the last place a sun god should be. She could be in just as much danger as Percy and Annabeth.”

I thought on that for a second. Maybe it was a mistake to ask Amaterasu to help Percy and Annabeth, but I don’t regret it. If she tries to berate me once the Magatama was whole again she can, but as long as Percy and Annabeth are even remotely safer due to the power of the Jewels, then it will all be worth it.

I smiled at Nico and slowly pulled him to his feet. “Let’s not dwell on that now. Amaterasu heard my prayer and reacted to my wish, so she must know what was needed at the time. But for now, let’s get you some Ambrosia. Don’t want you to have a concussion or anything now, do we?”


	4. Tsuna

Jason and Leo returned within an hour. Jason had what looked like rope burns on him, and Leo was adjusting his pants. Apparently, the dwarves, or Kerkopes, had stolen his pants zipper, so he had to use a laundry bungie as a makeshift belt. Luckily now he had his toolbelt back, so he could fix his pants.

Leo took quick stock of the damage to the ship. Turns out the Kerkopes didn’t do too much. Just some rewiring that took Leo all of two minutes to fix. He pulled out this Celestial Bronze device from his toolbelt and an old book with a gold leaf on it. He had Hazel hold onto it, saying it belongs to some minor god in Venice.

During a late lunch the two of them explained what happened. They followed the Kerkopes trail to a fountain of Neptune, where they activated a trap to tie Jason up like a calf at a rodeo. Leo then had to go and make a series of makeshift firecrackers and a flash bomb to distract and incapacitate the Kerkopes.

I couldn’t suppress the laugh when Jason said he was tied up like a Piñata. He decided to throw a banana nut muffin at my head. I laughed, called his action cute and took a bite of his muffin before tossing it back to him. He responded by calling me an ass. I merely winked at him as a counter.

“Can you two stop flirting?” Piper said, almost sounding…jealous.

“We’re not flirting!” Jason said, almost too quickly. He was blushing and turning a deep red.

“Aw, don’t hurt my feelings Jason.” I said with a smile.

“Will you shut up?” Jason was now covering his face.

“Going on,” Leo said, as he was trying to keep from laughing himself. “The Kerkopes begged Jason to spare them, so I said that that they can keep doing their thing while slowing down the Roman army.”

“They did throw us into chaos the few minutes they were on the ship.” Frank said. “If they’re giving free range and time, they can cause the Legion a lot of trouble.”

“But what god are we supposed to give this to?” Hazel asked, lifting the book up. “How many gods have a home in Venice?”

“Hard to say.” Nico spoke up. He was sitting in the corner, hidden in the shadows. He was glaring at Jason and me. What did I do? “Venice is a city of water, so water and sea deities mostly, Naiads I guess too.” At the mention of Naiads, a shiver went up my spine. After the nearly bring drowned by Hagno and her eight sisters back in Rome being around Naiads doesn’t appeal to me.

“Do you know about Venice?” Piper asked.

Nico nodded. “I was born and raised there, at least for a few years. My earliest memories are in Venice. I can guide us around the city. Hopefully it hasn’t changed much since the Forties.”

“The Forties?” Leo said. “Like, Twentieth Century Forties?”

Nico looked at Leo confused. “Yeah, why?”

“Dude, how old are you?”

“Shut up Leo.” I growled.

Venice brought up a very bad memory for me. Back in Japan, when Percy, Nico and I were out on the Quest to retrieve the Sacred Regalia, we ran into…trouble. When we found the Yasakani no Magatama, the wolf spirit Meiyo used the Yata no Kagami to torture me, although if you’d ask him he’d say it was a test.

He thrust me into an illusion, were I was forced to face my (at the moment) failure of protecting my friends. Burnt and damaged forms of Percy and Nico attacked me, and I didn’t have it in me to fight back. Then the illusion shifted and all of a sudden, I was helping take care of a newborn Percy, before that shifted and I ended up in an illusionary Venice, all the way back in the early Forties.

That threw me off at the time. And it wasn’t like I had a TARDIS or a Vortex Manipulator get back to the present. I had walked around until I bumped into a beautiful woman, who I later realized was Nico’s mom Maria. And not long after I met a young Bianca and an even younger Nico. It shook me to my very soul to see Nico so full of life, so young and innocent. He was really shy, but when I looked into his eyes it was still the Nico I knew in there.

But then the illusion decided to make it a horror scene by having a Naiad drag the toddler Nico into the canals to drown him. Without even thinking about it I dove straight in and saved Nico, fought the Naiads away and brought the brown eyed boy to the surface. Right after Nico gave me a hug the Naiads dragged me back into the water and into another illusion.

“—na? Are you even listening Tsuna?” Jason asked.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Where’d you go dude?” Leo asked.

“Nowhere.” I shook my head. “Just…reliving some moments in Japan.” Nico visibly tensed.

“Uh, what are you talking about?” Piper asked.

“Another time.” I said. “So, what were you saying?”

“Who’s going into Venice.” Jason said.

“Oh, so who’s going then?”

“Frank and I are heading into the city,” Hazel said. “And Nico’s going to lead us around since he knows the place.”

“Okay, then I’m coming too.” I insisted.

“No, you’re not.” Jason demanded.

“Excuse me?”

“Leo’s going to have to dock the ship to upgrade it and do any repairs he can find.” Explained Jason. “Which means that we’re going to need you to keep an eye out for anything dangerous swimming around that can attack us.”

“But—”

“And it’s best if we only do this as the three of us.” Frank said. “I don’t think we can risk having more than the traditional three. Who knows what’s waiting for us in Venice?”

I looked between all the other demigods. “But…but it’s Venice, and I’ll be with Nico, and, and Hazel and Frank. Surely we can handle anything that comes at us?”

“The closer we get to Greece the more dangerous it’s going to be for us.” Jason said. “I think it’s best that from here on out we stick to the groups of three.”

“I’ll keep an eye on Hazel and Nico.” Frank said, standing up straight. He looked confident, and I think the others accepted it.

“Bu—”

“Just drop it Tsuna.” Nico said, sounding exhausted with the conversation. “The three of us will be fine. I’ll guide us around the city and find this god that Hecate said we should contact. We’ll be okay.”

I wanted to argue, but I couldn’t think of what to say. “Fine.” I said, sinking in my chair.

“Now that that’s settled, we should get to bed.” Jason said. “Leo, do you have the alarms set?”

“Yeah Superman, Festus is all set up.” Leo said. “If anything attacks us Festus will sound the alarm.”

“Good.” Jason stood. “Who’s up for first watch?”

Jason, Piper, and Leo ended up being on watch this evening. Nico, Hazel and Frank were told to get some rest so they were ready for whatever was going to happen in Venice. Best not to fight monsters when your exhausted, and what not. Jason apparently wanted to still be my resident den mother and said I should get some more rest. Personally, I wasn’t in the mood to fight with Jason, even though I’m sure I can take him if it ended up with us fighting.

If I was going to get some rest then I’m going to need some chamomile. After getting a cup I walked back to my room when I nearly ran into Nico.

“Sorry Tsuna.” Nico said after removing the toothbrush from his mouth.

“No problem.” I smiled. “So, are you doing okay?”

Nico side glanced me. “I’ve been fine. Just dealing with everything, you know?”

“I understand.” I rubbed the back of my head. “Hey, um…have you been sleeping well?”

“Well enough. Why?”

“You just look tired, and I’m worried about you.”

Nico huffed. “You don’t need to worry about me. And I have had more than enough sleep to last me a while, remember?”

“The Death Trance isn’t meant to be used for legitimate rest Neeks.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I know _you_ Nico.” I said. “Out of everyone on this ship I know you best. I can just look at you and see that you’re not getting enough rest. And you can’t lie to me.”

Nico did his most Nico-est glare before exhaling in frustration. “I’ve been having…nightmares.”

“Nightmares? About Tartarus?” He nodded. “Neeks I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. They’re just nightmares.”

“Do you want to talk about them?”

“No.” He shook his head. “They’re not…they’re not as bad as you think. Mostly flashes of the place, memories of what I went through. But I think the Jewels are helping me with them a little bit. Like the nightmares are bad, bad enough where it scares me to go to sleep a lot of the time, but…I don’t know, they aren’t as terrible as you’d expect after everything I’ve been through.” He ran a hand through his dark locks. “Like, maybe the Jewels are putting a…a filter over the memories or something, making the dreams not as terrible as they really are.”

“Could be.” I agreed. “Maybe it’s part of the healing process. Even after all this time I still don’t know all the Jewels are capable of. I just hope that they are helping, both you and Percy and Annabeth.”

“Percy and Annabeth are a lot stronger than you give them credit for.”

“I know how strong they are, especially together, but I still care about them. They have to traverse that hellscape just to get to the Doors, and…and I only saw glimpses of it when Gaea was tormenting me. I know I can never truly understand, but no one should have to go through that. Not them, and not you. Especially not you.”

“If anyone can make it through Tartarus it’s the two of them. And they have one advantage that I didn’t-the Jewels. Even if the Jewels are split, then it should offer them more protection than without it.”

“Yeah…”

“Is something else wrong?”

“No, nothing really.”

“You can’t lie to me either, you know. I know you better than anyone on this ship.”

“Way to throw my words back at me.” I let out a huff. “To be honest, I don’t like the idea of you going out to Venice without me.”

“I am more than capable of taking care of myself.”

“I know, I know. And I understand that if something did happen you have Frank and Hazel as backup, I’m just…I don’t know, worried.”

“Tsuna…”

“Remember what I told you about what Meiyo made me go through when we were going after the Jewel?”

He nodded. “Yeah, he used the Mirror and made you go through terrifying illusions, which included me being drowned by a Naiad…in Venice. Tsuna, I’m not going to drown.”

“I know, but that doesn’t make this feeling in my gut go away.”

“You have to trust me to take care of myself. I might still be recovering but you know how strong I am.”

“I do, but…” I reached out and cupped Nico’s cheek, feeling him tense. I looked straight into his eyes, his dark brown eyes wide and staring back. “I…I…I just want you to be careful.” I gave him a sweet smile. “Just promise me that, okay?”

Nico’s cheeks were tinged pink. “Tsuna…” He slowly reached up and grabbed my wrist before pulling my hand away from his cheek and took a step back, and I felt like a rock was sitting in the pit of my stomach at the action. “I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me. Now, I should get what little rest I can.”

“Yeah, alright.” I said, watching him head to Annabeth’s room. “Good night Neeks.”

“Night Tsuna.” He waved and closed the door behind him.

“Chikushō.” I muttered under my breath.

With a sigh I sipped my now cold tea and went to my room. I was half way through my cup when the ship began to shake. I heard the winds howling and Jason screaming. Leo was cursing in Spanish again. The ship began to shake more violently, but I was able to get comfortable in bed. But before I could even begin to fall asleep a quick series of knocks were tapping on my door.

“Tsuna we need your help.” Piper said out of breath as she opened the door.

“Piper, what’s happening?” I got out of bed and reached for a hoodie to cover my bare chest.

“Storm Spirits, _Venti_.” She said. “There’s a lot of them and Jason is having trouble.”

“So you need the son of a storm god to help, got it.” I said as I put the Mirror around my neck. “Let’s go.”

So instead of trying to sleep like Jason wanted I ended up helping him fight off _Venti_ most for the rest of the night. They weren’t much of a hassle, with me and Jason working together. And there was enough action to counter the tea, so no random bouts of exhaustion this night.

With Jason and I taking care of the storm spirits Leo was able to stabilize the ship so we had a peaceful (well, as peaceful as you’d expect) flight all night. Just before dawn the _Venti_ stopped their attack, but Jason and I kept a close watch on the skies just in case.

“Hey Mr. Samurai!” Leo called out.

“Don’t know how to feel about that Leo.” I called back. “What do you want?”

“We’re nearing Venice, do you think we can sail the rest of the way?”

“I don’t see why not.” I said, looking at the beautiful water tinged an orange-ish pink with the rising sun. “I should be able to sense if anything close.”

“Thanks man.” Leo said. “The ship’s flight mechanism needs a bit of a break.”

“No problem Leo.”

“You sure you’re up for it?” Jason asked, bumping his shoulder against mine.

“Yeah, I’m the resident sea expert, remember?”

“I’m just sorry I took you away from getting some much-needed sleep.”

“Jay, you need to relax and stop being my mother hen. I’m fine. I can always take a nap later today.”

“I’m not a mother hen.” Grumbled the son of Jupiter.

“Yes, you are.”

“I just care about my friends.”

“I know you do. But I’m a lot stronger than I look.”

“Dude I’ve seen you take on two Giants at once, I know you’re strong. But I can’t afford to lose anyone else in this Quest, especially after… you know…”

“Trust me, I know. But thanks for that. It’s good to know that you think I’m a bad ass.”

Jason smirked. “Didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t need to.” We both stared into sun rise as the ship descended into the water. “Listen, I know I’ve apologized before, but I’m sorry for being such a pain these last couple of days.”

“You’ve been dealing with a lot, I understand.”

“Still, it’s no excuse. We’re meant to be a team, the lot of us. I may be an…unknown variable, but I want nothing more than to help defeat Gaea, and pissing off your step mother is just a bonus.”

“She really screwed everything up, didn’t she?”

“Well, I would say you have no idea, but she took you away from Camp Jupiter just as she took Percy. I mean, by now I understand why she did it, but I don’t think she realized how many lives she ruined in her…machinations. And to be honest, I don’t really have that high of an opinion of her. She wanted me dead when we first met on Olympus, and not only that, but I’m pretty sure she hates me as much as Gaea does for ‘interfering’. And when I met her in Seattle, I probably scared her, but I think she got over it by now.”

“How did you scare her?”

“Well,” I smiled. “When she revealed that she was the one who took Percy I kind of went ballistic and my magic reacted, pinning her to a wall and I put my sword to her throat.”

“After seeing what your sword can do, I can see why she was scared.”

“That’s not what she was afraid of.”

“Then what did scare her?”

I lifted my left hand, showing off Death’s silver and white ring. “This.”

“A ring?”

“Trust me, it’s more powerful than you’d think.”

“Wait, that’s what you used to force the Eidolons out of us, isn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“Is it something from your pantheon?”

“No. And unless you want your world blown, I’d rather not talk about.”

“Dude, I’m a son of Jupiter on a flying ship heading to Greece to fight Giants before they awaken an earth goddess. You’re a Shinto demigod. How much more can my world be blown?”

I studied Jason’s face and saw how confident he was. “Well, if you’re sure.”

“I am.”

“Okay then.” I started twisting the ring. “This ring, well…it’s—”

“If I were you, I’d be quiet about that.”

I stiffened and turned around quickly. Leaning against the wall was a young man that looked as if Nico was aged up a couple of years. He was a few inches taller than me, had a pale complexion making his skin look like alabaster with tousled black hair and brown eyes that looked as warm as melted milk chocolate. He was wearing a…very low riding black kilt that showed off his…his incredible looking hipbones and diamond cut abs, and a ruby choker that highlighted his collar bones. His well-defined biceps had golden bands around them and his wrists were covered in black bracers studded with blood red rubies. His ankles also had golden bands around them, leading up to lean, muscular legs. Tied to his waist was a curved sword and a golden symbol I recognized as an Egyptian ahnk.

“A-Anubis?” I said with my face starting to burn, forcing myself to look at his face instead of…other places.

“Long time, no see Tsuna.”

“What are you—Jason!” I turned and saw that Jason hadn’t even moved. It was like he was frozen. “How—”

“Being one of Death’s longest serving Reapers has some perks…when it’s needed.” Anubis said. He motioned around. “Temporary time stop. No one knows I’m here or that we’re even talking.”

I swallowed the lump in my throat. “Okay then. Um…why are you here?”

“Simple.” He pointed to Death’s Ring. “You’re not allowed to tell anyone about that.”

“Uh…little late for that. I told Percy.”

“Death allowed that.” Anubis said, walking over to me and grabbing my left hand. My heart started beating rapidly. “He knows about that. And I don’t think he cares about that, otherwise we would have had this conversation earlier.”

“So…uh, I don’t get it. Why doesn’t he want me to tell Jason?”

“Because it’s not a smart move for a lot of people to know you have one of the most powerful objects in all of Creation literally at your fingertips. And it’s not really a smart move for more and more pantheons to…intermix. His words, not mine.”

“I understand, but…it might be a little late for that.”

Anubis tilted his head to the side, looking like a cute puppy. “I don’t follow.”

“Well...I may have threatened Hera, I mean Juno with that fact I knew people, let’s say stronger than her and she recognized the Ring. And after I banished the Eidolons from my friends Gaea realized my, uh, threat of knowing someone more than capable of taking her down…she realized that I had Death’s Ring.”

Anubis huffed. “Well I’m sure Death already knows.”

“Speaking of,” I said. “Why are _you_ here? Not that I’m not happy to see you and everything, but this sounds like something Death would want to talk to me himself. Or send my grandmother. Aren’t you busy with the magicians and, uh, what was her name?”

“Sadie, and technically I’m still with her.” Anubis explained.

“What? How?”

“It’s a god thing, well, Egyptian god thing, I can always tell you later.”

“Wait, later?”

Anubis muttered something under his breath, probably in Ancient Egyptian. “Forget I said that. Now, getting back on track.”

“Right, sorry.”

“Death just wants to limit the interactions between the pantheons. You’re a bit of an exception. Shinto Demigod, descended from a Greek god, wearing an artifact from the Judeo-Christian realm—”

“With an Egyptian god as a friend.” Anubis stared blankly at me. “I hope. I mean, if you want to be?”

“Sure. I could use more mortal friends.” We both smiled at each other, and he had a really nice smile. “But you can see how too many interactions between the pantheons can cause some…issues.”

“Well, considering Zeus was willing to destroy all of Japan just because a Tengu and a spider monster trying to kidnap Percy and I, I can see what Death means. And I can understand the, how would Death put it? A headache that an inter-pantheon war can cause.” Anubis chuckled. “But what am I going to tell Jason?”

“Make something up.” shrugged Anubis. “I heard you’re an actor.” He led me back over to stand next to Jason.

“Improv’s not my specialty.”

“You’ll think of something. Now, I’d like to get going. Being on open water isn’t that great for us Egyptians.”

“Why’s that?”

“Running water affects us, it’s like this force trying to pull us back to the Duat, our primary realm. And personally, I’d like to have my full attention on Sadie. We’re supposed to be enjoying an outing at the zoo when Death contacted me for this.”

“Sorry. I didn’t know—”

“Not your fault. I’m just following orders from on high.” He cracked his neck and stretched. “Just remember, no more blabbering about Death’s Ring.”

“Right.”

“Good. I’ll pass that you understand along to Death.”

“Thanks.”

“Good luck, by the way. I personally find what you’re doing admirable, but you need to be careful. You’ve been making a lot of powerful enemies.” With that Anubis left.

“Tsuna?” Jason said, unfrozen.

“Hmm?” I said, turning back to Jason after staring at where Anubis was.

“The Ring? You were going to tell me about it.”

“Right, well…it’s an…artifact that Nico gave me one time.” I internally cringed at that. I don’t like lying to my friends if I can help it. “It….um… enhances the connections to the Yomi, the Shinto Underworld, that I have through my father. Strong enough to banish Eidolons at least.”

“Oh.”

“Oh? That’s it?”

“Well you made it sound more, I don’t know, impressive.”

I laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, well, I thought it was impressive.”

“If you say so man, if you say so.”

As we sailed across the water the rest of the way to Venice, I kept a focus on what was in the water, just in case we get another Shrimpzilla attack. Or maybe Keto could ‘Release the Kraken’ on us. Either way, I tried to keep my focus on what may have come near the ship. Luckily there was nothing dangerous. Just some jellyfish, seals, sea turtles, octopi, and various schools of fish.

It was nearing eight in the morning when Leo finally docked the Argo II in a busy wharf. It was…it was truly a magnificent sight to behold. Venice looked just as beautiful as the illusion version I experienced. The city was filled with buildings with red-tiled roofs, churches with metal domes, steepled towers, and sun-bleached buildings in a variety of the most beautiful shades of colors—red, white, ochre, pink, and orange.

Almost everywhere you looked you could see a metal statue of a lion. Some were lounging on top of pedestals; others were basically acting as gargoyles. Some looked really old, covered in rust and their details worn with time. Others were brand new and shining in the morning sun, as if they were just cleaned and polished.

The canals were filled with clean green water and jammed with almost every type of water vehicle you can imagine. Motor boats, jet skis, and the traditional gondolas that everyone thinks of when they think of Venice. Along the many, many docks that spread out from the canals were shops. Some of them seemed like your average farmer’s market stuff—meat and cheeses, fresh produce and the like. Others were selling touristy stuff.

Speaking of touristry stuff, there were a lot of people out this morning. So many people were milling about. There was what looked like a school field trip going on, the students my age taking selfies. There was an old couple taking a gondola taxi. Some people were shopping, others were just trying to go about their day.

But that’s not what really drew my attention. No, the weirdest thing I saw was—

“What _are_ they?!” Hazel gasped.

Oh cool, she and the others are all up and at them. But she did ask the right question. The things I’m referring to were weird, shaggy…well, monsters. They were the size of a cow, with a bowed back and black cloven hooves. They had long, anteater-like snouts that drooped to the ground and long overgrown grey manes that covered their eyes. And the residents of Venice don’t seem to notice them. They just walked around them, probably seeing giant dogs or something through the Mist.

“They kinda look cute from afar.” I said. Everyone looked at me weirdly. “What? It’s like if you crossed a sheepdog, a cow and an anteater. Imagine the Beanie Babies.”

“Huh.” Piper said. “You know, you’re kind of right. It’s something my dad would have bought me when I was a little girl, or something I might have stolen.”

“Stolen?” Hazel asked wide eyed.

“It was a phase, long story.” Piper said. “Anyway, my dad shot a film here before. I remember him telling me that there were dogs everywhere. These are what me must have meant.”

“But what are they?” Frank asked. “They look like…starving shaggy cows.”

“I don’t know, but they look harmless.” Leo said. “They’re ignoring the Mortals.”

“Harmless!” laughed Coach Hedge. “Valdez, how many _harmless_ monsters have we met? We should just aim the ballistae and see what happens.”

“No!” we all said at once. Coach grumbled in annoyance, saying how we never let him have any fun.

“We’ll have to walk through them and hope they’re peaceful.” Frank said. “It’s the only way we’re going to track down the owner of the book.”

From under his arm Leo took out the leather book he got from the Kerkopes, with a sticky note on it reading the address the dwarves gave him. “ _La Casa Nera, Calle Frezzeria_.”

“The Black House.” Nico instantly translated. “Calle Frezzeria is the street.”

I had to fight the urge to say something when I saw Frank jump at Nico speaking. I have no idea why he seems so nervous around Nico. You’d think since he’s dating Nico’s sister, he’d try harder to get along with the young son of Hades. But no, it’s like being around Nico terrified him.

“You, uh, speak Italian?” Frank asked. Well would you look at that. I guess he is trying.

Nico shot Frank a look which made the Canadian shrink in on himself. “Frank is right. We have to find that address. The only way to do it to walk the city. Venice is a maze, between the canals and back streets. We’ll have to risk the crowds and those…whatever they are.”

Thunder rolled in the sky. I looked up, just expecting more Venti. Maybe they had been taking a break after fighting me and Jason last night. I’d personally rather they stay away. Not only was because I needed the break, but the Venice Team didn’t need the extra trouble.

“There were a lot of _Venti_ in that storm last night.” Jason said. “If they attack again…”

“I’ll be here to help.” I said. “Between the two of us we can hold them off for sure, just like last night.” Jason smiled and we fist bumped.

Coach Hedge bleated in annoyance. “Well, I’m out too. If you softhearted cupcakes are going to stroll through Venice without even whacking those furry animals on the head, forget it. I don’t like _boring_ expeditions.”

“Funny, I think boring would be a nice change of pace.” I said.

“Agreed.” The others said unanimously.

“Don’t worry about it Coach.” Leo said. “We still have to repair the foremast. Then I’m going to need your help in the engine room. I’ve got an idea for a new installation. Oh, speaking of, Frank, while you’re out can you grab me some two-by-fours and a gallon of tar?”

“Leo,” Hazel chided, “This isn’t a shopping trip.”

“We should get going.” Nico said. “The quicker we are here the faster we can leave.”

Frank and Hazel agreed. Frank went downstairs to grab his bow and arrow and came back up clutching his head. When I asked him if he was okay, he said he was having a splitting headache, but he was fine otherwise. Leo had given Hazel the book to hold onto. Nico was staring into the city, lost in thought.

“Neeks?”

“Hm?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Just some…old memories.”

“You remember much from when you were last here?”

“Bits and pieces. I was really young when my father convinced my mom to take me and Bianca to America. But I do remember walking the canals with her and Bianca. It was really nice.”

“Maybe this can help you regain more of them.”

“Yeah…maybe.”

“Whatever happens, just be careful.” I said, pulling Nico into a hug.

Nico sighed. “Okay.”

A couple of minutes later Nico, Hazel, and Frank disembarked from the Argo and began their trek through Venice. I kept watch of them until they melted into the crowds and vanished from my sight. From there I divided my attention between the water and the skies, just in case there were monsters heading our way.

Leo and Coach finished working on the foremast about half an hour ago by now. Jason checked on me every now and again. All in all, it was a very peaceful, all things considered.

“Hey Tsuna?” I turned to see Piper standing behind me, an apple in hand.

“Oh, hi Piper.” I said, taking the offered apple. “What’s up?”

“Um, well,” She started to mess with the feather in her hair. “I, uh, I saw you talking to Nico last night, before I needed to get your help with the _Venti_.”

“Uh, okay, and?” I took a bit of the apple.

“Well, it’s not just about that, but the way you are around him, how you get close to him and do everything you can to make sure he’s okay…”

“Piper, where are you going with this?”

“Pipes?” Jason called out. “Where are you?”

Piper glanced in the direction of where Jason’s voice was coming from. “I was talking with Jason last night, after dinner when I saw the way you looked at Nico, like—”

“Piper stop!” Jason started flying towards us after finding us.

“Are you in love with Nico?” she asked. If I wasn’t so shocked at her bluntness I probably would have laughed when Jason crashed into the railing. Instead, I ended up choking on my bite of apple.

After hacking up the fruit in my throat I stared wide eyed at Piper as Jason picked himself up. “Wow, okay…”

“Well?” Piper asked. “Ever since we rescued Nico, I’ve had this…really annoying ‘Daughter of Aphrodite’ sense bugging me, and then last night I could basically see the hearts in your eyes.”

“Now I wonder where you got such an idea.” I said, glancing at Jason. He mouthed ‘sorry’ from his position behind Piper.

“Come on Tsuna, you can tell me.” Piper said.

“Okay, Piper, can I call you Pipes?” I asked, not waiting for a reply. “Pipes, and I mean this in the politest way possible…whoever I like is none of your gods damned business.”

“I’m not judging you or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about, gods no!” Piper defended. “I mean, my half-brother Mitchell is gay, and I grew up in L.A. so I’ve been around the LGBTQ community for a large part of my life. At the Aphrodite Cabin we embrace all forms of love. And…what you said wasn’t a no.”

I stared between her and Jason, who looked incredibly guilty. I let out a breath and looked back towards the city. “Is it really that obvious?”

“No, Tsuna, it’s not.” Piper said. “Like I said, it’s this whole Aphrodite thing. We can sense love, and the love you feel for Nico is so strong. But you hide it really well. I mean, I don’t think I would have noticed if I wasn’t able to sense love.”

“But you still had to talk to Jason about it?” I asked.

She nodded. “I couldn’t get it out of my head. It was like my mother was screaming in inside my skull to figure it out. When I talked to Jason, he let it slip you used to have a crush on him,” I winced at that and glared at the boy, “Oh, I’m not jealous or anything.”

“Don’t know why you would be. Even if I still had feelings for Jason, I’m not a homewrecker.”

“That-that’s not what I’m trying to say.” She said. “I know you’re not that type of person. And please don’t blame Jason. I kinda pressured him and he let out that there was something between you and Nico.”

“Piper…why?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why does it matter if I love Nico?”

“I mean, shouldn’t you be happy?”

“What’s the point though?”

“What do you mean?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, you should tell Nico how you feel.” said Piper.

“There’s no point because Nico doesn’t love _me_.” I said, feeling the tears in my eyes. “He loves someone else.”

“Tsuna…” Jason pulled me into a hug and held me close. I fought as hard as I could to keep from full on bawling.

“I’m…I’m sorry.” Piper said, joining in the hug. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I should have remembered. Annabeth said that Nico has a crush on her.”

“Ā, Annabeth.” I muttered into Jason’s shoulder, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

“But…But even if Nico likes Annabeth, you should tell him.” Piper said.

“What?” I pulled away from Jason. “Piper I…I can’t.”

“Just because he doesn’t like you the way you want, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t reveal your feelings.”

“I think she’s right.” Jason said.

“Jay—”

“Hear us out.” He said. “Nico doesn’t feel the same as you. You’ve even said it yourself. But, holding this in isn’t good. Maybe you just need to tell him how you feel and get closure or something.”

“And if you don’t tell him, you might regret it.” Piper added on. “I mean, we’re at war with the planet itself. We could die at any second, whether it be from fighting the Giants, taking on monsters, we could even fall off the side of the Argo and die. And I’m sure that if you died, never telling Nico how you feel you’d regret it. Or if Nico died without knowing your feelings, with how strong your love is for him it would destroy you.”

“I think you should take the leap man.” Jason said. “Just because Nico doesn’t like you like that doesn’t mean he’ll push you away. He’s more relaxed and open around you, you’re both so close. He’ll accept you for who you are.”

“Sore wa masani watashi ga osorete iru kotodesu,” I said, “Kare wa watashi o ukeiremasen.”

“What does that mean?” Piper asked.

“Nothing. It means nothing.” I said. I took in a deep breath to calm myself. “I’ll think about it, alright?

“You will?” the two asked smiling.

“That’s great man!” Jason exclaimed.

“Don’t get too excited. I only said that I’ll think about it.”

“Still, I’d say that’s progress.” Piper said.

“I really didn’t need a therapy session. Now, can I have some time to myself? I think best when I’m _alone_.”

“Yeah, no problem man.” Jason said. He grabbed Piper by the shoulders and started to walk away. “Come on Pipes, let’s go.”

Oh, thank God they’re gone. Not going to lie, I’m a bit pissed at Piper. She had the audacity to just up and ask me about how I felt about Nico. I don’t know, maybe Aphrodite was influencing her and using Piper as a proxy to meddle with my love life. Sounds like something she’d do.

But she still roped Jason into this. And Jason slipped about my crush on him to her, allowing her to put two and two together about my feelings for Nico. But the point is that she had no right. And it’s not like it matters if I like Nico…that I love him.

But the two lovebirds _might_ be right. _Might_ be. I don’t think it would be right to burden Nico with my feelings right now. Right after getting out of Tartarus and trying to fulfill his promise to my brother, who just so happens to who Nico’s feelings are directed at.

I know I shouldn’t be jealous of Percy. But how can I not? In Nico’s eyes he’s the definition of a hero. Nico has gone out of his way to make sure Percy survived the war with Kronos. Nico convinced Percy to take a dip in the Styx. In Japan…in Japan Nico confessed his feeling to Percy as he slept. I don’t know why I would even consider telling him my feelings.

All of a sudden, a wave of cold washed over me. The kind of cold one feels in a cemetery or a place of death. And it all was coming from Death’s Ring. It was worrying. What if…what if something had happened to Nico and the others. What if they were attacked and had to fight back? What if they’re hurt?

“Jace.” I called. “Jason!”

“Tsuna, what’s wrong?” he flew over.

“Something feels off.” I said. “I sensed a lot of death coming from the city. I think something’s wrong.”

“Wait, do you think—”

“No, I don’t think so.” I said. “But it was a lot of death that happened simultaneously.”

“Maybe a lot of old people passed away?” offered Jason.

“No, what I felt was really quick.” I said. “Can you just fly up and tell me what you can see?”

“On it.”

Jason shot into the air like a missile. He stayed up there for a what felt like forever, but when he came back down, he said he saw nothing. I was getting anxious and started to pace back and forth. I think it was making Jason annoyed or even more worried about what happened so he made me stop and take deep breath.

“Maybe we should just wait.” Jason suggested. “Whatever happened, I’m sure that the others are okay. Just have some faith, alright?”

I nodded in agreement, but I didn’t feel any better. The fact all that death occurred while Nico and the others were searching for a god doesn’t bode well. I kept my focus on the city, just waiting for the others to return. I prayed that they were all okay.

It took forever, but Nico and the others came into view. The weight I felt was lifted knowing they were safe. The others came over as the Venice Team climbed aboard, and we were all speechless at how Frank looked now.

Turns out, Frank had received the Blessing of Mars. And it changed him a lot. He didn’t even have a drop of baby fat that Frank had before he left. No, now he was chiseled, standing a lot taller than even Jason at what looked like over six and a half feet. His shoulders were broader, his stomach was leaner and you could just tell he was more muscular. It’s like he was jumped kicked past puberty. It was kind of blindsiding, if I’m honest.

After getting over Frank’s…change…the trio relayed what they went through. The cow creatures, the _Katoblepones_ (“Cobble Stones?” asked Leo) had attacked them when they arrived at the La Casa Nera. They ran as fast as they could, but before they could get to safety Hazel was poisoned by the breath of one of the creatures.

It was then that the three of them were saved by a man they came to know as the minor god they were looking for. Triptolemus, the god of farming. He brought them into his house, away from the _Katoblepones_. However, as you’d expect from a god, he was more of a problem then any real help.

He outright refused to save Hazel’s life, and he turned Nico in a corn stalk, all because they were Children of the Underworld. Something to do with how he aided Demeter when Persephone was taken by Hades. I saw Nico stiffen and grumble under his breath, I’ll need to check on him once we’re all caught up.

Anyway, Frank ended up offering Triptolemus a trade- he’d fix the gods’ chariot in exchange for saving Nico and Hazel. Frank said that he needed to get a snake for the gods’ chariot. And to do that he had to kill all, I repeat, _all_ the _Katoblepones_ in the city _._ It’s hard for me to imagine gentle Frank killing a whole species. But the proof is there, standing like extremely fit football player.

After destroying the _Katoblepones_ and his meeting with Mars, Frank was able to ‘coerce’ Triptolemus into saving Hazel and freeing Nico from his plant prison. And on their way out they were told to grab some barely, which we needed in order to counter act the poison we have to drink at the House of Hades.

“Poison? Really” asked Leo.

“It’s one of the rules at the House.” Nico explained. “To talk to the dead, you have to bring yourself to the edge of life, and that’s what the poison is for.”

“Well that’ll be a joy.” Leo said.

After what happened in Venice Leo got the ship to move out to our next destination. I watched as Nico stomped his way below deck. My first instinct was to go after him, but Leo wanted me to keep watch over the water until he can get us into the air.

Once we were flying in the sky, I decided that it was fine for me to leave my post. Heading below deck I walked past Frank’s room and he must have forgot to close the door because he was in the middle of changing his shirt, probably trying to figure out what still fits, and I got a good view of a shirtless Frank and an eyeful of his cut abs. I felt my face heat up and I quickly went over to find Nico.

I found him in Annabeth’s room, running his hands through his hair. Golden corn silk fell from his hair, something left over by his corn stalk transformation. I knocked on his door and he quickly turned with a demonic level glare, it lessening only slightly when he saw it was me. He huffed and turned back around, removing his jacket to shake more corn silk off of it.

“You okay Neeks?”

“M’fine.” He muttered. I could feel how angry and tense he was from here, but I wasn’t scared.

I walked over and hugged Nico from behind. “Y’know I’ll always be there for you, right?”

Nico grunted and pushed me way. “I’m in no mood for your smothering Tsuna.”

“Okay, I understand.” I said, backing off with my hands up in defense. “I’m just worried—”

“Well don’t.” Nico said bluntly.

“You know that’s not going to happen.”

Nico clicked his teeth. “You really need to learn to give people space.”

“Yeah, maybe.” I said. “But I—”

“If you say one more time that you’re worried about me I’m going to slug you.”

“Fine.” I said. “But remember, I’m here if you ever need to talk.”

“Tsuna, I swear…” He exhaled. “You’re never going to let me go, so I’ll play your game. I’m _FINE._ It’s just…when Triptolemus turned me into corn, it brought up some bad memories of Persephone turning me into plants. And while I was that corn stalk, I…I dreamed of Tartarus.”

“Oh, Neeks, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine, _I’m_ fine.” He shook his head. “I mean, the Jewels were still with me this time, so it could have been much worse. But…”

“But?”

“It reminded me how alone I was down there.” He admitted. “How alone I’ve always been and will always be.”

“What are you talking about?” I was aghast. “You’re never alone.”

Closing the door, I stepped closer to him. Turning him around I lifted his face so he could look me in the eye. He tried to look away but he eventually relented.

“Listen Neeks, I know you close yourself off from people. Ever since…ever since Bianca you’ve been afraid to really get close to anyone. I mean, remember how distant you were with me when we first met? But from what Percy told me after the Battle of Manhattan how the other campers wanted to be your friend.”

“No they didn’t.” Nico said. “They had no real intention of being my friend.”

“How do you know without giving them a shot? I mean, Will cares about you. You should have seen how devastated he was when you didn’t come back to Camp with me and Percy after Japan. He wants to be your friend.”

“…he was the first person I met when I came to Camp the first time.”

“And knowing Will he tried to befriend you since that very moment. But…I think you’re scared of letting people get too close. Like if they get close something bad will happen.”

“Bad stuff does happen.”

“Living life as demigods it’s bound to happen. We just have to accept it.”

“Easy for you to say.” Nico pulled away from me.

“It’s really not. You really think that the thought of losing Percy, Annabeth, you, Jason or anyone else doesn’t affect me? As much as it hurts, I know that I can’t protect everyone from everything. And as much as I hate it, if anyone died I would have to accept it. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness and love. And I would cherish the good memories and my love for anyone I’d lose. That’s why I never regret letting people get close to my heart.”

“Can’t you understand Tsuna, nobody wants to get close to the freaky son of Hades. ‘He talks to the dead, he’s so creepy’, I hear what people say about me.”

“What about Hazel then? Do you regret getting close to your sister?”

“That’s not a fair question.”

“I don’t see how it’s not. Neeks, she loves you. She’s your family. And I can tell that Frank is trying to get to know you, even if it’s just because you’re Hazel’s brother. He’s trying to be your friend. And…and you don’t just have them. You have the others here-Jason, Leo, Piper, even Coach Hedge. There are people at Camp, not just Will who want to be your friend, and I’m certain there’s a couple of people at Camp Jupiter who’d like to get to know you better. You have Percy and Annabeth, Sally and Paul care deeply about you and I…”

“What about you?” Nico said.

“I…I…” I shook my head and looked back at what Jason told me earlier today.

 _“I think you should take the leap, man.”_ He had said.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and took a deep breath. “Listen, Nico. Even _if_ you were truly alone, with no one else in your life, you’d always have me. I can’t stand the idea of you hurting or being alone. I worry about you every day, scared that you’d just…be hurt, or worse. Those months after we separated, I was so scared, and my heart broke every time Gaea tormented me with images of you suffering in Tartarus and in that damn jar. The point is…you’ll always have me, because...” I grabbed his hand and leaned into his space. “I’m in with love you Nico.”

I closed my eyes and leaned in, wanting more than ever to kiss Nico. I heard Nico’s breath hitch before he yanked his hand out of mine and pushed me away from him with all of his strength. My back hit the door, and when I opened my eyes he was right up against the opposite wall, shaking with a deep red face.

“No.” He said with a tremble to his voice. “You can’t love me. It’s…it’s not right. It’s unnatural.”

“No, no it’s not.” I said. “And you don’t have to lie about yourself anymore Neeks. Especially with me.”

Nico tensed. “What are you talking about?!” he said with clenched teeth.

“I saw you that night, back in Japan.” I said. “We were staying in one of the Wayward Pines, and we were all resting. I had trouble sleeping, so I heard you moving about. I heard you tell Percy how you truly felt that night as he slept. And I saw you kiss him.”

Nico’s eyes went wide with fear. “No, no I would never…”

“Neeks, you need to breath. I’m not trying to hurt you. But…you need to accept this part of yourself. Having feelings for a boy isn’t as frowned upon as it was back in the Forties. And remember, the gods aren’t exactly the straightest beings in Creation. I mean, look at Apollo, and Zeus for sure had a thing with Ganymede.”

“But I…I’m not….” Nico struggled to say. “No, I don’t care. I’m not… _that_. You need to leave, now.”

“You can’t keep running away from who you are. The sooner you accept yourself, you’ll realize that there are others who’ll accept you and love you for who you are.”

“Tsuna, stop.”

“Please, Neeks, just admit it, you’ll feel better—”

“SHUT UP!!”

Nico screamed and released a dark aura of fear that even forced me back. Nico’s eyes were narrowed and I have never seen that much anger in Nico’s eyes, especially turned at me. He was seething. I tried to get him to calm down, but that was a mistake. He decided to punch me in the stomach and push me out of his room.

“I _hate_ you; you freak.” He said through clenched teeth before Shadow Traveling away.

This…this is what I was afraid of. Nico rejecting me like this. I knew he wasn’t going to take my admission well, but I wasn’t expecting him to say he hates me. I picked myself up and clutched my stomach, not even bothering to suppress my tears as I went straight to my room.

Locking the door behind me, I slid down to the floor. I have been beaten by Giants, attacked by monsters, stabbed through my heart, but this…this pain was unimaginable. It was like when my heart was ripped out in Storybrooke and crushed by Cora, but thousands of times worse. My heart was shattered. As I felt the room get colder, I clutched my chest.

“I want this pain gone. I wish I didn’t feel anything anymore.”


	5. Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter, and all the Tartarus chapters, I was a bit worried about doing, because not too much changes from the books. But I hope since the Tartarus chapters are solely from Percy's perspective it's different enough for everyone to enjoy.

“You will not take them from me!” Tsuna screamed.

I was staring up at him from the ledge I was barely able to grip on to. Annabeth held on as tight as she could to my other hand, even as she was being pulled down into the dark pit by Arachne. It felt like both of my arms were going to be ripped off right now.

Tsuna was doing everything he could to reach me, to save me and Annabeth from falling into Tartarus. He looked so scared. Nico was next to him, and I couldn’t bring it in me to be mad at him anymore. He was trying so hard, but I could see the fear in his eyes, knowing what’s far below us right now.

I don’t understand why the Fates are doing this to us. Why make everyone suffer and squirm in agony like this? With the way Arachne was yanking on her thread around Annabeth’s ankle I’ll end up letting go of her. If that doesn’t happen, then I’d end up losing my grip from how much my fingers were bleeding.

“Percy!” Annabeth cried. “Let me go! You can’t pull me up. Let Tsuna save you, please!”

Even Annabeth’s given up. She was so scared, tears falling from her eyes. I know her better than anyone, and she would sacrifice herself to make sure I go on and beat the Giants. At her feet was this blue mist swirling around, and I knew it was Tsuna trying to use his magic to save the both of us, but it wasn’t working.

I squeezed Annabeth’s hand tighter, the strain of holding on to her and the ledge making my breathing harder. “Never.”

“Percy, please don’t—” Tsuna begged. His tears were streaming down his face into the pit.

“Nico! The other side!” I yelled.

“Percy I can save you!” Tsuna screamed.

“We’ll see you there, understand?” I continued.

“But—”

“Lead them there!” I shouted. “Promise me!”

Nico slowly nodded. “I-I will.”

“Percy, please don’t!” Tsuna begged, shaking off Nico's attempt to pull me away. “I can do this! I can save you!” Tsuna’s face scrunched up in concentration, but his magic didn’t work.

“It will be alright Tsuna.” I said smiling. “Trust me.”

“Please…no…”

“I love you Tsuna.” Even I was crying now. “Nico, get him out of here!”

“No, no, no, please don—” I looked back at Annabeth and nodded at her before letting go. “NNNNOOOOO!!”

Tsuna’s scream stuck with me as Annabeth and I fell. Even through the howl of the wind blowing past my ears I could still hear him. I pray that it isn’t the last words I hear from my brother. During the fall I pulled Annabeth close and held her tight. If we’re going to fall, we’re going to do it together.

There was only pitch black ahead of us. I wonder how far it is until we reach Tartarus. Will we die of hunger and dehydration before we even enter it? How will the bathroom situation work? I’d rather not have any…waste fall on us when we crash into Tartarus.

“Percy, look!” Annabeth said, just barely heard past the wind, and she was right next to my ear.

I was able to twist us so both of our backs were facing the direction of Tartarus. I was expecting to see rubble from the collapsing chamber that Arachne kept the Athena Parthenos. What I was not expecting were four red comets heading straight for us. I had no idea what they were, so I pulled Annabeth close again and closed my eyes.

But nothing happened. Nothing rammed into us, we weren’t on fire or killed by flaming cars. Instead I felt this incredibly gentle warmth surrounding me. Opening my eyes I saw that we were being circled by four red orbs that had a golden center.

“What are they?” Annabeth asked, her natural curiosity coming up even in this life or death moment.

“He didn’t...” I said, realizing what the orbs actually were. I reached out to touch one of the orbs, and as I did the light dimmed to where I could see what they were.

I was right. Once the light dimmed, I saw that four of the seven jewels from the Yasakani no Magatama, were circling me and Annabeth. Why would Tsuna send the Jewels with us? Why would he only send four of them? He knows that the Jewel would be extremely helpful for the others on their way to Greece.

“Wait, isn’t this—”

“The Yasakani no Magatama.” I said. “Nantekotta Tsuna. Why did you do this?”

“The symbol of the Shinto sun goddess Amaterasu, Tsuna’s aunt.” Annabeth said. “I don’t get it, why did Tsuna—”

All of a sudden, the four jewels started glowing brighter again. It was almost blinding how bright they were. They started spinning around us until it looked like just a single circle of light. The light circle then started to enclose on us until it was at our necks, before breaking off into two separate circles around both of our necks.

The light faded again. When I looked back at Annabeth, I saw that two of the magatama were attached to her camp necklace. I reached up to my neck and found the same. I felt that same warmth as earlier, but with something else to it. Thinking back, it’s the same warmth that I get when I’m around Tsuna and Tyson. A warmth that belongs with a sense of brotherhood. Even at his most desperate Tsuna finds a way to make sure I’m safe.

That was the most exciting thing that happened during the fall. I still held Annabeth close, not wanting to let her go. I lost track of time after a while, but I never felt hungry, so we must not have been falling for that long. Or it could be the adrenaline high, but at this point you’d think it would have worn off by now.

I bet you Annabeth knew how far it was to fall into Tartarus. She knows practically everything. I would bet Riptide and a free months’ worth of chauffeuring in Paul’s dented Prius that she knew a myth telling you the exact length of time it takes to fall.

After a while I began to notice how the air started to grow hotter and damper, like the breath of some giant animal, and trust me, I’ve faced enough monsters to know the feeling. Annabeth gripped me tighter and kissed my cheek.

“I love you.” She had said. Maybe she thought it was the last time she’d ever get to say that. But I’m going to do everything I can to make sure she lives long enough to get to say it again and again.

“I love you too.” I said back, hoping she could hear me still.

As we fell deeper and deeper, I could just make out Annabeth muttering to herself in my ear. Maybe she was trying to figure something out. That’s my girl, always trying to have a plan. I think I heard her say something about making a parachute out of our shirts.

As the air grew hotter and wetter it started to smell like rotten eggs. In fact, it was reminding me of Smelly Gabe’s socks. It’s like that thing in Chemistry, it smelled just like eggs gone bad. Sulfur. And if I remember what Tsuna said right, he said that sulfur was a sign of Hell. How right he was.

Below us I saw a dull light, like fire flickering through smoke. Then we fell into a giant cavern that opened out into forever. We passed through clouds as red as blood. Below us were rocky black plains, jagged mountains that looked like teeth, chasms of fire and—

“Percy!” Annabeth pointed to a ribbon of glittering black liquid. “Water!”

It was a river. An Underworld river. I could try to manipulate it to cushion out fall so we don’t go splat, but I don’t know if I could. I couldn’t control the River Styx, so could I control this one? And what if it was the River Lethe? I know I can control that one but we’d end up losing our memories when we fall in, and then we’d be wandering around Tartarus now knowing who we are or why we’re there, just waiting to be eaten by something looking for fresh meat. Which river is it?

At the rate we were falling I didn’t have time to second guess myself. I yelled as loudly as I could, focusing as hard as I could, to bend the water to my will. A geyser of black water shot into the air and caught us mid fall.

It was so cold. So cold that it made the water in Alaska seem like it was the Caribbean. As we sunk into the water I could hear wailing. It was as if there were millions of heartbroken voices were weighing me down, filled with sadness, grief and regret trying to drown me.

“ _Give up.”_

" _“There’s no point.”_

_“You’ll die in the end.”_

_“Why do you struggle?”_

_“Fade into darkness.”_

_“You’ll never leave this place.”_

_“Death will free you of your suffering.”_

_“You’ll be torn to shreds.”_

_“You will never see your loved ones again.”_

_“Embrace the end.”_

_“Just die.”_

And if it wasn’t enough to have those voices in my head, I kept looking back on all the saddest moments in my life. I watched my mother get beaten by Smelly Gabe. _I_ was beaten by that monster when Mom wasn’t looking. I remember wishing that my dad was around to protect me and mom from Smelly Gabe.

I had no real friends growing up. People always treated me like a freak. I was so alone. When Mom and Grover first took me to Camp Half-Blood, the Minotaur took her life, and at that moment, even though I had Grover, I never felt more alone.

As the War with Kronos dragged on, I lost the friends I had made at Camp. Selina, Michael, Lee, Beckandorf, even Luke at the end. When I thought Tyson died in the Sea of Monsters, I was devastated. In Japan, when Tsuna impaled himself on the Kusanagi practically destroyed me. I felt like my heart was freezing with depression and regret.

_“Why couldn’t I live long enough to see my grandchildren?”_

_“I’m sorry I cheated on you.”_

_“I can’t believe I killed that man.”_

_“I stole from that bank and now I’m paying for it.”_

_“I drowned my own children.”_

_“I was a terrible leader; I lead my men to their deaths.”_

_“Why did the gods abandon us?”_

_“Are we just meant to suffer?”_

_“There’s no point in life, no point in death.”_

_“Why did he walk away? Was I not good enough?”_

_“Mommy…daddy…save me.”_

The depressing voices in the river, they sounded so heart broken, so full of regret. It was weighing us down, making it harder and harder to swim to the surface. The sadness I was feeling was being amplified by the sorrow of the voices, and my tears mixed with the black water.

Maybe the voices were right. I should just give up and let go. It was already taking everything out of me to hold onto Annabeth as it is, I might as well let go. If I just let go, then Annabeth and I will be free. What’s the point of holding on anyway? There’s no hope.

“ _Never give up hope, Son of Poseidon._ ”

At that moment a familiar warmth filled my chest, fighting back against the depressing cold. The light brightened up the water, allowing me to look around. I saw Annabeth struggling and sinking so I rushed over and held on to her. The light, which was coming from the Magatama shined brighter.

“ _Focus on your happiness._ ” The voice said. “ _Remember your hopes and dreams. Remember what you have been fighting for,_ who _you are fighting for_.”

The voice was right. We had so much to fight for. We have to get to the Doors of Death and free them. We need to get back to our friends and stop the Giants from awakening Gaea. I want to get a normal life, hang out with Tsuna, get a long overdue hug from Mom. I want to go on a real date with Annabeth, no monster attacks or godly Quests to interrupt us. I actually want to graduate high school and go to New Rome for college.

With this strength and warmth to fight the river and bring Annabeth and I to the surface. We took a deep breath, not even caring how the terrible the air smelt. We kept bobbing underneath the water, as if the voices that we heard in the water were trying to pull us under. I ended up making a whirlpool to buoy us, but I don’t know how long I could keep it up.

“Land.” Annabeth sputtered, her lip turning blue. “Go sideways.”

I nodded, but even that was taking a lot of me. I felt near dead with exhaustion. I mean, it’s not like I had a chance to even sit down since we headed for Otis and Ephialtes. First being drained by Hagno and her sisters, fighting the twin Giants, our fall into Tartarus and landing in this depressing river, I’ve had a hell of a day. It was kind of embarrassing but Annabeth had to help me swim us to the shore.

 _“Life is despair. Everything is pointless, and then you die_.”

“ _Fight the voices, Son of Poseidon. You are stronger than them. Your hope and love will embolden you. I can only offer you so much protection, so you must fight!”_

“Come on Percy, you can do it!” Annabeth said. “Don’t let the river mess with you. It’s the Cocytus—the River of Lamentation. It’s made of pure misery.”

“Yeah, misery.” I muttered.

“Fight it!” Annabeth said before kissing me. That ignited another wave of warmth in my chest. “Tell me about New Rome, what were your plans for us?”

“You…you really want to hear that?”

“Of course, Seaweed Brain. I never want to leave you.”

I smiled. “Architecture. Thought you’d like the houses, the parks. There’s one street with all those cool fountains. We could go to college together.”

“College? What would you even study?”

“I don’t know, surfing maybe?”

Annabeth laughed, and the sound of it sent ripples through the water, as if the Cocytus was in pain at it. Maybe it was. I mean, who would misery feel at the slightest bit of happiness. And with her laugh I felt enough strength to pull us to the shore.

Even with the warmth from the Magatama I was practically numb from the Cocytus’s cold. Annabeth and I crawled onto the black sand shore. We struggled to breath the sulfurous air, but just the fact we could even breath was a good sign in my book.

Once the numbness faded enough, I felt that my hands were stinging. Looking at my palms I saw how cut up they were. Even my legs were stinging.

“The beach…” I said.

“It’s like glass shards.” Annabeth said. “Everything here is meant to make sure you suffer at every moment.”

“So, no family vacations here?”

“No, never. Zero out of ten stars.” I stood up and held my hand out for her. Once she got to her feet she touched one of the Magatama around her neck. “What was that voice earlier?”

“You heard her too?”

“You knew who that was?”

I nodded. “I only met her once, but that was Amaterasu, Tsuna’s aunt.”

“She kept telling me not lose hope. It was like she was fighting off the effects of Cocytus.”

I touched my own Magatama, seeing how all four of them were just noticeably glowing. “I think she’s here to protect us. I can’t see why else Tsuna sent the Magatama down here with us.”

“But aren’t there seven Magatama?”

“Yeah, so these aren’t at full strength. Even if they were, I’m not Tsuna, so I couldn’t use it to its’ full potential even if it was whole.” I looked out in the distance not knowing where we should even start. “Do you know where we should start?”

“I’m not sure.” She admitted. “I mean, I guess we could just find some monsters and follow…follow…”

“What’s wrong?” I asked. She pointed a head of us, where a familiar looking baby-blue Italian car stuck headfirst in the black sand. “Do you think she’s—”

“I hope so.” Annabeth said, shaking a bit. “I really don’t want to fight her down here. But we should check…just to be sure.”

“Right.”

I gripped her hand and pulled out Riptide. We slowly walked over to the crushed Fiat, being as quiet and careful as we could. Once we got closer, we saw the shattered windows and the remains of the giant spider silk trap that Annabeth tricked Arachne into making. The closer we got, we saw that it was empty, and no monster remains were to be found.

“She’s alive.” shook Annabeth.

“Maybe she died on impact and her remains were absorbed into the—”

“She’s alive Percy. I know she is. She’s too strong and she’s going to want to kill me more than ever now.”

“Let’s look on the bright side babe, maybe she’s so hurt that she crawled away to die.”

Annabeth looked at me like she was unsure. “Yeah, let’s go with that.” She tried to let go of my hand for a second, which was kind of hard with how sticky with blood they were. I was surprised that they weren’t healed. “This place is killing us. I mean _literally_ going to kill us, unless…”

“Unless what?” I prompted. “You’ve got a brilliant plan, haven’t you Wise Girl?”

“It’s a plan. I don’t know about brilliant, but we need to find the River of Fire.”

“The River of Fire. Of course, why wouldn’t we go for that one.”

Together we walked past the crushed fiat, keeping our senses out for Arachne or other monsters. We followed the Cocytus to a ledge, where we saw a glowing red current cutting its way through Tartarus. Unfortunately for us we had to climb down the cliff if we wanted to get to the flaming river.

By now the effects of the Cocytus wore off. Annabeth said that shouldn’t happen, so I thought that the Magatama were trying to protect us from the worst of Tartarus. I have no idea how much they could do without being whole or Tsuna not being around, so we can’t rely solely on the Jewels.

The further we climbed down the weaker we felt. The air was poisonous and I coughed once and more blood I care to admit came out. I just hope I don’t hack up a piece of my lungs. My skin felt tight, like all the water was being sucked out. I was afraid to tighten my grip to much or else my skin would rip apart.

I needed a distraction from the pain, so I talked to Annabeth. She told me that the river of fire that we’re looking for is called the Phlegethon, which I made a crack at the fact that it sounded like a marathon hacking spit-balls. I don’t think Annabeth appreciated me trying to lighten the situation, so I just shut my mouth and concentrated on climbing.

By the time we got to the ground I noticed how there were blisters starting to grow on my skin. The Magatama were still glowing, but their light was getting dimmer. That can’t be good. I was starting to see double, so Tartarus was really affecting me.

“Just to the river.” Annabeth said, gripping my shoulder and guiding us to the Phlegethon.

The heat got more and more intense the closer we got. And it smelled like lit gasoline mixed the natural sulfur in the air. We had to weave through massive boulders and giant stalagmites…or stalactites…I can never remember which one’s which. By the time we got to the edge of the river we were so exhausted we fell to our knees.

“We have to drink.” Annabeth said.

“Um…drink fire?”

“The Phlegethon flows from Hades’s realm down into Tartarus. The river is used to punish the wicked…but…some legends call it the River of Healing.”

“ _Some_ legends? How does a flaming river heal?”

“The Phlegethon keeps the wicked in one piece so that they can endure more torments from the Fields of Punishment. I think…it might be the Underworld equivalent of Nectar and Ambrosia.”

I scrunched up my face. “So instead of tasting like our favorite foods do you think it’ll taste like what we’d never want to eat?”

My girlfriend rolled her eyes. “Maybe, I don’t know.”

“But, uh…. how’re we supposed to drink fire…”

“Like this.” Annabeth didn’t even hesitate to dive her hands into the river.

“Annabeth!” I tried to grab her but she just put her cupped hands and drank.

She collapsed and gagged, clutching her throat. I had to rush to stop her from rolling into the river. I urged her to spit out the fire, but she shook her head and swallowed. As she did the welts on her skin shrunk until they vanished and her cuts healed completely. She calmed down took a couple of breaths.

“It worked. You need to drink Percy. Please…”

I grimaced and looked at the fire. She was right, I had to, but I wasn’t looking forward to it. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but I had no more spit in my mouth.

“Well…when in Rome…” I said before plunging my hands in the river.

It wasn’t as hot as I thought it would be. It was kinda cold actually. Not as freezing as the Cocytus, but still, you’d think something called the River of Fire would be hotter. I didn’t dwell on it, so I raised my hands filled with fire and drank.

It was as disgusting as I’d thought it be. I can only describe it as that it tasted like how Smelly Gabe smelled. It was so gross and I wanted nothing more than to throw it up. But Annabeth urged me to swallow, so I did.

“Spicy, yet disgusting. What did it taste like for you?”

“Like a ghost chili pepper smoothie.”

“Yummy. Now what?”

“Now we look for the Doors of Death.”

“Ok, but, where are they?”

“They have to be deeper in Tartarus. That way they’re as protected as possible, just in case the gods were able to come in and stop Gaea’s plans.”

“Great. We have to go deeper in this hell hole. That must make what we’ve been through the welcome mat.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with the Magatama?”

“Huh?”

I looked down and saw the Magatama’s light really start to fade, looking like a dying light bulb. Once the light faded the Magatama looked dull. The red stones weren’t as polished and the gold Kanji engraving lacked any of its luster. The warmth that it filled me wasn’t there anymore.

“I…I don’t know.” I admitted. “Maybe Tartarus is affecting it, since it’s not at full power.”

“Or it could be in a battery saver mode thing. Like laptops, they have a setting that disables non necessary functions to extend battery life. Maybe the Jewels are doing that.”

“I hope so. If anything happens to them Tsuna’s going to be pissed.”

“Then we have to make sure we get them back to your brother.”

“And close the Doors on this side. If we do and free them, then that’ll deal a major hit to Gaea. Monsters won’t be able to reform as fast, hopefully stuck down here for a very long time. If we can’t—”

“Then Gaea’s forces will overrun the world. Nico said that a legion of Gaea’s strongest monsters waiting at the Doors on this side.”

“Oh, so we’re in for some fun, that’s great.”

“At least we have a heading. And as long as we stay close to the Phlegethon, we’ll have a way to heal ourselves. Maybe if we continue downstream—”

I barely reacted in time. I saw something large and spindly and with too many legs scuttle up behind Annabeth and attack. Luckily I was able to tackle Annabeth out of the way before she was clawed in half. We rolled to the side and I landed on my feet, drawing Riptide.

“ANNABETH CHASE!” clicked Arachne. “YOU HAVE MADE A FOOL OF ME!! I WILL BATH IN YOUR BLOOD!!”

“Stay away from her!” I yelled.

“TAKE NOTE AT HOW MERCIFUL I CAN BE, DAUGHTER OF ATHENA! FOR YOU WILL DIE WITH YOUR BELOVED ONE!

Now that she was in the light of the Phlegethon, I could see how the fall hurt her. Her spider legs were bent at angles that they shouldn’t be in. She was supporting one of her human arms as if it was broken. Her spider abdomen was caved in and leaking blood and silk fluid. A lot of her eyes were bruised and swelled shut and she was missing one of her mandibles and a lot of her needle-like teeth.

“I’M SO GLAD I WAS THE FIRST TO FIND YOU. YOU’VE DONE WHAT NO OTHER CHILD OF ATHENA HAS DONE BEFORE. I REFUSE TO BE BEAT BY THE SPAWN OF THAT ARROGANT GODDESS.”

Arachne then charged. I pushed Annabeth out of the way and swung, cutting off a leg. That pissed her off so she lunged. Maybe Tartarus was really getting to me. Maybe it’s because I haven’t had a chance to rest since Otis and Ephialtes, but I was off my game. In no time she had me pinned on my back with one of her unbroken legs.

“BEHOLD THE BEGINNING OF YOUR SUFFERING ANNBETH CHASE! YOUR PRECIOUS SON OF POSEIDON KILLED BY MY HAND!”

As she swiped her talons the Jewels around my neck started glowing again. They released a burst of light that through Arachne off balance and off of me. She stumbled closer to the Phlegethon, grasping at her eyes.

“WHAT WAS THAT!!”

I took the chance. I wasn’t going to let this thing trail after us, getting the attention of other monsters, monsters that probably have personal grudges against me and Annabeth. I jumped up and sliced Arachne’s head off and kicked her body into the Phlegethon. Her yellowed monster dust remains caught fire and sank beneath the flames.

“You okay?” I asked, scanning our surroundings to make sure Arachne’s screaming didn’t attract any more attention.

“I’m fine.” said Annabeth, as she eyed the Phlegethon as if Arachne would jump out any second. “She…she would’ve killed me.”

“I’ll never let that happen Annabeth.” I said, cupping her face to look at me. “I’m never losing you again, you understand.” She leaned into my touch and nodded. “Come on, let’s get going.”

We interlaced our fingers and started walking downstream. So far, it was peaceful. Maybe it’s because we’re near the entrance of Tartarus, and that’s why there hasn’t been anything trying to kill us, Arachne not included in that. And if the Doors are deeper in Tartarus, then it makes sense to think that a lot of the monsters are swarming there and waiting. As we walked I noticed how hungry I was getting, and I doubt the fire water was supposed to fill your stomach like a good double bacon cheese burger would.

When Annabeth tensed, I raised Riptide and brought her close. She whispered that she heard voices nearby, so we dove behind a large black rock, keeping as low as we could. We were a bit too close to the Phlegethon, with our shoes nearly melting from the heat.

I could hear the voices now, and they sounded like a clique of girls from my high school. They were bickering about something, but I couldn’t make it out with them all screaming over each other. And then there was the sound of their uneven footsteps— _scrap, clump, scrap, clump—_ it sounded so familiar, but I’ve fought a lot of monsters so I couldn’t remember what made that sound.

“Soon?” one of the monsters asked in a raspy voice.

“Oh. My. Gods!” said another. It sounded younger and much more human. Almost like a stereotypical valley girl, as if it was a…cheerleader.

“Do we really have that bad of luck?” I muttered underneath my breath, gripping Annabeth’s wrist.

“You guys are _totally_ annoying!” the cheerleader said. I told you, it takes three _days_ from here.”

“Percy?” Annabeth whispered.

“Empousai.” I said back to her. “One of them is Kelli.” Annabeth tensed at that. Back in the Labyrinth at Daedalus’ workshop Annabeth was the one who killed Kelli the first time, so the flaming haired donkey lady was bound to want to kill Annabeth herself if she discovers us.

“I wonder,” another raspy, ancient voice said, “If perhaps you do not know the way, young one.”

“Oh, shut your fang hole Serephone.” Kelli said. “When’s the last time _you_ escaped to the Mortal World? I was there a couple of years ago. I know the way! Besides, I understand what we’re facing up there. You don’t have a clue!”

“The Earth Mother did not make you boss!” shrieked a fourth voice. There was a series of hissing, grunts, screeches and a bit of petty hair pulling. After a minute they settled down a bit. “We should move faster. Half of us aren’t even here.”

“Oh, don’t remind me of Tammi.” Kelli groaned. “ _She_ and several of our sisters were allowed to go ahead to the Mortal World before us. The last time she talked to me she was after that yummy looking Son of Poseidon Percy Jackson in Chicago after catching his scent, but, unlucky her, they all were killed.”

“Then why haven’t they reformed?” asked the one named Serephone. “The Doors are still under the Earth Mother’s control. They should have reformed and be traveling with us right now.”

“I don’t know, and, like, I don’t care.” Kelli said. “They got their chance and snuffed it. They didn’t deserve it, and now we can go up there and have a lot of fun. Can you imagine all those men, struggling to survive after the Earth Mother awakens? All that fresh meat, all that warm blood and even warmer bodies for us to play with? Oh, I’m, like, so excited!” she clapped and she hopped in place, her bronze leg squeaking at the effort. The other Empousai were starting to drool.

“We will follow you for now.” Serephone said, wiping the drool from her mouth. “But if you do _not_ lead us well, if we find that you have _lied_ about the summons of Gaea—”

“I don’t lie!” Kelli snapped, stomping her donkey leg. “Believe me, I’ve got good reason to get into this battle. I have some enemies to devour, and you’ll feast on the blood of heroes. Just leave one special morsel just for me—the one named Percy Jackson.”

Annabeth grit her teeth and looked like she was one second away from growling. She tightened her grip on my hand and drew her knife. I’m not afraid to admit it was kinda hot to see how defensive she was when it came to me. If we weren’t thirty feet from Kelli and her herd, I’d probably kiss Annabeth right now.

“Believe me.” Kelli continued. “Gaea has called us, and we’re going to have _so_ much fun. Before this war is over, mortals and demigods will tremble at my name—Kelli!”

“Someone’s still full of herself.” Annabeth said.

We kept still and low to the ground as the Kelli and Empousai stood there bickering. After a few minutes they ended up leaving. The two of us decided to stay hidden and let them go on just to make sure that they were far enough ahead of us.

“That was close.” Annabeth said.

“Yeah, too close. And it just happened to be Kelli that we nearly ran into.”

“Do you think it’s a coincidence?”

“Doubtful. It’s like the Fates are playing us, making sure to make us suffer as much as possible.”

“What was that about, by the way?” she asked. “I didn’t know you were in Chicago during the months you were missing.”

“I wasn’t. I was…somewhere, asleep all that time and when I woke up I was at the Wolf House, the place Roman Demigods begin their journey to Camp Jupiter.”

“Then do you think they were talking about Tsuna?”

“No doubt. He told me that he ran into a pack of Empousai in Chicago. He is the son of a sea god, so we do smell alike. Like the time Tsuchigumo tried to kidnap the both of us when Tsuna first moved to New York.”

“Urgh, gods it’s a good thing that Shinto monsters don’t come here when they die. Where do they end up?”

“Not sure, my guess is the Yomi. But with the Pantheon just being Tsuna and his Regalia none of the monsters can come back.”

“But how could Tsuna kill them and prevent them from reforming down here?”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s a Shinto thing.” I lied. I hate lying to Annabeth, but how can I explain to her that Tsuna wears a ring that belongs to the Grim Reaper himself? Even she wouldn’t buy that, and we’re the children of Greek gods. “Come on, if we follow them they can lead us to the Doors.”

As we walked alongside the Phlegethon we made sure to keep Kelli and her fellow Empousai. I’d rather not fight them down here, hell, I’d rather not fight anything down here. I’m not in my element, this place wasn’t even Nico’s element. Tartarus is like the Underworld’s Fields of Punishment cranked up to eleven.

The longer we walked alongside the River of Fire the weaker we were starting to feel. The sulfurous air and hellish atmosphere was draining the life out of us. When we felt too weak, we’d drink more from the Phlegethon and made sure to keep an eye out for the Empousai, making sure they were still in our line of sight.

Even as we felt weaker, I thought how the Yasakani no Magatama was doing what it could to keep the effects of Tartarus from affecting us as strongly as it would without them. The Jewels around my neck were still pretty dim after they repelled Arachne, but they were steadily regaining their light.

It was hard to watch when the Empousai swarmed over what looked like a beached carcass. I still think it was still alive when they were tearing into it when I heard dull moans of pain coming from it. Whatever it was, the Empousai were happy to have an easy meal. It’s really dog-eat-dog down here. When we got over to it there were barely any bones left. All things considered this thing went quickly. If Annabeth and I are caught I doubt it would be as fast.

We had an unspoken agreement to stay quiet as we followed the vampire donkeys, so I had plenty of time with my thoughts. It seems that my life was meant to be all about fighting and suffering. The war with Kronos started with my mom being taken by the Minotaur and my introduction into the world of the gods.

I was blamed for stealing Zeus’s Master Bolt and ended up fighting Luke Castellan, who was who I looked up to when I was twelve and new to all this demigod stuff. I had to hold up the sky and fight in a war, losing my friends along the way. I failed to keep my promise to Nico in keeping Bianca safe.

I had to watch as Luke killed himself to save the world, and not long later I watched Tsuna do the same. And then I was kidnapped by Hera, my memories erased before having to fight for the Roman Legion and sent to Rome and Greece kill Giants before a primordial earth goddess wakes up and causes the end of the world. All to end up here, a place where monsters go when they die and the air itself kills the living.

When Kelli and the other Empousai disappeared over a ridge we ended up looking down another cliff. The Phlegethon poured over the ledge like a waterfall of flames…I guess that would be a firefall. The landscape at the bottom of the cliff looked even more treacherous than what we’ve already faced in Tartarus.

It was bleak. The plain was ash grey with black trees that look like the hairs on a fly. The ground was covered in these blisters, well, they were more like giant pimples. Every once in a while, the pimples would pop and out of the puss and goop a monster would appear. Just the sight of it made me lose any appetite I had.

The newly reborn monsters crawled in the same direction, towards a black fog that swallowed everything in sight. That had to be the direction of the Doors of Death. The Phlegethon flowed in the same direction until it met another river, the Cocytus I think with how black the water looked, and the two rivers melded together as the new river flowed into the black fog.

As we looked over the ledge Annabeth mentioned Luke’s winged shoes from our quest for the Master Bolt are probably down here. If they survived the last five years that would be cool. Any advantage would help, but then again, other than the fact that there was only the one pair, would they still just drag us deeper into Tartarus into some random horde of monsters?

Even _if_ we had the shoes, I don’t think it would be a smart move to use them. Annabeth pointed at the clouds and I could make out a lot of flying things. Those had to by flying demons and other aerial monsters that would love a piece of me and Annabeth. I bet I would be like a flying fish for those things.

So we climbed down. At this point I almost wished I was a satyr, just so I could climb down like a mountain goat. That thought made me think of Grover and hope he’s doing alright. I haven’t seen my oldest friend in such long time. I hope he’s doing okay, He tends to have anxiety, but when push comes to shove, he can stand up to anything.

Halfway down Annabeth called for a break. Who am I to deny her anything? We sat down and she leaned on me, shaking from exhaustion. As much as I didn’t like being here, at least I have Annabeth. She gives me strength and more of a purpose to fight. If nothing else I had to get her out of here. She needs to go on and live above anything else. Tsuna would be pissed if I stayed, but he’d eventually get over it. I mean, I don’t want to stay here, but if it came down to it I would sacrifice myself for her.

Annabeth mentioned the River Lethe and the fact we could have lost our memories, just as I thought when we entered Tartarus. Her mention of the River Lethe reminded me of the Titan Thalia, Nico and I fought. Iapetus, or the _Impaler_ he said it meant. He was still weak from his imprisonment, but he was still a hard fight. I ended up having to blast him with water from the River Lethe in order to win. The memory-less Iapetus was renamed Bob and he seemed happier. I haven’t seen him since we fought, but last I heard he was a janitor in Hades’s palace.

Thinking about Bob reminded me that the other Titans we fought in the war last year should be down here too. For all I know they could be bound in chains or wandering around Tartarus waiting for their turn to head topside. Kronos was the one I was the least worried about. The gods said that when Luke sacrificed himself Kronos’s essence was spread so thin that even if he was here in Tartarus he can’t reform. Maybe there’s bits and pieces of the Titan King floating in the toxic air of this place. Now that’s a gross thought, I might be breathing in Kronos.

When we finally climbed all the way to the bottom, we were so exhausted. The lack of food or rest was really getting to us, but if we stopped now we’ll never get to the Doors. The plain looked so much worse up close. The Phlegethon turned into a delta of smoke and flame. To the north were cave entrances, and when a newly hatched monster got too close something shot out and dragged the monster into the caves. Note to self, stay away from the caves.

When I noticed how weird the ground felt under my feet I reached down and touched it. It was weirdly warm, not in the way you’d think the ground would be next to a river of fire or in a hellscape like this should be. No, it was like the warmth from a body.

It was then that I noticed something. Maybe being here was throwing my demigod instincts off, but I just felt something was watching me, something malevolent. I couldn’t pinpoint where the gaze was because it was like it was all around me. Or, maybe gaze was the wrong word. It was more like there was something constantly _aware_ of us being here.

And that’s when a scary thought hit me. We weren’t just in Tartarus the realm, but we were _on_ Tartarus itself. If Gaea was the very earth, then that would make Tartarus the god the same as we were standing. I gulped, withdrew my hand from Tartarus’s pimple covered _skin_ , and stood up straight. If Tartarus was aware of me and Annabeth being here, why hasn’t he attacked? Is he like Gaea, not in any position to form a body in his current state? And if that’s the reason, then you’d think he’d at least send wave after wave of monsters to kill us. But no, nothing yet. It’s like he’s aware of us, but he doesn’t care about us at all.

“We’re going to be completely exposed.” Annabeth said. “There’s nothing for us to hide behind.”

“We’ll think of something.” I said. “Well, _you’ll_ think of something. You’re better at me at those kinds of things.”

“No pressure then.”

“Sorry babe.”

We carefully kept following the Phlegethon. I made sure to keep us as far away as possible from those cave entrances. I rather not be some monsters Fast Food meal. When we passed around one of the many black spires that were around something caught my eye. I thought it was just some random monster, but I realized that we lost sight of—

“The Empousai.” I grabbed Annabeth. “Where are they?”

Annabeth did a three-sixty, her eyes wide. “I-I don’t know. I don’t remember the last time we saw them.”

On perfect cue the five Empousai jumped out from behind some rocks. They formed a tight ring around us, limping closer and closer. Kelly’s flaming hair seemed to burst with excitement. She jumped up and down, clapping happily.

“Percy Jackson!” she smiled, revealing her sharp fangs. “This is, like, so totally awesome! I don’t even have to return to the Mortal World to rip you to shreds! And you brought Annabeth Chase with you too. That’s like the cherry on top.” She touched her sternum, where Annabeth stabbed her knife a few years ago. “Oh! Speaking of cherry, are you both still virgins?”

“What the fuck?!” I asked. If my face wasn’t already burning from the Phlegethon I’m sure I’d have caught fire at that statement.

Kelli took a sniff of the air. “Oh, yeah. Two demigod virgins. That’s a super rare delicacy, especially down here. I bet you’ll taste great Percy Jackson. I’m guessing a bit salty with some sweet undertones.” She smacked her lips, drool dripping from her mouth.

We had to be careful. Even with her mismatched legs she could move really fast. And she’s not alone, with her four ‘sisters’ around us. And if I’m remembering right, she and other Empousai are capable of magic and Charm Speak. Add that to the fact we’re on their turf, that’s also actively trying to kill us with every breath, doesn’t help our odds. This isn’t going to be fun.

“Oh, what’s the matter, daughter of Athena?” Kelli asked. “Don’t have your weapon? Bummer. I’d use it to kill you.”

“So…” I said, wanting to give Annabeth a chance to come up with something, anything to help us. “I guess you’re wondering what we’re doing in Tartarus.”

“Not really.” Kelli snickered. “I just want to kill you. Maybe play with you a little before the killing blow.” She shrugged. “Maybe I’ll…oh how do I say it…eh, screw it, maybe I’ll just _take_ you, before I take your life.”

“You touch my boyfriend or even think about him in that way, I’ll kill you again.” Annabeth threated.

“And how will you do that? You don’t have a weapon.” Kelli sneered.

Annabeth gulped. “Well, if you kill us, you’ll never know what currently going on in the Mortal World.”

All the Empousai growled, and Kelli crouched out of reach of Riptide. “We know enough. Gaea has spoken.”

“You’re heading toward a major defeat.” Annabeth spoke with such confidence, unshaken now, despite being unarmed and surrounded by flaming haired vampire donkeys.

She pointed at Kelli and told the other Empousai that Kelli would lead them all to death. She talked about how Kelli was in charge of keeping Luke Castellan loyal to Kronos, ordered to do everything she could to make sure Luke stayed with the king of the Titans, just so he could be his vessel. Annabeth blushed when she had to say that Kelli even seduced Luke to achieve her goals. But when she said that in the end Luke sacrificed himself to defeat and expel Kronos, it meant that in the end Kelli failed, and because she failed the Titans lost. The other Empousai muttered to each other, saying that Kelli was a failure and the reason they weren’t already in the Mortal World.

Kelli snarled at the mention of failing with Luke. I’m pretty sure that she had a legit thing for Luke, that he wasn’t just a mission for her. I mean, Luke had that affect on girls. I’m not gay or anything, but I’m not blind. I can admit that Luke was attractive, and he was charming to everyone. I had no idea that he would attack me and be my enemy until after my first Quest. He was so nice to me, I looked up to him up till that moment, hell, I wanted to be just like him.

As Kelli threw a fit her black talons grew. Her eyes were starting to turn red with rage. She screamed that Annabeth was lying about her failure, but her mistake was admitting that the Titans lost. Even her saying that it was all a part of wakening Gaea, she was losing clout with the Empousai.

“And before you think of attacking us, know that even _if_ you make it topside, you will lose.” Annabeth said.

“And why is that?” asked one of the older Empousai.

“Because all demigods have united.” Annabeth said. “Romans and Greeks will fight you together. You don’t stand a chance.”

“ _Romani._ ” hissed the Empousai.

“Yeah, you bet _Romani_.” I said, raising my arm and brandishing the Legion brand. The Empousai hissed but took a step back. “You mix Greek and Roman, and you know what you get? You get BAM!!” I stomped my foot and the Empousai fell on their butts. And let me tell you, it felt good being able to scare monsters down here in Tartarus.

But it didn’t last long. They picked themselves up and closed ranks around us again. Kelli walked closer, thrust her hip to the side and sneered.

“Bold talk for two demigods lost in Tartarus.” Kelli said with a cocky smile. “Lower your weapon Percy Jackson, and I promise I’ll kill you quickly. Trust me, there are much worse ways to die.” She set herself up to pounce, but Annabeth called out.

“Wait! Aren’t the Empousai the servants of Hecate?”

“So?” Kelli grimaced.

“So Hecate is on our side now.” Annabeth said. “She ahs a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Some of her demigod children are my friends. If you fight us, she’ll be angry.”

Maybe start with that next time Wise Girl. It’s the only thing that really seems to make the Empousai stop and think for a moment. It’s good to know that even down here they fear their patron goddess.

“Is this true Kelli?” asked the oldest looking Empousai. “Has our mistress made peace with Olympus?”

“Shut. Up. Serephone!” Kelli screeched. “Gods you are like, so annoying!”

Serephone glowered at Kelli. “I refuse to cross the Dark Lady.”

“You’d all be better off at following Serephone.” Annabeth said. “She is much older and wiser than Kelli ever will be.”

“Yes! Follow me!”

I was so glad she didn’t go for me because I’d never would have been able to counter her. Kelli had moved so fast that Serephone didn’t see it coming. Kelli sliced through her neck and tore through Serephone’s chest. All that remained of the older Empousai was dust, which Kelli was stomping into the ground.

“Any more _issues_?” Kelli asked. The remaining three Empousai shook their heads. “Good.”

I think she just wanted to enforce the idea to not listen to Annabeth, so she talked about how Hecate acts in mysterious way. I’ve heard the same thing on some tv drama about the big ‘G’ God. Maybe Hecate is the origin of the phrase. Kelli continued saying Hecate is the goddess of the crossroads and that as her servants they have to make their own choices, and unfortunately Kelli’s choice was to drain us of our blood. The other Empousai hissed in agreement.

Kelli must have wanted to prolong the moment, because she stared right at Annabeth and talked about her death and reforming down here in Tartarus. Apparently, it’s painful to regrow your body, but maybe that’s just part of being down here. Yeah, you can never really die, but if you want to come back, you’re not going to enjoy the process. And once your done and pop out, you have to fight your way against other monsters for survival.

“I wonder what happens to a demigod who dies in Tartarus.” Kelli said, her claws twitching. “I doubt it’s ever happened before. Let’s find out.”

All the Empousai pounced at once. I pushed Annabeth down and spun with Riptide extended. I was able to slice one of the demons in half, but I missed Kelli, who dove straight for Annabeth. The remaining two Empousai tagged teamed me. One grabbed my sword arm, tearing into my flesh with her talons and her friend hopped on my back, crossing her legs around my waist.

I struggled against them so I could head over to Annabeth. Not surprising she was holding her own even without her dagger. My Wise Girl always finds a way to kick ass. She kept evading Kelli’s swipes and was able to smash her nose in with a rock she found.

The Empousai on my back dug her claws into my shoulders. I was scared that she’d tear some important muscle or tendon. The other Empousai tightened her grip, preventing me from using Riptide. What I wouldn’t give for some water to control. I’d make a giant tsunami to flood the area with water, and then use it to act like Korra from Last Airbender, making tentacles or giant hands to pummel the Empousai into the dirt.

Once Annabeth screamed from getting her arm slashed by Kelli. At the same time the Empousai on my back bit into my neck while the one holding my arm bit into my bicep, making me drop Riptide. This was a new pain for me. It was searing. My knees buckled and I had to force myself to stay standing out of sheer willpower.

“ _Someone! Please help!”_ I prayed.

Warm light shined from the Magatama, making the two Empousai biting scream in pain. They rolled on the ground like my blood was burning them. I don’t know how much the Empousai are like the traditional vampires that people think about, but I don’t think they are weak to sunlight. Not that I’m complaining.

“How did you do that?” Kelli asked. She was gripping the front of Annabeth’s shirt, her free clawed hand ready to pierce Annabeth’s chest. “You don’t have any power like that.”

“It’s something that belongs to my brother.” I said, reaching down to grab Riptide.

“You’re brother?” Kelli asked. “Another son of Poseidon? That can’t be.”

“If you don’t let her go, you will die.” I threatened. Kelli hissed and eyed me. Then she smiled.

“I don’t think so.” Kelli pointed at my chest. “I don’t think you have any more juice.”

I quickly lifted the Magatama and saw that they were almost black. Are they really this weak when they aren’t whole? Is it because Tsuna isn’t here, or is it because we’re in Tartarus? Either way, without the Magatama at full strength we’re not going to get far down here.

The two Empousai that attacked me stood back up, getting over whatever the Magatama did to them. Their mouths were slavering. I guess I taste really good if they’re not scared to try again. Annabeth struggled against Kelli, but her injuries and the effects of Tartarus weakened her as much as it did me.

Before the three Empousai were about to make their final attack a shadow fell over me. Above me came this deep war cry, so loud I’m sure that it echoed across all of Tartarus. Something landed heavily on the ground, kicking up dust. Once the dust cloud settled, it revealed a huge silvery figure, wearing a ripped-up blue janitor’s uniform with a name tag that red _Bob_ in bold letters, in his hands like a spear was a long and massive push broom.

I had to be hallucinating. There was no way that a Titan would willingly jump into Tartarus. There is no way a Titan would save two demigods from Empousai. But here he was, the Titan Nico, Thalia and I beat a while back. Iapetus, the Titan of Mortal Life, the Titan Lord of the West, was standing over all five of us.

Kelli dropped Annabeth in shock, allowing her to get away from Kelli and the Titan. The other two Empousai quickly got over their shock and hissed at Iapetus. One was dumb enough to attack. She was as fast as a tiger, but she ended up being impaled by a spear head that popped out of the Titan’s broom. The other Empousai started to run, but Bob the Titan threw his broom spear and killed her as well.

“Wait, it can’t be.” Kelli said. “You’re—”

I didn’t let her finish. The last thing we want is for Bob to remember who he truly is. Despite the blood running down my neck and arm I ran to Kelli and thrust Riptide through her back and out of her chest. She squeaked before exploding in dust.

“Gross.” I said, dusting myself off. I walked over to Annabeth and carefully helped her up. Her arm was bleeding pretty bad.

“SWEEP!” Bob happily said, whistling some tune as he swept up the remains of the Empousai

Annabeth just kept staring at Bob. “H-how…?”

“Percy called me!” smiled Bob. “Yes, he did.” Annabeth looked between me and Bob confused.

“ _Called_ you?” He—wait. You’re Bob? _The_ Bob?”

Bob nodded, but he frowned at Annabeth. Leaning down in a squat he pointed at Annabeth and my wounds. I had to urge Annabeth to calm down, that Bob was friendly, but I was still wary myself. Who knows if the effects of the River Lethe are permanent on Titans. He could remember at any second. But as for right now, he didn’t seem like the Iapetus I fought against.

Bob lightly tapped Annabeth’s arm and it healed instantly. He did the same for me, and even all the blood I spilt vanished. That’s probably a good thing. Who knows what it would be like to just be wearing my spilt blood down here. It would probably be like chumming the water for hungry sharks.

“Pretty necklace.” said Bob, pointing at the Magatama

It was still dark, almost black. Amaterasu’s essence is in the Magatama, so I hope she’s okay. I mean, the one time I met her she was a bit full of herself, so I don’t have that high of an opinion of her. She did seem to like Tsuna at the time, and she is Tsuna’s family, so I should show some more concern to her.

“Thanks for the help, Bob.” I said. “It’s _really_ good to see you again.”

“Yes!” the Janitor agreed. “Bob. That’s me. Bob, Bob, Bob. I am helping. I heard my name. Upstairs in Hades’s palace, nobody calls for Bob unless there is a mess. ‘Bob, sweep up these bones’, ‘Bob, mop up these tortured souls’, ‘Bob, a zombie exploded in the dining room again’. But then I hear my friend call! Percy said, _Bob_!”

Bob grabbed and spun me around, happily saying his name. “That’s awesome man. Seriously though, how did you—”

Bob looked up and grimaced before putting me down. “Oh, time to talk later. We must go before they find you. They are coming. Yes indeed.”

“ _They_?” Annabeth asked.

I looked around, waiting to see even the silhouette of a monster. “Who’s ‘ _they_ ’ Bob?”

“Come friends!” Bob said, ignoring me. He pointed further into Tartarus like a band leader’s baton. “Bob knows the way! We will have fun!”

Annabeth and I exchanged a look. On the one hand we’d be traveling with a Titan who could possibly remember who he truly is and kill us on the spot. On the other, if whatever is now coming after us makes Bob nervous, it might be best to stick with him. He did save us after all, and healed us of our injuries. Between traveling with a Titan who can heal our wounds, the sustaining power of the Phlegethon, and the Yasakani no Magatama protecting us, we might be able to survive Tartarus. We should be able to make it to the Doors of Death and reunite with our friends.

We came to an agreement and grabbed each other’s hands. Lacing our fingers together, we ran after Bob and headed deeper into the pit.


	6. Percy

We decided it was best to keep Bob in front of us at all times. Even though he called us his friends and saved us from Kelli and her sisters, it was really freaking weird to be around a Titan, especially after we defeated his brothers last year. Not that Iapetus, I mean, Bob remembers that…at least I really hope he doesn’t.

Annabeth was more worried than I was. She was always the more cautious type. I was just happy to have _someone_ on our side down here. Plus, since Bob joined us the number of monster attacks had gotten smaller. Maybe Bob lets out this Titanic aura of ‘ _Don’t mess with me or I’ll sweep you off your feet, the hard way_.’

But Annabeth didn’t seem to like the idea of having Bob around, or him leading us deeper into Tartarus. She must think that this is a trap, not that I can blame her. Even though I had a hard time just accepting it, I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, or however that saying goes. Besides, if Bob was going to kill us, I’m pretty sure that he would have done it by now.

As we walked alongside the Phlegethon I made sure to keep smiling at Annabeth and lacing our fingers together, trying to let her calm down. She’s been through a lot already, and if I can give her any comfort, any at all, no matter how small in this place, then I’ll be happy.

Despite my brain telling me to not trust Bob, my instincts were saying that being around him was the safest option. Plus, he saved us, when he could have just killed us alongside the Empousai. And he says he’s my friend, so there’s that. It was enough for me to tell Annabeth that Bob knew what he was doing.

No matter how much I tried to comfort her, Annabeth was still tense. And when she’s tense, she likes to know, well, everything. She asked Bob how he got here he just said he jumped. Annabeth was shocked at how simple the answer was, and asked him to go on when he said that he jumped in because I said his name.

Thinking back, I don’t remember saying his name out loud. I know I was thinking about Bob, but I was also thinking about Kronos and the other Titans and monsters that Annabeth and I had fought over the years. Maybe he could hear my thoughts all the way from Hades’s palace. He probably could too, it wouldn’t be surprising. I’m sure the gods and Titans can read minds, maybe it’s like hearing prayers or something.

As Bob led us to a ‘rest stop’, as he put it, he told us stories of what he does in Hades’s palace. He would sweep up the bones of skeleton servants who would randomly fall apart. He dusted cobwebs covered in ash, sometimes getting in his hair. I couldn’t help but laugh when he said he had to clean up after Cerberus. Cerberus is a huge creature, way bigger than even Mrs. O’Leary, and she’s bigger than most Hellhounds, so you can imagine how big Cerberus’s poops are.

Bob would often fiddle with the janitor tools around his belt. He would squeeze a pair of pliers like he was working out his grip strength. He’d sometimes take his spray bottle and aim it around like he was James Bond. He had a lot of cleaning rags just hanging out of his pockets. Other times he would just spin his broom around.

Even with Bob around, lessening any attack, we were still swarmed with monsters every once in a while. I guess even a Titan can only do so much. I mean, I bet Annabeth and I smelled, for lack of a better word, divine. Well, I guess half divine, since, you know, being half-bloods and all.

One time a flock of harpies came swooping down. Their talons were stretched out as they dove. They didn’t get too close. With a single swipe of his broom spear Bob swatted them into the Phlegethon. Not long after a herd of carnivorous sheep came barreling towards us. Their wool was really tough, and they were able to sink their teeth in Annabeth and I, but after killing them Bob would heal us. And it’s a good thing too, because the Magatama were still in Rest Mode, their light slowly going from the dull rusty red to the brilliant ruby and gold. I don’t know when they’ll be back to normal, but I hope it’s soon.

A more…disturbing attack came when we interrupted what looked like a…a Tenth Grade Biology class lecture on animal reproduction. Annabeth was blushing and avoiding looking at the sight before us, while Bob and I just cocked our heads to the side.

The flying pig known as the Clazmonian Sow was pinned beneath the Erymanthian Boar. There was a lot of squealing and deep grunts as they came together. The Sow’s wings were flapping wildly as it…well, it was hard to tell if it was trying to get away or not. When Paul gave me ‘The Talk’, it did not prepare me for this sight.

Just standing there wasn’t a good idea. Maybe if we had been quiet and minded our own business, we could have passed without being noticed. But as it was, we were ruining ‘the mood.’ The Boar sniffed the air and squealed, and when it saw us it snarled. The Boar pulled itself away from the Sow and charged at us.

I really wish Grover was here, because the last time I saw this thing he was able to tame it just enough for us to ride to the Junkyard of the Gods. Grover did mention at the time that the Boar had a connection to Pan and Satyrs, so if he was here that would be really helpful. As it stands now though, we had no way to control it.

We all dodged out of the way of the Boar. As it corrected its path, I already had Riptide drawn. Annabeth had grabbed a rock, which was really the only thing around for her to grab. The Boar stomped its hoof in the dirt, eyeing the three of us. It then roared and charged again. I jumped out of the way and sliced with Riptide.

The Boar stumbled but didn’t fall. It ignored the wound and charged again, but this time Bob stopped it by grabbing its tusks and making it come to stop. The thing was thirty feet tall with tusks the size of canoes, but Bob was able to stop it dead in its tracks and slam it into the ground. I knew Titans were strong, but I wasn’t really expecting _that_ from Bob. While the Boar was down, I ran up and stabbed Riptide at the back of its neck, killing it.

At this moment the Clazmonian Sow had recovered from its, uh, I don’t want to say fun, because it didn’t look like it was enjoying being half of the ‘Beast with Two Backs’, but it didn’t look happy now either. Maybe it was hungry, like practically everything down here. I remember watching a documentary with Paul and in it even normal pigs eat everything, including people, so I’m sure that this thing has a bigger appetite for human flesh. Unfortunately, it was too worn out from its earlier activities, so just as it was flapping its wings and just got off the ground Bob had walked up and stuck his spear in the Sow’s forehead.

The easiest attack for us is when we were attacked by a giant scorpion. It came skittering out of the shadows of dead trees, snapping its claws, it’s mouth drooling. Before we could even react, from our other side popping out of the ground at the edge of the Phlegethon was a giant crab.

At first, I thought that they were going to tag team against us, but it turns out that the scorpion had invaded the crab’s territory. They started fighting, snapping their claws at each other, hissing and making other terrifying sounds. The scorpion tried to sting the crab, but the crab’s shell was too tough. They went at it for a little while, with the crab able to snip one of the scorpion’s pincers off. But victory came to the scorpion as it stabbed the crab in the eye with its venom dripping tail. While it was reveling in its victory, I was able to run up and slice Riptide through its tail. The scorpion shrieked and turned to snap me in half, only for Bob to stab it through the mouth and out the top of its head with his spear.

As red lighting flashed overhead, we crossed the ashen wasteland. We followed the downward curve of Tartartus, passing more and more of those blisters. Some of them were small, about the size of my foot. Others were huge, like the size of a minivan. We passed through one that was see through and had a half-formed drakon in it. Bob stabbed his spear in it, popping the blister in a geyser of steaming yellow slime and having the drakon restart its rebirth.

Annabeth whispered to me that monsters are zits on Tartarus’s skin, and the idea of it made me laugh at first. I mean, if Tartarus is alive, I wonder what it must be like for him. Does he feel it when new monsters pop out of him like that? I’ve had a couple on my face, and I really can’t stand it when I have to pop them.

“Here.” Bob said.

Bob stopped us at the top of a ridge. Down below was a sheltered depression that looked like a moon crater. In the middle of it was a ring of broken black marble columns surrounding a stone altar.

“What is that?” asked Annabeth.

“Hermes’s Shrine.” Bob explained.

“Hermes’s Shrine?” I frowned. “Down here? How’d it end up in _Tartarus_?”

Bob laughed; his glee almost infectious. “It fell from somewhere long ago. Maybe the Mortal World, maybe Olympus. Anyway, it is a safe place. Monsters steer clear of it…mostly.”

“Mostly?” Annabeth asked. “What do you mean by that?”

“Only most dangerous and powerful will come close. But should be a safe place for us.”

“I don’t know, it looks pretty out in the open.”

“Hey, it’s okay Annabeth.” I assured here. “If Bob says its safe, we should trust him. Maybe there’s a godly thing that keeps monsters away. But either way, how many places down here can we actually say is safe? We’re going to need to rest at some point, and I’d rather do that while we’re a friendly gods’ shrine with Bob watching over us. That’s probably as safe as we can ask for down here.”

Annabeth looked between Bob and the shrine. “I guess you’re right.”

As we walked down into the crater Annabeth asked Bob how he remembered the shrine, and he said he couldn’t remember. I had to jump in and say that it’s okay if he doesn’t remember. Annabeth jumped at my tone and looked in my eyes. I sent her a pleading look for her not to push it. As much as I’m letting myself trust Bob, I don’t trust Iapetus. If Bob is pushed too much to remember then Iapetus might come back, and that’s the last thing we need right now.

Once we were past the black columns Annabeth collapsed in exhaustion on the broken marble. She must have just accepted that this was as safe as we’re going to be in Tartarus, so she allowed her body to collapse. I on the other hand stood close to her and eyed the horizon, just to be sure we’d be okay. There was a storm front as black as ink a few hundred feet away from here, making it hard to make out if there was any monster just waiting to get some easy demigod snacks. At least the crater offered some additional protection, but it also obscured our view of the outside. If any monster did come close, I don’t think we’d notice until it was too late.

“Bob.” Annabeth said after a few minutes of catching her breath.

“Hmm?”

“You said someone was chasing us. Do you know who it is?”

Bob swept the millennia worth of dust and debris around an altar. “They are following us, yes.” He squatted and started to spray and wipe down the floor, making it clean and reflective, like polished stone. “They know you are here. Giants and Titans. The defeated ones. They know.”

“Then why are we stopping?” Annabeth demanded from her seat on the ground. “We should keep moving if we’re being followed.”

“Soon.” Bob said. “But Mortals need rest. Good place here. Best place for…oh, long, long way. I will guard you. Promise.”

Annabeth gave me a look that said she really didn’t like that idea, so I promised her I’d keep watch with Bob. And when Bob mentioned food somehow being here later, my stomach let out a really loud growl. I had made myself forget about food since we landed, but now that Bob is bringing it up, it reminded me how starved I was. I know Hera can make food appear, and Hestia too, but I don’t know if Bob can. If he did, I was going to beg for a double cheeseburger with a mountain of cheesy bacon fries and a monster sized chocolate malt with a mountain of whip cream and blue sprinkles.

After telling me to wake her up for her watch Annabeth passed out. I kissed her feverish forehead and brushed some hair out of her face. Even down here, covered in monster dust, blisters and blood, her skin sunk in on itself, she still is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

Even though I was helping Bob keep watch, he was able to talk me into sitting next to Annabeth to rest. I propped my leg up and just stared ahead, glancing over at Annabeth every now and then. There were a couple of times where her face would scrunch up in terror, from a demigod nightmare likely. But then the Magatama around her neck started to glow slightly and then Annabeth would smile.

“Sunlight.” Bob said.

“What was that Bob?”

“The power of the sun.” he explained. “It’s a very strong thing. It can heal and purify, protecting people with its gentle warmth. Down here, sunlight doesn’t shine. All there is is darkness and fire and pain. You have someone watching over you Percy.”

I touched the Magatama around my neck. “Yeah, I have a lot of people watching over me. I got this from my brother Tsuna.”

“Nico would talk about Tsuna when he visited.” Bob said. “Tsuna Nico’s light.”

I chuckled at that. “Yeah, he’s my light too.”

“Nico says Tsuna is a Shinto demigod too.”

“He is. And he’s one of the strongest demigods out there. I trust him with my life.”

“He must be great if he’s yours and Nico’s friend. Maybe he can be my friend too.”

“Yeah Bob,” I said. “I’m sure Tsuna would love to be your friend.”

From there I talked to Bob about what the Mortal World was like. He looked so happy to hear about it. Even before he became Bob Iapetus hadn’t been in the Mortal World since the first Titan war. Bob told me that Nico would tell him about the Mortal World when he visited the palace. I smiled, knowing how Nico went out of his way to make Bob his friend. Sometimes I forget how good of a kid he could be.

The conversation then turned to what me and the Seven were doing, and how far we came. I told him how Hera kidnapped me and exchanged me with Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter from Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp for demigods. Then after defeating Giants and heading to Greece to close the Doors of Death.

Bob said the Doors of Death were in the deepest parts of Tartarus, where all the monsters are gathering. It confirms what Annabeth and I were thinking earlier. Having the Doors of Death in the deepest part of Tartarus would be the smartest place to keep them.

All of a sudden, an amazing smell filled the air. It overpowered the sulfurous air, making the area smell like the most amazing foods. In puffs of smoke from the altar food started piling up. There were chunks of roast beef, pizza, burgers, salads, hot dogs, fried chicken, and a whole bunch of other food.

Bob went to grab some food for himself. At the same time, Annabeth woke up. At least she got some actual rest. She was mad at me for not waking her up, but the sight and smell of real food from the Mortal World distracted her.

I went and grabbed her a plate of roast beef, and Annabeth wolfed it down, the juices running down her chin. We kept getting up and grabbed whatever we could. Grapes, cupcakes, fried chicken, salad bowls, everything that just popped up we tore into until we couldn’t shove anything else into us.

“Is this all—?” Annabeth asked.

“From Camp Half-Blood? Yeah, I think so.”

“Bob has M&M’s. Want some?” said the Titanic janitor. He held out some multi-colored chocolate candies, with a yellow bag in his other hand. We shook our heads.

“Peanut M&M’s…” Annabeth stared at the yellow package. “Connor Stoll always burned a pack for his dad at dinner. I think he said that it was Hermes’s favorite candy in the last century.”

“That means that this altar is connected to the pyre at Camp then.” I said. I smiled looking at the food. “Even down here Camp helps us.”

“We should go now.” Bob said after chomping his last M&M. “They will be here in a few minutes.”

“A few _minutes_?!” Annabeth screeched.

“Yes…well, I _think_ a few minutes.” Bob scratched his head. “Time is hard in Tartarus. Not the same.”

“Not the same?” I asked. “What does that mean? How long have we’ve been down here? How long has it been for Tsuna and the others?”

Bob shrugged. “Don’t know. Time is weird here.”

Okay, this is weird, but I’ve dealt with worse, I think. I mean I lost a few days once in the Lotus Hotel and Casino on my first quest. And I think Calypso’s Island had some similar effect. Maybe there’s some…magical time dilation going on…how much Doctor Who did I really take in during Tsuna’s marathons?

I looked out towards the dark fog. “I don’t see anything out there, but that doesn’t mean much. Bob, which Giants are we talking about? Which Titans?”

“Not sure of names.” Bob grunted as he looked in the distance. “Six? Maybe seven. I can sense them.”

“ _Six or seven?_ ” Annabeth’s eyes went wide. She looked like she was going to lose her meal. “And can they sense you?”

“Don’t know.” smiled Bob. “Bob is different! But they can smell demigods, yes. You two smell very strong. Good strong! Like…hmm. Like buttery bread! Also, the Jewels around your necks, they must sense them. Sun gods do not belong here. This no place for the sun down here.”

“Then we should get going.” I said, touching the Magatama. “The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can get the Jewel back to Tsuna and into the Mortal World.”

“Then where to next?” asked Annabeth. “Bob?”

“Bob says that way.” I pointed at the stormy walk of darkness. “Apparently the Doors of Death—”

“You told him!” Jeez, Annabeth, you need to stop screaming.

“While you were asleep.” I said, trying to calm her down. “Annabeth, Bob can help. We need a guide.”

“Bob helps!” agreed the amnesiac Titan. “Into the Dark Lands. The Doors of Death…hmm, walking a straight path to them would be bad. Too many monsters gathered there. Even Bob could not sweep up that many. They would kill Percy and Annabeth in about two seconds. I _think_ seconds, time is hard in Tartarus.”

“Right, okay.” grumbled Annabeth. “So is there another way?”

“Hiding. You must hide.” Bob said. He took a second to think. “The Death Mist could hide you.”

“Oh…” Annabeth said. “Um, what is the Death Mist?”

“It is dangerous, very dangerous, yes.” Bob explained. “But if the lady will give you Death Mist, it might hide you. If we can avoid Night. The lady is _very_ close to Night. That is bad.”

“The lady?” I asked.

“Yes.” Bob picked himself up and did a quick clean of the altar, and gave Annabeth and I some clean rags to clean up. “We should go.”

I wanted to know who this ‘Lady’ Bob was referring to as, so I looked over at Annabeth, hoping that her big beautiful brain would know. But she seemed lost in thought. Maybe she did know who Bob was talking about and was too scared to talked about her.

“Okay, then.” I said. “I guess we’ll have to see a lady about some Death Mist.”

“Wait.” Annabeth said.

“Annabeth? What’s wrong?” She walked over to the pile of trash that Bob swept and grabbed a napkin.

“Bob, offerings burned in the Mortal World appear on this altar, right?”

“Y-yes?” Bob frowned.

“So, what would happen if I were to burn something on the altar here?”

“Uh…”

“That’s all right.” Annabeth said, her eyes starting to sparkle. “You wouldn’t know. Nobody knows, because its never been done before.”

“Uh, Annabeth? Babe? You’re planning something, aren’t you? You’ve got that _I’m-planning-something_ look.”

“I don’t have a _I’m-planning-something_ look.”

“Yeah, you totally do. Your eyebrows knit and your lips press together and—”

“Do you have a pen?” She glared.

“Uh, you’re kidding right?” I pulled out Riptide in pen form.

“Yes, I know, but can you write with it?”

“Uh…I-I don’t know.” I said shocked. “I never once thought of using it like that.” I uncapped Riptide and it grew to its sword form. I recapped it and uncapped it a couple of times, trying to think a solution.

“Maybe if you put the cap at the hilt of the sword.” Annabeth suggested. “Like where you’d put the cap on an actually pen that you were actually going to use.”

“Uh, it’s worth a try.” I did as she suggested and Riptide shrank back down to a pen, but with the writing part of it exposed. “Huh. Wait until Tsuna gets a load of this. He’s going to get a kick out it.”

“He’s going to beat himself up for never thinking of it.” Annabeth said, taking the pen out of my hand and scribbling something on the napkin.

“What are you doing?”

“Sending a message. I just hope that Racheal gets it.”

“Racheal? You mean _our_ Racheal? Oracle of Delphi Racheal Elizabeth Dare?”

“That’s the one. Also, what did you mean by ‘ _our_ ’?”

My face warmed a little, trying to ignore the fact that Racheal used to have feelings for me before becoming the Oracle. “N-nothing.” Annabeth smirked, clearly enjoying making me uncomfortable.

After finishing her message Annabeth laid the napkin on the altar. She looked around for a light but there wasn’t really anything to use. Luckily Bob’s spear sparked against the altar and burst into silver flames. After lighting the napkin, we watched the smoke float upwards.

“We should go now.” Bob said. “Really, really go, before we are killed.”

“No objections here Bob.” I said. “Annabeth?”

“Right. I’m ready.”

The Dark Lands were, well, dark. It was like light wasn’t allowed here. Bob was glowing faintly in a silver aura, and Riptide helped light the way. Even the Magatama had a barely noticeably gold light emitting from them. As we walked, we came across a nest of Pit Scorpions. Bob was able to sweep them away when they got too close. My hand twitched at the memory of being stung by one after my first quest, when Luke led me deep into the woods and summoned it. I think I still have a scar from the sting.

Even with Bob leading the way there were still a lot of danger. And I’m not including the monster attacks, cause that’s a given. I’m talking about the random spear-like rocks that seemed to pop out of nowhere. And random pits would appear at our feet. I can’t tell you how many times Annabeth and I had to catch each other.

At one point we came across another giant blister in the ground, and in it was a Titan. Not just any Titan, a Titan I fought in New York. Curled in fetal position was Hyperion fully formed, his skin the color of polished pennies covered in golden armor. After beating him with a hurricane and Grover and other nature spirits binding him in a tree, I was hoping it would take a while for him to reform, but it’s barely been a year at this point.

“I hate this guy.” I said.

“I thought Grover turned him into a maple tree.” Annabeth said.

“He did, but maybe the tree was cut down.” I suggested. “It was a random tree in New York, so it wouldn’t be too surprising.”

Hyperion began stirring, moving in the blister towards us. “Is-is he about to, you know, pop?” I asked.

“No, not quite.” Bob said, with a frown of concentration as he stared at Hyperion’s face. “He is a Titan of Light, and you have light with you. It might draw his attention…”

I touched the Magatama, thinking about its powers and Amaterasu sleeping within. “Let’s go then. As much as I want to pop him and make him start over, it’s best if we keep moving.” Annabeth and I started walking, but Bob didn’t move. He just kept staring at Hyperion. “Bob, buddy, we should get going.”

“Gold, not silver.” muttered Bob. “But he looks like me.”

Uh oh. “Bob, hey buddy, over here.” Bob slowly turned towards me. “Am I your friend?”

“Y-yes…” Bob sounded uncertain. “We…We are friends.”

“You know how some monsters are good, right? And how some are bad?”

“Hmm…Like pretty ghost ladies who serve Persephone are good. Exploding zombies are bad.”

“Right.” I smiled. “And some mortals are good, and some are bad. Well, the same is true with Titans.”

“Titans…” Bob towered over us, glowering. Annabeth’s breath hitched in my ear.

“That’s what you are,” I said as calmly as possible. “Bob the Titan. You’re good. You’re awesome, in fact. But some Titans are not. This guy here, Hyperion, he is one of the worst. He tried to kill me…he tried to kill a lot of people, and he killed innocent satyrs and nature spirits.”

“But he looks…his face is so—”

“He looks like you, there’s no lying there. He’s a Titan, like you. But he’s not good like you are.”

“Bob is good.” He tightened his grip on his broom. “Yes. There is always at least one good one—monsters, Titans, Giants.”

“Uh, okay…well, I’m not sure about the Giants.”

“Oh yes.” Bob insisted.

“Percy, we need to go.” Annabeth said. “We’ve stuck around for too long.”

“I know.”

“But what do we do about…” she pointed at Hyperion.

“Bob, it’s your call.” I said. “Hyperion is a Titan like you, one of your kind. We could leave him alone, but if he wakes up—”

I didn’t even finish my sentence before I saw an arc of silver. The next thing I knew I was covered in golden mud…I just have to keep saying mud in my head or else the idea of Titanic zit juice on me is going to make me sick. Annabeth wasn’t looking any much better.

“Hyperion is a bad Titan.” Bob said, his expression grim. “Now he can’t hurt my friends. He will have to reform somewhere else in Tartarus. Hopefully, it will take a long time.”

“Thank you, Bob.” I said, noticing his eyes looked a bit brighter, as if he was about to cry. “I’m…I’m sorry you had to do that. I could have done it for you.”

“No. Bob had to do it. Bob needed to do it, to protect friends.”

“Thank you.” Annabeth said.

Bob nodded in her direction and turned to walk away. “We should go.”

The deeper we walked into this ink black fog, the darker my thoughts were starting to be. All my doubts and fears were being brought to the fore front of my mind. My fear of dying, losing Annabeth and all my friends. My regret for making Tsuna feel the pain of losing me again kept popping up. I really needed a distraction.

“Bob, where are we heading again?”

“The lady.” Bob said. “Death Mist.”

“What does that mean?” Annabeth asked, the lack of knowledge probably killing her. “Who is this lady?”

“Naming her?” Bob glanced back. “Not a good idea.”

That reminded me of when I was once told that names have power. Mom didn’t want to even say the name ‘Minotaur’ that night I first came to Camp Half-Blood. I guess it would be bad to say the names of anything out loud here in Tartarus. I bet I could shout ‘Minotaur!’ and it would hoof it over here lickity-split.

“Can you at least tell us how far we are at least?” Annabeth asked in frustration.

“I do not know.” Bob said. “I can only feel it. We wait for darkness to get darker. Then we go sideways.” Well that’s not helpful. But Bob knows what he’s doing…I hope…

Minutes later we ended up hearing some growling not far from us. Bob instructed us to take it from separate flanks which was, unlike the Bob I grew to know here. We snuck around, Annabeth using a large piece of obsidian like a club. By the count of three, we jumped, ready to attack the nearby monster. I didn’t see anything at first, until I looked down.

Mewling on the ground was a kitten. A tiny calico kitten who was tapping Bob’s spear head with its paw. After finding the spear boring, the kitten went over and butted its head against Bob’s boot. And it purred, ant it was a lot louder and deeper than a tiny kitten should have.

“What’s a kitten doing down here?” I asked.

“It’s so cute!” Annabeth said. She leaned down and cuddled it close to her chest. The cat seemed to like the attention for thirty seconds before it squirmed out of her arms. It completely ignored me and went straight to Bob, where it continued to purr and rub against his boots.

“Somebody likes you Bob.” I laughed.

“It must be a good monster.” Bob leaned down and picked the kitten up, where it climbed up his arm and curled itself up on Bob’s shoulder. “I like him.”

As I stared at this really cute cat, I saw its fur start to shimmer. One second its orange and black fur stood out in the darkness, the next it became a ghostly skeleton, and then it went back to a normal looking kitten. It looked familiar, but where did I see something like that before?

And then it hit me. “I’ve seen that cat before.”

“What do you mean Percy?” asked Annabeth.

“It’s one of the kittens from the Smithsonian.”

“The Smithsonian? Why does that sound familiar?”

“Because Atlas did some magic thing with teeth, planting them in soil. His minions made a mistake, instead of dragon teeth they grabbed the teeth of a saber tooth tiger, and then out popped a group of kittens.”

“If _that’s_ one of them, how’d it end up here?”

“Atlas was pissed and he told his soldiers to get rid of them. I guess they count as monsters and ended up here.”

“How awful, killing kittens.”

“It is kind of weird isn’t it? We’ve had to kill monsters without a second though, and we’ve had to accept the idea any of our friends could die at any second, but the idea of a small animal being killed makes me feel bad.”

“No kidding.” Annabeth reached up to try to pet the kitten, but Bob was too tall for her to reach the cat on his shoulder.

“It’s cute.” Bob said, scratching the kitten under its chin. “I will name him…Small Bob. He is a good monster.”

Bob didn’t let us get another word in. He just lifted his spear and marched forward into the doom and gloom fog. The kitten offered a nice distraction the feeling of hate and torture and pain Tartarus gave off. It would playfully bite Bob’s earlobe and pull it, before getting bored with that and climbing in his hair. It was such a contrast, seeing something so orange in Bob’s silver air.

As it shifted back to its skeletal form, it made me think of Nico. When he ran away from Camp after Bianca’s death and went on his own, he had to train his powers as a son of Hades. He had to start somewhere. It’s not like he went straight to summoning zombies, with the strain it can put on him even now. I’m sure he stared with small animals, like cats and dogs, maybe a couple of birds.

It’s what I’d do if I was a son of Hades, at least. And now that I think about it, I wonder what my life would be like if I was a son of Hades instead of Poseidon. I’d definitely try to summon some dinosaurs. Can you imagine how cool it would have been to charge against the Titan army while riding a skeletal T-Rex? Everyone from Camp would have been so jealous. When we get back topside, I’m going to have to ask Nico and see if he can summon dinosaurs. Maybe we could bond over it. He definitely seems like he likes dinosaurs.

And we’d have to introduce him to Small Bob. Nico says that animals don’t like him, outside of Blackjack and Kurama and of course Mrs. O’Leary, but I bet you that Small Bob would love Nico. I can see Small Bob not caring if Nico would try to ignore him and constantly curl up and purr on Nico’s head. And Nico would try to say he doesn’t like it, but we’d all know that he loves it.

When Bob came to a sudden stop, he said that it was time to go sideways. Apparently, we came to the ‘darker’ place Bob was talking about. I couldn’t tell how this was ‘darker’, because it looked just as dark as the rest of the fog in the area. But it did feel a bit different, and it was more noticeable the more ‘sideways’ we went. Annabeth pressed up against me and I instinctually wrapped my arm around her shoulders. It felt great to be able to comfort her.

Bob eventually led us into some sort of forest. The trees were gnarled, looking like they died eons ago. Their bark was as black as charcoal, and the limbs had no leaves, at least as far as I could see. The ground was smooth and pale, which at least made the hike a bit more bearable. But if were trekking on Tartarus’s body, I wonder where we are now. Knowing our luck, someplace gross. Best not to think about it.

When Annabeth tensed so bad she came to a dead stop I instantly raised Riptide and covered Annabeth. “What’s wrong?” I asked, looking around.

“We are stopping?” Bob asked. Annabeth signaled us for be quiet and listened for whatever she sensed.

Her eyes flicked up. “Something’s moving above us.” She whispered.

The three of us closed ranks. Small Bob wasn’t happy to have his cat nap disturbed, but even he sensed something. He hopped down from Bob’s hair and hissed at the air, his fur standing on end and his back arched.

We stood still, waiting for an attack. I held my breath and tried to push my earing out as hard as I could. I then heard it. The flapping of wings. And then something landed roughly not far from us.

You’d think that one time I’ll find a monster that doesn’t make me sick, but it hasn’t happened yet. This monster was a wrinkled old hag with bat wings, sharp bronze talons, and glowing red eyes. It reminded me of Mrs. Dodds’s true form as Alecto the Fury.

This monster wasn’t alone. Guess it traveled in flocks like birds. One by one more of these demon grandmas slammed into the ground, one by one until there was half a dozen of them surrounding us. And there were still more, just sitting on the branches of the trees, staring at us with their dead looking eyes, waiting.

“What are you?” Annabeth asked.

“ _The_ Arai!” hissed a voice. I have no idea where the voice came from, cause not a single one of these things moved their mouths. “ _The curses!_ ”

“That sounds ominous.” I muttered.

“What do you want?” demanded Annabeth.

The Arai cackled. “ _To curse you, of course! To destroy you a thousand times in the name of Mother Night!”_

“Oh, only a thousand. Must be our lucky day. I thought we’d be in trouble.”

Maybe that pissed them off. Or they weren’t in the mood for my snark. Whatever caused it, the Arai pounced in attack. And to be honest, at least I can distract myself fighting instead of thinking of the hell we’re in while in Tartarus.

“ _We are the Arai!”_ the creepy voice cried. “ _You cannot destroy us!”_

“Wanna bet?!” I said, running to an Arai.

“Percy don’t!” Annabeth cried. “Their curse spirits!”

But it was too late. By the time her words registered with me, I had already sliced an Arai in two. At that exact moment the sides of my chest burst in pain. I stumbled and nearly lost my footing, and my eyes were blurry with pain. Pulling my hand away from my ribcage, I saw the blood. My blood.

“Percy, you’re bleeding!” Annabeth screamed.

My sides were dripping with blood. Gods this hurts. It was like I was skewered with a spear. Or an…arrow.

“ _He realizes the curse._ ” The voice of the Arai said. “ _Feel the pain you yourself have inflicted Percy Jackson. Feel the pain of Geryon felt when you killed him. Feel the curse of his dying breath!”_

I haven’t thought about Geryon for years. It wasn’t my proudest moment. I had to clean out the stables of his flesh-eating horses in order to free my friends, but of course he didn’t keep to his end of the deal. We had to fight, and no matter how hard I fought I couldn’t kill him, until I had to use an arrow to strike his three hearts at once (thanks to Hera, unfortunately). Is this the pain he felt? I never once thought about what the monsters I beat in battle felt when I killed them. It was either me or them, and I’d choose me every time.

“You can’t kill them Percy!” Annabeth cried as she avoided an attack from one of the Arai.

“If you kill one, it gives you a curse.” Bob explained.

“But they’ll kill us anyway!” I argued, struggling to dodge an attack.

“ _You must choose!”_ screeched the Arai. “ _Will you be crushed like Kampê? Or disintegrated like the poor young Telkhines you slaughtered under Mount St. Helens? You have spread so much death and suffering, Percy Jackson. Let us repay you!”_

What choice could I really make? Die slowly by curses and maybe have a chance to get away from here and live, or die being torn to shreds by these things? My best bet was Option One, even if I have faced a lot of enemies over the years.

I killed one Arai after another. One curse was losing feeling in my legs. Another made me throw up blood. The next made the vision in my left eye go red, like if I popped a blood vessel. And yet another one felt like I was going to have diarrhea.

The next one I killed was a pretty basic curse, but it caused a giant gash to cut in my chest. It hurt so bad that I had trouble breathing through the pain. Between that and the fact I can’t feel my legs I fell to my knees. An Arai saw the chance and took it. She dove at me, talons extended.

And then, a burst of light and warmth shone from the Magatama, blasting the Arai back and singing her a bit. The Light swirled around me, healing the gash in my chest and making some of the curses fade away. I got the feeling back in my legs, and the need to go to the bathroom faded, thank the gods.

“ _Impossible!_ ” the Arai screeched and screamed.

“Arigatō Amaterasu-ōmikami.” I said. Next chance I get I’m going to offer up some food for her. She might not be complete and full power, but she’s helping me the best she can.

“ _You can’t survive all of us Percy Jackson! You will fall, one way or another!”_

Annabeth seemed to doing alright, at least until an Arai lunged at her. Annabeth’s been training for years, so she has great battle instincts. She dodged the demon lady and brought a rock down on her skull and breaking her apart into dust. I can’t blame her for doing it, I’ve been doing the same thing.

“I can’t see!” Annabeth cried. She touched her face and then kept her arms extended.

“Annabeth!” I ran over to her, jumping over and dodging the Arai the best I could. I got nicked a few times, but nothing life threatening by the time I got to her.

The Arai cackled. “ _Polyphemus cursed you when you tricked him with your invisibility in the Sea of Monsters. You called yourself Nobody. He could not see you. Now you will not see_ your _attackers._ ”

“I’ve got you.” I told her.

“I-I don’t understand. Shouldn’t the Magatama heal me?”

“I don’t know.” I admitted as I watched the Arai get closer and closer. “Maybe it’s too weak right now. Or maybe it’s saving its power for something worse that can happen to you than being blind. Maybe Bob can heal you if the Magatama doesn’t. Just stay near me, okay?” She nodded, her lip quivering.

A dozen Arai leaped at once. There’s no way I could kill them all in one attack. Maybe if I did a ‘Great Spin Attack’ from Ocarina of Time with a longer sword I could, but outside of that I had no ideas. And even if I could kill them, I’d be stricken with a dozen other curses, which would leave me unable to fight the countless other Arai.

“SWEEP!!”

Bob shielded us and swung his broom, making the entire Arai attack formation topple over. More of the curse demons attacked, and Bob slammed his broom on one Arai’s head and speared another, killing them and turning to dust. I watched Bob, waiting to see something happen to him. What kind of curse can a Titan take?

But nothing happened.

“Bob, you okay?” I asked. “No curses?”

“No curses for Bob!” the Titan smiled.

“ _The Titan is already cursed!”_ The Arai snarled. “ _Why would we torture him further? You, Percy Jackson, have already destroyed his memory.”_

Bob tensed, his spearhead dipping. He stared at the Arai for a moment before turning his gaze to me. And he looked so betrayed.

“Bob, don’t listen to them.” Annabeth begged. “They’re evil!”

“My memory…it was you?”

“ _Curse him Titan!”_ the Arai urged. “ _Add to our numbers!_ ”

My heart was beating with terror. “Bob, it’s…it’s a long story. I didn’t want you to be my enemy. I tried to make you a friend. You even said I was your friend.”

“ _You think you can truly call him your friend? You stole his life Percy Jackson. You erased who he truly is. You made him scrub floors in in the palace of Hades. Did you ever even think about him before he saved your lives?”_

Annabeth gripped my hand tightly and whispered in my ear. “Which way, if we have to run.” What good would running do?

“Bob, please listen.” I asked. “The Arai want you to get angry. They spawn from bitter thoughts. Don’t give them what they want. We _are_ your friends. I’m your friend.” Why did I feel like I was lying?

“ _You see his face?”_ growled the Arai. “ _The boy cannot convince himself. Did he even ever visit you, after he stole your memory?”_

“No. He didn’t.” Bob said, looking like he was about to cry. “The other one did.”

“The other one?” I thought. And then I realized. “Nico.”

Bob nodded with a scowl. “Nico visited. Told me about Percy. Said Percy was good. Said he was a friend. _That_ is why Bob helped.”

“Bob, please…” I couldn’t even finish. It’s like my voice died in my throat.

Even though I was nice to Bob, I didn’t fully trust him. I was like the gods, just using him to help me get my way. Bob was just a useful tool for us. I never felt so dishonorable, so much like a vile human being. The Arai were right. I never visited Bob in the Underworld, despite claiming him to be my friend. I never thought about him once since Iapetus’s memory was defeated. I wasn’t even worthy of being Bob’s friend.

This time, when the Arai attacked, Bob did not stop them. He just watched as the demons attacked. I pulled Annabeth with me and killed any Arai that came near. I lost count of how many curses I built up as we ran through the dead black forest, but I didn’t feel them right away, so I was able to focus on protecting Annabeth.

The pain in my chest flared from Geryon’s Curse with each step. I really wish the Magatama would get to that curse, but it hasn’t. Maybe it’s like what I told Annabeth earlier. The power of the Magatama was waiting for something much worse before it healed me. If only I had the whole Yasakani no Magatama, then the curses wouldn’t be a problem…I think. Gotta ask Tsuna when I see him.

As I lead Annabeth, I realized how much faith she had to have in me. She was blinded (hopefully not permanently) and no real way to defend herself. I’ll be her hero; I’ll protect her with my life.

Above us leathery wings beat the air, the Arai cackling and hissing angrily as they followed us. Dead tree branches fell from above, sliced off by their bronze talons. It gave me the idea to cut a dead tree as we passed, making it fall on the several Arai with a really satisfying crunch. I wondered if I’ll get cursed or the fallen tree will. I sliced down a few more trees to buy us some time, but I have no idea how much I got.

We burst out of the dark woods and ran. That is, until the darkness in front of us became thicker. I brought us to a stop the moment I realized, which was just before the ledge.

“What?” Annabeth cried. “What is it?”

“Cliff. Really, really big cliff.”

“Which way then?”

I didn’t even get a chance to decide, because an Arai hovered down in front of us just a few feet out of sword reach. I turned around and saw the rest of the Arai emerge from the woods. Bob’s silver figure shined from the dark woods, and he just watched as the Arai attacked.

The curses from the Arai that I killed as we ran then decided to hit me a full force and all at once. I lost all strength in my body. My bones ached. Lesions and gashes cut into my body. My vision got blurry. I felt like I was going to throw up and I could taste the iron of blood in my mouth. My head felt like it was going to split open. My skin felt like it was on fire.

So much was happening to me at once I couldn’t keep track of it all. Annabeth was pulled away from me, and through my blurred sight I saw her judo-flip an Arai and elbow drop it in the throat, all on instinct. If it weren’t for the situation we’re in I’d think it was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen her do.

Annabeth stood up after the Arai turned to dust, her face filled with terror. “Percy?!” She was panicking.

“I’m right here.”

I struggled over to her to support her. When I got close, I tried to grab her, but my hand never touched her. I tried again, and again, but not matter what I couldn’t reach her. It’s like something was pulling me away from her as soon as I got close, like some force didn’t want me near her.

“Percy! Why did you leave me?”

“I didn’t!” I cried, but it’s like she couldn’t hear me either. I turned to the Arai. “What did you do?!”

“ _We did nothing.”_ laughed the Arai. “ _Your beloved unleashed a special curse—a bitter thought of someone you abandoned. You punished an innocent soul by leaving her in her solitude. Now her most hateful wish has come to pass: Annabeth Chase feels her despair. She, too, will perish alone and abandoned._ ”

“Percy!!”

“Who did I abandon?” I asked. “I never abandoned any—”

That when I realized who they were talking about. They were talking to about an innocent soul, and the only person who was as innocent as they could be, who was alone and tormented to fall in love, only to lose that love, was…was…

“Calypso. No, no she would never…. she’d never curse me.”

“ _You are correct, Percy Jackson. It’s not_ you _she cursed. No, she cursed the one who you went back for. The one you chose over her._ ”

“No, I-I promised her that she’d be free after the war with the Titans! It was part of my request to the gods after Kronos was defeated!”

But then I realized, the gods never truly keep their word. They only honor what they want, and usually only if it benefits them. They had no real obligation to free Calypso, or anyone else who was treated as she was over the eons. I…I failed her. I failed to truly keep my promise to her. I fell in love her, and I still hurt her.

Between the pain of the curses, the agony of seeing Annabeth terrified of being alone, the ache in my heart at my unintentional betrayal of Calypso, and my anger at the gods and the Arai, I was pissed. I clenched my jaw before screaming with all my might. It drew the attention of the Arai, who were enjoying watching Annabeth’s misery.

I ignored everything my body was feeling. All that I could really feel was the adrenaline high and the sensation of Riptide turning these monsters into dust. I was attacking in such a fury that it even scared the Arai. One tried to run but I sliced her wings off and shove Riptide through the back of her head.

Of course, with each death of an Arai came a curse. A stab in the gut, the feeling of arthritis, the burning sensation of being touched by a blowtorch. And then there were more manageable and benign curses. A chill running through my blood. Muscle spasms. That prickly sensation after your leg falls asleep. A twitching eye. I mean come on, really? A twitching eye? Couldn’t the thing I killed who asked for that curse be more imaginative?

The Magatama did its best to heal the worst of these curses. Its light shone even brighter, as if it was going supernova. The lesions and gashes sealed and my vision cleared. Strength filled my veins. It allowed me to fight harder and harder, all to save Annabeth.

But more and more Arai kept coming. It’s like for every one Arai I killed, six more popped up in its place. Even with the Magatama healing me the best it can it wasn’t enough. There were just too many Arai. I was getting tired, and the curses that the Magatama couldn’t heal were really affecting me.

Annabeth wasn’t directly being attacked, thank the gods for that small favor. But she was ambling around, calling out to me. My heart broke seeing her like this. And luckily, she was walking _away_ from the cliff.

One of the Arai must have been feeling brave. It pounced and griped my leg, making me stumble. It then sunk its fangs deep on the inside of my thigh. I roared, literally roared, and sliced the demon to dust.

At the very moment it was killed, the curse struck. I immediately fell to my knees, Riptide clanging on the ground when I dropped it. I clutched my throat as it burned as if I swallowed bleach. I doubled over and retched, blood pouring from my mouth.

“ _You have chosen._ ” The Arai said. “ _The curse of Phineas…an excellent painful death._ ”

As I struggled against the feeling of my tongue being nuked, my mind went straight to Phineas. Back in Portland, before Tsuna found me, I made a gamble. I tricked my half-brother Phineas into drinking the poisonous bottle of Gorgon’s Blood by using Gaea’s desire to use me to gain the upper hand.

When I won, Gaea told me that my death would be much more painful than Gorgon’s Blood. I guess she was right. I was in Tartarus, feeling the effects of Gorgon’s Blood and a whole butt load of other curses. My girlfriend was blinded and thought I had abandoned her, and the moment the Arai grew bored of watching her stumble around in the dark, they’ll kill her.

“ _I can’t die here.”_ I thought. “ _Annabeth needs me. My friends need me_.”

The Arai clustered around me. “ _His head will erupt first…no, no, no, his whole body will erupt.”_

As the pain from the curses and the effects of the Gorgon’s Blood became unbearable, it suddenly lessened. The light from the Magatama enveloped me, easing the symptoms. It shined brighter and brighter, and I thought it was fully healing me from all the curses I had.

But once the light was as bright as it could get, it started flickering like a dying light bulb. And then the light died, the Magatama going black. The Magatama ran out of power. That’s when the curses hit me at full force, with nothing healing me or holding the curses back. A torrent of blood fell from my mouth and I could see smoke coming from my body. And that’s when it really hit me. I was dying.

“B-Bob.” I croaked through the blood and bile. “Please…help…I need you.”

He was the only one I could even ask for help down here. I had no right to ask for his help, but he is the only one I have. If anyone could save us, it was him. But after what he just found out, with how I truly treated him, why would he help me now?

I was barely able to raise my head to find him, and even through the blood-stained blurry vision the environment of Tartarus began to flicker and shift. The blood colored sky began to boil and the ground blistered. My breath was caught in my bleeding throat as I began to see Tartarus as it truly was.

We were _in_ a god, so old, so evil that no living being, god or not, could handle the truth. The worst of this Hell was veiled, put through a filter by the Mist just so we don’t die at the first real sight of this place. The sulfurous, toxic air was the very breath of Tartarus. Every monster we have fought down here were just his blood cells, trying to kill us like as if we’re a germ trying to cause an infection. What I’ve been seeing before this point was just what Tartarus wanted people to see. Nico must have seen this place for what it truly was the entire time he was in here.

Nico. The very thought of him and what he’s been through made me cry. As the tears fell, I remembered how I failed him. I wasn’t able to keep my promise to protect Bianca. When he ran away, I should have tried harder, I should have done everything I could to find him, to be his friend, to be his family when he needed it most. Instead, I…I did what I clearly do best. I abandoned him.

I wonder what life would have been like if I was able to stop him from running away. Would he have forgiven me? Would he have accepted my friendship, or accept me as family? Mom loves Nico, so I’m sure she would have taken Nico in, just as she did Tsuna. Mitchel from the Aphrodite Cabin and Will from the Apollo Cabin are about Nico’s age I think, so would he have become their friend? Would he have been happier, more like that energetic kid obsessed with Mythomagic, smiling and having fun with people instead of avoiding having people touch him at all? Would he have gained a tan instead of being pale from hiding out in the Underworld? Would he be willing to let Mom bake him a birthday cake and have a small party with us? Maybe he could have gone to school, and I could have helped him with his homework…well, at least try to help. Tsuna and Annabeth would have to take over for me I bet.

The only reason Annabeth and I made it this far was because of Nico. If it wasn’t for him, Bob would never have saved us from Kelli and the Empousai. We would have never made it to Hermes’s Shrine or send that message to Racheal. If it wasn’t for Nico, we would have died ages ago.

And it’s not even just here in Tartarus that he’s helped us. During the Titan War he helped defeat Minos. He aided Thalia and me in defeating Bob, even helping take care of him after his memories have been wiped. If it wasn’t for him, I would have never even thought about gaining the Curse of Achilles. Without it, I really don’t think I would have survived the battle in New York. He may keep his distance, but, looking back, Nico has done more for me that a lot of people these last few years. And that makes the way I treated him so much worse.

I truly believed that he and I had moved passed the stuff in our past. He came to weekend dinners after the Titan War. He actually laughed at my jokes. He seemed to have opened up more, and this was before Tsuna came around. Once Tsuna entered our lives, Nico seemed like a new person. You might not have noticed it, but I know Nico enough to know when he’s actually happy, and with Tsuna around he was happy.

“I’m sorry.” I sobbed through the blood in my mouth. “I’m so sorry.”

“ _He apologizes!”_ the Arai shrieked. “ _He regrets his failed life, his crimes against the children of Tartarus!_ ”

“No.” I spat. “I don’t regret that. I regret the pain I caused the people I care about. I regret not being there for my friends when they needed me. All of my friends. Bob…I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry for…everything. I should have been a better friend to you. I’ve should’ve been honest with you. I have no right to ask anything of you, but please…save Annabeth. She doesn’t deserve any of this. Save her and run to the Mortal World. Protect her. And when you get up there, tell Nico I’m so sorry for not being the family he deserves.”

I didn’t expect Bob to listen or even care. I just pray that he takes pity on Annabeth. She never really wronged him. And with what I just realized; I can only blame myself for everything. Not the gods. Not Bob. Me. I can’t even blame Calypso. I didn’t do anything to make sure the gods kept their promise in freeing her. I just assumed they were good enough, grateful enough to keep their word. Maybe if I tried harder, she wouldn’t have cursed Annabeth so bitterly. In the end, I treated her as badly as I treated Bob.

Now, if I’m going to die, I’m going to die fighting, the demigod way. Maybe when I die down here my soul will be able to escape. Maybe since Tsuna’s his friend, big ‘D’ Death might come and save my soul from Tartarus. Tsuna makes him sound more powerful than anything else, so if anyone can reap my soul out of Tartarus its him.

Tsuna, I failed you too. I promised everything would be okay, that we’d be with each other again in Greece. I don’t think I’ll be able to keep that promise. Maybe when I’ll die, my Magatama will join up with the ones Annabeth has. Maybe with more of Amaterasu’s power, Annabeth will have a much higher chance of surviving this place, and she can return the our Magatama to you, where it rightfully belongs.

“Tsuna…I’m sorry…take care of everyone for me.”

With everything off my chest now, I grabbed Riptide and used it to support me as I stood up. I nearly toppled over again, but I stood straight by sheer force of will. My insides felt like a volcano about to erupt. With shaking arms I raised Riptide and held it out against the Arai. I readied Riptide, hoping to take out as many as the Arai as possible, but before I could move to strike, all the Arai burst into dust right before my eyes.

It was Bob. He was helping me, or at the very least making sure Annabeth was safe. He slashed back and forth, destroying one demon after another. He was _seriously_ good with that spear. At first, I thought I was imagining it, but Small Bob was hanging on to Bob’s shoulder by its claws, hissing at the demons.

There wasn’t any left. Bob had killed nearly all of the Arai. There were a couple that were smart and ran away, but there were only two of them that were actually able to escape Bob. He was so amazing, I wanted to thank him. But I couldn’t speak. When I opened my mouth to try, more blood shot out.

“Urgh!” I grunted as I collapsed, my vision going dark for a second. When it came back, Bob had a struggling Annabeth in his arms.

“She almost fell over the cliff.” Bob said. He set her down and touched her forehead.

“Where—what—?” Annabeth said, before she laid her beautiful grey eyes on me. “Oh gods!”

She crouched down and grabbed my hand. But I pulled it away from her because her mere touch hurt. Everything hurt. I think I would prefer dying right now if it meant this pain would go away.

“What’s wrong with him?” Annabeth asked. “What happened.”

“Too many curses.” Bob explained. “Too many at once. Percy has done many bad things to many monsters.”

“Can you fix him? Like you just did with my blindness? Fix _Percy_!” Bob frowned and picked at his name tag. “Bob—”

“Iapetus.” Bob said, his voice low. “Before Bob, it was Iapetus. Before Percy.” Outside of my gurgling and struggle to breath, it was uncomfortably quiet.

“I-I like Bob better.” Annabeth said. “What do you like?”

Bob looked Annabeth over before taking a deep breath. “I do not know anymore.” He leaned down next to me, and I could see how haggard his face looked. “I promised. Nico asked me to help. I do not think Iapetus or Bob likes breaking promises.”

Bob touched my forehead tenderly, like he was afraid to break me. Not that there’s much left to break at the moment. But then the pain lessened. My sight became clearer and it was a little bit easier to breath. I still felt the poison from the Gorgon’s Blood inside of me though. I was alive, barely, but I wasn’t going to die in the next few seconds.

“Percy, Percy look at me.” I tried to turn my head, but I was too tired. Everything I’ve been through hit me at once and I just blacked out. “PERCY!!”


	7. Jason

Its been two days since we left Venice. I’ve been keeping busy, watching the skies for any monster attacks. Since Venice Leo said that we should sail along the Adriatic Sea. Tsuna was supposed to help keep watch, as our only water expert we have on the ship, but ever since Venice he hasn’t left his room at all, which I meant I volunteered to take his shifts.

I’ve tried over and over again, but every time I knocked and practically begged him to come out, but all I get is a loud ‘Go away!’ I’m really starting to get worried about him. I did get some relief due to the fact that the food I leave at his door is gone when I check on him.

I tried asking Nico why Tsuna is acting like this once, but he gave me a dark look and told me to mind my own business. And not long after that he started to constantly sit in the bird’s nest. He was avoiding everyone, even Hazel. What happened with Triptolemus in Venice must have really hit him hard. He doesn’t come down for food when we all gather in the Mess Hall. He might be sneaking food when he’s sure there’s no one around to bother him, but that’s not healthy.

But at least Frank would help me, when he wasn’t helping ease Hazel’s seasickness. After Tsuna and Percy he had the closest connection to the sea, as thin as it was. He might not be able to control water or sense sea creatures, but he does have great instincts.

I was still trying to get used to his change. One second, he was this kind of chubby guy, perfect for hugs like a giant teddy bear, the next he was this mountain of a guy, taller than me and with more defined muscle on him and without an ounce of fat on his body, looking more like a Roman soldier. At first, I thought he was just shapeshifting, but it turns out its permanent. And with his physical change came a mental one. He was just more confident and surer of himself, but there was still the old Frank inside, just in a new package.

Still, it would be great to have Tsuna here. He’d be able to let us know if a sea monster was near. We must have had an unimaginable amount of luck that not sea monster attacked yet. But if there was, maybe that would make Tsuna get over whatever’s wrong with him and come out of his room.

I brought Tsuna his food again last night. I hope he likes what I picked out for him, a simple fruit salad with chicken wrap and a bottle of water. When I got to his room Hazel was standing there knocking on his door, a…weasel farting on her shoulder.

“What’re you doing Hazel?”

“Oh, Jason.” She responded. “I…I was going to ask Tsuna for some advice.”

“What about?” I asked, staring that the weasel.

“Oh, um, Jason this Gale.” Hazel said, pointing at the weasel. “She’s a servant of Hecate. And I was going to ask Tsuna about magic. He’s the only one I know who uses it, so I thought he’d be able to give me advice.”

“That’s right, Hecate said that you should be able to use magic to help us defeat the Giant in Epirus.”

She nodded. “But he won’t answer the door.”

“Yeah, he hasn’t even left his room since Venice.”

“Is something wrong? I’ve noticed you’ve been bringing him food. Do you think he’s sick?”

“I don’t know. He doesn’t talk to me either. But at least he’s eating.”

“What do you think is wrong?”

“I can’t say. Maybe it’s a depressive state or something. Something he has to deal with, with all the pressure he’s been feeling since Rome.”

“But he needs to talk to someone then. Have you tried?”

“Of course, I have. I’ve begged him to let me come in and talk, but if he doesn’t outright ignore me, he screams for me to go away.”

“I hope he comes out soon. I don’t understand magic at all, and since we’re on the water he should be helping out. You’ve been doing double duty since we touched down on the water. Aren’t you tired?”

“A little, but I’ll manage. Been through worse at Camp.”

“We both know that’s not true.”

“You’re right. The Mare Nostrum is an entirely different beast. But I’ll manage.”

“You can’t overwork yourself Jason. And you can’t shoulder all of the responsibility.”

“I have to. I’m leading us, that mean the responsibility of everyone lies on me. I have to make sure everyone is safe, that we can all make it to the House of Hades in one piece.”

“You know you can rely on us though, right?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good. We can’t afford to lose you to exhaustion or anything.”

“Thanks Hazel.” I saw her start rubbing her arms. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just a little cold next to the door.”

“Really?” I pressed a hand to the door and it was so much colder than it should be. I knocked on the door. “Tsuna? Tsuna are you okay in there?” The was no response.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t just barge in and see what’s wrong?”

I shook my head. “No, it’s best not to. You know how Tsuna’s like if he gets angry. I think if we give him some time and space he’ll come out on his own. And if it comes down to it, I’m sure Tsuna will be the first to fight.”

“Okay, if you say so…”

After leaving the food for Tsuna Hazel and I left. Piper and Frank were on watch so I could take a break. Piper didn’t come and get me until the next morning. I did feel better with some rest, but it also left me alone with my thoughts.

Even after getting up I couldn’t stop thinking about Tsuna. I haven’t known him long, but I’d like to think I know him well enough to see that something is wrong with him. Him just locking himself away like this doesn’t seem like Tsuna. I get more of that kind of vibe from Nico. I wonder what caused Tsuna to act like this?

When I got outside to do my shift I hovered around the Argo II, feeling so much better after getting some rest. With it being as peaceful as we could really ask for, it allowed me to enjoy the view. The Adriatic was a glittering expanse of pure blue. White cliffs seemed to take up an entire side during our voyage, looking like a giant wall. I wonder what country that is?

Hazel was leaning against the siding, her gaze focused on the horizon as Gale squeaked at her feet. Her seasickness must really be bad today. But at least she had Frank comforting her. It great to know that no matter how much Frank change on the outside, he’s still the same old Frank.

As I flew around, I saw Nico. He had a dark, neutral face, just staring off in the distance as he stood in the Bird’s Nest. Even before Venice he preferred to be by himself, but after, he avoids everyone on the ship more than ever. I met him in New Rome when he first brought Hazel, and even then he was mysterious.

“What do you want?” he asked, glaring at me from the corner of his eye.

“N-nothing.” I said, flying a bit closer.

“Then go away.”

“Sorry man, I just…”

“Just what?”

“I’m worried about you.”

“Don’t be. I’m fine.”

“Okay. Then, can you at least tell me what’s wrong with Tsuna?”

Nico didn’t seem to react, but I saw the look in his eyes. “No, because I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“He won’t leave his room. Not since Venice.” Nico seemed shocked. “Wait, you didn’t know?”

“No. I haven’t spoken to him since we left Venice.”

“Is this normal for him then? From what I know about him, this doesn’t seem like him at all.”

“It’s not, but…”

“But what?”

“I guess I never really knew Tsuna as well as I thought.”

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing.”

Just before I could ask him to elaborate the ship lurched to the side. Nico fell out of the Birds Nest so I had to catch him. As we floated down the floor Frank has helping Hazel stand as she clenched her stomach. Festus was creaking in alarm and shooting fire.

“Everyone get out here!” Leo called through the intercom system just as the ship rocked to port. “There’s something eating the oars!”

I raced to the stern just as Coach Hedge and Piper came outside. Piper went straight for the quarterdeck as I flew up, and Nico was telling Leo to make the ship head to port. I couldn’t see anything at first, but then I saw a dark shadow in the water. It rose up, knocking into the Argo II. In a burst of water and sea foam rose a gigantic turtle.

It was practically the size of an island. Its shell was a massive dome made up of craggy black and brown squares. Hills of bone, pearl valleys that cut into the carapace, and kelp and algae covered the shell in green. The turtle had gold eyes like Hazel, but the size of wading pools, with dark sideways slits for pupils. Its skin glistened like wet army camouflage—brown flecked with green and yellow. When the turtle opened its red mouth, I saw inside its throat and the layers and layers of fangs.

Piper was shooting the turtle with food from her cornucopia. Maybe it would find that food more appealing then our oars. Frank was firing arrow after arrow at it, but the arrows just bounced off its skin. Coach looked extremely happy to finally have something to hit. He even leaped over the railing with glee.

“¡Maldita tortuga de caparazón viscoso!” screamed Leo as more oars were crushed in the turtle’s mouth. “Let go of my oars!”

As Coach Hedge jumped around the turtle’s shell, slamming his club down uselessly, I landed on the turtle’s head. It was so slick that I couldn’t get any good footing. But I ended up being able to stab my gladius right between its eyes, only for it to slip sideways. I flew up as the turtle began to shake its head, and I saw the water in front of the turtle covered in floating pieces of lettuce and balls of cantaloupes, probably from the cornucopia to distract it. But it didn’t take the bait. After flying around its head and neck, unable to cut it I flew back to the ship.

“How did it get so close?!” Hazel asked.

Leo threw his hands up. “I don’t know! Must have been its shell! Guess it makes it invisible to sonar. It’s a freaking stealth turtle! The real question is where is Tsuna!?”

“I think he’s still in his room.” Piper said. “Can you get the ship to fly?”

“With half of the oars broken off?” Leo fiddled with his Archimedes Sphere. “I’ll have to try something else.”

“There!” Nico pointed to the east. “Can you get us to those straits?”

About half a mile away was a small stretch of water about twenty or thirty feet across. It was just wide enough for maybe the Argo to get through, but not an island sized turtle. It looks like our best bet to get away from the turtle.

“I’ll do what I can!” Leo said, fiddling with his sphere, twisting it here and there like a round Rubix Cube.

“I’ll go get Coach.” I said. I flew to the crotchety old satyr and lifted him. “Come on Coach.”

“No, I got this!” he argued. “I almost had him!”

“I’m sure you did Coach.” I said as I tried to hold him. Coach struggled so much in my arms I dropped my gladius in the water. “Coach!”

“It’s not my fault! You should have let me finish off that thing and make some turtle soup!”

“Aren’t satyrs’ vegetarians?”

“Never said _I’d_ eat it!”

Just as soon as we landed Piper used her Charm Speak to tell the turtle go away, and it seemed to work for a second. It had dipped its head back underwater, only to bust out and ram its head into the ship hard. Everyone was knocked to the floor as the turtle let out a roar.

“So that’s what’s making all that noise.”

Oh, you have got to be kidding. He decides to come up from his room _now_?! He’s the ocean demigod, he should have been up here from the beginning!

“What the hell took you so lo—Tsuna?”

I couldn’t even really begin to lay into him. Tsuna, he…he looked…off. He wearing a blue hoodie that said Goode High School Swim Team, and it looked like he was wearing a couple of more layers underneath. How could he stand to do that in this heat? Last I checked it was eighty degrees and climbing. His eyes had this chilled look to them, as if he had no care at all. And his hair, the tips of his shoulder length hair were white.

“Tsuna, what—I mean, are you—?”

“Where the hell were you?!” Piper screamed at him. “If you had been at your post this wouldn’t have happened!”

“Yeah, couldn’t you have sensed that thing in the water?” Leo added.

Tsuna just stared ahead, not even bothering to look at the people yelling at him. “Do you have any idea how many things swim in these waters? I have no real way of determining what wants to attack us from what’s just curious.”

Piper glared at him. “Even if that’s true, if you were up here, doing your job, instead of hiding in your room like a coward, then maybe—”

With a single, cold side-eyed glance Tsuna silenced Piper, even sending a chill down my spine. “Mind. Your. Tone.” He walked past all of us, heading over to the railing. He studied the turtle for a moment. “You know, this thing is kind of cute.”

Only Nico went over to Tsuna, walking like he was on thin ice. “Do you think you can control it? Tell it to leave us alone?” Tsuna stared blankly at Nico, long enough that even I felt uncomfortable from where I stood.

“I’ll try.” He looked back at the turtle. “Hey! Stop what you’re doing.”

The turtle actually stopped ramming the ship. It rose its head out of the water and brought its face close to Tsuna. It opened its mouth, and I could smell its fish laden breath. Tsuna didn’t seem bothered by it, or he just didn’t care. It was hard to tell.

“Leave us and the ship alone, and you can go about your business. We mean you now harm. And on behalf of my crew, I apologize for entering your territory.”

“ _His_ crew?” Leo asked.

“Shut it Leo.” I ordered.

The turtle made low hissing noises. “Ah. I see.”

“What did it say?” I asked.

“He’s not going to stop.”

“He?”

“The turtle’s a he. It’s obvious.”

“Yeah, of course you would say that.” Piper said.

“Do you have something to say to me?” Tsuna asked.

“Why have you been locked in your room the last two days? We could have used your help! Jason has had to take your shifts on watch, and it’s not like water is his element.”

“That was his choice. And maybe you should mind your own damn business before you give anyone advice again.”

“Don’t talk to her like that!” I barked.

“I think you all have more pressing concerns right now.” Tsuna said, looking as is he just didn’t care. “The turtle is going to end up destroying the ship if we don’t fly out of here.”

“Maybe if you were up here with the rest of us,” Leo started, “You might have heard me say we can’t fly. Too many of the oars are damaged.”

“We’re heading towards a strait now.” Frank added. “We think that the turtle won’t follow.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tsuna said.

Leo then steered the ship so we were facing the strait and pressed a button. Streams of fire blasted out from the stern, washing over the turtle’s face. Tsuna was watching it, even calling the turtle a ‘poor thing’ after watching the fire hit it. But it didn’t seem too bothered by the fire. Instead it bellowed and came after us, almost as fast as the ship, scooping up water with its paddle feet.

“Tsuna, can you do something about that?!” I asked, gripping the railing for support.

“What is it that you want me to do, exactly?”

“Slow it down, maybe?”

Tsuna was quiet for moment. “I make no promises.” He raised his arms, and said nothing. But the turtle did seem to slow down.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m making a current of water push against the turtle.” He explained. “It’s a lot stronger than it looks, being able to fight against the current like this.”

“Hey, do you think we can talk, once we’re safe?”

“Why?”

“I’m just…I’m just worried about you.”

“Don’t bother, there’s no need.”

“What do you mean? You’re acting weird.”

“How would you know if I’m acting weird? You don’t know me, really. You don’t know me at all.”

“Tsuna, I—”

“Guys, we’re not going to make it without a distraction.” Leo yelled.

“I got it!” Hazel called back, and in that moment her horse Arion ran onto the quarterdeck. “Piper, I’m going to need that Charm Speak of yours.”

“You know, once upon a time I used to like turtles.” Piper said as she climbed on Arion’s back. “Not anymore.”

Between Tsuna’s underwater currents, the Argo’s rocket system, and Hazel and Piper annoying it the turtle fell way behind us. We were able to make it pass the straits safely, and not long after the girls arrived back on board safe and sound. Smoke blew out of the exhaust vents on the stern. Using only the sails the Argo limped onward, until we harbored ourselves in narrow waters, with a long, rocky island to the starboard side and sheer white cliffs of the mainland to port.

The turtle stopped chasing us after we entered the strait. With how huge it was it blocked the entrance. It was hissing and acting more like a snapping turtle instead of a sea turtle. It kept glaring at us balefully, like it was upset it didn’t get a seven-course demigod meal with a satyr for dessert.

“Leo, since when did we have jet propulsion?” Piper asked.

“Aw, you know…just something I whipped up in my spare time.” Leo said, blushing a little. “I wish I could give us more than a few seconds burn, but it takes up more fuel than I like. But it got the job done, getting us out of there.”

“But it didn’t hurt it.” I said. “The flames annoyed it more than anything.” I looked at the giant turtle. “So, what do we do now?”

“Kill it!” offered Coach Hedge. “You even have to ask? We got enough distance. We got ballistae. Lock and load demigods!”

“Coach, first of all, you made me lose my sword.”

“Hey! I didn’t ask for an evac!”

“Second, I don’t think the ballistae will do any good. That shell is like Nemean Lion skin. Its head isn’t any softer.”

“Then we fire it on the inside, right down its throat! Just like you all did with that shrimp monster in the Atlantic. Light it up from the inside.”

“That might work.” Frank said. “But then we’ll have to deal with a five-million-kilo turtle carcass blocking the entrance of the straits. If we can’t fly wit the oars broken, how do we get the ship out?”

“Easy. You wait and fix the oars!” Coach said.

“We can’t just wait.” I said. “We need to make it to Epirus as fast as possible.”

“Then we just sail through the other side and make a detour, simple.” Coach said.

“It’s not as simple as you might think it is.” Nico said.

“What are you yapping on about, di Angelo?” asked Coach.

“I mean that we can’t sail through another way, because there is no other way.” Nico pointed past the prow, where half a mile ahead the long rocky strip of land curved in and met the cliffs, closing the channel ended in a narrow V.

“We’re in a dead end.” I said.

“Hmm, would you look at that.” Tsuna said, acting as if he’s not surprised.

“Wait, did you know it was a dead end?” Hazel asked.

“I had a feeling.”

“What?!” Everyone screamed.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Piper demanded, some of her Charm Speak coming through.

“Because I wasn’t a hundred percent sure. But you all should have also realized that if the turtle was actually trying to destroy the ship it very well could have. It was certainly large and strong enough. Clearly it was leading us into a trap. Frank should have been able to tell, as our resident strategist.”

“Don’t you dare blame Frank.” Hazel said.

“Never said I was. Just pointing out the facts.”

“Tsuna, you need to stop talking.” Jason ordered. “But you and I _will_ talk later.”

“Hm.”

“But if this is a trap,” Piper said, “Then who’s the mastermind?”

The very second after Piper asked her question an arrow sank into the mainmast, six inches from her face. Everyone scattered for cover, except for Piper, who was stood frozen in place. She stared wide eyed at the arrow that could have easily killed her. I pulled Piper to the floor, just in time to see Tsuna tackle Nico out of the way of another arrow. The arrow sliced through his hoodie, tearing a piece of fabric with it. Tsuna and Nico just stared into each other’s eyes, Tsuna shielding Nico with his own body.

“Tsuna, you alright?” I asked.

“Never better.” He said as he pulled away from Nico.

“Are…are you hurt?” Nico asked, trying to reach out to him to show him support.

“I said I’m fine.” He looked up at the cliff, squinting as the sun made it impossible to see where the arrow shot from or who shot it.

“I see him.” Frank said. “It’s a single shooter.”

I looked up and couldn’t see anything. The sun was just too bright, especially against these white cliffs. But then I saw a glimmer of light, like a reflection of armor. I was just able to make out a tiny figure at the top of the cliff.

“Who the heck is he?” Leo asked. “Why is he firing at us?”

“I’m going to hazard a guess and say it has something to do with Gaea. I’d be more surprised if it wasn’t.” Tsuna said.

Even though I’m not a fan of the attitude he has about it, he was probably right. We can just say everything is part of Gaea’s plan. It’s not like we should be surprised.

Piper pointed out that the first arrow had a note attached to it. Hazel read it, and it told us that we were being robbed. We were supposed to just take everything valuable and climb up to the top of the cliff to deliver them. Between the turtle chasing and trapping us and this, Tsuna was right. This was a trap.

“We also can’t use the catapults.” Hazel added.

“Curse it!” bleated Coach. “This guy is good.”

“I don’t think they would have worked anyway.” Leo looked up the cliffs. “The trajectory isn’t in our favor. Even if I could load and aim the catapults before that guy can snipe us, they wouldn’t make it all the way up there.”

“My bow is useless too.” Frank added. “He has the high ground.”

“And, um…” Piper said, her voice shaking a little. “I think he’s a good shot. I don’t think he was trying to hit me.”

“If he was just sending a message, why would he shoot Nico?” Hazel wondered

Nico shook his head. “No idea. Maybe Gaea thinks if I’m out of the picture, I can’t lead you to the House of Hades.”

“Maybe.” I said. “Hey, Tsuna, do you think you can use your magic to do anything?”

“Doubtful.” That’s all he said.

“Care to bring more to the table?” I asked.

“Nothing more to bring.”

“So, who’s going up there?” Leo asked, trying to get us back on track.

“I’ll go.” Hazel said. “I feel like I need to go.”

“Hazel—” Frank said, tightening his grip on his bow.

“No, listen.” Hazel said. “This robber wants valuables. I can go up there, summon gold, jewels, whatever he wants.”

“If we pay him off, do you think he’ll let us go?” Leo asked.

“We don’t have much of a choice.” Nico said. “Between that guy and the turtle…”

“I’ll go too.” I offered. “The letter said that two people need to go up. I’ll take Hazel up there and watch her back. Besides, I don’t like the look of those steps. If Hazel falls…well, I can use the winds to catch her and keep from coming down the hard way. I just wish I had my sword, but it sank underwater. Do you think you can do anything Tsuna?”

“Not sure. I’m not really good with metals, and if I swim to go find it, I doubt the turtle will let me pass. But maybe Hazel can help you.”

“I don’t think I can though.” Hazel said.

“You know, you doubt yourself too much. How about you believe in yourself for once and give it a try.”

Hazel looked appalled at Tsuna. His attitude today is not like himself. But he just stared blankly at her, just waiting for her to do as he asked. She huffed and held out her arm, scrunching her face in concentration. Nothing happened for a moment, but then I heard a splash and then my sword was in Hazel’s hand.

“H-here.” Hazel said, eyes wide as she held out my sword.

“Hazel, that’s amazing!” I said as I took my sword back. I shook it a little to get the water off.

“Thanks.” She smiled. “How did you know I could do that Tsuna? Tsuna?”

Tsuna wasn’t on deck anymore. He was already walking down stairs. There was no way I was just going to let him get away. I told Hazel I’ll be right back and ran after Tsuna. He was opening the door to his room by the time I reached him.

“Tsuna, wait!”

“What do you want now?”

I glared at him. “What is wrong with you?”

“Nothing. Are we done yet?”

“No, we’re not. You’re not acting like yourself. You never talk to people like you have today. There is something wrong with you. I can tell.”

“Well, your wrong. There’s nothing wrong with me. Maybe this is the real me.”

“I’ve seen the real you, man. The real you doesn’t act like this. The real you is a great person, a true friend who wears his heart on his sleeve. You need to tell me what’s wrong. You’ve been acting strange ever since Venice.”

“I don’t need to tell you anything.”

“Don’t make me order you to.” I crossed my arms.

He scoffed. “You and what authority? You have no control over me Jason. You’re not my boss.”

“You told me to lead us to Greece. _You_ insisted I took charge. I am your boss.”

“No, you’re not. And I know well enough you won’t really force me to do anything. And that being said, I have no obligation to tell you jack shit. You’re not my friend.”

The way he said it made me feel like I just got stabbed in the gut. “I am your friend. I care about you.”

Tsuna rolled his eyes. “If you were a real friend, if you actually cared about me, you would have never told me to do something that broke my heart.”

“Broke your heart?” I asked, not sure what he was talking about. “Wait, did you tell—"

“Jason, we need to get going!” Hazel said as she walked over. “Oh, um, Tsuna, I need to ask your advice.”

“Of course, you do. How can I help you?”

“I was hoping you’d be able to give me some advice about magic.” She said. “I feel that this is my test by Hecate, and you’re the only one I know who uses it, so I thought you could help.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“You’ve seen how I am with magic. I’m not an expert. I can’t do a spell as simple at summoning an apple to my hand. I couldn’t save my brother. But you really want to learn magic? Fine. First lesson: all magic comes with a price.” He entered his room, and before he shut the door, he spoke up. “Oh, you might need to know, but that sniper might be a son of a sea god. The turtle said it was following the orders of its’ master, and only a child of the sea could be able to control it.”

With those parting words, Tsuna slammed the door in our faces.


	8. Jason

I need to work on my cardio. Like, I’m in great shape (years of demigod training), but climbing a two-hundred-foot cliff on a stairway without any rails was not something I was prepared for. I’m never taking flying for advantage ever again.

Walking behind Hazel didn’t help. Her weasel, or polecat, Gale kept making noises and farting, and I’m the one who had to smell it. I would ask to walk in front of her, but staying behind her let me keep an eye on her, just incase she fell over so I could save her with the winds. And Hazel did end up tripping. Luckily for her I was right next to her and caught her by her elbow.

“You all right?”

“Yes.” She said, hand to her chest. “M’fine.”

We kept climbing for a while, and when we were half way up we took a small break. The muscles in my legs felt like they were on fire. Hazel didn’t look all that much better, and with having that polecat screeching in her ear she probably had it worse. After drinking some water we kept climbing.

“Hey, do you know what’s wrong with Tsuna?” Hazel asked.

“What?”

“I need a distraction from all this climbing.” Hazel said. “And I’m worried about him. The two of you look like you’ve gotten close, so I was hoping you would know why he was so….so cold to all of us.”

“I mean, yeah, I like to think we’ve become friends, but we haven’t known each other that long. And, and he said earlier that we were never friends.”

“The Tsuna I know wouldn’t say that, but I’ve only known him a few days longer than you.” Hazel said.

“What about Nico?” I suggested. “If there’s a person who knows Tsuna better than anyone it would be Nico, especially since…since Percy isn’t here.”

“I tried asking Nico, but he wouldn’t tell me anything. Actually, it was like he was trying to deflect it. I’m really worried about him, the both of them.”

“I’m worried too. Tsuna is acting strange. Did you see he was wearing a hoodie in this heat? And it looked like he had more on under it.”

“I saw. Why would he do that in this heat?”

“I have no idea.”

“And what’s wrong with his hair? Why were only the tips of it white?”

“It’s called Frosted Tips. Piper’s brother Mitchell has them, it’s a type of hair style. But there’s no way Tsuna could do something like that without the proper tools and hair products.”

“Then how did he do it? I mean, I kinda like the look on him, but he just shows up with it after being locked in his room for two days, with no explanation? It’s incredibly strange.”

“I’ll try talking to him again once we deal with this robber. Maybe he’ll tell me what wrong. He’s hiding something, I know it.”

And I feel like it has something to do with Nico, I thought to myself. What Tsuna said to me, before we left the Argo; ‘ _If you were a real friend, if you actually cared about me, you would have never told me to do something that broke my heart._ ’ Did he really take my advice? Did he tell Nico how he felt? Even if he did, he said that he knew Nico didn’t feel the same for him, so he was prepared to be rejected.

Nico must have turned him down really hard, or said something bad about Tsuna liking guys. He is from the Forties, so I don’t think he can accept that two guys can be in love, or a guy having feelings for him. But even if Nico did that, Tsuna’s not made of glass; he’s a lot tougher than that and can take a lot. And I don’t think a broken heart could affect Tsuna so much that it made him cold to everyone.

Gale the weasel hopped off Hazel’s shoulder, bouncing several steps ahead of us and barked hysterically. “Going as fast as I can.” Hazel grunted in annoyance.

“Hey Hazel, this controlling the Mist thing,” I started. “Have you had any luck?”

“No.” she admitted. “I’ve been practicing since Hecate told me that I could use magic and that it’s going to help us defeat the sorceress at Epirus. I’ve tried turning my spatha in a walking stick, summon some clouds to block the moon, but all I’ve gotten were some popped ears. It’s not like I have any training or a spell book like Tsuna.”

“You’ll get it eventally.” I smiled.

“How can you be so sure?”

I shrugged, not that she could see it. “Just am. I’ve got a good instinct for what people can do—demigods, anyway. Hecate wouldn’t have picked you or visited you herself if she didn’t believe you had power.” Hazel stopped and I almost ran into her. “Hazel?”

“Thank you.” She said, not looking back. “I really needed to hear that.”

“You’re welcome. I think that’s one reason Juno brought us all together. So that we can support each other at our darkest moments as we head to defeat Gaea and her Giants.”

Hazel nodded in agreement and resumed walking. Between the steep climb and the hot humid air drenched me in sweat and I was practically dreaming for a dip in the baths at New Rome. The water was warm and relaxing and I remember how I used to soak in there by myself for what felt like hours.

Once we reached the top I leaned on my knees as I took a deep breath. I knew the climb wasn’t going to be easy, but I wasn’t expecting it to be so exhausting. Once I caught my breath, I was able to look around. A long sloping valley marched inland, dotted with scraggly olive trees and limestone boulders. It doesn’t look like any human has been here, untouched by mankind.

I’m so glad that I don’t have an issue with heights. I looked over the ledge of the cliff and saw the Argo II shining in bronze and polished wood, but it was kind of blurry. I rubbed my eyes to make that awkward feeling go away. At the head of the strait was the giant turtle, glinting like a burnished coin.

“Hey, where’s—”

“Over here!” said a voice.

I flinched and raised my sword. Barely ten foot away a man appeared out of nowhere. He had a bow and quiver over his shoulder and two flintlock pistols in his hands, like the ones you might have seen if you saw a Pirates of the Caribbean movie. His feet were covered in knee-high leather cowboy boots, and he had leather breeches and a pirate-style shirt, like a cheap Halloween costume. His hair was black and curly, and his eyes were a scarily familiar green. He completed his robber outfit with a red bandana covering his mouth.

“Welcome demigods!” the robber called out, waving one of the flintlocks in the air. “Your money, or your life?”

How in the name of the gods did he just appear out of nowhere? It’s like he just stepped out from behind an invisible curtain. I know gods can just teleport and appear out of nowhere with barely a thought, but how does that explain how this guy can do it?

“Who are you?” asked Hazel.

“Who am I?” he laughed. “I’m Sciron, of course!”

“Chiron?” I asked. “Like the Centaur?”

Sciron rolled his eyes, probably used to people making the same correlation. “ _Sky_ -ron, my friend. Son of Poseidon and master thief extraordinaire! And all-around awesome guy, if I do say so myself.”

“Tsuna was right.” I said. Great, first we had to deal with Chrysaor, now this guy? How many sons of Poseidon will we have to fight heading to Greece? “You are the child of a sea god, that’s why he couldn’t control the turtle.”

The sea bandit scowled. “Yes, Gaea told me I had a nephew down there. Also said I should take him out.”

“By shooting at my brother?!” Hazel stomped over to him, only to stop when he lazily pointed one of his pistols at her.

“She said something about using a son of Hades to go after the Shinto demigod. Mentioned I’d know him when I see him.”

“Well you missed. You didn’t even graze his shoulder.” Sciron’s wyes went wide before he glared at me.

“I. Don’t. Miss.” He said. “I am a master marksman. Children of Apollo would look upon me with envy and beg their father for the skill to best me. I’ve won competitions against the Huntresses of Artemis. I never miss.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, because he’s still alive. At best you tore his clothes at the shoulder.” I said.

“Then I’ll just have to wait till he comes back out and have another go at it.” He said, standing up. But then he paused. “Unless…”

“Unless what?” asked Hazel.

“Unless you can pay for his survival. _All_ of your survival. But I’m not seeing any valuables.” He sounded giddy with joy. “I guess that means you want to die?” He started dancing like he was Yosemite Sam.

“Wait, we’ve got valuables.” Hazel said.

“Where?” Sciron asked. “Imperial Gold swords are nice, but they aren’t enough to buy you and all of your friends’ safe passage. Besides, swords aren’t my style.”

“Trust me, we have valuables,” Hazel insisted. “But if we give them to you, how do we know for sure you’ll keep your word?”

“Oh, they _always_ ask that.” Sciron said, sounding exhausted at that question. “I promise you, on the River Styx, that as soon as you surrender what I want, I will _not_ shoot you. I will send you right back down that cliff.”

Hazel and I shared a look. True, he just swore on the Styx, but the way he worded it left it open for a lot of interpretations. The only thing we can guarantee is that we won’t be shot. Maybe he is honorable, for a bandit at least, and let us fly (I’m _not_ climbing down those stairs) back to the Argo and tell his turtle to back off. Still, it’s not a chance I’m willing to take.

“What if we fight you?” I drew my gladius. “You can’t attack us and hold our ship hostage at the same—”

I was nearly deafened by sound of him firing his guns. I was frozen in shock. One of the flintlocks was smoking right in front of my face. The other was pointed down, over the side of the cliff. The side of my head felt a tiny bit cooler, and when I reached up, I felt a groove in my hair, like a racing stripe. I gulped. He was a good shot.

“What did you do?!” demanded Hazel.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Sciron laughed nonchalantly. “If you could see down there—not that you could—you’d see a hole in the deck right between the shoes of the big young man, the one with a bow.”

“Frank!”

Sciron shrugged. “Eh, if you say so. But that was just a mere demonstration. Trust me, it _could_ have been a lot worse. Just look at your friend here. He looks like he’s about to wet himself.”

I was still in shock. If he wanted to this guy could put a bullet between my eyes before I knew what happened. His aim was so good that he could _cut my hair_ with a bullet and not draw a drop of blood.

With a twirl of his guns they reloaded. “So! To answer your question— _yes_ , I _can_ attack you and hold your ship hostage at the same time.” He shook his. “Celestial Bronze ammunition. Quite deadly to demigods. You two would die first— _bang, bang_. Then I could take my time picking off your friends on that ship. Target practice is so much more fun with live targets running around screaming.”

“You know.” Hazel started. “I would have thought you were a child of Apollo, with the way you shoot.”

“Why thank you my dear.” Sciron said. “It’s just from practice though. The giant turtle—now, that’s from my parentage. You can’t just go around taming giant turtles without being a son of Poseidon! I _could_ overwhelm your ship with a tidal wave, of course, but its terribly difficult work. Not nearly as fun as ambushing and shooting people.”

So he takes a coward’s route to get what he wants. He’s not brave enough to fight the people he robs head on. And he makes controlling water sound hard. Percy and Tsuna don’t act like it takes too much effort, unless they’re doing something big like a localized hurricane. Maybe this guy should take his own advice and practice.

“You know, I think I remember who you are.” Hazel said.

“Wait, how did you do that?” asked Sciron. “I never told you my name.”

“Yes, you did, _Sky_ -ron.” I said.

“Blast it!” he said.

“So, who exactly is he?” I asked, ignoring his meltdown.

“Theseus killed him once.” Hazel said. “Theseus encountered him on the road to Athens, where Sciron here would kill his victims by…by, uh…”

“Oh, don’t even mention _that_ brother of mine.” Sciron said. “He was such a cheater! I don’t want to talk about him, he didn’t even care about our family ties! No, now that I’m back from the dead Gaea, in her infinite generosity said I can stay here on the coastline and rob any and all demigods I come across, and that’s what I’m going to do! Now, where were we?”

“You were about to let us go.” Hazel said.

“Was I?” Sciron scratched his head with one of the pistols. “No, I’m pretty sure that wasn’t it. Ah, that’s right! Money or your life! Where are your valuables? I don’t see any here, so then I’m afraid I’m going to—”

“Wait,” Hazel said. “I have valuables. At least, I can get them.”

Sciron raised an eyebrow, looking over Hazel before clicking the hammer of the pistol aimed at my face. “Well then my dear, hop to it. I’d hate to mess up thus young man’s face.”

I hated how scared I was. I’m supposed to be the leader, I’m supposed to support everyone and not show them my fear. But when you have a gun in your face, there’s nothing really to do but stand there frozen in fear. I was able to glance over to Hazel and see her concentrating. The ground beneath my feet rumbled and out popped a horde of treasure.

It was a knee-high pile of precious metals. Raw ingots of silver and gold. Grapefruit sized gems like diamonds, rubies, emeralds and sapphires. Piles of Roman denarii, silver drachmas, ancient gold jewelry studded with even more gemstones. It was a huge treasure horde, enough to pill several lawn bags and keep Sciron happy for a long time.

Speaking of Sciron, he started dancing with joy at the sight of all the treasure. “How in the _world_ did you do that? If I had that power I’d never have to rob anyone!”

“Just take the treasure.” Hazel said, wiping a bit of sweat off from her brow. “Let us go.”

“Oh, but I did say _all_ of your valuables.” Sciron said.

“What? Are you kidding?!” Hazel cried. “This is worth so much more than anything on the ship!”

“Well, that’s not what I heard.” Sciron said. “A little birdy told me that you have something incredibly valuable in you boat. Something made of ivory and gold, say about, forty-foot tall?”

I stormed up to him, not caring about the gun in the moment, even though it was pressed right between my eyes. “The statue is non-negotiable.”

“You’re right!” Sciron said. “I _must_ have it.”

“Gaea told you about it, didn’t she?” Hazel asked. “She ordered you to take it.”

“Maybe.” Sciron said. “But she said I could keep it if I want, or sell it once the war with the gods are over. Hard to pass up on that. I don’t intend to die again, and I want to live a comfortable life, robbing people as much as I want.”

“The Athena Parthenos won’t do you any good.” Hazel explained. “Especially if Gaea destroys the world.”

That made Sciron pause. “W-what?”

“Gaea.” I added. “If the Giants are able to wake Gaea and she rises, the world as we know it will be destroyed. There will be no one to rob from. There will be no treasure. Once she rises, Gaea is going to end all off humanity. She’s going to let you have your fun until she awakes, and then I bet you she’ll wipe you from the face of the earth without a second thought.”

Sciron kept quiet, taking all the information in. “Okay, alright.” Sciron said with a smile in his voice, lowering the pistol from my face. “I’m not unreasonable. Keep the statue.”

“We can just…go?” I asked.

“Just one more thing.” Sciron said. “I always demand a show of respect. Before my victims leave, I insist they wash my feet.”

“E-excuse me?” I asked, disgusted by the idea.

He didn’t go into more detail. He just kicked off his boots, one after another. His bare feet were _vile_. There were so disgusting, and I have seen some gross things over the years. But his feet? There were puffy, wrinkled and white as bread dough. Each misshaped toe had tufts brown hair. His toenails were long, jagged and a putrid yellow.

And the smell…as bad as his feet looked, they smelled three time as bad. I was dry heaving the second the smell hit my nose. It was like rotting flesh, but even that didn’t be an accurate way to describe the smell. He needs a Pediatrist, not a foot bath.

“Hazel!” I choked. “Please, summon more treasure, anything!”

“Nuh-uh-uh.” Sciron said. “There’s no amount of treasure that can buy your way out of this.”

“You have got to be kidding.” I said, lifting my shirt over my nose. It didn’t help.

“Not at all!” Sciron wriggled his toes. “So, who wants the left, and who wants the right? Once you wash my feet, I’ll send you down the cliff. I promise on the River Styx.”

“Could we have a moment?” Hazel asked.

“What for?” Sciron’s eyes narrowed.

“We need to decide.” Hazel said. “I mean, it’s a big decision. Left foot, right foot. We need to discuss who takes what.”

“Hmm…” He scratched his head in thought. “Alright. I’ll be nice and give you _two_ minutes.”

“Thanks.” Hazel said. She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me about fifty feet down the cliff. “Sciron kicks his victims off the cliff.”

She explained how Sciron tricks people into washing his feet, and when your distracted and woozy from the smell he’ll kick you over the ledge, and the turtle eats us. Hazel believed that Sciron could kick me hard and fast enough, I wouldn’t be able to stop falling, or even if I could Sciron could snipe me and I’d die anyway. Hazel then told me her plan. And it made me sick to my stomach.

“Finally!” Sciron called out when we came back. “That was _much_ longer than two minutes.”

“Sorry.” I said through clenched teeth and a forced smile. “It was a big decision…which foot. I’ll go first Sciron. I’ll wash your left foot.”

“Excellent!” Sciron said happily. “I think I might have stepped in something with that foot. It felt a bit squishy inside me boot. But I’m sure you’ll clean it properly.”

I felt my ears burn. It was taking everything in me not to run Sciron through with my sword. Just the idea of touching this guy’s nasty feet was making a vein in my temple throb. He spun one of his flintlocks and changed it into a squirt bottle and a rag.

“No gloves?” I asked, well, more like pleaded.

“Why would you need gloves?” Sciron asked.

I looked between him and his feet. “No reason.” I got on my knees and shuffled closer to him. He had his foot raised and wriggled his toes. More of the rotting flesh smell filled my nose. “Oh, gods no!”

“You could always choose what’s in my other hand.” offered Sciron, showing off his other pistol.

“He’ll clean your foot.” Hazel said. “Right Jason?”

I glared at her, but she won the stare off. “Fine.”

Happy to get his way Sciron walked over to a limestone stump and sat his foot on it. He faced the water and planted his foot, looking really proud of himself. He said that he wanted to enjoy the horizon while I cleaned his foot.

I looked back at Hazel and she nodded at me. I went back over to Sciron, my back to the water. One kick and I would go tumbling down the cliff. After looking up at Sciron’s smirking face, I swallowed my pride and started cleaning his left foot.

It took every last drop of will in me not to throw up. If the smell and the sight of his foot wasn’t bad enough, the feel of them was terrible. It was almost like a plastic bag full of bones, covered in coarse hair. It was like a Hobbits foot that walked into a rotting corpse and a pile of dung.

I never thought of wanting to switch powers and abilities with anybody else, but right now I would give anything to have Leo’s power. The only real way to clean this guys’ foot was by fire, just cleanse them with flames. And then maybe burn Sciron to ash for making me do this.

There were tears in my eyes, that’s how bad this was. And when I wiped up his big toe I let out a gag. That’s when he kicked me square in the chest. I fell across the edge of the cliff and screamed, flailing my arms. But when I opened my eyes, I was just lying on my back on the cliff.

Hazel’s magic worked. Sciron was looking over me, smiling as he thought he had killed me. I know she told me to try to maneuver Sciron so he was facing the other direction. I didn’t think about doing it, but I ended doing it. Her illusion kept up as she begged Sciron to not kick her off the cliff, before telling the bandit that his feet were the least disgusting thing about him. She nudged me out of the way, so keeping low I got out of her way and once I was a few feet away I started floating up.

And that’s when the kick came. But Hazel just landed on her butt, not going through with the rest of her illusion. As Sciron stood confused Hazel’s illusion melted away, revealing that he was facing the grassy field and his back was to the sea.

“Stand and deliver!” Hazel signaled.

I didn’t hesitate for a moment. I dove down and body slammed Sciron over the ledge of the cliff. Sciron screamed, firing off his guns randomly, but never hitting anything. That’s when the head of the giant turtle rose from the water, its mouth gaping open. I got another view of the inside of its throat just as it chomped its jaws closed around Sciron before going back under the water. It was terrifying to see, and I’m never going to look at turtles the same way again.

“Hazel that was _amazing_!” I said smiling. “Seriously…Hazel? Hey, Hazel?”

I flew down and saw Hazel just staring ahead. Her eyes looked glazed over. Her knees shook and she collapsed. I caught her before her head slammed into the ground. As I tried to shake her to get her to wake up, I noticed frost creep across the rocks and treasure Hazel summoned. It was different from the frost and ice Tsuna made when he got upset. It felt like the kind of unnatural cold one feels when entering a graveyard or tomb.

When Hazel’s eyes cleared back to their natural gold, she had me carry her back down to the Argo II. I held her princess style and flew down. Even with Sciron gone I wasn’t comfortable flying near the water, so I flew until I was over the ship before descending straight down.

Everyone…well, everyone except Tsuna, had gathered on the deck. Hazel and I took turns relaying what he had to do with Sciron. Once he heard that we had to clean Sciron’s feet Leo pulled out some extra strength disinfectant out of his tool belt. It helped me feel a little bit better, but I still really want a hot shower and scrub with steel wool until my arms are red and raw.

When Hazel pulled Nico away to talk about something Pluto said to her Coach Hedge bleated. “The turtle’s back!”

Leo cursed about how he still hasn’t upgraded the sonar to detect the turtle as we ran to the back of the ship. We were expecting a fight, not what we saw. The turtle had its giant head lowered, where Tsuna was petting it.

“What’s going on?” Piper asked.

“Why is the turtle back?” Coach Hedge. “Does it want a rematch?”

“Tsuna, is, uh, everything alright?” I asked, lowering my sword slowly once I realized Tsuna didn’t seem to be in danger.

“Of course.” He said. “Turns out Nigel wasn’t really a fan of Sciron, he was just following orders. Outside of my ancient uncle, he hasn’t eaten anyone.”

“Nigel?” said Piper.

“The turtle’s name. It’s Nigel.”

“How did you know that?” Frank wondered.

“I asked him, that’s how.” Tsuna said. He kept petting the turtle, uh, Nigel.

“So ‘Nigel’ isn’t dangerous?” I asked.

“No, he’s actually a gentle soul. He was just following orders.”

“Well, can you tell Gamera here to go away? While Jason and Hazel were dealing with the sniper and you were locked away in your room, we fixed the oars. We can fly out of here.”

“It might be wiser to stick to the water for now. Let our fearless leader here get the rest he insists on everyone else.” Tsuna glanced at me with a side-eye glare.

“Are you going to keep watch then? Do your part?” Piper demanded, sounding very bitter right now.

“No need.” Tsuna said. “Nigel, can you do me a favor?” The turtle hissed. “Thank you. So we need some protection from anything in the sea that might attack us. Can you stick with us, at least for a little while? Having you around will keep us safe. Do you think you can do that?”

The turtle hissed again before retreating underwater. “So, what did ‘Nigel’ say?” Frank asked.

“He said he’ll stick close for a little while.” Tsuna explained. “He doesn’t want to stray too far from his territory for too long, but he promised to keep an eye out for us for a bit.”

“So he can do your job while you slack off.” Piper said seething.

“Do you even want to be around me right now Piper?” Tsuna asked, really unfazed by her attitude to him.

“No, I really don’t.”

“Then you should appreciate that I got us some help and get off my back.”

“That’s enough.” I warned, standing between the two of them. Piper looked like she was about to throttle Tsuna, and he didn’t seem to care. “Tsuna, go to your quarters.”

“Very well.” He said. Once Tsuna left Piper walked to the other side of the ship to calm down. Frank went to go find Hazel.

“Oof.” Leo said. “That got tense, didn’t it hombre?”

“Yeah…”

“Are you sure Tsuna’s okay?” Leo asked. “He’s acting so—”

“Cold?”

“Yeah, cold. Like he doesn’t have his emotions or something.”

“I really don’t know what’s wrong. I’m going to try to talk to him again.”

Leo breathed through his nose and made a face. “Uh, you might want to take a shower my dude. Your hands still stink.”

I raised my hand and took a whiff, and immediately regretted it.

After taking a very hot shower, where my hands were still red for a while after I left, I tried to talk to Tsuna again. I knocked on his door but got no response. I tried again and again, calling out to him until I got frustrated. I slammed my fist on the door until Piper came and found me.

“Just leave him alone.” Piper said. “If he wants to be an ass and hide from his friends, let him. You don’t need to waste your time on him.”

“Piper, he’s my friend.” I said. “I’m scared for him. Something is wrong with him and I want to help him.”

“You can’t save everyone Superman.” Piper said. “Maybe once he gets over that stick in his ass, he’ll come to you, but until then let him wallow away in there.”

“Pipes…”

“No, just leave him alone until he grows up.” She said. “For now, you and I are going to eat dinner together and then you’re going to bed.”

There’s no fighting Piper when she sets her mind to something. After a nice dinner she kissed me goodnight and made sure I went to bed. Under the love and adoration I felt for her, I kinda felt how annoying it is having someone make sure you went to bed. Tsuna was right about how annoying I was about that.

It was a bit of struggle trying to sleep, but I got there. It wasn’t the best sleep I’ve ever gotten, but I did feel a bit better. It was pretty late, but I was wide awake now. I did a little bit of a work out, push-ups, sit ups, some squats just to wake my body up. Once that was done and I did some stretches I went to grab a glass of water and a snack.

As I headed back from the kitchen I saw a lot of steam coming from the showers. Nobody else as awake, since Leo had all of the radar and sonar pushed to their limit and Tsuna had Nigel the turtle keeping watch from below the surface, no one should be in the showers right now. It was odd, so I went to investigate.

The air became a lot warmer and more humid, steam blocking my vision. It was getting kind of hard to breath actually, the air was so warm and wet. And now that I’m closer, it sounded like all the showers were on at full blast. The showers were so full of steam that it was hard to see. I reached into the stalls and pulled my hand back with a wince. The water was so hot that I felt like I got burned.

“What are you doing in here Jason?” Standing in one stall was Tsuna. The water was beating down on him. Through the steam he was stilly fully clothed and he even had a blanket tightly wrapped around his head and body.

“Oh, gods! Tsuna!” I yelled. I willed some wind to push Tsuna out of the stall. He must have been in that water for a while, so he had to have gotten some serious burns on him, even if he can’t get wet. “Are you okay?!” I reached out to grab his blanket.

“I’m fine.” He took a step back out of my reach. “I’ll ask you again, what are you doing?”

“I saw the steam and got suspicious.” I admitted. “Can you turn off the water?” Without even lifting his hand the water in the showers shut off. “Leo’s going to be mad if there’s no hot water for tomorrow.”

“He’s a walking furnace, he can make his own.” Tsuna said as he walked by me. But I cut him off by blocking his path with my arm.

“Tsuna are you okay? Didn’t you get burned?”

“No, I didn’t even get wet. In fact, the heat felt good.”

“I got splashed and I thought I got burned. How are you okay?”

“Don’t know, must be a sea god thing.” He ducked under my arm and left the showers.

“Tsuna wait!”

“Unless you want to wake the others keep quiet.”

“Then talk to me!”

“There’s nothing to talk about. Stop acting like an overbearing mother.”

I grit my teeth. “I am not an overbearing mother!”

“Then leave. Me. ALONE!”

We had arrived at his room and he jumped in. Tsuna tried to slam the door in my face but I caught it. I pushed my way inside, shutting it behind me. That’s when I felt how warm Tsuna was keeping his room. Leo had it set up so the rooms were always the perfect temperature for those who stay in the rooms, but it felt like ninety degrees in here. I reached out to grab Tsuna but he backed up enough that I only got a grip on his blanket. I pulled it and it fell from his body.

What I saw shocked me. Tsuna looked a bit paler, and his hair…it was even whiter now. Instead of just the tips being white it seemed like the white part bleed more into his natural black. It was reaching up halfway up his head now.

“Ts-Tsuna…a-are you alright? What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing.” He said quickly, hugging himself. “Just get out.”

“No. I am not leaving you. There is something wrong, but I can’t help until you let me in.”

“There’s nothing you can do, because there is _NOTHING_ wrong with me. Just get out!”

He rushed up to me and started to push me back to the door, but I grabbed his wrist to stop him. “Gah!” I yelled. “Tsuna, you’re freezing!”

He pulled himself out of my grip and held his own wrist. “Please Jason. Just leave me alone. Just go back to bed.”

“Tsuna please, I’m begging you, talk to me. There’s something wrong with you. What’s going on.” Tsuna just looked away. “Tsuna, you’re worrying everyone. Whenever anyone talks to you, you act cold, like you don’t care what they say or how you talk to them. You’re freezing to the touch, and your wearing layers in the middle of the Mediterranean, during the summer. Your room is like a sauna for gods’ sake!”

“Nothing…there’s nothing wrong.”

Tsuna turned his back to me. When he did, I saw where Sciron’s arrow had sliced through his clothes. There was a little bit of blood, and I could see his skin peeking through. And it didn’t look right.

“Take off your shirts.” I said.

“At least buy me dinner first.”

“I’m not joking.” I raised my voice. “Tsuna, you don’t have a choice. Take off your shirt or I’ll make you.”

“Mm, kinky. Piper might get jealous.” I narrowed my eyes and gave him the best wolf glare I had in me.

“I’m not going to ask you again.”

“Listen, _Praetor_ Grace, I am not one of your little Legionnaires. You _can’t_ just order me around.”

“I seem to remember you having a Legion brand. You were made a member the _day_ the Argo arrived at New Rome. Whether you like it or not you are a member of the Roman Legion. But I’m not ordering you as Praetor. I’m asking as someone who cares about you.”

Tsuna and I had a stare off before he looked away in defeat. “Fine.”

He reached down and pulled up his blue swim team hoodie. Then he unbuttoned and removed a green flannel shirt. Underneath that was an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, and finally Tsuna removed his black form fitting tank.

Tsuna is extremely fit. He’s all lean, defined muscle. I remember that morning before I met my jerk of a brother Hercules, when everyone on the ship had ran to the deck when we thought we were under attack by a tourist’s cruise ship. Tsuna had come out wearing only a pair of low riding pajama pants, giving everyone a good view of his torso. I can’t deny that Tsuna is good looking.

But amongst Tsuna’s defined torso there were these odd blue spots on him. They were too light for bruises. I walked a bit closer to him and after looking into his eyes for permission I gently touched the spots. Just like his wrists everywhere I touched on his chest was freezing cold. In fact, the blue spots felt like ice.

“Gods Tsuna…” I looked in his eyes and gave a pleading work. “Please, tell me. Let me help you.”

Tsuna’s face was unmoving, but his eyes watered and a tear fell, only to freeze half way down his cheek. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me Jason.”

“Did-did you have a run in with Khione? She’s a snow goddess, and she’s on Gaea’s side.”

“No.” he shook his head. “I didn’t even know there was a snow goddess.”

“Then what’s causing this? Is it-is it your magic? You said your heart is broken, maybe you magic reacted like the other times you got emotional.”

“I-I don’t know.” He said, but he didn’t look sure. “Ever since I told Nico how I felt, after he said he hated me, I’ve been getting colder and colder by the day. Those spots appeared this morning. I’ve been doing everything I can to stay warm. That’s why I’ve been wearing layers. That’s why I was in the showers. I can’t get warm. I didn’t even notice my hair turning white until you pointed it out this morning.”

“It’s gotten worse too. It’s halfway up your head now.”

He reached up and pulled his hair into his eyeline. “I’m sorry.” He let his hair drop back into place. “For everything. The way I’m acting, how cold I am to everyone—”

“You should tell the others. Once we tell them what’s happening—”

“The others can’t find out.”

“What? Tsuna—”

“No. We can’t afford a distraction. We need to get to Epirus and get control of the Doors. We have to be there for Percy and Annabeth.” He took a deep breath. “I need you to promise me something.”

“Am I going to want to?”

“No. But you have to do this, for me. Promise me that you’ll follow through on what I’m about to ask you.”

“Tsuna, I-I can’t just—”

“Jason, please.”

I nodded. “Okay. I promise you I’ll do what you ask.”

“Swear it.”

It pained me, but if it helps Tsuna… “I swear on the River Styx to do what you ask.”

“Thank you. So, clearly there’s something wrong with me. Whatever it is, if…if I die, I want you and the others to just go on. Don’t let my death stop you from saving Percy and Annabeth, from going to Greece and stopping the Giants. No matter what happens to me, you are to make the others go on. They can mourn after the world is saved.”

“I can’t—”

“You already swore Jason. You have to. And—”

“You can’t make me promise Tsuna. This is already painful enough.”

“I know. But this request is more personal.”

“Alright.”

“Be there for Percy. He’s important to me, and I saw how my death affected him back in Japan. It’s going to destroy him. I want you to be there for him. I don’t know how you see him, you barely know each other, but you are family. If I die, he’s going to need somebody.”

I was crying now. “Okay.” I nodded. “I’ll do it. But I can’t replace you.” I went over and hugged him tight and close.

“I know, and I don’t want you to replace me. I want you to be you.” He said, returning the hug. “You’re really warm.”

I hugged him tighter. “We’ll figure this out Tsuna. You and me, we’ll fix whatever’s wrong with you. _That_ I promise you.”

Despite him being the one who has something wrong, Tsuna comforted me until I calmed down. He joked that he never saw me as a crier, that he was more of one. Before all of this he was pretty emotional, wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Tsuna put his shirts back on after he started shivering. I then went to the storage area to grab an extra blanket for him. When I got back he was already curled in on himself trying to conserve body heat. After throwing the blanket over him I went back to my room and laid in bed, trying to think of how Tsuna ended up like this.

He said that this started all because Nico broke his heart. I’ll admit I don’t know Nico all that well, or at all really, but I don’t think that he would hurt Tsuna so bad that this would happen. I should try talking to him, but Nico isn’t one to talk to people. He keeps people at sword length at all times unless he needs to get a point across. But if I can get Nico’s side, maybe it can help me save Tsuna.

By the time I decided to go take watch I had no real ideas. Nico was unapproachable the best of times, and Tsuna didn’t really know how to fix himself. The best I can do is just do what I can to make sure Tsuna makes it through this. Bring him warm drinks and food, supply him more blankets, hell if he needs me to hug him more, I’ll do it. I don’t want to lose any more of my friends.

It was some time after dawn that we were attacked by a herd of wild Venti. As far as what we’ve been fighting this herd was pretty easy to take down by myself. I flew between them, slicing through them. But I made a serious mistake when I killed the last one. I didn’t hold my breath.

You see, when you kill a Venti, or any wind spirit really, it makes a vacuum, sucking up all the air near it. And when you don’t hold in your breath, the vacuum sucks the air from your lungs. The pressure in your inner ear drops so fast that you black out.

So there I was, falling from about two hundred feet in the air blacked out. And unfortunately, the moment I was knocked out I was thrown into a dream. I recognized where I was too.

I was on the roof of a tall building that had a great tactical view of New York City. The nighttime view of the Manhattan skyline was pretty nice too. A storm front circled the top of the Empire State Building, the entrance to Mount Olympus itself. Lighting flashed and the air smelled like it was going to rain any second. What was odd was that the lights of the Empire State Building were shifting from orange and purple. Did the gods’ split affect the building too, or is it just some symbolism that I was dreaming?

On the roof where I was standing were some of my old comrades from Camp Jupiter: A vast array of demigods in combat armor, some shining in the Imperial Gold stash that Hazel, Frank, Percy and Tsuna brought from Alaska. There was Dakota, son of Bacchus, Nathan the son of Mercury, Leila the daughter of Ceres, and Marcus the son of Mars.

Off to the side was the Legion’s Augur Octavian, standing thin and pale with a string of sacrificial stuffed animals tied to his waist. Over his purple camp shirt he wore a white robe. I never been a fan of Octavian. He wasn’t all that nice to me before Zeus claimed me, and after he did, he tried to coerce me into making me an ally of his. Even after I became Praetor he tried to sway me to his side, all so he could have power. He was completely fake and a user, and if I got my way, he would have been kicked out of Camp Jupiter and New Rome for how he acts.

Standing in the center, guarded by her gold and silver dogs was Reyna, her purple cape flowing in the wind. Looking at her brought up memories of how I treated her, that I let her believe we had a future together. I never was in love with her, and I didn’t lead her on, but…I never really shut her down either. Maybe if I made it clear with her earlier, that I saw her as a good friend and I held her to the highest respect as my fellow Praetor, then maybe I wouldn’t feel so guilty.

And she looked so tired. Nobody else might not have noticed, but I’ve worked with her long enough to see the signs, notice how she was carrying herself as if the world rested on her shoulders. And it probably does. She has to lead a battle against Camp Half-Blood, and I know that she doesn’t want a battle, but she has to honor what New Rome wants and follow through. But knowing Reyna she was doing everything she can to avoid battle.

Everyone on the roof were staring at the roof-access entrance, waiting for someone to come through. I didn’t have to wait long to see who. The door opened and a Roman soldier led two people up to Reyna. One was a faun—no, a satyr, I’m still making that mistake—who was wearing a Nature Conservancy t-shirt. His didn’t bother covering his shaggy goat legs and hooves. He had a goatee and a Rasta-style cap that barely hid his horns and a reed pipe strung around his neck.

The other person was Camp Half-Blood’s Oracle, Racheal Elizabeth Dare. Her red hair looked frizzier than the last time I saw her. Her white blouse had some water color stains all around it and her jeans had hand-drawn ink designs. She was nervously tapping a blue hair brush against her thigh.

Octavian was immediately rude and condescending to Racheal and the satyr, who Racheal introduced to them as Grover Underwood, a member of the Cloven Council. When we were building the Argo II Annabeth told me about her friend Grover, who helped her and Percy over the years during the war with the Titans. It actually really nice to put a face to the name.

When Grover said he was a friend of Percy, Octavian threw a fit, yelling that any friend of a _Graceus_ like Percy should never be trusted. Luckily Reyna was more willing to trust people, or at least hear them out before passing judgement. After announcing how Racheal and Grover have spoke nothing but the truth, she allowed them to say what they came to say.

Racheal took out a note from her pocket and gave it to Reyna, saying that it came from Annabeth. That got my attention. How can Annabeth send a message from Tartarus? At least this means that she’s alive, and if she is then so is Percy. I can’t wait to tell the others.

I tried to get behind Reyna to read the note, but I couldn’t with the way Octavian was crowding her. After Racheal said that Annabeth and Percy were in Tartarus Reyna handed Octavian the note, who said that what it said was all a trick of the Greeks. Reyna signed in annoyance before ripping the note from Octavian’s hands.

That’s when Racheal called out with Reyna’s full name. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. Nobody used her full name. She _hates_ it. I tried once just to see if I could even pronounce it and she sent me a murderous look. But Reyna must have realized how serious Racheal was because she used her full name.

Octavian tried arguing with Reyna about trusting Racheal and Grover. He kept going on how she can’t trust the Greeks, that bringing the Athena Parthenos would just divide the attention of the Legion and stop the Legion from destroying the Greeks. He even laughed when Racheal said she was the Oracle of Delphi.

In response to Octavian’s jab the wind shifted. It sounded like a hissing nest of snakes. Racheal started glowing in a green aura, the wind swirling around her. Her eyes started shining like emeralds. After the aura and wind died down, Racheal said that she has seen the Athena Parthenos on Half-Blood Hill, and that Reyna was the one who returned it.

When Racheal said that a harpy known as Ella had memorized the Sibylline Books, Octavian freaked out. He has sent several demigods looking for them when he thought he had a clue as to where any copy was, and was furious that they returned empty handed. When Grover said that Ella would not be given to Octavian, the deluded Auger ordered the guards to capture Racheal. Grover stopped them by playing his reed pipes, turning a couple of centurion spears into Christmas trees.

Now that she was safe, Grover explained how even though the Giants hadn’t fully awakened her, Gaea was right on the edge of consciousness. She apparently has been appearing all over the world in dozens of different places. She’s been whispering in the minds of naiads and other nature spirits to turn them against Olympus, and if they refused, she would cause earthquakes and other disasters to destroy them.

Unfortunately, Octavian only saw this as a trick. He’s an augur, you’d think he could see the bigger picture, see beyond the rivalry between the Greeks and Romans. But at least Reyna has a clearer mind. She ordered for her Pegasus Scipio to be brought to her, but also said that since the Argo II fired on Camp Jupiter, someone has to pay for starting the war between the two camps.

Once Racheal and Grover left, Octavian called Reyna mad. Since Reyna was used to Octavian’s insults she brushed him off and told him that she knows where to find me in Greece. She said that I would need an army to face the House of Hades. It took me a second, but I knew what she was talking about.

I was awoken when I got hit by a torrent of water. I opened my eyes and spat out the salt water. Looking around I saw I was floating at the top of a geyser that was shooting up in the air, cushioning my fall. Looking back at the ship I saw Tsuna’s window. He must have made the geyser to save me.

As the geyser lowered Piper was calling out to me. I waved over at her to show that I was okay. Before I could try to fly out of the water I was soon raised into the air. The giant turtle had raised me out of the water by its head and carried me over to the ship.

“Uh, thanks Nigel.” I told him. It hissed before going back underwater.

“Jason, thank the gods!” Piper rushed over and hugged me. “I was so scared! Right before that geyser shot up, I was going to use Charm Speak to wake you.”

“I didn’t even have a chance to change into anything to save you.” Frank said.

“It’s alright man. Tsuna saved me.”

“Are you sure it was Tsuna?” Piper asked.

“I don’t know who else could make a geyser in the middle of the ocean.”

“But how did he know? He’s not up here.”

“He must have been watching from his window in his room.”

“Well, at least he’s doing _something_.”

“Hey, lay off him a bit, okay Pipes?” Frank looked uncomfortable and left.

“You’re defending him? With the way he’s been acting and how he’s been talking to all of us.”

“I know its hard, but you have to trust me when I say that Tsuna’s going through a lot and he’s having a hard time dealing with it.”

“You’ve talked to him?”

“Kind of.”

“Kind of? What does that mean.”

“It means…it means that it’s something he needs to get over himself, and I’m helping the best I can.”

“You can’t shoulder all the responsibility again.” Piper said. “After the way he’s been acting its not like he deserves your help.”

“He said he was sorry, and he’s my friend Pipes. I’m not going to ignore him.”

“If you know what’s up with him, you can tell me. I can help.”

I shook my head. “I’m sorry Piper, but I can’t.”

“You can’t? Why?!”

“Because this is between me and him. You have to trust me on this.”

Piper huffed. “Fine. Defend the jerk. But tell him when he grows up and gets over whatever the hell is wrong with him, he can apologize to all of us.”

“Pipes!”

“No Jason. He can’t act like this. There’s no reason for it. But if you want to aby him, go ahead.”

“Piper!” I called after her as she stomped away, but she didn’t turn back.

I don’t know why me keeping my promise to Tsuna would make her mad. I hope she’ll understand one day. But right now, its best to give her space. I took a breath before going to Leo.

“What’s up Superman?”

“We need to make a course correction. I know where we need to go next.”


	9. Nico

Blacking out must be a thing for Jason. Hazel told me that on their way to Rome Jason was always getting knocked out. It’s like his face is a magnet for bricks or something. And he made the stupid mistake of not holding his breath when killing Venti.

After Tsuna made a geyser from his room to save Jason from going *splat* when he hit the water the son of Jupiter had called for a meeting in the mess hall during lunch. He came back after changing into dry clothes and sat at the head of the table. Hazel and the others sat around him, except for Tsuna. He was still locked in his room. I didn’t feel accepted or even wanted by the others, so I kept to the corner of the room, partially hidden by the shadows.

The son of Jupiter was acting very jittery. His hands kept shaking and his leg kept pumping up and down. He looked scared about what he wanted to tell us. Like he didn’t want to do what he saw, but it was the only option he had.

Jason hadn’t spoken yet. As everyone else dug into their food he just kept eyeing the table. I just kept waiting for him to speak so I go back to the Bird’s Nest. I can tell that other than Hazel I wasn’t trusted. Not that it matters. Even if they don’t trust me, they have to accept that I’m their only lead to the House of Hades, where we can save Percy and Annabeth.

Once he was ready Jason relayed his dream. He said that Racheal Elizabeth Dare and Grover the Satyr met up with the leaders of the Roman Legion, Reyna the daughter of Bellona and the Augur Octavian. Racheal had somehow received a letter from Annabeth in Tartarus with instructions to give it to Reyna.

While Jason couldn’t read the letter himself, he explained that it asked Reyna to come to Greece and be the one to return the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood, thus restoring the gods and ending the rivalry between both camps. Octavian had fought and argued with Reyna screaming over and over that it was another Trojan Horse situation.

I never really cared for Octavian. The moment I arrived at Camp Jupiter with Hazel he looked down on me, saying I was harmless. That’s what he did in public. But I heard how he gave some centurions loyal to him orders to follow me around behind Reyna and the Roman Senate’s back. I’m used to not being liked or trusted in Camp Half-Blood, so it’s not like I was hurt or anything, it was more annoying if I’m being honest. He was a two-faced rat. I’m surprised no one has really put him in his place yet.

Anyway, Reyna agreed to come to the Ancient Lands by herself. She had given very clear orders not to invade Camp Half-Blood, just do reconnaissance. But Jason said that after Reyna left Octavian pulled rank, not caring about what Reyna just ordered. Even though Camp isn’t a place I’m accepted I don’t want to see it destroyed. It’s a safe haven for demigods and place _they_ can call home. Despite how I feel I don’t want to see anyone there die when a war can be avoided all together.

“How can Annabeth send a note from Tartarus?” Piper said in amazement. “I mean, it proves that she’s alive.”

“ _When_ she sent the note, she and Percy were alive, that’s all we really know.” Leo said, sounding glum.

“They’re alive.” I said, the others jumping a bit. It’s getting a bit annoying that every time I actually speak up everyone jumps. They all saw me walk over here, how can they really forget that I’m here?

“Nico, how can you tell?” asked Hazel.

“It’s a Hades thing.” I explained. “I can sense death. I’ve known the two of them for a long time, fought alongside them during the war with Kronos. I know their life aura well enough to sense that they’re alive. But knowing that Annabeth was able to send a note gives a sense of relief. With them down in Tartarus it makes it a bit harder to feel out, but I know they’re alive.”

I glanced at one of the empty seats and thought how Tsuna should hear this too. Percy is his brother after all. Any news and confirmation that Percy and Annabeth are alive should raise his spirits. But the idea of talking to Tsuna brought up the memory of what happened a few days ago.

He said he loves me. He cornered and tried to kiss me. I was so scared and angry at him I said something that I shouldn’t have. I said I hated him and I punched him. But…the idea of Tsuna kissing me…no. No, I can’t think about it. It’s wrong. It’s unnatural.

“Cool, they’re alive.” Leo said, drawing me from my thoughts. “Praise the gods and pass the hot sauce.”

“What does that mean?” asked Frank.

“It means pass the hot sauce Zhang.” Leo said, wiping the chip crumbs off his shirt. “I’m still hungry.”

Frank pushed the bottle of hot sauce over to Leo and frowned as he dumped half of it on his nachos. “I can’t believe Reyna would try to find us. It’s taboo, coming to the Ancient Lands. She’ll be stripped of her praetorship.”

“If she lives.” Hazel added. “It was hard enough for us to make it this far with seven, I mean, eight demigods and a warship.”

“Crossing the Atlantic is a hard journey, no doubt about it.” Jason said. “But I’d never bet against Reyna. If anyone cane make it, she will.”

I agree with Jason. If anyone can make the journey by themselves, I’m sure it will be Reyna. Like everyone else she didn’t trust me at first when I arrived at Camp Jupiter. But after a while I started getting the feeling that she respected me. Maybe it was because I was the Ambassador of Pluto, or maybe it’s how I fought to have Hazel join the Legion so she can have a safe place as a demigod. From what I little I really know about her, she seemed strong enough to make the journey.

“As much as I’d _love_ see Reyna again,” Piper said with a jealous tone to her voice, “But how is she supposed to find us?”

“Can’t you just send her an Iris Message?” Frank asked.

“They’re not working well.” said Coach Hedge. He looked down at the comment. “Horrible reception. Every night I swear, I could kick that rainbow goddess…”

Leo grinned. “Why Coach, who have you been calling every night, you sly old goat?”

“No one!” snapped the old satyr. “Nothing! I just meant—”

“He means we’ve already tried,” Hazel intervened. Coach Hedge gave her a grateful look. I wonder what that’s about? “Some magic is interfering…maybe Gaea. Contacting the Romans is even harder. I think they’re shielding themselves.”

“I don’t suppose Reyna has a cell phone?” Frank asked, before shaking his head. “Nah, never mind. Stupid idea. She’d probably have bad reception on a Pegasus flying over the Atlantic.”

Was that his attempt at a joke? Demigods can’t use cell phones anyway. I don’t understand the mechanics of why we can’t. Annabeth has one for emergencies, I think.

“She’ll find us.” Jason said. “She mentioned something in my dream…she’s expecting me to go to a certain place on our way to the House of Hades. I-I’d forgotten about it actually, but she’s right. It’s a place I need to visit.”

“And where is this place?” Piper leaned close to Jason.

“A…uh, a town called Split.” That name sounds familiar…

“Split.” Piper deadpanned.

“Um, yeah.” Jason scratched the side of his head, running his fingers through the groove in his hair from where Sciron shot him. “In fact, we should be coming close, right Leo?”

It took Jason calling out to Leo three more times before he heard him. Leo was in the middle of shoveling handfuls of his lunch in his mouth and stopped mid chew once he heard Jason. After hastily swallowing he shot out of his chair and ran to an intercom.

“How’s it going on up their buddy?” Leo asked. In response came a series of creaks and squeaking of metal. “Festus says about ten minutes until we’re at the harbor. Though I still don’t get why you want to go to Croatia, especially a town called _Split_. I mean, you name your city Split, you gotta figure it’s a warning to, you know, split. Kind of like naming your city _Get Out!_ ”

“Wait, why are were going to Croatia?” Hazel asked.

Split, Croatia. It’s out of the way, and there’s nothing really there for us. Well, there is one thing. Something that belonged to an old demigod who’s buried there, a former emperor of Rome…

“Well,” Leo started, “Technically, we’ve been in Croatian territory for the past day or two. All that coastline we’ve been sailing past is _it_ , but I think back in Roman times it was called…what’d you say Jason? Bodacious?”

“Dalmatia.” I said, again ignoring the way people jumped. “Croatia used to be called Dalmatia years ago. It was an old Roman province. You want to visit Diocletian’s Palace, don’t you?”

Jason nodded. “Nico is right. I need to go to Diocletian’s Palace. It’s where Reyna will go first, because she knows _I_ would go there.”

“And why would Reyna think that?” Piper asked. “Because you’ve always had a mad fascination with Croation culture?”

“Reyna and I used to talk about Diocletian.” Jason said. “Back before Juno kidnapped me and altered my memories. We kind of idolized the guy as a leader. We talked about how we’d always liked to visit Diocletian’s Palace. Of course, that was impossible, no one could travel to the Ancient Lands. But still, we made this pact that if we ever _did_ , that’s where we’d go.”

I can see why Jason and Reyna looked up to Diocletian. He was the very last Roman emperor that worshipped the Olympians, before Constantine the Great converted the entire empire to Christianity. That conversion might have been a reason that the Olympians came west.

History views Diocletian as a villain in the same scale as the emperors Nero and Caligula. But while he persecuted the Christians, he was considered a good ruler. The people of Rome loved him. They honored and respected him since he climbed his way to being emperor while starting at nothing. Mortals believed both of his parents were slaves, while in truth only his mother was. His father, big surprise, was Jupiter. He’s famously known as the last demigod to rule Rome.

Diocletian also achieved what most demigods can’t. He retired as Emperor and lived his life in Dalmatia. He had built a palace to live out his retirement, and the town of Split grew around it as the years came and went. He even died peacefully after years of tending to his vegetable garden.

“So why is Dioceltian’s Palace so important?” Piper asked.

“It’s said to be haunted by his ghost.” I said as I walked over to the table and grabbed a handful of grapes.

“And he was a son of Jupiter, like me.” Jason said. “His tomb was destroyed centuries ago, but Reyna and I used to wonder if we could find his ghost and ask where he was buried…well, according to the legends, his scepter was buried with him.

Oh, so that’s what Jason wants. “ _That_ legend.” I said.

“What legend?” wondered Hazel.

“Supposedly, Diocletian’s scepter could summon the ghosts of the Roman Legions, any one that worshiped the old gods.”

Leo whistled. “Okay, _now_ I’m interested. Be nice to have a booty-kicking ejército de zombis paganos. Let’s pull a Return of the King and cheat our way through our own battle of Gondor at the House of Hades!”

“Not exactly where I was going with this,” Jason eyed Leo, “But yeah, the scepter can help us if we can find it.”

“We don’t exactly have much time for this side quest.” Frank said. He sat up straight in his chair, and with his recent transformation he gave off a commanding aura. “It’s already July ninth. We have to get to Epirus, close the Doors of Death—”

“Which are guarded.” Hazel quietly added. “A smoky Giant and a sorceress who wants…well, I’m not sure. But according to Pluto, she plans to ‘rebuild her domain’, whatever that means. But it’s bad enough that my dad felt like warning me personally.”

When Hazel told me that dad in his Roman form appeared to her after Sciron I got scared. I always thought that if dad came up himself, he would take Hazel back. He often talked about the Natural Order, and said that when it comes to true resurrection there are higher powers that even he has to answer to. But Hazel assured me that dad wasn’t going to take her back to the Underworld, that the only way he can show care for his children is by keeping his distance.

Dad and I…our relationship is complicated. At our worst he said that he would have preferred it if Bianca was the one who was alive. It hurt a lot when he said that, but as the war with Kronos went on, he sent me on missions that he said only I could be trusted with. Even after I rescued Percy from the dungeons, Dad was able to be convinced to help the Olympians. He even gave me an awesome set of Stygian Armor right before we burst out of the surface of Manhattan with an undead army. And after, in the Olympian throne room, when he said he was proud of me I felt happy, finally accepted by my father.

And maybe…maybe he took me to Camp Jupiter knowing I was going to try to bring Bianca back, only to find Hazel. He probably knew that Hazel was a part of the Seven of Prophecy, but maybe he wanted me to save Hazel while I could. Give her the life that Gaea stole from her. He trusted me with a world changing secret of the Roman Camp and in saving my sister.

“We won’t take too much time.” Jason said. “A couple of hours tops. But looking for the scepter is worth a try. It’ll help us, I’m sure of it. And while we’re there I can leave a message for Reyna, letting her know the route we’re taking for Epirus.”

“The scepter of Diocletian could make a huge difference.” I nodded in agreement. “You’re going to need my help.”

Jason’s eyes went wide and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. “Are you sure Nico? I know you’re still recovering…”

“I’m fine.” I said. “The Yasakani no Magatama have been healing me ever since you all rescued me in Rome. I’m probably in a better state than all of you.”

“I don’t know Nico…” Jason looked away, not able to look me in the eye.

“Hey, I’ll go. It sounds fun, visiting a place of a guy Jason looked up to.” Piper jumped in.

I shook my head. “You can’t Piper. It should only be Jason and me. Diocletian’s ghost might appear for a son of Jupiter, but any other demigod would most likely…ah, _spook_ him. And I’m the only one who can talk to his spirit. Not even Hazel can do that. And I’m the only one who can banish him if he has become a vengeful spirit. They’re…not fun, trust me.”

I was wondering if Jason would fight me on that decision. He didn’t seem to want me to come with him. Just like practically everyone, he doesn’t want the creepy son of Hades to be around him. But I am the expert on death and spirits, so I am the best one for his little side mission. However, he just nodded slightly in agreement.

The ships bell sounded, with the dragon figure head Festus creaking and whizzing over the loud speaker. “We’ve arrived.” Leo said. “Time to Split.”

We all groaned. “Can we just leave Valdez in Croatia?” Frank begged.

“Sorry Frank.” Piper said. “We have to keep him. Maybe we can defeat the Giants with bad puns, and Leo can make some _bad_ puns.”

As the ship anchored in a bay with a couple of cruise ships Jason put Frank in charge. Leo was told to focus on doing any repairs needed and everyone else was charged with keeping watch and helping with whatever they can. Jason told me to get ready as he grabbed a tray and set some food on it. He must be taking Tsuna food again.

There wasn’t really much for me to get ready. I always carried my Stygian Iron sword with me so I really didn’t need much. Just in case I grabbed a square of Ambrosia and started heading back to the deck. But when I passed the rooms, I stopped at Tsuna’s door.

I haven’t talked to him since he confessed to me. I regret acting the way I did, Tsuna didn’t deserve it, no matter how much it scared me. I really should apologize. Even if he says he loves me, he can still be my best friend. He’s the one person who ever really accepted me, never judging or being weary of me.

I was about to knock when I heard Jason speaking. “How are you doing?”

“I can’t say I’m fine.” Tsuna said. “It’s spreading.”

“ _Spreading? What’s he talking about?_ ” I thought.

“Show me.” Jason said. I heard something like clothes rustling. “Gods Tsuna…”

“I know. Terrible isn’t it? It’s even appearing on my arms and legs.”

“You need to get help. We need to tell the others.”

“No.” Tsuna said quickly. “No, we can’t, and you know why.”

“What’s Percy going to think if you’re not at the Doors waiting for him? What about his mom? She adopted you right? How is she going to feel if you don’t make it back?”

“Sally will move on, one day. In the grand scheme of things my death won’t really matter.”

“ _Death? Is Tsuna…is Tsuna dying?!_ ” I should be able to sense that, but I don’t feel anything.

“Don’t say that! You’re important to a lot of people. If you die, it’ll hurt them.”

“Even so, it doesn’t matter. We don’t have time to waste on finding me a cure. We’re already stalled heading to the Doors because of…what did you say it was? A scepter?”

“Diocletian’s Scepter. Nico and I agree it’ll help us at the Doors. If we can get it, we can summon an army of the spirits of fallen Roman soldiers.”

“Yeah, that’ll help for sure. We’re heading to the Doors, there’s going to be an army of freshly revived monsters to fight through.”

It got quiet for a minute before Jason spoke up again. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell anybody? Even Nico?”

“Nico already has a lot to deal with. He shouldn’t be weighed down with this.”

“But maybe he can—”

“Jason.” Tsuna cut him off. “I told you no. There’s nothing you or Nico or anyone else can do. I know you’re worried, and that the others are pissed off at me, but let’s face it, we don’t have time to worry about me. And you already swore that you’d move on if I died.”

“But I don’t want to move on without you. You’re too important.”

“Let’s be honest Jason, I’m not supposed to be here. I’m absolutely certain that if I wasn’t here nothing would change. But…”

“Yeah?”

“I am…grateful that you are concerned, that you care.”

“You’re my friend Tsuna, I don’t want to see anything happening to you.”

“Thank you. You should probably get going.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

There was shuffling as they came closer to the door, so I hid in the shadows of the hallway. Jason left the room and Tsuna stood in the door way. He was wearing layers again, and this time he had on one of Jason’s purple hoodies. His hair was whiter than the last time I saw him, the white stretching halfway up his head.

“I’ll check on you when I get back.”

“Alright.” Jason smiled and pulled Tsuna in a hug. I grit my teeth as I bit back this pang in my chest at the sight of them. “Oh, before I forget, let the others know that Nigel went back to his territory. He didn’t want to come this close to a populated area.”

“I was kind of hoping he’d stay longer.”

“Well what can you do? He’s a wild creature. He was nice enough to keep an eye out for as long as he did.”

“Okay, I’ll let the others know. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Tsuna nodded and closed the door as Jason left. Once I was sure it was clear I went back over to the door. I raised my hand to knock, but I stopped myself from going through. What can I say to Tsuna? How can I ask him what’s wrong? After I told him I hated him he’d never tell me what happening to him. But what _is_ happening to Tsuna? It doesn’t seem natural, the way he stays locked in his room and how his personality and hair changed.

Could it be that it’s my fault? After the way I freaked out at him trying to kiss me and said things I didn’t mean, he vanished and hid in his room, only to come out looking and acting different from the man I knew. Maybe if I apologized, he’ll go back to normal. But is sorry even enough? After I told my closest friend that I hated him?

I lowered my hand and backed away from the door. I don’t think anything I say to Tsuna will help. I should just give him some space. It’s probably for the best anyway. He wouldn’t want to talk to me, let alone see me.

“You ready?” Jason asked when I walked on deck. I nodded. “There’s a tourist boat coming, get ready to jump.”


	10. Nico

Split seemed very peaceful. As far as monsters Jason and I haven’t encountered any. There was just a lot of Mortals. European teenagers were hanging out with each other, speaking various languages and enjoying the sunny afternoon. Couples sat at cafés drinking coffees and snacking on Croatian snacks. The air smelt of salt water, grilled meat, and fresh cut flowers.

I kept back as Jason took the lead. The deeper we went in the city the more crowded it became. I started getting uncomfortable, but I bit down my anxiety and trekked on. Jason would look back to check on me, probably because he was told to keep an eye on me. I wonder who asked him, Hazel or Tsuna? Or did he just not trust me? He is the son of Jupiter, and our dads never really got along. Maybe he inherited his dad’s mistrust of mine and he doesn’t like the idea of me being around him.

Even if that’s true, he’ll have to deal with it. I am the son of Hades. I’m the expert on death. If we’re going to a tomb and looking for a scepter that can summon the dead, why wouldn’t I come along?

The city was a really nice place. Like a lot of cities in the Mediterranean it was a blend of modern and classical architecture. Medieval castle towers, Roman walls, limestone town houses with red-tiled roofs, modern office buildings, grocery stores, and apartment buildings surrounded us on all sides. There was a tall hill covered in trees in the distance.

“How have you been feeling lately Nico?” Jason asked.

Okay, odd. “I’m…fine.” I said. “Why?”

“Just wondering, making conversation.” He said. “When we were able to save you from Otis and Ephialtes you looked near death.”

I shrugged, not that he could see it with his back to me. “I was. The Death Trance puts me in a sleep where I teetered on the edge. That, plus being in Tartarus and not eating or sleeping put a toll on me.”

“Well, between you and me, I think you’re looking great.”

I stared at him confused. “Th-thanks…I guess?”

“You’re not used to complements, are you?” he laughed.

“Not really. I don’t get a lot of them.”

“What about Tsuna?”

“What _about_ Tsuna?”

“He gives you complements, right?”

“A few times, yeah.” It got quiet between us again.

“So, uh…”

“What now?”

“Have you been, uh, sleeping well?”

I let out an annoyed huff. “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?” Jason laughed uncomfortably.

“Why are you asking about me?”

“N-no reason, just trying to get to know you.”

“Which one asked you?”

“Huh?”

“Who asked you to make sure I was okay? Was it Hazel? Or was it Tsuna?”

“No one.” He clearly lied. I just stopped in my tracks and glared at him. Jason realized I had stopped and tried to avoid my gaze. “Tsuna. It was Tsuna.”

I rolled my eyes. “Of course. He’s so overprotective. Why can’t he just relax when it comes to me?”

“It’s because he cares about you. You never saw him on our way to Rome. He was desperate to save you. And when most of us doubted your, uh, loyalties, he flipped out on us and, well, it showed how much he cared.”

Hearing that made me think that Tsuna must have shown his real feelings about me back then. “He’s just overprotective. I have the Yasakani no Magatama, so I’m being healed constantly. My nightmares aren’t anywhere near as bad as they could be.”

“That’s good.” After an awkward silence we continued walking through the crowd.

Before I could stop myself my curiosity and, dare I say it, my jealousy got the better of me. “How is Tsuna, by the way?”

“He’s…he’s been better.”

“Do you know what’s wrong with him? Why he’s been acting so strange?”

“I can’t say.”

“Can’t, or won’t?”

“It’s complicated…”

“How is it complicated?” I was getting annoyed. “Oh, I get it. He trusts you more than he does me.”

“It’s not that he doesn’t trust you, it’s…it’s because he doesn’t want to worry you.”

“He’s not doing a good job at that. Just tell me what’s happening with him.”

“I can’t Nico.”

“Why?!”

“Because I swore on the Styx, okay?!” He yelled, and earning the both of us stares from the crowd. Jason muttered ‘sorry’ before grabbing my elbow and pulled me into an alley way. I ripped my arm out of his grip and glowered at him. “Listen, I can’t tell you what’s wrong with Tsuna, so stop asking alright? If you want to know what’s wrong you have to confront him. You might be able to help him, or you might not. The point is you need to drop it now. We’re doing what Tsuna wanted to avoid: wasting time worrying about him when we have a mission to complete.”

“Fine.”

Why am I jealous of Jason? Just because Tsuna shared something with him doesn’t mean I can be jealous. What’s there to be jealous of? Jason is dating Piper, and he doesn’t have feelings for Tsuna, right? And it’s not like I _like_ Tsuna like that. He can talk to Jason about whatever he wants. He can _trust_ Jason as much as he wants.

We walked in silence for a while before we found a guy with wings buying ice cream from a street cart.

“Are you seeing this?” Jason asked.

“Yeah. Maybe we should buy some ice cream.”

We carefully walked closer to the guy, making sure to keep our hands on our swords just in case. This… russet winged angel, I guess, had a jagged bronze sword at his side, so he could be an enemy. Maybe he was one of the wind gods, or at least their son. He had a red tank top, showing off his muscular arms and deeply tanned skin, Bermuda shorts, and sandals. His hair was curly just like Leo’s, but as black as Tsuna’s.

“He’s not a returned spirit.” I explained as I tried to pin what he was. “Or a creature of the Underworld.”

“No,” Jason said. “I doubt they would eat chocolate covered ice cream bars.”

“So what is he?” I wondered.

“Not sure.” Jason said. “But keep your guard up.”

Once we got thirty feet away from this angel, he looked back at us. Jason and I froze in place, unsure of what to do. The three of us a had a stare down until the angel smiled and waved with his ice cream bar. And then he simply vanished.

“Where did he go!” I said, tightening my grip on the hilt of my blade.

“He didn’t disappear, exactly.” Jason explained as he squinted his eyes.

“What are you talking about?”

“I think he turned into wind. I can sense him. Well, it’s more like I can track his path.”

“Must be because you’re a son of Jupiter.” I said. “What can you sense?”

“It’s like he’s leaving a trail. Warm wisps of red and gold is flowing in that direction.” Jason pointed at a big fortress. “I’m betting that’s the palace. Come on.” Jason grabbed my wrist and pulled me along through the crowd.

Diocletian’s Palace was impressive, even after several thousand years of weathering and raids and reconstruction. The outer wall was a crumbling pink granite with fallen columns and open arched windows. The little shops of food and tacky souvenirs were dwarfed by the eighty-foot-tall out walls.

“The peristyle.” I said, memories starting to come back to me. “This was the entrance to Diocletian’s private residence. And I don’t like being touched.” I pulled my wrist out of his grip. “ _Don’t_ do it again.”

“Uh okay. But you let Hazel—”

“She’s my sister.”

“And Tsuna?” I started feeling my face heat up so I looked away.

“That’s different.”

“Whatever you say Nico.” Jason looked up the walls. “How did you know what this place was called?”

“I’ve been here before.” I said, my eyes wandering until I found some steps in the far corner that lead down. “With my mother and Bianca. A weekend trip from Venice. I was maybe…six?”

“That was when…the 1930s?”

“Thirty-eight or so.” I said. “Why do you care?”

“Because I want to get to know you, be your fri—”

“Do you see that winged guy anywhere?”

“N-no…” Jason said. He tried to put a hand on my shoulder as a sign of comfort, but didn’t _need_ his comfort. I shot him a glare and he backed off. “I-I just…I can’t imagine how weird that must be, coming from another time.”

“No, you _can’t_.” I took a deep breath. I tried to calm myself, because Jason isn’t a jerk trying to attack me. He’s a good person from what I know about him, but his sudden desire to know me is annoying. “Look…I don’t like talking about it. Honestly, I think Hazel has it worse. She remembers more about when she was young. She had to come back from the dead and adjust to the modern world. Me…me and Bianca…we were stuck in the Lotus Hotel. Time passed by so quickly. In a weird way, that made the transition easier.”

“Percy told me about that place.” Jason said. “Seventy years, but it only felt like a month?”

“Yeah.” I said, anger rising up. “I’m sure Percy told you all about me. All about how I hate him and tricked him in the Underworld and practically gift wrapped him for my father. How I everyone hates me, even though I was able to convince my dad to fight for Olympus. And of course, you know about how I never did anything when you and Percy were switched. No matter what happens I’ll always be the lone freak.”

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you too—”

“It’s not like I have a TARDIS. Even if I did, I don’t really want to go back.”

“TARDIS?”

“It’s something from a show Tsuna made me watch when we were searching for Percy.” I explained. “Some British show, Professor When or something.” There was that stab of guilt again, knowing that I could have just told Tsuna where Percy was most likely to end up, but I held my tongue because my father told me never to say anything until the time was right.

“Doctor Who? Tsuna mentioned being a fan of that show. Piper called him a Whovian.”

“Tsuna’s mom Donna raised him on it. It was something that brought them together since she herself was raised on it. It’s been around since the Sixties.”

Jason smiled at me. “You and Tsuna are close.”

“He’s kind to me, don’t look to deeply into it.”

“It’s more than just kindness. He cares deeply about you, so much that he was acting desperate and emotional at the idea of losing you. Anytime we brought up your loyalties he would be the first to jump to your defense, before Hazel could even get a word out.”

I couldn’t help but have a sincere smile form on my face. “Tsuna’s always been good to me, even before he found out he was a demigod.”

Jason’s eyes went wide. “I had no idea you knew each other that long.”

“It really hasn’t been all that long. Not even been a full year yet. We met a couple of weeks after Kronos was defeated in New York. And not long after he, Percy and I went to Japan. After that I didn’t see him again until the night Hera took Percy, because it was the same time that I brought Hazel to Camp Jupiter.”

“That’s…that’s amazing. You two haven’t known each other that long but you’re so close. He really cares about you.”

“Not anymore, he doesn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, just ignore it.” I waved him off, not wanting to get into it, especially I started sensing something, like the whispers of the souls of the Underworld.

“You know, you’re not like anything I expected.” Laughed Jason. “Underneath all the dark clothes and the ‘Doom & Gloom’ attitude you’re a really nice guy.”

“Shut up.”

“Nico, you don’t understand, I’m trying to—”

“No, shut up. I hear something.”

“What? Is it the winged guy?”

“No.” I looked up and saw transparent beings scowling in the windows. “Roman dead are everywhere here…Lares. _Lemures_. They’re watching, and they’re angry.”

Jason swallowed and tried looking for the spirts as his hand went to his sword. “At us?”

“Yes, and no.” I said. “They’re mad at everything. Mad at the living. Mad at themselves. They’re even mad about the food being sold. Over there, that used to be a temple to Jupiter until the Christians came and changed it into a baptistery. The ghosts really don’t like that. And over there,” I pointed to a hexagonal building ringed with free standing columns, “That was the mausoleum of the emperor.”

“I’m guessing the tomb isn’t there anymore.”

I nodded. “Not for centuries. When the empire collapsed the building was turned into a Christian cathedral.”

“So, if Diocletian’s ghost is still around here—”

“He’s definitely not happy.” I smiled at Jason. “Happy I’m here now?”

“Yeah, most definitely.” Jason said. His eyes focused on something in the distance. “There. The winged guy went down those stairs. Where do you think they lead?”

“Underground.” I said as I drew my sword and led the way. “My favorite place.”

It was dark in the tunnel. My sword made the shadows more intense, as it was drawing in the light and heat out of the very air. But at the same time, the Yasakani no Magatama was glowing in a gentle warm light. It was almost as if my sword and the Jewels were fighting against each other.

The voices of the dead whispers echoed in the tunnel. I’m used to it though, so I was able to easily block it out. I grinned at the thought of Jason probably sweating bullets if he knew how many spirits are around us right now. If I wasn’t keeping them at bay they would materialize and scare Jason senseless.

The tunnel broke out into a vast cellar with thick support columns. The limestone walls were fused together from millennia of moisture that leaked down here. Luck was on our side, since there were no tourists coming down here. I’d rather not deal with Mortals and what the Mist makes them see.

Glancing back at Jason and saw how uncomfortable he looks. I felt fine. It was like being in the Underworld, my turf. When we passed some barred windows that were street level Jason looked even more uncomfortable, saying under his breath he feels like he’s in prison. Crybaby.

After a while Jason let out a gasp. “What’ wrong?”

“N-nothing. I just scared myself.” I raised an eyebrow and looked at what he was staring at. It was a bust of his idol Diocletian, and he was glowering in disapproval.

“Is this where you’re going to leave your note?” I asked.

“Yeah, it’s as good a place as any.” He took a folded paper and stuck it between the bust and the marble pedestal.

“Hello!” Jason jumped a good foot in the air before slicing Diocletian’s head off the bust and breaking it against the floor. “Aw, that wasn’t very nice.”

We turned around and saw the winged man casually leaning against a nearby column. At his feet was a fruit basket and he was tossing a bronze hoop in the air and catching it. Up close he looked around seventeen or eighteen, but physical age means nothing when you talk about anything relating to the gods and monsters.

“What did Diocletian ever do to you?” he asked, waving his free hand around.

A gentle breeze swirled around us, picking up the marble shards in a small tornado. I tensed, thinking he was going to attack, but the shards just flew back to the pedestal and reformed into Diocletian’s head. Who is this guy? I tried looking through all the myths I could think if, all the Mythomagic cards I’ve ever seen, but I’m not placing this guy. All I could surmise is that he’s not a monster, but that doesn’t mean he’s not a threat.

“Uh, thanks…” Jason said, sword still held at the ready. “That was an accident. You, uh, startled me.”

The russet angel chuckled. “Oh, my dear Jason Grace, the West Wind is been called many things…warm, gentle, life-giving and, if I may, devilishly handsome. But I have never been called _startling_. I leave that crass behavior for my gusty brethren in the north.”

My eyes widened at the realization and my breath hitched. “The West Wind? That would mean that you’re—”

“Favonius,” Jason finished. “God of the West Wind.”

No. Why him? Out of all the gods we could have met here, it had to be Favonius? If he’s here, then…then _he’s_ nearby.

The wind god looked happy to be recognized. “You can call me by Roman name, certainly, or Zephyros, if you’re Greek.” He looked at me and smiled, but I didn’t like the glint in his eye. “I’m not too hung up on it.”

I was really uncomfortable, but I had to stay strong, not show any weakness. “Why aren’t your Greek and Roman sides in conflict, like the other gods?”

“Oh, I have some occasional headaches.” Shrugged the wind god. “Some mornings I’ll wake up in a Greek _chiton_ when I’m sure I went to bed in my SPQR pjs’. But the war mostly doesn’t bother me. I’m a minor god, you know—never really been much in the limelight. The to-and-fro among you demigods don’t affect me as greatly.”

“What are you doing here then?” Jason asked.

“Several things!” Favonius said. “Hanging out with my basket of fruit for example! Are you two hungry? Would you like a pear?”

“I’m good thanks.”

“What about you, Nico di Angelo?” He said, looking me right in the eye. I tensed. “You definitely need something.”

“M’not hungry.”

“Now, now, everyone could use a snack. Here.” He manipulated the wind and thrust a banana and two peaches in my arms. When I looked back up to him, he just winked at me, although I don’t know what he was trying to insinuate.

“I said I’m not hungry.” I tossed the fruit to the side.

“Well you’re no fun.” Favonius said with a small frown. “Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, earlier I was eating ice cream, one of the _best_ things ever invented, let me tell you. And right now, I’m talking to you while I toss this quoit ring.” He spun the bronze hoop on his finger like a basketball.

“I’m sorry Lord Favonius,” Jason said while the god beamed at being called ‘lord’, “But I was talking about why did you appear before us? Why did you lead us into this cellar?”

“Oh, that!” Favonius nodded, his curls bouncing. “You’re here for Diocletian’s sarcophagus, right? It _was_ located here, but then the Christians moved it out of the mausoleum, and then some random barbarians destroyed it. The point is, I wanted to show you that what you’re searching for, the scepter, isn’t here. But don’t worry little demigods, my master has taken it and has been keeping it safe.”

“ _You_ have a master?” Jason asked. “Please tell me that it’s not Aeolus. I’ve got some…history, with him.”

“Oh, _that_ airhead?” Favonius blew a raspberry. “Gods no. He’s just a control freak who just calls himself the master of us winds. No, of course not!”

I swallowed a lump in my throat. “He’s talking about Eros. Cupid, in Latin.”

The way Favonius smiled at me made me very uncomfortable. “Very good Nico di Angelo. Always so smart. It’s good to see you again, by the way. It’s been a long time.”

“Nico? You know him?” asked Jason.

I shook my head. “I’ve never met you.”

“Maybe not one on one, but that’s because you’ve never _seen_ me.” the wind god explained. “But I’ve been watching you. I remember the time you came here for the first time, when you were a little boy. You were so cute back then, and now you’ve grown up into such a fine young man, so handsome.” My cheeks were burning and my heart was pounding rapidly in my chest. “I knew you would return one day to look upon my master’s face.”

My chest felt tight. I had a hard time breathing. I darted my eyes around to look for an exit. I felt like I was back in the bronze jar. I could Shadow Travel away, so I have that comfort.

“You can’t run away from this, Nico di Angelo.” Favonius said. “Even though that’s what you have always done.

“Nico?” Jason slowly came closer as if I was a wounded animal. “What’s he talking about?”

“Nothing!” I snapped. “I mean, I don’t know.”

“Nothing?” Favonius asked. “Oh Nico. Nico, Nico, Nico…Someone you care deeply about, plunged into the depths of Tartarus, and you will not allow yourself to face the truth?”

If Favonius’s master is Cupid, then he knows what I’ve been hiding. The one thing that I can’t let anyone find out. I’m already hated by nearly everyone, but if anyone finds out, I’ll have no one. It’s bad enough I hate myself.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. “We’ve come for Diocletian’s scepter.” I tried to say confidently, but my voice was shaking. “Where is it?”

“You thought it would be as simple as facing Diocletian’s ghost, didn’t you?” asked Favonius. “I’m sorry, Nico, but I’m afraid it’s not going to be as you’ve hoped. No, your trials will be _much_ more difficult. You know much about history Nico. Did you know that, long before this was Diocletian’s palace that this place was a gateway to my master’s court? I’ve dwelt here for eons, bringing those who sought love into the presence of Cupid.”

“Like Psyche. You’re the one who carried her to his palace, and she became his wife.”

Favonius smiled and nodded. “Very good Jason. That’s actually the reason _why_ Diocletian built his palace here. It’s a spot of peace and tranquility in a turbulent world, protected by the grace of the West Wind.” Favonius spread his arms and wings, reveling in his self-importance. “In fact, I was the one who saved the scepter from being ransacked like the rest of the palace. And if you want one of my master’s treasures,” he casually pointed at me, and his gaze cut through me. “Then you must face the god of love.”

I took a step back and looked to the windows, wondering if I could squeeze through if I had to. But then Favonius could make Jason suffer if I just up and leave, and I never could live with myself if I chose to be a coward while one of Percy and Tsuna’s friends is in danger. But facing the god of love, I don’t think I can do it. I’ve been doing everything to deny love in my life.

“You can do this Nico.” Jason said, gaining my attention and distracting me from my fearful thoughts. “It might be embarrassing, and it might be hard, but it’s for the scepter. Whatever it is Cupid wants you to face, I know you can handle it with your head held high. I believe in you.”

He gave me a sincere smile, one that kind of reminded me of Tsuna’s. But I wasn’t really convinced. In fact, I felt like I was going to be sick, and gods that would be embarrassing, vomiting in fear in front of the West Wind and the beloved-by-everyone Jason Grace.

“You’re right. I-I’m not afraid of any love god.” I said, but I didn’t even believe those words.

It was enough for Favonius though. “Excellent! Now are you sure you don’t want a snack boys? You might feel better if you had something on your stomach.”

“That’s okay.” I said, swallowing a lump in my throat. “Just take us to Cupid.”

“If that’s all you want.”

No, it’s not what I want. I would do anything to not have to face Cupid. But what choice do I have? This is our only chance to get Diocletian’s scepter. Without it, getting through the House of Hades will be hard, if not impossible.

Favonius gave us a small smile that didn’t feel malicious before spinning his bronze ring around his pointer finger. My body started dissolving until it was wind. I have been a dandelion, milkweed, a bright yellow daisy (thanks Persephone) and a corn stalk. I’ve never been anything but plants and myself, so being literally wind was different and terrifying.

At least as a plant I wasn’t really conscious of what’s happening around me. I just entered a dream state. But as the wind I was awake for all of it. I couldn’t control anything. I could still feel my body, but it’s like there was no…substance to myself. It was like I was both myself and one with the rest of the world, like there was no boundary between us.

I could sense Jason close by, but I couldn’t see him. Favonius carried us out of the palace and over the city of Split. I caught a glance of the Argo II sitting in the water, and I wondered if Tsuna was doing okay. But the moment I thought about Tsuna I tried to force it down as deep as I could. I don’t want Cupid to use _anything_ against me.

We flew over hills and old Roman aqueducts. We raced passed highways and vineyards. Mountains were getting closer and closer by the second. Where is the West Wind taking us? The landscape shifted to some old Roman ruins that spread out in a valley below. It might have been an old Roman town years ago. There were crumbling walls, square foundations that were either stores or homes. The roads were more grass than stone, but you can tell where stones were once laid.

We reformed in the center of the ruins. I stumbled as I regained my footing. My body felt so heavy.

“Mortal bodies are terribly bulky.” Favonius said as he fanned his wings out and soaked up the sun. “Honestly, I don’t see how you can stand it, day in day out. Your bodies are so dense. Did you enjoy how liberating it felt being the wind? You Nico, bound to the earth, must have reveled in it.”

“Not really.” I said. “It felt weird.”

“Oh…that’s too bad.” Favonius slumped a bit, but didn’t seem too bothered. “Anyway, welcome to Salona, the capital of Dalmatia and the birth place of Emperor Diocletian. But before that, _long_ before that even, it was the home Cupid.”

At the utterance of the name Cupid it was repeated like a quiet echo. It was like there were spirits around calling out to the god of love, or maybe Favonius was making the name travel with the wind. Either way it was making my heart beat faster in my chest.

“Oh that’s cute.” Favonius said. “You have that modern idea of what Cupid looks like.”

“You can read my mind?” Jason asked shocked.

“There’s no need for that. Everyone seems to have that thought, always the wrong impression of Cupid. It’s something that he’s vented to me about of many years. He’s not some chubby baby with wings, shooting heart shaped arrows. The Mortals monopolized that idea after the Cherubs, even though in reality that's not what they truly look like. They're arrogant little things by the way, but most angels are. No, most people have no idea what Cupid is like,” he looked at me again, “Until they meet him, that is.”

It was getting hard to breathe again. I leaned on a column for support. Jason tried to comfort me, calling out my name, but I waved him off. As I shuffled my feet, I heard the crunch of dead grass. My powers were getting out of control, so I shut my eyes tight and took deep breaths to try to reign in my powers.

“I know this might be hard for you Nico,” said Favonius, “But in the end it will make you stronger.”

“Shut. Up.” I grit out.

“I don’t blame you for being nervous Nico di Angelo.” Favonius said, trying to be comforting for some reason. “Do you know how _I_ ended up serving Cupid?”

“I don’t _serve_ anyone!” I hissed. “Especially not Cupid.”

“I fell in love with a Mortal named Hyacinthus.” He continued, not even listening to me. “He was _quite_ extraordinary. Handsome and kind almost to a fault, always seeing the best in people, even when they couldn’t see it in themselves.”

“He?” Jason asked. “Oh.”

“Yes Jason Grace.” The wind god arched an eyebrow. “I fell in love with a _dude_. Does that bother you?”

Jason shook his head. “No. The way I see it, love is love. As long as both people are happy, what does it matter? Besides, a…close friend of mine came out to me recently. He even told me who he was in love with. And I urged him to reveal his feelings, and because of me he got his heart broken.”

Tsuna. He was talking about Tsuna. He trusted Jason about his feelings, before me? He always said I was his best friend. I know I didn’t react well to his confession, but why wasn’t I the first one he told? Why did it have to be Jason Grace?

The mere thought of Tsuna made images flash through my mind. Him playing video games with me at Sally Blofis’s house. The kiss he gave me on the cheek on Mt. Fuji. The way he laughed and how we would watch the stars. The Christmas we shared together in that diner.

So many flashes of when we were together blended together right before my eyes. How did I never notice? The signs were all there. Tsuna has never really hid his feelings for me. Was I purposely ignoring it? I bit the inside of my cheek until I could taste blood just to get the images out of my head.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but it’s very interesting. Not everyone is as capable of acceptance as you are Jason.”

“He’s my friend. I want him to be happy, he deserves it.”

“ _Please stop talking about Tsuna_.” I silently begged.

“Now, where was I in my story?” Favonius tapped his chin. “Oh yes! Love itself isn’t fair. Apollo also fell in love with Hyacinthus. At the time he just said they were friends, but I saw how he looked at the young prince. He was deeply in love with him. If you asked him about it now Apollo would weep that Hyacinthus was one of his greatest loves in all of history. Anyway, one day I saw them playing a game of quotis—”

“Quotis?”

“The game with the hoops.” I said, pointing at the hoop Favonius started spinning on his finger again. “Sort of like horseshoes.”

“As I was saying.” Continued the god. “I got a little…jealous, when I saw the two of them. Apollo and Hyacinthus were rolling around, their faces right next to each other, laughing and smiling. And when Hyacinthus brushed some hair out of Apollo’s eyes, I saw red. As they started throwing the hoops again, I redirected the winds and sent the hoop right at Hyacinthus’s head and…well. I’m sure you know the rest.”

“Apollo turned him into flowers.” I muttered. “It’s where we got the Hyacinth.”

“Right again Nico.” Favonius. “You do know your love stories. Anyways, I was sure Apollo would take vengeance on me. He was a son of Zeus, and his most powerful child. He could make me suffer greatly. But Cupid, he offered me his protection, all because I went mad with love. I’ve been in his service ever since.”

The name Cupid echoed throughout the ruins again, and with it came an unnerving feeling.

“Ah, that would be my cue.” Favonius hopped off the pillar and walked closer to me. I stepped back, giving him my best glare. He stopped and sighed before giving me a soft look. “Think long and hard how you proceed from here Nico di Angelo. You cannot lie to Cupid. If you let your anger rule you…well, your fate will be even sadder than mine.”

He smiled, trying to act friendly and comforting before he disappeared in a swirl of red and gold. A small breeze grazed my cheek, like a tender touch, similar to when Tsuna would cup my cheek. Why was Favonius acting so nice, so…caring? Maybe it’s because he knows what Cupid is like and understands what I’m going through.

Once Favonius vanished Jason and I drew our swords and readied ourselves. The ground shook and the summer heat felt crushing. A richly deep voice rang through the air before rushing past my ears like a bullet.

“You have come for the scepter of Diocletian.” It had said.

“Cupid!” Jason called. “Where are you?”

Cupid laughed, and it scared me. “Where you least expect me, as Love always is.”

Something slammed into Jason and threw him across the field and down some steps. I ran after him to make sure he was okay.

“I would have thought you’d know better, Jason Grace. You’ve found true love after all. Or do you still doubt yourself? Do you doubt that your love is even real?”

I scrambled down the stairs and picked helped Jason stand. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. Wasn’t expecting to be sucker punched like that.”

“Oh, you expect me to play fair? I am the god of love. I am never fair.”

“ _Stating the obvious there_.” I thought.

“You would know, wouldn’t you, Nico di Angelo? You fell deeply in love at such a young age. But you denied yourself, because you could see how they felt for another. You were ashamed of your love.” There was a whoosh of wind, and if it wasn’t for demigod instincts I wouldn’t have dodged an arrow.

“Shut up!” I cried. “You don’t know anything about me!”

“I know you better than you care to admit. I know what you’ve been denying yourself for years.” I was able to dodge another one of Cupids arrows. “I know what you threw away recently.”

“Don’t listen to him Nico.” Jason advised. “He’s trying to get into your head, trying to distract you!”

Jason led me up the steps. Just as I was at the top, he pulled me out of the way of a falling column. I am really glad I was with Jason. He’s really showing how skilled he is.

“Is this guy Love or Death?!” Jason growled as a stray arrow blew up a limestone wall.

“Ask your friends Frank, Hazel, Percy and… _Tsunayoshi_. They met my counterpart Thanatos in Alaska. We are not too different. Death is often times kinder than Love. Perhaps you should ask your dear Tsuna his thoughts on that.”

“Tsuna has nothing to do with this!” Jason yelled. “Leave him out of this!”

“Oh, but he is a part of this, Jason Grace. Tsuna Noble is an odd soul, but he loves with all of his heart, and because of that, it allowed him to hurt. You should know Nico that there is no pain like a broken heart.”

“Tsuna is too strong to let something like a broken heart affect him.” I argued. Jason tensed in the corner of my eye but steeled himself moments later.

“Are you sure about that? Maybe you need to have a talk with him, or the one who’s been there for him.”

“All we want is the scepter!” I shouted. “We’re trying to stop Gaea! Are you on the gods’ side or not?!” Cupids responded by shooting an arrow at my feet that burst in a pillar of fire. If it wasn’t for Jason I would have been fried.

“Love is on every side, and no one’s side. Never ask what Love can do for you.”

Jason sensed movement behind him and swung his sword. He was able to cut Cupid, who was dripping some Ichor onto the ground. When Cupid grunted, I swung my sword, but he moved out of the way.

“Very good Jason, very good indeed. At least you can sense my presence. Even a glancing blow at true love is more than most heroes manage, even when its dangling right in front of them.”

“ _What is he talking about?_ ” I thought.

“Okay, I hit you, give us the scepter!” demanded Jason.

Cupid laughed. “Unfortunately, this isn’t _your_ trial Jason. Even if it was, you wouldn’t be able to use the powers of the scepter. Only a child of the Underworld can summon the dead Legions of Rome. And only an officer of Rome will be able to lead them.”

“But—” Jason started, faltering in his movements just enough for an arrow to fly past him and pierce my shoulder.

“Argh!” I gasped.

“Nico!” cried Jason.

I dropped my sword and stumbled. I reached for the magical arrow, which looked like any other, only for it to dissolve away. Flashes of Percy and Tsuna shot through my mind, until that’s all I could see. My face started feeling flushed. My chest tightened again, and it hurt as my heart beat rapidly. I fell to my knees and felt anger rising up me.

“Enough games Cupid!” I screamed my voice raw. “Give us the scepter! Show yourself!”

“It is a costly thing, looking upon the true face of Love.” Wait, that’s not Cupid’s voice, it sounded like…Percy. “But if you want to look upon me, very well.”

Not far from me the air shimmered and a body formed. My eyes widened. Cupid was standing there, his white wings curled to his back, bow notched and ready to fire another arrow wearing a white frock. But…but he looked like Percy. The disheveled black hair, lips curled into a smile of a trouble maker, all of it was Percy. Except, he didn’t have the same aura, the same soul as the son of Poseidon. Even his eyes, they were a poisonous red instead of the sea green eyes that I’ve always liked.

“Why do you look like that! Stop it!”

“Nico, what wrong?” Jason asked.

“You don’t see him?”

Jason shook his head. “I can’t. He must only be showing himself to you. He and Favonius said that this was your trial.”

“You already found love Jason Grace, there’s no need for me to show myself to you.”

Jason leaned down. “Point out where he is, I have an idea.” I looked right at Cupid and told Jason as Cupid went on about his history with his wife Psyche.

Jason raised sword and thunder shook the valley. Lighting blasted where Cupid stood, making a smoking crater. I had to look away because the lighting was too bright, but I prayed that Jason got him. But Jason grunted again when he was knocked to the ground and his sword kicked away.

“Jason!” I called just as a wall nearly collapsed on the son of Jupiter. “Leave him alone! It’s me you want!”

“Poor, poor Nico di Angelo.” said Not-Percy.

“Stop looking like that! Change your shape!”

“This is the face you first fell in love with, the one you fought so hard to keep alive.”

“I’m over it!”

“You can’t lie to me Nico.” Cupid spread his wings and flew around me. He sounded disappointed.

“What do you want from me?!”

“The better question is ‘do you know what you want?’, much less what I want. My beloved risked everything in the name of Love. What have you risked in my name?”

“I’ve been to Tartarus and back.” I snarled. “You don’t scare me.”

“I scare you very, _very_ much, son of Hades. Face me and be honest. Be honest with yourself. Accept your love.”

“THERE’S NOTHING FOR ME TO ACCEPT!” I bellowed. The ground cracked beneath my feet and the grass around me withered and decayed. “Just give me the scepter! We don’t have time for your games! We have to save our friends and seal the Doors of Death!”

Cupid snarled and appeared right before me and slapped me across the face with Percy’s hand. “Games? Love is no game!” He roughly grabbed me by the chin and glared hard into my eyes. “It is no flowery softness! It is hard work—a quest that never ends. It demands everything from you—especially the truth. Only then does Love yield its rewards. Only then can one find true happiness.” Cupid tossed me to the ground.

“Nico, what does he _want_ from you?” Jason asked.

“Tell him Nico di Angelo.” Ordered Cupid as he made Percy’s face twist in anger and irritation. “Tell him that you are a coward, afraid of who you really are and who you love. Tell him the real reason you ran away from Camp Half-Blood, why you broke the heart of the one who would give you everything, and why you choose to always be alone!”

I can’t take it. I know it wasn’t really him, but Percy was attacking me. Percy was calling me a coward. I shut my eyes again, only to see the moment when I first met Percy, when he fought Dr. Thorn that night at Westover. He was a real-life hero, looking strong and brave. Mythomagic, brought to life. How can I not look up to him? That was the night it all started. My disgusting feelings for him, even though at the time I didn’t understand them. Even the betrayal I felt when he told me about Bianca’s death couldn’t overwhelm my desire to protect him from the Spartoi.

It all peaked in Japan, after everything that happened in the war with Kronos. After all I did to make sure Percy survived the war, and he would never look at me the way he looks at Annabeth. So I did something cowardly, where I told Percy how I felt while he and Tsuna was sleeping. I…I even kissed him.

But as scenes of Percy being with Annabeth came a stab of jealousy went through me. It was a reminder of what I’ll never have. And it’s not like I have anybody at either camp. I’m the freak son of Hades who has to summon the dead just to have someone to talk to.

I let out a loud glutaral scream as I clutched my head and pulled at my hair. The ground split wide open and skeletal hands reached out until a small battalion of undead Romans were standing there. The grass blackened and blew in the air like ash as ice crawled from my feet. Waves upon waves of darkness shot out from me and hit Jason.

“Still hiding among the dead Nico?” asked Cupid with Percy’s voice.

“SHUT UP!!” I willed the skeletons to attack Cupid. He was overwhelmed for a second, but he beat them down with a little bit of trouble.

“I see you still have strength, impressive.”

“You want answers? Fine!” I yelled. “I left camp because of love! Annabeth…she—”

“Still hiding like a coward.” Cupid sneered. He smashed two skeletons heads together. “You don’t have any strength after all.”

“N-Nico, you don’t have to do this, it’s okay. I get it.” Jason said, the start of tears in his eyes.

“No, you don’t! There’s no way you can understand me!”

“And so you run away again, from your friends, from yourself, from the one who loves you.”

“I don’t have any friends! Nobody loves me! I left Camp Half-Blood because the campers were only nice to me due to Percy, not because I belong there. I’ll never belong!” More skeletons rose and were able to pin Cupid, but he didn’t act worried.

“Leave him alone Cupid!” ordered Jason. “This isn’t…”

But Jason stopped himself from finishing. Whatever words he was about to say died on his tongue. His eyes widened before he stared at me in realization. He figured it out. I screamed again, shaking the earth before I fell to my knees.

“I-I wasn’t in love with Annabeth.” I said, sounding shattered. I give up, and I hate myself for it.

“You…You were jealous of her, all this time.” Jason said. He was brave enough to come near me slowly. “That’s why you didn’t want to be around her. Especially why you didn’t want to be around…him. It makes total sense.”

The darkness receded and the undead went back to being dead. “I hated him. I hated Percy Jackson. But I hated myself more than anything.”

“But as time went on, your heart began to beat for another. You fell for another, and the love you felt was much stronger than what you felt for Percy Jackson.” Cupid said, but this time he sounded just like…just like…

“Tsuna…” I whispered, looking up at Cupid who looked just like the son of Susanoo.

I remembered all the times with Tsuna again. The way he looked at me after I gave him my blood in Ryūgū-jō. I could feel the kiss me gave me on my cheek as if he just gave it to me, even though it has been nearly a year since Mt Fuji. It hurt so much to see Tsuna so devastated that night when Percy vanished but I comforted him the best I could. That Christmas Eve, where we ate at a simple diner and he gave me a comic book and I had to Shadow Travel away to get him a Godzilla Keychain. And when he would hold me close as we watched the stars and sunsets and sunrises as we searched for Percy, despite me knowing where he could be.

“It’s Tsuna.” I said, not even bothering to try to stop crying. “I’m in love with Tsuna.”


	11. Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this chapter earlier than planned due to the holiday season, so enjoy everyone!!
> 
> If you haven't checked it out yet, back in Chapter 1 there is now a picture of what Tsuna looks like, courtesy of a fan of the Umi no Musuko series kicymi. They drew the very first piece of fanart for the series and its so good! Thank you again kicymi!!
> 
> Check out more of their work over at kicymi's Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/kicymi/

There. I finally said it. I’m love with Tsuna Noble, the son of Susanoo-no-Mikoto. My greatest secret, out in the open. My arms were wrapped tightly around me as cried. I don’t care that Jason was just standing there watching as the tears fell. I’m already humiliated.

After wiping my eyes clear I looked up at Cupid. He no longer looked like Tsuna. Now, he had long, straight black hair and a lean build. In fact, he looked more like Ares. His blood red eyes glowed. I hate to admit it, but he was handsome, but in a harsh sort of way. He was smiling with this smug look on his face, overjoyed at my suffering. He really is a child of Ares and Aphrodite.

“I _had_ a crush on Percy.” I spat. “But I’m in love with Tsuna. _That’s_ my secret, and my greatest shame.” I glared daggers at Cupid, but he wasn’t bothered. “Happy now?”

Cupid’s face softened slightly. “I wouldn’t say Love always makes you happy. Sometimes it makes you incredibly sad. But at least you’ve _faced_ it now. That’s the only way to conquer me.” He got on one knee and took my hands in his, not even bothered at my attempts to pull free. “Now that you’ve faced Love, you can rectify your mistake. I may not know the outcome, but don’t you think that you owe it to Tsunayoshi _and_ yourself to try?”

Before I could tell him to piss off he vanished, and in my hands was the scepter. It was a three-foot-long staff made of ivory, dulled with time. The top of the scepter was a dark globe of polished marble the size of a baseball, nestled on the backs of three gold Roman eagles. I could feel its power buzzing in my arms.

Jason took a step towards me. “Nico, I—”

“Stay away from me!” I snapped. I tightened my grip on the scepter.

Jason stopped and held his hands up. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to help.”

“What’s there to help with?” I rubbed my eyes. “You know what I’ve been hiding. You think I’m a freak.”

“No I don’t. I see a kid who’s suffered too much in his life, who’s always putting himself down. But you know that there are people who will accept you.”

“No one accepts me as the son of Hades.” I said as I stood. “There’s no way it’ll change for the better if they know about who my feelings are aimed at.” I looked Jason straight in the eyes. “The others can’t find out. If they did—”

“If they did,” stared Jason, “Then you’d have that many more people on your side to back you up and unleash the fury of the gods on the ignorant assholes in the world.”

He looked so sure of that comment. “You don’t believe that.”

“I do. Nico, what I just saw…I’ve seen a lot of brave things over the years. But what you just did? That was maybe the bravest.”

“Shut up. You can lie to me all you want, but I know what you truly think. I’m a freak.”

“No you’re not. You have to stop putting yourself down like this.”

“I am, aren’t I? I mean, having feelings for boys. It’s disgusting. _I’m_ disgusting.”

“If you honestly believe that, then what about Tsuna? Is he a ‘disgusting freak’ too?”

I shook my head. “Never. Tsuna’s the greatest person I have ever met.”

“Then why did you push him away when he told you about his feelings? Why did you say you hated him when he told you that he loves you? You just announced that you’re in love with him.”

“He told you about that?”

“He didn’t want to. But I begged him when I realized his condition started after you rejected him.”

“So, I did that to him?”

“I don’t want to blame you, but it fits. I don’t really know how it happened, but it would explain _why_ it did. But you didn’t answer my question. Why did you reject him?”

“I-I don’t know. I think I was just scared.”

“And I’m sorry that you felt that way, but Nico, you don’t understand how much you hurt him. You broke his heart. And because of that, he’s the way he is now.”

“What do I do? To help?”

“I’m not sure. But I would start by talking to him. It’ll probably be good for the both of you.”

“Okay.” I struggled. “I’ll try. Hey, um…”

“What is it?”

“How did you know about Tsuna? Like, how did he tell you?”

“Oh.” Jason looked shocked. “We were just talking, and after a while I got a sense, he was flirting with me, playfully I mean.” He quickly added when I began to scowl at him. “He even told me that he had a crush on me when he was younger. Turns out I saved him from being run over when he was visiting San Francisco a few years ago.”

“He had a crush on you? And he just told you like it was not a big deal?”

Jason nodded. “When he told me, he explained that you were the first person he actually had feelings for since he got over his crush on me. He’s not ashamed of who he is or who he likes. The only thing he’s worried about is Percy finding out before he’s ready to tell him.”

“You said you’re the one who urged him to tell me, why did you do that?”

“I want him to be happy.” He simply stated. “At the time I thought you had feelings for Annabeth, so I knew he wasn’t going to be happy at the end of your guys’ talk, but I never expected anything to really happen. I just told him that if he never let you know how he felt he would regret it if anything happened to either of you. I wouldn’t have done it if Piper didn’t confront him about it. She said that she could sense his love because it…it radiated off of him so much when he looked at you.”

I can’t believe it. Tsuna does love me. And I made the mistake of pushing him away. If I didn’t, he wouldn’t end up the way he is; cold and distant to everyone. Even if I could help, would he still feel the same, after what I did? I might have lost my chance forever.

“We should get back to the ship.” I said. “The others might be getting worried.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jason said, walking closer to me slowly, as if he thought I was going to snap at him again. “I can fly us—”

“No.” I announced. “I’ve had enough of the winds for a while. This time we’re Shadow Traveling. You can…you can grab my shoulder.”

“Alright.” He said. He gripped my shoulder and readied himself. I called upon the shadows, but then stopped. “Nico, everything alright?”

“Before we go… I don’t want the others to know about what happened. It’s none of their business.”

“That’s your call man.” Jason said. “It’s your decision whether to share or not. But I won’t say anything, I promise. Tsuna trusted me with his secret. You can trust me with yours.”

He was telling the truth, and I felt like I could trust him. “Thanks.”

I willed the shadows to open a tunnel to the Argo II. Making sure that Jason was holding on I made the shadows swallow us. I led Jason down the tunnel of shadows as the darkness sped up our travel.

We popped back out on the deck of the Argo, out of the shadow of the foremast. Our entrance scared Leo, who burst into flames and said a lot of curses in Spanish. Italian and Spanish are similar enough so I understood most of what he was saying. My Mama would not have been happy to hear Leo speaking like that. Leo was so loud that it brought everyone to the deck. Everyone except Tsuna…

“You’re back!” Hazel said. She ran up and hugged me. “I was getting so scared.”

“I’m alright.” I said as I hugged her back. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“Of course I’m going to worry about you Nico. You’re my family.”

“What happened to you guys?” Frank asked. “You were gone a lot longer that we’d thought.”

“We had some trouble with Diocletian.” Jason said after Piper kissed him. “He was a real pain. Can’t believe I ever looked up to him.”

“Really?” Frank said. “I’ve always heard he was a nice guy.”

“He probably was, when he was alive.” Jason explained. “He wasn’t happy with the centuries of disrespect and how the Christians wrecked his retirement home and raided his tomb.” He gave me a smile. “I was lucky that Nico came along. Diocletian summoned a small army of angry spirits, but Nico was able to overpower him without an issue. Our Ghost King was absolutely amazing. You should have seen him guys. He made an emperor back down and give us the scepter.”

“Really? That’s so cool!” Leo said.

“I hope you did some cool moves against those ghosts Cupcake.” Said Couch Hedge. “Wish I could have seen it. I’m proud of ya’ kid.”

“You’re so amazing Nico.” Hazel said, adoration glimmering in her golden eyes.

“I didn’t know you could do that.” Frank said.

“You did good Nico.” Piper said with a smile.

I felt really uncomfortable. I’m not used to all these compliments. But I am grateful to Jason for telling everyone this lie. He really didn’t have to, but he kept his promise to me, all without swearing on the Styx. He really is a good person.

“Uh…thanks, guys.” I said, shrinking in on myself.

“So you left your message for Reyna?” Piper asked, squeezing Jason’s hand.

“Yeah.” nodded Jason. “If Reyna’s on her way here, she’ll notice the note. I told her to meet us in Epirus. She might catch up with us before if she pushes Scipio, but we shouldn’t expect it.”

“Do you really think Reyna can make it here by herself?” asked Frank. “I don’t doubt her abilities, but we’ve had such a hard time, and we have a ship that offers protection from enemies. Reyna is just riding her Pegasus over the Atlantic and into the Mediterranean.”

“Reyna’s strong. Trust me, she’ll make it. I’ve known her for a long time.” said Jason.

I started slinking back out of the group as they continued making plans. I’ve always been able to sneak away without people noticing. They just kept talking as I slipped away. I walked down the stairs and slipped the scepter through my belt.

I ended up stopping right in front of Tsuna’s door. In there, was the person I love. And I caused him to turn into…this. Cold to everyone near him. Jason said I might be able to help, but what can I do? I’m not good with people, even the ones I’m close to. What can I even say to Tsuna that would be of any help, that would change him back to the child of the sea that I know?

Needing some time to think, I willed the shadows to take me to the Birds Nest. It was the most private place on this ship. The ship eventually stared to pull out of the harbor of Split and started to head east. There was a wind that came from the West that tossed me hair around. Maybe it was Favonius, but why would he do something like that? Hopefully it was just a coincidence. If not, I might have to stab a wind god if he comes near me, especially since he made me face Cupid.

I stayed up there all night and into the morning. Hazel tried calling me down to eat something, but I wasn’t hungry. Frank eventually took her and led her back into the ship. As I watched the stars, just like how Tsuna and I did, I tried to think about how I can talk to Tsuna. No matter what I thought, it didn’t seem…right. Everything sounded so rehearsed in my head, and to me that doesn’t sound sincere.

It was before lunch that I climbed down from the Birds Nest. I needed to use the restroom more than anything else. After I was finished I walked towards the deck, stopping at Tsuna’s door when I heard Jason speaking.

“You can’t keep this up anymore.” He said.

“Jason, I’m f-f-fine.” Stuttered Tsuna.

“You can drop the act Tsuna.” Jason said. “I can see what’s happening to you. You’re freezing. There’s more ice on you now than there was last night.”

“ _Ice?_ ” I thought.

“How much longer do you think you’ll last at this rate?”

“…”

“Tsuna!”

“I don’t know Jason.” Tsuna sounded eerily calm. “As long as I stay warm, I should be fine.”

“We’re in the Mediterranean in the middle of summer. Leo gave a report that it’s going to be near a hundred degrees today.”

“Then whatever is freezing me will at least slow down. We’ve been over this.”

“Tsuna, I’m scared. I’m scared that you’re not going to be alive to see your brother again. I’m afraid that you’ll die and never get to live your life.”

“I appreciate that, I really do, but remember what I’ve told you. This isn’t about me. You need to keep your focus.”

“But—”

“Jason. “

The son of Jupiter sighed. “Okay, I’m sorry. Come here.” There was some shuffling before Jason spoke up again. “You’re so cold.”

“Tell me about it. I can’t keep warm long after you leave.”

“At least we found out that body heat helps more.”

“Oh yes, it’s a thrill being single, cuddling with my straight ex-crush who has a girlfriend, all because I’m turning into an ice sculpture.” Tsuna deadpanned. “What a dream come true.”

“ _They’re cuddling?_ ” I almost screamed at them to break apart, but I held my tongue. “ _Wait, what did Tsuna mean by turning into an ice statue?_ ”

“Funny. And here I thought that you liked me.”

“As a friend. Nothing romantic.”

“Yeah, I know who you’d rather by snuggled up with anyway.” laughed Jason before some shuffling was heard. “Tsuna?”

“You can leave now.”

“Wha-Did I do something wrong?”

“I just want to be alone now. Can you please leave?”

“Y-Yeah. Sure man. Uh, I’ll come back with another blanket for you in a bit, okay? And something hot to drink.”

“Hmm.”

The floor creaked as Jason walked to the door. “Hey, I’m sorry if I upset you.”

“I’m not upset. Just feel like being alone.”

“Okay. I’ll be back in a few.”

“See you.” The door opened, letting out an intense wave of heat and I didn’t have a chance to move. Jason stared at me in shock, sweating from the heat. “Jason? What’s wrong?”

Tsuna walked up from behind Jason. He was wearing more layers, including one of Jason’s jackets, that puffed him out. He was even swaddled in blankets. His hair was mostly white, only the hair from the temple to the top of his head was his natural black. His skin was as pale as snow. He looked so tired, like he hasn’t been sleeping.

“Nico.” He said in an even tone. I didn’t even see a flicker of emotion in his eyes.

“Hi.” I said, shifting from one foot to the next. “I-I was wondering if we could…talk?” Oh, gods how I wanted to punch that smile off of Jason’s face right now.

Tsuna was quiet for a lot longer than I was comfortable before nodding. “I’ll give you guys some space. I’ll be back in a little bit Tsuna.” Jason said.

“See you Jase.” Tsuna said.

Jason squeezed my shoulder in a supportive manner. “Good luck.” He whispers, sweat glistening on his brow.

Tsuna and I were all alone now. He stared blankly at as I shifted uncomfortably in the door way. I rubbed my arm before I looked up.

“Can…can I come in?”

“If you want. You’re letting the heat out anyways.”

Tsuna turned and waved me to come inside. Closing the door behind me I felt how stifling it was in here. It was so hot that it was almost hard to breath. And here Tsuna was, wearing layer upon layer of clothing and wrapped up in a couple of blankets.

“How are you not dying in here?” I asked, shedding myself of my jacket. “It’s broiling.”

“I think it’s fine.” Tsuna said, tightening the blankets around him. “What did you have to say?”

“I-I wanted to tell you…” I stared. I took a deep breath before looking Tsuna in the eye. “I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for the way I acted when you told me your feelings. I shouldn’t have hit you. I…I shouldn’t have said I hated you. You’re too important to me. I should have never pushed you away. I’m so sorry Tsuna. Please forgive me.”

Tsuna went quiet again, eyes cutting into my soul. “Okay.”

“Okay?” I asked. “What do you mean by ‘Okay’?”

“It means I accept your apology.” He said, but he acted like he didn’t even care. “Is that all you wanted to say?”

“Wha—” I was put off by Tsuna’s demeanor. I don’t get it, why is he acting so distant? There’s no way that me turning him down can make him so…so…cold. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing that concerns you Nico.” He said.

I grit my teeth and stomped over to him. “It _does_ concern me. I care about you Tsuna. I don’t want to see anything bad happen to you. Do you have any clue as to how much of an impact you’ve made in my life? I haven’t had a connection with someone like this before. You’re the most important person in my life and I…. I…”

“You what?” he said with half-lid eyes.

“I…love you.” I said with a struggle. I stood up straighter. “I’m in love with you Tsuna. There’s something wrong with you, and it hurts to see it. I can’t stand seeing the person I love acting like this. Please, let me help you, any way I can. I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time.”

The room got terrifyingly quiet. Tsuna again just stared at me with his dull eyes, that looked like they lost their light that made Tsuna who he is. It was so quiet that all I could hear was the beat of my heart pounding in my ears. I was sweating with anxiety, and the heat Tsuna kept his room wasn’t helping. My throat felt dry and my chest was tight. Why isn’t he saying anything?

Tsuna sighed and looked away. “You don’t love me.”

“Excuse me?” I said. “How dare you? Of course, I love you. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it!”

“You don’t love me because _Percy_ is your hero. You fell in love with him and you fell hard. You’ve fought to keep him alive ever since you met him. What could I ever do to outshine my brother in your eyes? No matter what I’ll never compare to him. And you’re just torturing yourself by hanging on to that fantasy that you even have a remote chance with him, when you know he’ll always choose Annabeth over you. You should save yourself some pain and give up on him, and stop lying to yourself about your new found feelings for me.”

I couldn’t believe it. I opened myself up and this is what I get in return? Pain. I never let myself cry, but this hurts just too much.

“Screw you.” I seethed. I turned and grabbed my jacket before storming out of hot room. Not two steps after I slammed the door Jason was there.

“Hey, did you guys talk? Wait, Nico, what’s wrong.”

I glared at the son of Jupiter. “Fix him.” I said, pointing at the door. “Fix him Jason, because that’s not the Tsuna that I know anymore.”

I stormed away and was about to Shadow Travel when Hazel came out of her room. She called out to me, asking me what’s wrong. I tried to tell her that I was fine, but the tear streaks were evidence that I wasn’t. My sister grabbed my hands and led me into her room. She took the scepter and leaned it against the wall.

“Nico, what’s wrong?” she asked, wiping her thumbs across my cheeks to clear the tears.

“I-it’s nothing.” I said. “I-I’m f-f-fine.”

“Don’t have to hide anything for me Nico.” She said. “I love you.”

That was the final nail in the coffin. I just broke down, crying into Hazel’s shoulder as she held me close. She rubbed my back, whispering that everything would be alright. I don’t know how long I was there in her arms, but she just held me tight and hummed a small tune. It was like when I was younger and I scrapped my knee badly. Bianca held me just as tight and hummed a song that Momma would sing to us.

I eventually calmed down long enough for her to lay me in her bed. She helped remove my boots and put her blanket over me. As she brushed some hair behind my ear, she asked me again why I was crying since she’s never seen me like that. I just told her that I wasn’t ready to tell her. She looked heartbroken at that, but she accepted it and stayed with me until I fell asleep.

I wasn’t planning on dreaming. I’ve been practicing controlling my dreams for a while now. I’m no son of Hypnos, but I have controlled my dreams before. But this wasn’t one of those times.

I was in Camp Half-Blood. The sun was out, shining brightly. The grass and trees were a deep emerald green. Chiron and many campers were running about and having fun. At the basketball court was Will Solace, wearing a sleeveless tee and cargo shorts, his blonde hair almost gold in the sunlight, playing a game against Connor Stoll. Will saw me and waved. I waved back, feeling a bit awkward since he and I aren’t that close.

I started walking until I ended up at the Archery range. For some reason the Hunters of Artemis were there. I know they come to Camp every once in a while, but that doesn’t explain why they’re here. But all my thoughts vanished when I saw her.

Standing at the last target was Bianca, alive and well. Her brunette hair was braided back and her skin was olive in tone. She had the silvery glow that all the huntresses shared. As it was the middle of summer, she was wearing a short sleeve shirt with a camo design. Bianca was firing off arrows rapidly, hitting the dead center of the target every time.

“Bianca?” I said.

She turned to me and smiled. “Hey Nicci.” She said. “It’s good to see you again. I was wondering where you were.”

“Where I was? How are you here?”

Bianca arched an eye. “Uh, I walked. Like usual. Did you hit your head or something?”

“What? No, I—”

“Good, cause I know Percy can go overboard with sword training. If he hurt you, I’d have to take him down, and you know I could.”

“Why would I be training with Percy?”

“Because you always do. He’s the only one that can keep up with you. Well, when Jason isn’t here. And let’s not get started with your boyfriend—”

“BOYFRIEND?!” I yelled.

Bianca winced. “Jeez Nico, lower your voice.” She looked back at the scowling Hunters and apologized for me. She grabbed my hand and started leading me away. “There’s something wrong with you little brother. Let’s get Will to check you out.”

“No, I’m fine.” I hugged her and held on tight. “I’m, uh, just shocked that I have a boyfriend.”

“Me too. How can my little brother get someone like Tsuna to follow him around like a lost puppy?”

“Tsuna’s my boyfriend?”

“Duh, like, ever since you guys stopped the Giants in Greece.”

“ _When did we defeat the Giants?_ ” I thought. “So, um, where is Tsuna?”

“Last I saw he was waiting for your friends from the Roman camp on Half Blood Hill. Said that he’ll meet us at the Dining Pavilion.”

“So there wasn’t a battle between the Greeks and Romans?”

“No, silly. Reyna was able to bring the Athena Parthenos back and stopped the war. You can see it over there, by the Cabins.”

Bianca was right. The Athena Parthenos stood in the center of the omega formation that the cabins formed. It sat there, illuminated by the hearth that represented Hestia.

“ _Even though this is a dream, I never want it to end.”_ I smiled to myself.

Bianca accepted that I was okay and said that it was almost time for lunch. I let her pull me to the Dining Pavilion where she took me to a table. Not too long later Leo came, covered in grease and soot, and he was followed by Tyson. They must have been working on a project together in the Camp’s forges.

Percy and Annabeth walked over holding hands. As he passed Percy ruffled my hair and laughed. I glared at him, but the glare melted away as I realized I kinda liked it when he did that. And I couldn’t help but smile as the two of them looked so happy.

“Oh look, it’s Hazel and the others.” Bianca said. She stood on her seat and waved at the oncoming group. “Hazel!”

Hazel waved back from where she was and ran as fast as she could. Bianca jumped off the table, almost smashing Leo’s fajita with her boots before hugging Hazel. I couldn’t help the let that warm feeling of my sisters hugging fill my chest. I always thought Bianca would like Hazel, so I’m glad I was right.

Frank was right behind Hazel, and Bianca gave him a hard time. Technically she was the youngest of us children of the Underworld, but her attitude of being the eldest will never change. After Bianca and Hazel separated, they came and sat next to me. Jason walked over with his arm slung over Piper. He held out his hand and said that it was great seeing me again. I’m not one for shaking hands, but after what Jason did for me when we got the scepter, I shook his hand out of respect. Afterwards Jason went over to Percy and started going all ‘bro’ with him.

Finally, there was Tsuna. He was wearing a sleeveless Camp Half-Blood shirt (which was rather form fitting and showed off his arms), the completed Yasakani no Magatama and the Yata no Kagami hanging around his neck. He was smiling sweetly at me.

“Hey Neeks.” He said with a handsome smile.

“H-hi Tsuna.” I blushed.

“Quit acting like you didn’t just see each other ten minutes ago.” Leo said. “You act like you haven’t seen each other in months.”

“Hey, I’m allowed to act however I want with my boyfriend.” Tsuna said. “Ten minutes or ten months, I’ll always be amazed when I look at him. Besides, if you ever get a girlfriend, I know you’ll do the same.”

My face felt like it was on fire. “Quit embarrassing Nico man!” Percy yelled.

“I’m not embarrassing him!” Tsuna yelled back. “Am I, Nico?”

“N-no.” I said. “Not at all.”

Smiling, Tsuna sat beside me and interlaced our fingers. Gods, this feels…nice. He held on for as long as he could, only letting go when he scraped away his food offerings and ate. We all talked amongst ourselves, laughing at Leo and Percy’s antics, enjoying the stories the others were saying and the plans for the future they made. This was great, being with friends.

And Dad was here too, for some reason. He was talking to Mr. D and Chiron. It’s not something he would ever really do, but hey, it’s a dream. I’ll let it play out. He even looked over at me and smiled with pride.

Tsuna squeezed my hand, drawing my attention. I looked at his face and he had this dreamy look to him. He smiled at me before leaning in. I... I think he was going to kiss me. And I think I want him to, even if the others were right there. I closed my eyes and leaned up to meet him halfway.

But I never met Tsuna. I opened my eyes and saw that he pulled away. Before I could ask a biting cold wind blew through camp. The bright and warm summer day turned dull and cold. The light from the sun started to dim and the color began to darken and grey.

Then one by one, the Dining Pavilion emptied. Campers just stood up and walked away as darkness began to encroach upon us, saying things like ‘That freaky son of Hades’, ‘Why won’t he go away?’, ‘What a faggot’. Will Solace was the last of the campers to disappear in the black void.

“Dad! What’s happening?” I cried out. He’s the only one that can control darkness to this extent. He had to know what’s going on. But my father, who was now alone at the head table, just sneered at me disdainfully.

“Why couldn’t Bianca be the one to live? At least she wouldn’t have been such a disappointment.” With those cutting words he walked into the darkness. Now it was just me and my friends.

“Nico…” I turned to Bianca and started screaming as she began to turn to dust.

“No, Bianca!” I reached out, only for her to fall apart and blow away in the cold wind.

Nobody helped. They all just vanished, except for Jason, Annabeth, Percy, and Tsuna. The darkness was already at the table now.

“I tried Nico. I really tried.” Jason said as he stood. “There’s just no helping you. I can’t be your friend. No one ever will.”

“Wait, don’t go!” I said, but he ignored me and faded into the black. Percy stood up and Annabeth went with him. “Percy, please don’t leave me!”

Percy grimaced. “Why? So you can make out with me in my sleep again? So that you can pray Annabeth leaves me and you can pick up the pieces? Do you honestly think I’ll ever fall in love with you? You’re pathetic and disgusting. Why would I ever be with someone like you, some freak son of Hades who molests people in their sleep.”

“You know Percy’s better off with me you fag.” Annabeth said. “Why would he even think about you when he has me. How about you do everyone a favor and go run away like the coward you are.”

Before they let the darkness swallow them Percy took Annabeth’s face in his hands and brought her close. Before they closed the distance, Percy looked me right in the eyes, a cruel glint in his eyes. The two of them then sealed their lips and had a messy make out. And once they disappeared, I was alone with Tsuna.

“Please don’t leave me.” I quickly turned around and held Tsuna close, my face to his chest. “I don’t want to be alone. I don’t want you to leave me.”

“But that’s the problem Nico.” Tsuna said, his voice no longer having that warmth to it. I looked up and saw that his hair was turning white and I could see his breath in our single shared spotlight. “You are always alone because that’s what you choose. You push people away, and now its too late for you to make any connections with others.” There was this weird cracking noise, and before my eyes ice started spreading all over Tsuna. I pulled away and tried to give him my jacket. “You can stop trying Nico. You’re too late. Just wallow in the dark forever.”

The ice quickly covered the rest of Tsuna, until he stood there like a statue. I couldn’t move. I was frozen with fear and shock. I did this. I push people away, and that’s why I’m going to be alone forever. With tears in my eyes I touched his frozen cheek.

“I’m sorry Tsuna.” A moment later there were more cracking sounds as fissures carved into Tsuna’s frozen body before he fell apart into pieces. “NO!”

I tried saving as many pieces as I could. But most of them hit the ground and shattered. I felt to my knees and cradled what pieces I could save in my arms. I hate this. I hate myself for doing this. Why am I like this? Why do I always end up suffering alone?

“ _Stop torturing yourself, Nico di Angelo.”_ A kind voice said. I know I’ve heard it before, but I can’t remember where.

A bright light like a miniature sun appeared, nearly blinding me. Once the light settled and my vision cleared, I saw none other than the Shinto sun goddess Amaterasu-ōmikami. She’s the queen of the Shinto pantheon. Some legends even call her the queen of the universe. Her long raven black hair was topped with a golden crown that looked like rays of sunlight on solid form. She was adorned in a blindingly white kimono trimmed in red, with red dots on the sleeves. But she wasn’t whole. There were parts missing that let out intense light.

“L-Lady Amaterasu.” I said. “What are you doing here? _How_ are you here?”

The queen raised her hand. “I don’t have much time. I have to make this quick.”

“I don’t understand.”

“My power has been fractured, divided between two different realms. I am not at full strength, and therefore the Yasakani no Magatama isn’t at full strength. That’s why the form you see now is as…fractured as it is. But I come to you now so you will know that Tsuna will never leave you.”

“But he already has.” I said. “In the real world, outside of this dream, he doesn’t believe my feelings for him are real. And because of how I acted when he told me his feelings, he’s acting strange. I overheard him and Jason Grace say he was turning into an ice statue.”

“There have been other oddities with Tsuna as well lately, correct?” she asked.

“Y-yeah, how did you know?”

“I may not be entirely conscious all the time, especially now that I’m fractured, but I have been able to see through your memories. I have seen everything that you have experienced with my nephew. His cold demeaner, the inability to stay warm, and how he’s freezing to the touch.”

“Do you know what’s wrong with him?” I asked.

“It’s his new abilities, his magic.” She explained. “You’ve seen it, how it only seems to react with intense emotion.”

“Just like at the Roman Coliseum.” I muttered.

She nodded. “Exactly. I’m afraid that when you rejected him and said all those things that you didn’t mean, the pain he felt was so overwhelming that his magic reacted on its own. I’m afraid Tsuna is cursed with a frozen heart, and it is killing him.”

“Th-Then can you heal him?!” I asked. “Maybe if I give back the Magatama you can save him!”

“Unfortunately, it won’t help.”

“What? But the Magatama has the power to heal. It should be able to break this curse and save his life.”

“Maybe if it was at full power, but as it stands, Tsuna can not be healed by my power. The Yasakani no Magatama is too fractured.”

“Then how can Tsuna be saved?” I asked. “I don’t want him to die, not again.”

“I believe that you are the key, Nico di Angelo.”

“How? What can I do that you can’t?”

“I am uncertain. However, based on everything I know, you are the only one who can save my nephew.”

“But I—”

“Listen Nico. You know you love Tsuna. Stop denying it. Embrace it, fully and completely. Maybe your love can thaw his heart. I all I ask is for you to try.”

“Okay.” I said. “I’ll try.”

“Thank you.” Amaterasu smiled. And then her form started to flicker. “This is goodbye Nico di Angelo. Please, take care of Tsuna, and of yourself. While he is incapable of showing it now, know that he does love you.”

I nodded and received a smile in return. Amaterasu started glowing, her light growing in intensity until I had to look away. When I opened my eyes again, I was realized I was still in Hazel’s room. I rubbed my arms as I sat up, feeling an unnatural chill in the air.

The door opened. “Nico, you’re up.” Hazel said.

I nodded. “How long was I asleep?”

“For quite some time. You slept past dinner and its already past lunch.”

“Guess I needed it.” I said, gently touching the Magatama. They still felt a little warm.

“It’s why I didn’t try waking you. And I thought, after the way you were yesterday, that you could use some alone time.”

“Thanks Hazel. I’m sorry I kicked you out of your bed.”

“It’s fine. Actually, Piper let me stay in her room. We talked and she offered to help me with manipulating the Mist. And I told her I’d teach her how to fight with a sword. I just got back from teaching her a few things.”

“Good. Good.” I rubbed my arms again. “Why is it so cold?”

“I don’t know.” Hazel said. “I thought I’d come get you and get your opinion.”

“Alright.” I said, running my hand through my hair. “Uh, give me a few minutes to freshen up. I’ll meet you on the deck.”

Hazel left, telling me she was going to grab me something to eat while she waited. Once she was gone, I stood up and stretched my arms. I tied my boots tight, slipped on my jacket, and put Diocletian’s scepter through my belt. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. After feeling a little bit better, I headed up to the deck.

Everyone except Coach Hedge and Tsuna was up here. Jason smiled and waved when he saw me. Hazel handed me a muffin and as I munched on it I looked to the sky. The sky was filled with gray clouds. The waves felt choppy, the waves spitting a cold drizzle on the deck. Frost was slowly forming on the ropes and rails.

“This isn’t right.” I said. “It’s July, in the Mediterranean.”

“We know.” Leo said. “Before I went to bed last light Festus gave me a weather report and it was supposed to be Ninety-Five degrees with high humidity, clear sunny skies as far as the eye can see. Not…whatever this is.”

My fingers skimmed over the orb of the scepter. “It’s the scepter.” I said with a hopeful tone. “It has to be. Death radiates a certain cold; one you can feel to your soul. Maybe the scepter’s powers are causing this strange weather.”

“Maybe.” Piper said, eyeing the scepter like she was about to throw it overboard any second. “But maybe there’s something else causing it.”

“Like what?” Leo asked.

“Tsuna.” She explained. Everyone but Jason and I looked like they’ve had the same thought.

“It’s not Tsuna.” Jason said.

“How do you know?” Piper said. “We’ve all seen him with his magic. When he gets upset it reacts and freezes things. There was that time on our way to Rome, when we all…” she glanced over at me. “When we all thought Nico was actually on the Giant’s side. And he froze the entire coliseum. Maybe he’s causing this, and that’s why his attitude is so-so—”

“Trust me Pipes, it’s not Tsuna.” Jason insisted.

“Oh, because you know him so well?” Piper was red with anger. “We’ve all known him for about two weeks, max. That’s not long enough to know someone. He’s unpredictable. He’s not even supposed to be here with us, and yet here he is.”

“You talking like you don’t like him.” Argued Jason.

“It’s not that I don’t like him.” Piper admitted. “And I appreciate all the help he’s been, but the past few days, he’s been this cold, arrogant jerk. Does he really think that we’re not all affected by Percy and Annabeth falling in that pit? Annabeth was one of my closest friends, I’m scared for her and Percy. But that doesn’t give him the excuse to be a…a total prick to all of us.”

“He’s not though!” Jason yelled. “He’s a good guy.”

“And you know that why?” Piper asked. “You’ve spent more time with him that you have with me, your own girlfriend!”

“I’m just trying to be there for my friend.” Jason explained. “Just like I would do for anybody! Look Piper, I know your angry, I know that Tsuna has been acting strange for a while, but even if you don’t trust him, I need you to trust me. Tsuna isn’t the cause of this weather.”

The way Jason quickly jumped to Tsuna’s defense; he really did care for him. Tsuna’s the type of person that once you get to know him, he’s one the best people to be friends with. I had to swallow the jealousy eating away at me, knowing that Tsuna trusts Jason more than he trusts me.

Jason took a step away from Piper and breathed in deeply. “We should postpone this meeting.” He squeezed the bridge of his nose. “It’s too cold to talk out here.”

“Urgh…” Hazel moaned. She was looking a little green around the gills. She must have a bad case of seasickness. I’ve seen her get sick when the waters were as calm as they could be. “Need to—”

“Yeah, go.” I said, rubbing her back and kissing her cheek. “You need to rest, maybe some ginger ale and crackers to settle your stomach?”

“I’ll walk her down.” Frank said, wrapping his arm around Hazel’s shoulders.

I smiled a little, seeing how protective Frank was of my sister. She deserves someone as kind as him. He’s a sweet guy, but if anyone messes with Hazel Frank would jump right in to defend her. I nodded him my gratitude as he led Hazel down the stairs.

An intensely cold wind cut through my jacket. “I should check on Tsuna.” Jason said. “This cold must be affecting him.”

“I’ll do it.” I said, brushing some ice out of my hair. “You three should talk and make a plan. Maybe between the three of you, you can get us out of this freaky ice storm. And if it is the scepter causing all of this, I should put it away somewhere safe. Maybe taking it below deck will help.”

“Sure.” Jason smiled again.

I walked into the ship and arrived at Tsuna’s door. I knocked, but got no response. I knocked again, saying aloud that I was coming in. Once the door was open, I realized how much colder it was the last time I was in here. And it was missing one Shinto demigod.

I got worried. Tsuna never leaves his room unless he absolutely has to since he changed. There’s not a lot of places he could go on the ship, especially now that it has gotten colder. He wouldn’t get into the sea with how cold it has become either. So where did he go?

I checked the showers and the dining room, but he wasn’t there. I was getting worried. I sped up my pace and after I checked everywhere else I went to the storage room. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Tsuna in there.

“There you are.” I said. Tsuna looked over his shoulder before concentrating on what he was digging for. “Uh, what are you doing?”

“Grabbing the last of the spare blankets we have.” He explained as he shivered. “This sudden cold isn’t doing me any favors. What are you doing?”

“Putting the scepter somewhere safe.” I said as I leaned the scepter in a corner. “I think it’s what’s causing this ice storm.”

Tsuna looked over at the scepter with an arched eye and armful of blankets. “You don’t really believe that do you?”

“It’s an idea.” I said. “Why, you know something we don’t?”

“Not really.” He admitted. “But this cold isn’t coming from Diocletian’s scepter. It’s…different. The scepter radiates a more…deathly chill. Like a someone walking over your grave. You and I both felt that kind of cold before.”

“Death.” I said. He nodded, his left-hand clenching. I noticed his new ring, silver with a white stone. I've saw it in passing before, but for some reason it was really drawing my attention this time. “That’s new.”

“Yes, this thing.” He said. “I know I have no right to ask this of you Nico, but if I die—”

“I won’t let you die!” I said, rushing over to him. “Not again.”

“Your concern is touching, but let me finish.” He said. “If I die, I want you to hold on to this ring. Its owner will come for it one day.”

“Who’s the owner?” I asked.

Tsuna shook his head. “I’m not allowed to say. Just promise me Nico.”

“O-okay.” I said. “I promise.”

“Thank you. Now, I should get back to my room. Maybe Leo has fixed the heating system.” He went to walk to the door, shivering, but I stepped in front of him. “What are you doing?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“What is it about this time?” he asked. “Another false confession?”

I scowled at him before taking a calming breath. “It wasn’t a ‘false confession’. I do love you. And I’m sorry that I caused you not to believe me. But I want to help you.”

“Nico, there’s nothing you can do to help me.”

“Yes there is!” I said. “At least, that’s what Amaterasu thinks.”

“Amaterasu?” he arched an eye. “She talked to you? How? Most of her power is in Tartarus with Percy and Annabeth.”

“In a dream I had last night, she appeared before me. She was fractured and said that it she was split between two realms.”

“And? What did my aunt say?”

“She said that…she said that you were cursed.”

“Did she?”

I nodded. “I understand that your magic is weird, but it makes sense doesn’t it? She explained that after I broke your heart you magic reacted and froze it. That’s why you act cold and emotionless. That’s why your freezing all the time. It’s why…it’s why your turning to ice.”

“You know about that? Did Jason tell you?”

“No, I…I overheard yesterday, before I talked with you.”

“More like ease dropped.”

“Call it what you want, I don’t care.” I said. “I just want to help you.”

“Nico there is no helping. This isn’t some Mist manipulation or godly curse. My magic is different. As far as I know, there’s nothing that can break this curse. I’ve tried.”

“Y-You tried? You knew it was your magic causing all this?”

“Ever since Jason suggested it.” He admitted. “But there’s nothing mentioned in my spell book about breaking curses. There’s nothing I can do.”

“There has to be something!” I said. “I don’t want to lose you again! If you died, I don’t know what I’d do. You’re too important to me, to Percy! Imagine how he’d feel, escaping Tartarus only to find out you died!”

“He’ll get over it, eventually. He’s already had people die in his life. What’s one more?”

“But you’re his brother! It’ll hit him even harder!”

“Doesn’t mean he won’t get over it. It might take him longer, but one day he will. He’ll move on with his life, start a family with Annabeth maybe. If he wanted, he could maybe honor me by naming one of his children after me…well, maybe a middle name. My point still stands, he’ll get over it, Jason will get over it, and so will you.”

“But I don’t want to. I want you to live your life, even if…even if I’m not a part of it.”

“You understand better than anybody here Nico. You of all people should know to accept the inevitable.”

“But you don’t deserve to die.” I argued, feeling tears starting to creep out of my eyes.

“Maybe. But Death doesn’t play favorites.” Tsuna said. “Move Nico. I’m done.”

“But—”

“I’m not going to ask again.”

He stared at me, and I stared back. We had a stare off, but I ended up losing. His icy stare was too much, even for me. I stepped out of his way as we went to the door. He tried to open it, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Really?” he said. “Did you have Jason lock the door so we could talk?”

“No, I just—”

All of the sudden the Argo violently shifted to the side, knocking us over and making some supplies fall from the shelves. I stood up as fast as I could and ran to the door. I grabbed the door knob, only to recoil because it was so cold that it burned. Ice started covering the door and stretched across the room.

I looked back at Tsuna. “Don’t look at me, I’m not doing this.”

An intense wave of cold blasted in the room, knocking us off our feet. Ice and frost crept across the floor, covering the shelves. The lights were flickering. Our breaths were visible, and we were shivering. And then miniature clouds formed against the ceiling and heavy snow began to fall, and freezing wind blew it around. It was like a blizzard.

Tsuna started groaning in pain so I crawled over to him. He was curled into fetal position, shivering violently. Before my very eyes his hair was getting whiter, it bleeding into the rest of black hair. He needed to get out of here, or he’ll freeze. I grabbed him and focused on making the shadows come to me so I could Shadow Travel us out of this room, but they weren’t heeding my call. It was as if something was blocking my powers.

There was a cracking noise and Tsuna let out a gasp. He was looking at his right hand, eyes wide as it was solid ice now, and it was stretching across his arm. I grabbed Tsuna and took him to a corner. I took the blankets and wrapped us up, making sure that we were as covered as possible from the snow.

But the room was bitterly cold. Sharing our body heat wasn’t helping, and neither was the blankets. Tsuna look worse than I felt, because even despite all of his layers he couldn’t retain any heat. His lips were blue from the cold. His body was still solidifying in ice. Even now most of his body was frozen.

“H-H-Hold on T-T-Ts-Tsuna.” I stuttered, holding him closer. “S-S-Someone will h-h-help.”

Tsuna didn’t respond. He just held himself tighter, rubbing his chest to keep warm. I tried to distract him and focus on staying alive. I even reminded him of the blizzard we were in while in Japan, up until we had to deal with Madam Konchū’s hot springs trap. I told him I remembered how he took care of me while I had succumbed to the cold. He glanced at me, signaling he remembered as well.

We must be under attack. That’s the only explanation. But who or what could have caused this? I tried to think of what could cause an ice storm like this in the middle of a Mediterranean summer, but I couldn’t focus. The cold wind pierced through the blankets and my clothes like daggers. Why wasn’t the Magatama helping?

It was getting harder and harder and harder to breath now. Each breath felt like my lungs were freezing. Without being able to Shadow Travel, the only thing I could do was pray that the others could handle what’s attacking us on their own.

Tsuna’s body was mostly ice now. All but his head and the center of his chest, even his clothes were ice now. He wasn’t going to last much longer. And I’m not either. I’ve already lost feeling in my extremities. The build up of snow on top of us was getting heavier and heavier. At this rate we’ll both be frozen and buried in snow.

I…I think this is how I’m going to die. After all these years, this is how I go down. Being attacked by monsters, fighting in a war, traversing Tartarus and being stuck in a bronze jar, and I’m going to die freezing next to the person I love.

I guess that last part is okay. At least I can be with Tsuna in the end. And if this is how I die, there is something that I want to do.

“Hey.” I reached out and angled Tsuna’s face to look at me, noticing his hair was completely white. “I’m sorry. For everything. It’s my fault your dying, all because of this stupid curse. I wish I could go back and change what I said, then maybe we could have had something.” I leaned forward and rested my forehead to his, and looked him right in the eyes. “You might not believe it, but I want to know that I love you with all of my heart.”

I leaned more in more and kissed him as I closed my eyes. With how cold it was I couldn’t really feel anything other than some pressure, but that didn’t matter to me. I was kissing the person I loved, and it brought this warmth in my heart.

Just as I was about to pull away Tsuna pressed his lips harder against mine. He moved his lips gently. It felt weird, but I liked it. Something as simple as that made us feel so much closer. I felt my face heating up, but it wasn’t until I felt Tsuna’s _warm_ hand that I opened my eyes.

His hair was completely black again. The ice that his body was turning into had melted away. His skin had more color to it, his cheeks even had a pink tinge to them. When he opened his eyes, they were sparkling with emotion.

“I love you too.”


	12. Tsuna

“I love you too.” I pressed another kiss to Nico’s soft lips. I threaded my fingers through his silky hair, enjoying the feeling of them between my fingers. My right hand held the back of Nico’s head while my left cradled his cheek.

We separated and rested our foreheads against each other’s again. I stared into his beautiful eyes, mesmerized by the love I saw in them. Nico was smiling one of his truly happy smiles, and just seeing it made me feel like I was in Paradise.

Feeling love and happiness again was truly a miracle. Cursed as I was, I was losing my ability to feel at all. I never wanted to stop feeling at all when Nico turned me down, but my magic reacted all on its own. Because of that, I became cold to my friends. I had no filter. Jason, bless him, was kind and able to see through what I was becoming and did everything he could to keep me going. I’m going to have to repay him somehow.

But at this moment, now that all my emotions were coming back full force, I was able to focus on the most important person in my life. After placing a kiss on his forehead, I pulled him in a hug and buried me face in his hair.

“I’m sorry.” I cried, allowing the regret to come to the surface. “I’m so sorry for everything Neeks.”

“It’s okay.” He said, soothingly rubbing my back. “That wasn’t you.”

“It was though. Cursed or not, that was me. I was so cruel to you, and to the others. And you still tried to save me.”

“I couldn’t lose you, not again.”

“I’m sorry. I never meant for you to feel that kind of pain again.”

“It’s fine, _you’re_ fine now. You’re the Tsuna that I remember.”

“Thank you.” I said. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nico pulled back and urged us to stand, and as we stood the blanket over our heads fell to the floor. “Wow.”

Wow was right. The blizzard had stopped. Like, the snow was frozen in time. I could make out the individual snowflakes. The cold was nowhere near as intense it was. It was more comfortable, like the idyllic cold one would want for Christmas. It was just…beautiful.

“The others.” Nico said. “They might be in trouble.”

My eyes widened in realization. “You’re right. Let’s go!”

I grabbed Nico’s hand, intertwining our fingers and rushed over to the door. It was still covered in ice, but I tried the door handle anyway, but the door didn’t budge. Letting go of Nico’s hand I tried to slam my shoulder against the door, only to get a sore shoulder as my reward.

“Damn it!” I punched the frozen door. “Can you Shadow Travel yet?” Nico scrunched up his face in concentration, and I had to stop myself from calling it cute. Time and a place, Tsuna, time and a place.

“Sorry, I can’t.” Nico said. “Something is blocking my powers. Gods, I’m so useless!”

“No you’re not.” I said. “Something must not want us to help the others.” I laid my palm against the door, noticing that cold was barely there. “I just wish this ice would melt.” At that very moment the ice cracked and shattered before vanishing into thin air. “How—?”

“Tsuna! Your hand!”

“My hand?” Nico lifted my right hand, showing me that it was glowing in a blue light. “No way.”

“What is it?”

“It’s…it’s magic.”

“Magic? Your magic? But I thought you couldn’t control it.”

“So did I, but…” I stared at my glowing hand and got an idea. I started taking off my many layers of clothes, making sure to remind myself that I need to return Jason’s jacket and hoodie to him. Once I was only in a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt I held out my arm with the Legion brand.

“What are you doing?” asked Nico.

“Watch.” I told him. Staring at the brand I took a deep breath and waved my glowing had over my forearm. The Legion brand started glowing in the same blue light, before the ink faded away. “YES!!”

“You did it.” Nico said impressed.

“I can control my magic.” I smiled.

It was then that I remembered what Dad told me a several days ago, back in Charleston. He told me that I needed to embrace my feelings and be honest with myself. This is what he meant. I had to embrace my love for Nico, no matter the cost. His reciprocating of my feelings, that must have been the spark I needed all this time.

“We should go.” I said. Nico nodded in agreement. I grabbed his hand again and summoned the Kusanagi to my free hand.

We ran as fast we could to reach the deck. Ice had spread all the way from the storage room to the bedrooms. The doors were frozen shut. When we got to the exit that lead to the deck, we ran into a huge wall of ice that blocked the way.

“I don’t think I can melt this.” I said. “At least, not in a hurry.”

“You have to think of something.” Nico said.

“There is one thing…”

“What?”

“A teleportation spell. I’ve practicing with apples, but I’ve never been able to transfer one into my hand, let alone teleport myself on purpose.”

“You didn’t have control of your magic then. Maybe you can now?”

“Maybe. But I don’t want to risk anything happening to you, in case I do something wrong.”

“I trust you. You don’t have to worry about me.”

I smiled and cupped his cheek. “I’ll always worry about you.”

Nico’s hand covered mine. “Trust me, I’ll be fine. But…”

“But what?”

“It’s Hazel. She was sick before we were attacked. I want to check and see if she’s okay. Frank was with her too. I’m afraid they might be freezing like we were.”

“Right, okay.” I nodded. We stared at each other for moment before he started backing away.

“Well, I guess I’ll—wah!”

I leaned over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling flush against me. At that same second I took the chance to kiss him again. I held the back of his head with one hand and the small of his back with the other. I still can’t believe that I can do this now. I mean, me? Kissing Nico di Angelo? It’s a dream come true, something I’ve wanted ever since Japan. As soon as he got over his shock, he started to kiss me back, albeit cautiously and with as much experience as I had, which was none before today.

We pulled back far enough that I could still feel his breath on my lips. “Be careful.”

“Y-You too.”

I had to let go of him, unfortunately. Of course, when I can finally hold Nico the way I’ve been wanting, I don’t have the time. I turned back to the block of ice and started focusing on the deck of the Argo. This was going to be hard. I haven’t been able to teleport an apple to my hand, so teleporting myself is worrisome. I was able to do it on instinct in the Roman Coliseum while fighting against Otis and Ephialtes. But now I can control my magic, so hopefully it’ll work. I just got to take a leap of faith.

I let out a breath. “Here goes nothing.”

I flicked my wrist, visualizing the deck of the Argo II. A puff of cool blue mist swirled around me and blocked my vision, but only for it to clear immediately. I did a quick once over to make sure that I was in one piece, which I was thankfully. Fantastic, I got teleportation down.

Now that I was outside I looked over how the weather was acting up. Dark grey clouds covered the sky. The waves were choppy. Ice and frost had covered the railing and ropes, even icicles were starting to form. A mixture of a cold rain and a light dusting of snow on the floor. We’re in the middle of a Mediterranean summer, how is there snow?

“How are you even here?” I heard Piper on the other side of the ship. “It’s summer!”

“Our powers grow.” Said a girls’ voice. I didn’t recognize it, but it sounded like I did just a few minutes ago, cold and uncaring, but with a hint of a French accent. I tightened my grip on the Kusanagi as I snuck my way closer. “The rules of nature are turned upside down. Once the Earth Mother wakes, we shall remake the world as we choose!”

“With Hockey!” another voice said, this one male and muffled like he was in the middle of eating something. “And pizza, and muffins!”

“Yes, yes.” The girl said, sounding annoyed. “I had to promise a few things to the simpleton. As for Zethes—”

“My demands are simple.” Another male voice said, sounding more confident. “I should have kept you back our palace when we first met, my dear Piper. But soon we will go there again, together, and I shall romance you most incredibly.’

I looked around the corner and saw what we were up against. Piper stood alone, facing three beings. Both of the boys had wings. One of them was tall and burly like an ox, wearing a red Hockey jersey with snow white hair, and stuffing his face with what looked like muffins with one hand and holding a hockey stick that was made of sharpened Celestial Bronze.

The other one was leaner and carried a Celestial Bronze sword. He was wearing a purple dress shirt and dress pants, like he out to impress someone. Although with his icy white David Bowie style hair, what kind of person would want him? Although he seemed to have a crush on Piper. I’m so sorry for you Pipes.

And then there’s the girl. I could tell with one look that she was in charge just by the way she was carrying herself. Her long, lush hair was pitch black. She was wearing a white dress and I could just make out a top of a silver crown sitting atop her head.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Piper said. “Now, _let Jason go!_ ”

Jason? Where is Jason? It was then that I noticed my friend frozen as I snuck a little closer, hiding behind some barrels of ammunition for the ballistae. The irony, he fought so hard to keep me from freezing and yet here he is. Out of everyone Jason was the last person who deserved to be frozen. He took such good care of me while I was cursed, even when I was cruel to him at first. Piper must have used her Charm Speak, because one the David Bowie look-alike snapped his fingers and unfroze Jason.

“You imbecile!” the girl shrieked as Jason staggered. A wave of sleet enveloped Jason and he was refrozen. “If you wish the girl as your prize, then you must prove you can control her. Not the other way around!”

“Yes, of course, Khione.”

Khione…the Snow Goddess Jason told me about? It would make sense. With all the ice around it could only be her. And the two with her must be her brothers the Boreads. Jason said that he dealt with all three of them when he, Piper, and Leo went to free Hera last year, that Khione was working for Gaea and the Giants since the beginning. He even told me that Hera once called her a D-List goddess.

“As for Jason Grace…” She stroked Jason’s frozen cheek. “After I give your friends to the Earth Mother, Jason will _grace_ my new throne room.”

“Clever.” Piper said. I just rolled my eyes due to the unoriginality of that word play. “Take you all day to think up that line?”

“Just came up with it.” Khione said.

“And here I thought you thought as fast as a glacier moved.” Piper muttered. “What about Leo? Where did you send him?”

I was wondering where Leo was. If we’re up against a snow goddess than we need our fire guy. Didn’t he call himself our resident Human Torch once? Point is, something must have happened to him. I don’t see a standing Leo-cicle anywhere, Khione must have done something to him. I just hope he’s not dead.

“Leo Valdez deserved a special punishment.” Khione said as she examined Jason like a piece of street art. She was probably imagining where to put him in her new throne room she was talking about. “I have sent him to a place from which he can never return. Alas, my dear Piper! But it is for the best. Leo could not be tolerated, even as an ice statue…not after he insulted me. The fool refused to rule by my side! And his power over fire…He could not be allowed to reach the House of Hades. I’m afraid Lord Clytius likes fires even less than I do.”

She must be talking about the Giant at the House of Hades, the one that Leo saw in his dream a few days ago. Gaea must be scared for her child if she sent this minor goddess to get rid of Leo. That just means that Leo has to survive and come back to us, that way we will have at least a better chance in that fight.

“Well!” Khione clapped her hands together, and the Boreads stood at attention. “I fear our time together is finally coming to a close Piper. Zethes, if you would—”

“Wait!” Piper said.

“ _What are you doing_?” I thought.

“You’re afraid of my friends.” Piper stated. “Why keep them alive?”

“Because Gaea has plans for them.” Khione explained. “There’s no guarantee that Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase make it out of Tartarus alive, despite the Earth Mother wanting them specifically for her ritual, so it’s good to have back-ups. But it is better than knowing you’ll all go to Elysium, or get reborn and potentially become a thorn in my, er, the Earth Mother’s side again. They are going to suffer until Gaea gets bored. As for the son of Hades and that vile Shinto demigod, well, even I’m not that merciless.”

“And me? Why are you keeping me alive and unfrozen?”

“Zethes has claimed you as his, for one thing.” Khione said.

“I kiss magnificently.” Said who I assumed was Zethes. “You will learn in time, my beautiful one.” Oh, poor Pipes, I sympathize. I’ve had creepy monsters flirt with me too.

“But that is not the only reason.” Khione continued. “It is because I _hate_ you. Deeply and truly. A type of rage I don’t even have the memory of ever having before. If it wasn’t for you, Jason would have stayed with me in Quebec.”

“Delusional much?” Piper said the same time I thought it. It seems all us demigods are like our godly parents in one aspect for sure; we all attract the weirdest beings.

“You are a meddler, just like your useless mother.” Khione spat. “What can you do alone? Nothing. Of all the Seven demigods of prophecy, you are the only one with no power, no real purpose. I wish to make you stay on this…filthy ship, adrift alone and helpless, while Gaea rises and the world ends. You can watch the end of the world from well…the end of the world! Perhaps you can feed yourself with your cornucopia. You can pace the deck of this empty ship and watch our victory with your dagger. And once the world you knew is dead, then, and only _then_ will Zethes come to take you as his bride. Maybe you’ll grow to like the idea of spending the rest of eternity with him after everything you hold dear is gone.”

Piper went silent for a disturbingly long time, given the situation. I swallowed the lump in my throat and got myself ready to jump in. But as I was about to move Piper started laughing hysterically.

“What? What’s so funny?” demanded Khione. “I have doomed you!”

“You?” Piper laughed. “Doom me? Oh gods…sorry. Okay, oh boy. You really think I’m powerless? You _really_ think I’m useless? Gods of Olympus, your brain must have freezer burn. You don’t know my secret, do you?”

“You have no secret, girl.” Khione said. “You’re lying.”

“Okay, whatever.” Piper waved her off. “Yeah, just go ahead and take my friends. Leave me here… _useless_. Yeah, Gaea will be _really_ pleased with you.”

Snow started to swirl around Khione. “Sister,” said Zethes, “If she really does have some secret, then we must know. The Earth Mother—”

“Don’t tell me about what Gaea will do you idiot!” Khione screamed. “I have been on her side since the beginning! I twisted our moronic father into joining her as well as convince Zeus to close Olympus down. I’m not the one who should be afraid of Gaea. You’re planning something Piper, I know it.” Khione said.

“What? No I’m not.” Piper argued. Khione chuckled as she and her two companions closed in on Piper.

“I can see that look in your eyes. You’re trying to come up with a plan, but you know that no one is coming to save you. All your friends are frozen down below. You are all alone.”

No she’s not. I am here. I didn’t have time for a full proof plan, so I improvised. I held the Kusanagi high and called forth lighting. The sky crackled and my hair on my arms stood up. Focusing I willed the lightning to strike the two-winged boys, one of them dropping this crystal sphere that rolled along the deck.

“What!” Khione cried, eyeing her twitching brothers, their clothes smoking. She looked over at Jason. “How?! You shouldn’t be able to do that! I guess you need to put in deep freeze Jason Grace.”

She raised her hand, so I stepped out from behind the corner. “Hey, Dairy Queen!”

“Tsuna?” Piper said shocked.

“You?” Khione said. “You’re supposed to be frozen with the son of Hades. You would have made a lovely gift for the Earth Mother. She has it out for you.”

“Let me tell you Khione, that better beings than you have tried and failed kill me in Gaea’s name.” I said with a snarky tone. “Now, I’m only telling you this once: unfreeze everyone and go piss off.”

“How DARE you?!” Khione screamed, her hair waving wildly. She held out her hands and a wave of freezing wind and snow blasted out. I raised my arms in defense and felt the wave hit me. But other than that, nothing happened. “That’s not possible.”

“Well would you look at that.” I said after a quick examination of my body. “Looks like the cold never bothered me anyway.”

I flicked my wrist in Khione general direction and she was sent flying. Her head hit the frozen Celestial Bronze railing with a loud THUMP. She’ll be feeling that for a while. I rushed over to Piper and Jason, making sure that both of them were behind me.

“Tsuna, your hair, it’s…it’s normal again.”

“ _I’m_ back to normal Pipes.” I told her. “I’ll explain everything once we’re safe. But uh, sorry, for being a cold dick lately.”

“Apology accepted.” She said quickly. “And I’m holding you to that explanation later.”

“So _did_ you have a plan? I don’t think I can take on the three of them without some help.”

“It’s not much, but it’s something.”

“I’ve worked with less, so do what you need to. What I wouldn’t give for Leo to be here right now.”

“Me too, but she banished him somewhere.”

“Yeah, I overheard. As much as I hate to say it, we have to worry about Leo later. We have bigger fish to fry.”

Khione struggled to get up. She was clutching her head where it smacked against the railing. She pulled her hand away and it was stained gold. Ichor was bleeding from her head.

“You made me bleed.” She said through grit teeth. “You will die for that.”

“Not the first time I heard that Elsa.”

That pissed her off. You’d think that she’d like Frozen, considering. Khione screamed and let out another blast of ice and snow. I held out my hand released my own. It fought against hers, neither one of us gaining any footing against the other.

“You dare fight me with my own element!?” Khione screeched. “I AM THE SNOW GODDESS YOU SHINTO TRASH!!”

“Pipes! Whatever you’re going to do, do it fast!”

“I’m working on it!”

I couldn’t make out what Piper was saying, but I did hear the name Festus. I know that the dragon responded when Leo talked to it, but I just figured that was a child of Hephaestus thing. When would have Leo made him voice activated? Whatever Piper was doing, I hope that it would start working.

“You think your little breeze is cold?!” Khione shrieked like a banshee. “You won’t know cold until I’m done with you!”

“Trust me, after what I’ve been through, I know cold lady.” I said. I put more effort into my ice blast and was able to push Khione back a bit, but it didn’t last long.

“You have no idea who you are dealing with whelp.” Khione sneered. “I am a goddess! And you are a mere Mortal! No matter what cheap tricks you have, it matters naught! You are tiny! An insignificant speck!”

“ _Wow, I_ really _pissed her off._ ” I thought. “ _Jason was right, this chick is insane_.” As Khione’s wave of ice and snow pushed against mine I started feeling heat behind me, and it was growing warmer.

“Tsuna,” Piper started. “When I give the signal throw Khione towards to Festus.”

I nodded that I heard her. Hopefully Piper’s plan works. I’m not saying that she isn’t good on her feet, but this is one of those times I wish Annabeth was here. In a battle of ice and snow, I know Khione will win. But if I could use warm wind…

Raising the Kusanagi a bit I focused on summer and warmth. We’re in the middle of summer, and hot winds come from the south. Like Suzaku, the phoenix who was the Guardian Spirit of the South and Summer, his element was fire. The Kusanagi started feeling warm in my hand and warm air swirled around the blade. With it, I might be able to beat the enemy goddess.

“I can see why the Earth Mother wants you.” Khione said, her cold wave nearly overwhelming mine. “You are an annoyance.”

“Get to know me for more than five minutes, I’m a real blast.”

“I’ll show you a blast.” She threatened. Her wave got more intense and I was almost overtaken.

“Tsuna, _do it now_!” Piper Charm Spoke.

I hate Charm Speak; I really, really do. It made me feel like I had no control over my body. But it was her signal, so I’ll ignore the feeling of no control for now. I swung the Kusanagi with all my might, willing a storm of hot arid winds to be channeled through the blade. The hot air powered by the Kusanagi cut right through Khione’s attack and knocked her off of her feet. The heat even seemed to weaken her.

Before she could recover I waved my arm and sent her flying towards the mast head. Festus rotated his head ninety degrees and blew out a pillar of fire. As Khione was being burned alive by robot dragon Greek Fire, I decided to add something else to the mix. Lighting. I remember watching a documentary saying lighting is hotter than the surface temperature of the sun, so even if it doesn’t kill her Khione should be taken down for a while. Heat beats cold. Pokémon logic dictates that our attacks are super effective.

Khione screamed in agony as she started glowing. It was like she was trying to use her godly aura to counter the heat, but it was too much for a D-list goddess. The light exploded out and what remained of Khione was a pile of snowflakes that were melting and steaming away in Festus’s flames.

“Who ordered the deep fried Sno Ball?” I asked smiling.

“Yeesh, you’re definitely back to normal.” Piper groaned. She stroked Festus’s head. “I’m just glad I was able to wake Festus up.”

“How did you do that?”

“It’s hard to explain. I…thought about my friends, how we’re all a team. Not just us demigods, but Coach Hedge and even Festus. I just needed to remind Festus that he was alive. I poured out my confidence and love into waking him.”

“Love always prevails in the end.” I smiled, suddenly remembering something I was told at Storybrooke. “Love is the most powerful magic there is.”

“Uh, sure, whatever Tsuna. Can you unfreeze Jason n— _get down_!”

Dammit, not again. I lost all control of my body as I flung myself to the floor. I heard some grunts and a clang of metal hitting metal. Then a wave of intense flames blew over my back and the hiss of steam and some screams before silence.

I realized I still couldn’t move. “Uh, Piper, can I get back up now?”

“Sorry, yeah.” She held out her arm and helped me up. I looked at the puddle that was behind me.

“Gross.” I said, toeing the Celestial Bronze sword and hockey stick that was left behind. “You melted them.”

“I didn’t know that would happen.” Piper said. “But I didn’t know what to expect either.”

“Still, it was totally brutal.” I glanced at Jason. “Come on, let’s free our favorite Sky Prince.”

“Sky Prince?”

“Yeah, he’s the son of Jupiter, technically he’s a prince. And his affinity, obviously, is the sky. So, therefore—”

“Jason’s a sky prince, got it.” Piper rolled her eyes. “If I didn’t know you were over your crush on him, I’d say your still had feelings for him.”

“What, does your Love Sense not tell you how I feel about Jason? You were able to tell with Nico.”

“Yes, okay I get it. I know you don’t have romantic feelings for my boyfriend.”

“Now, if you’re asking me if I think Jason is hot—”

“I really don’t need to hear you finish that thought. Could you please?” She indicated her frozen boyfriend.

“Sure.”

Okay, I can do this. I can unfreeze Jason. I unfroze that door in the storage room, I teleported to the deck, and I fought against a snow goddess. Unfreezing Jason should be a piece of cake. I raised my hand, ready to save my friend when my body shivered and was covered in goosebumps.

“What?”

“Tsuna?” Piper asked concerned.

At that moment in a localized blizzard Khione reappeared. Her white dress was blackened with ash and soot, singed with holes. Her hair was burnt short, like a pixie cut. But what was most terrible at looking at her now was the fact that her face was so burnt from our attack that she looked half melted.

The Snow goddess glared at us, me especially. I rushed over to her, the Kusanagi raised to strike, but she swung her arm and sent me flying like I did to her a few minutes ago. I rolled along the ground, my sword falling out of my hand. As soon as I got back to my feet chains of ice shackled me to the floor of the Argo, tightening and bringing me to my knees.

“I may not be able to freeze you boy,” Khione sneered, “But I can bind you in one place. Now stay out of my way. I’ll deal with you later.”

“Tsuna!” Piper tried to run to help me, but Khione grabbed Piper by her wrist.

“Where do you think you’re going, you _miserable_ girl?” Khione demanded, tightening her grip as Piper tried to raise her dagger Katroptis. “Your friend can’t help you, and neither can your little toy dragon. Did you honestly think you can beat me—a _goddess_?”

Ice began to spread over Piper’s arm. She could get frostbite or worse if I don’t break free and help her. But no matter how I struggled and tried to use my magic to break the chains they wouldn’t break. Khione must be pouring a lot of her power into the shackles.

“A child of Aphrodite.” Khione chided. “You are _nothing_. Zethes will find another to take as his woman, but you, my dear Piper McClean, I’m going to shatter you. I will break your frozen body with my heels. And I’ll do it slowly, piece by piece, so you are conscious the whole time. You cannot imagine how I’ve wanted this.”

“No! Piper you have to fight her!” I yelled. Festus seemed to agree, since he creaked again. “Fight for us! You’re our only hope! I believe in you!”

Piper’s breathing calmed and her eyes lit with a new sense of confidence. She stood up straight and glared at the snow goddess. The ice melted off of her blade and her arm, which was starting to steam in Khione’s grasp.

“You still underestimate me.” Piper told Khione. “You really need to work on that.”

Khione didn’t look so smug anymore. Before she would react Piper plunged her dagger deep into Khione’s chest. The goddess that I never heard of until recently (seriously, I never knew Greece even _had_ a snow goddess) blew up in a large flurry of snow and melted slush. Piper was knocked down and the ice shackles shattered.

“Hey, are you okay?” I asked as I helped her up. She nodded. “That was amazing. How did you fight against her ice?”

“As corny as it sounds, especially coming from a daughter of Aphrodite, but I used love.” She explained. “My love for Jason, and for Festus, and for everyone that helped be the person I am today.” Piper took my hand in hers and smiled. “Including my love for you. Mortals have done amazing superhuman things for love, so I just went for it.”

“I’m glad you did. Wish I could have done more though.” I leaned down and picked up my sword.

“You did more that I could have. There’s no way I could have gone toe-to-toe with Khione like you did. That was incredible! I guess you can control your magic now?”

“Looks like it.” I said, looking at Jason. “Speaking of…” I placed my hand on Jason’s chest and willed the ice to dissipate. Once it was gone Jason stumbled into my arms. “Hey there.”

“Tsu-Tsuna?” Jason asked as he stood on his own. “Is that really you?”

“Yeah Jace. It’s the _real_ me again. And with an upgrade.”

“Upgrade?”

I smiled and held out my hand. I formed a snowflake and started stretching and twisting it around like it was made of elastic. After making the snowflake dissipate Jason gave me a huge grin and hugged me tight.

“Dude! That’s amazing! And you’re not turning into an ice stature anymore.”

“Wait, what?” Piper asked.

“Uh, it’s part of the explanation I owe the crew.” I said over Jason’s shoulder. As I hugged him back and felt his firm muscles under his shirt the memories of our…cuddle sessions came back. Blushing I pushed Jason away with a laugh. “I think someone else deserves your attention more than I do.”

Jason laughed before he and Piper embraced each other. As they kissed each other it reminded me that I needed to go find Nico. With Khione gone, everyone below deck should be okay now. The ice and snow that she brought was already fading away. But before I could even take a step in the direction to head downstairs a high-pitched whistle rang through the air.

“What was that?”

“Oh my gods the bomb!”

“BOMB?!” Jason and I screamed at the same time.

We looked in the direction that Piper sprinted in and saw the very sphere that the Boreads dropped when I zapped them. It was hissing and spinning as what it contained shot out of the cracks. Jason and I ran after Piper to help. Because of her head start she got to it first and grabbed it. She winced at the cold air escaping from it and tossed it off the ship.

It detonated, releasing an intense blast of intensely cold wind. Piper and Jason were blown to the floor, but I kept standing. I raised the Kusanagi in a defensive position and focused my powers, creating a barrier to protect us from the worst of the bomb.

It wasn’t enough though. While I was able to keep the Argo II from being torn to shreds, the winds blew us South at such intense speeds. I couldn’t keep track of where we were going. All I know that it’s going to be one hell of a ride while it lasted.


	13. Tsuna

“Come on Cupcakes! Put some backbone into it! Lift with your legs!”

Who ever thought letting Coach use the megaphone that he _somehow_ found should get thrown off the ship. I’m tempted to rip it form his hands and smash it against the wall. Why is it that we have to do all the work while he can stand around ‘supervising’?

It’s been nearly a week since Khione and her brothers the Boreads invaded the Argo II. After Piper and I beat her, hopefully destroying Khione, or at the very least wounded enough the snow goddess would never show her face again, the ship was blasted South by the bomb she left. The crystal ball held the cold Northern Winds, and when it exploded the ship was nearly torn apart by the force. If Piper didn’t toss it overboard and I didn’t hold it back for as long I could, I don’t think we would have made it in one piece.

The blast of Northern winds was so intense that the Argo jumped on the water like a skipping rock. I held out for as long as I could, but even with the Kusanagi I couldn’t block the winds the whole time. Luckily the winds died down enough that the risk of the Argo falling apart lessened greatly by the time I had to stop.

Unfortunately, that didn’t mean no damage at all. The oars were broken, the sail was torn, and the rigging needed replaced. The ship had huge dents and some of the siding needed repairs. Because of Khione’s attack and freezing the majority of the ship caused a lot of damage to the pipes and even the engine. But it could have been a lot worse, in the end.

We ended up being blasted South, far past Italy and Greece until we ended up somewhere along the Northern Coast of Africa. Even with the circumstances, it was an amazing place to end up. The bay would glint like diamonds when the sun hit it just right. The beach was a crescent of soft red sand that had spots here and there of plant life such as small bushes and palm trees.

Then there was the sheer red cliff. It was so tall, you had to really crane your neck to see the top. It was worn with time and weather, looking smooth, except where the there was a series of stairs carved into it, with caves dotting here and there. And closer to the top was a palace. It was kind of like the Mesa Verde city in Colorado, just more…Greek.

When we stopped at the bay Jason flew around to investigate. That’s when storm spirits flew out of the caves. They weren’t like the ones I’ve fought against before. They weren’t dark and cold; they were made of fire and sand swirling in a hot thunderstorm. Some of the Venti took the form of horses, which is what I was used to, but others were more human-esque with wings cackling with electricity, which is something they can apparently do.

Despite being exhausted and still recovering from Khione’s attack Jason and I readied for a fight. Nico, Frank, Hazel, and Coach Hedge were still down below, blocked by that ice wall. Piper stroked Festus, who’s mouth was smoking and some embers popping out, ready for a fight.

The Venti didn’t attack though. After informing Jason that we were blown all the way to Africa from the Adriatic Sea one of the more human Venti told Jason that their master wants a word with him. They even helped unfreeze the ship to show they meant no harm.

That was about five days ago now. Ever since we all were doing what repairs we could without Leo. The main sail was repaired and the rigging was replaced. I would go under the warm, crystal clear water and do what I could to fix any damages. During this time Jason would spend hours up in the palace, talking to the god who resided there.

The god of the South Wind, Auster (or Notus in Greek), according to Jason, was fickle. Sometimes he and Jason would talk for hours, other times they had a conversation for less than five minutes. Today, Jason’s been gone since before breakfast and hasn’t come back yet for lunch.

Nico came walking by, carrying some wood around. The area was so warm that Nico decided to finally shed his precious aviator’s jacket. The Yasakani-no-Magatama hung out from his shirt, their deep red and gold seemingly absorbing the intense sunlight like a solar battery. Nico’s pale skin, while still pale, was turning more olive in tone, more natural.

He and I locked eyes. I smiled and waved at him, just happy to see him. Every time I look at him my heart flutters. Nico blushed and walked away, no longer looking me in the eye. My smile dropped, but I tried not to let it affect me too much.

Ever since our last kiss Nico seems to be avoiding me. He admitted he loves me, and we had kissed. But when we separated so I could help Jason and Piper, and he Hazel and Frank, he seems uncomfortable around me. I understand why. Despite admitting his feelings for me, he’s afraid of what the others will say. I wasn’t expecting him to simply jump on the dining room table and announce his sexuality to the others, but I was hoping he would at least like to be alone with me.

“Get your head out of the clouds Noble!” Coach hollered.

“Bossy old goat.” I muttered, brushing some hair behind my ear.

“Don’t let him here you.” Frank said. “He’ll be even more of a micromanager.”

“It’s the last thing we need.” Piper said as she walked by.

After heaving an oar and putting back into place I wiped the sweat off my brow. “Is that all you got Cupcake!” yelled Coach Hedge. “You can work harder than that!”

“Coach, we’ve been going at it for hours!” Frank said before I could bite the satyr’s head off. “Let’s take a break for lunch.”

“We just had a break!” he argued.

“That was four hours ago!” Piper said. “It’s over a hundred degrees, let us get some water and some food.”

“Most of the repairs are done anyway.” I said. “Until we find Leo, the ship isn’t going to get in any more repaired after we’re done with the oars.”

“You all just want to be lazy!”

“Anata wa rakkīdesu, watashi wa anata o furui yagi no nioi ga suru kōri no shinchō ni kaemasen.”

“What was that Mochi Boy?”

“I said you should go find something on tv.” I lied. “I’m sure you can get something violent. You need a break just as much as we do.”

“And you can’t be doing well in this heat too.” Hazel said. “I mean, your fur must trap a lot of heat.”

“You’re not wrong.” Coach fanned himself with his baseball cap. “Alright everyone, break for lunch. I’m going to get some AC.”

As he walked down the stairs, he took off his unbuttoned his sweat soaked shirt, revealing his hairy beer gut. And unfortunately, that image was seared into my brain, no matter how much I tried to forget. I almost threw up at the sight.

Now that we’re on break everyone dropped what they were doing and sighed in relief. Coach was working us to the bone for hours on end. I get it, we want the ship ready to go at a moment’s notice, but without Leo there’s not a lot for us to do. Piper and Jason were the ones who helped Leo build the Argo II, so they know the ship better than anyone else here, but even their knowledge was nothing compared to Leo.

Once I put away my tools I stretched my arms to the sun and fell backwards on the deck. Crossing my arms behind my head I closed my eyes and soaked up the sun. While directly in the sun it was over a hundred degrees, it didn’t feel all that warm to me. I believe it had to deal with my magic. Between this and Khione’s icy attack, it seems extreme temperatures don’t seem to bother me at all now, hot or cold. It’s why I can walk around without really feeling all that hot. I could still feel warm though. And after nearly being frozen solid by my unintentional, self-inflicted curse, I wanted to simply enjoy the warmth.

That curse, it really was something. I still can’t believe it happened. My magic has reacted on its own when I’ve been emotional, but cursing myself with a frozen heart? And the way it affected me. I was losing all my emotions as the says went on, and I couldn’t get warm. My body was literally freezing and turning into ice. And the way I treated everybody as the curse took hold was awful. I was becoming a cold, emotionless dick.

Jason, the stubborn, pain-in-the-ass, amazingly kind, wonderful guy that he is, he supported me the best he could. Bringing me food so I didn’t have to interact with the others, supplying me the shirt off his back so I could keep warm, he even cuddled with me. Now that’s something my fourteen-year-old self would have loved to happen.

Even Nico’s confession to me didn’t faze me, that’s how far gone I was. My emotions were damn near non-existent by then. But then, as Khione attacked the ship, where her cold accelerated my body freezing, Nico made me look him right in the eyes and he confessed to me again, right before kissing me.

I blushed thinking back at that kiss. I don’t know how well Nico liked it. It’s not like I had any experience before him. Nico was my first kiss. The moment our lips first touched; I could feel my heart warming up. It was as if his love had melted my heart, and all my emotions came flooding back full force, especially my love for the son of Hades. If it wasn’t for Nico, I wouldn’t be alive right now, and I would never see my friends and family ever again.

Explaining the curse to the crew was a bit awkward. I had to apologize over and over profusely, telling them how my freezing heart was blocking my emotions. I don’t think they fully understood, but they accepted my apology and were happy that I wasn’t cursed. I had to BS my way out of an explanation as to _how_ the curse was broken. Since it involved Nico I couldn’t just out him then and there, it wouldn’t have been right. And when I showed them that I could control my magic they were all ecstatic, except Coach wanted me to make him ice cream all the time now, _especially_ since we ended up in Africa.

I jolted up when something wet was pressed against my head. “Wha—Nico?”

“Hey.” He said quietly. He was holding out a bottle of water. “You should drink some more water in this heat. It would be bad if you got dehydrated.”

Chuckling I took the offered water. “It would be ironic, wouldn’t it? A child of a water deity becoming dehydrated?”

“Yeah.” Nico’s lips just noticeably curved upward.

I scooted myself until my back was against the railing that was in the shade. Nico didn’t move from his spot, so I tapped the area to my side and gave him some pleading eyes. He huffed, but he made his way over and sat down, just out of reach. I looked him over, wondering if he’s doing alright with the heat wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans

“So…are we ever going to talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about?”

“What is going on between you and me. Like, where are we now, since we kissed?”

Nico’s eyes went wide and he looked around frantically. “Don’t say that out loud!” he seethed.

“Neeks, no one on this ship is going to judge you. No one would treat you differently. And if they did, it would be for the better. It would mean that you are willing to put yourself out there, that you trust others and willing to be open with them, be their friend. Why are you so scared? Do you…not want to be with me?”

“I…I don’t know.” Nico admitted. Well, not the answer I was expecting, but it’s something.

“What do you know? What is that you want?”

“I don’t _know_.” He said. “This is all new to me. It’s against everything I was taught growing up. Did I ever tell you that when I was really young, back before the Lotus and moving to America that I was went to Catholic school?” I shook my head. “I’m sure you can imagine what they taught me about…you know.”

“I’m sorry Nico, but you know that you don’t have to follow _their_ rules. You’re a Greek demigod. Look at all the gay relationships in Greek history: Zeus and Ganymede, Apollo and Hyacinthus, Achilles and Patroclus. The gods aren’t straight, and they aren’t judged by it.”

“Yeah, they’re gods. Who would be dumb enough to do that?”

“Well, outside of Hera maybe, cause, you know, she’s married to Zeus, but that’s not the point. Are you afraid Hazel won’t love you if you tell her?”

“Tsuna, I really don’t know what I think. This is all so new and strange for me. I know how I feel about you, but going farther than that, I don’t know what to do, or what I want.”

“Can I tell you what I want?” I said after a minute of silence. He nodded. “I’m in love with you Neeks. I have been for a long time. And I want to date you. I want to be your boyfriend.” His body tensed and his face reddened. “There’s no possible way I can tell you if we’ll last forever or not, but I want to try, because I want to be with you for as long as I can. To make memories together.”

During my monologue I slowly slid my hand over to him until I grazed his fingers. Nico twitched his hand, not expecting the sudden touch. He looked between his hand and my face; his eyes filled with doubt. But slowly, he stretched his fingers out and started to curl them around my own.

“Tsuna!” Piper called. Nico quickly withdrew his hand and jumped to his feet, stepping away to put space between him and I.

“Kami, imaimashī Piper.” I muttered under my breath. I stood up, giving Nico a sympathetic look. “I’m over here.”

“Hey.” She said once she found me, a paper bag in her hand. “Hi Nico.”

“Hi.”

“What’s up Piper?” I asked, trying to hide my annoyance.

“You haven’t seen Jason yet have you?”

“Sorry, no.” I looked towards the cliff. “He must still be up there. Auster must be in a talkative mood today.”

“It was weird that he summoned Jason so early. He didn’t even get to eat breakfast.”

“So you plan on scaling the cliff to bring him some lunch?” I asked, nodding towards the bag. She even looked like she was ready for a hike in her outfit. She even took to carrying around Zethes’s sword, even practicing with Hazel once repair duties were done for the day. “It’s quite a climb.”

“Actually, I was hoping you’d take it to him for me. You’d be doing me a favor, and you’d get more practice in with you magic.”

“Mm, tempting.” I said. “What’s in it for me?”

“What?” she looked confused.

“All magic comes with a price.” I said. “What are you offering me in return?”

“Uh…”

I started laughing, unable to keep a straight face. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. No need to get me anything, it’s just a joke. Sure, I’ll take Jason his lunch. Poor guy must be hungry.”

“Thanks, Tsuna.” Piper said as she handed over the bag. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem.” I said. “We’ll talk later, okay Nico? Nico?” I turned to look at him, but he wasn’t where he just was. “When did he leave?”

“I don’t know, sorry. I wasn’t paying attention. Nico’s like a shadow, he moves so quietly.”

“Tell me about it.” I sighed. “Okay, I’ll be back shortly.”

“Thanks again.”

“Mmhmm.”

I looked back up the cliff, locating the balcony that Jason said led to Auster’s throne room. I then closed my eyes and focused on Jason. We share a bond after all this time together, especially since he took care of and defended me when I was cursed. Cool blue mist swirled around me and once it cleared, I was standing near Jason, who had his sword ready to be drawn.

“Relax, it’s just me.” I said, hands up in defense.

“Tsuna, jeez man.” Jason sheathed his blade. “I have to get used to you doing that.”

“Sorry, didn’t mean to spook you.”

“It’s not your fault. It felt colder, so for a moment I thought it was Khione again.”

“I think we’ve all come to the conclusion that ice and snow is my specialty with magic.” I walked over and held out the paper bag. “A gift, from your girlfriend.”

“Thanks bro.” Jason said, ripping open the bag and grabbing a turkey sandwich. He took a bite and moaned in delight.

“You good man?”

“Yeah, just really hungry.” He said with a mouthful of food. He reminded me of Percy in that moment, actually.

“I bet. You were forced to skip breakfast. How was your talk with our host?”

He swallowed. “Don’t know. Haven’t seen him yet.”

“Really? You’ve been up here for hours.”

“Tell me about it. But there’s nothing I can do, really.”

“It’s kind of rude though. I bet you if it was the other way around Auster would curse you.”

“Probably, but I’d rather not make a fuss about it.”

“Your choice, I guess.”

Putting his sandwich down he started digging into his chips. As Jason munched on his salty potato chips, gazing out into the bay, I looked him over. Being in this sun rich area, Jason’s blond hair was now white as corn silk and his skin had gotten darker, although that last part was true for all of us. He looked good, except for the fact he had this empty look in his eyes ever since Khione’s attack.

I noticed it after his first meeting with Auster. Something had struck Jason hard during that meeting, but as much as I want to help, until he tells me I can’t help him. Seeing Jason like this was disheartening.

Before I could ask him what was wrong he held out his can of Coke. “Hey, do you think you can chill this for me? It’s a little warm.”

“Sure thing.” I tapped the can and watched as frost stretched across the aluminum can. “Try it now.”

He sipped and smiled. “Thanks, that’s refreshing.”

“No problem. If you want, I can try to make you a Coke Slushie.”

“I’m good, man, I’m good.” He laughed. “I see you’ve been enjoying the sun.”

I looked down at my tan arms that were exposed due to my black second skin tank top. “Yeah. After nearly being frozen solid I’m just happy to feel warmth at all. And since I got a hold of my magic, this heat isn’t as bad for me as it is for all of you.”

“Lucky. The air here is so hot it sucks the water from your breath.”

“I could try to make a little snow cloud over you, but after Khione, I doubt you’d like that.”

“It’s a nice thought, but yeah. I’d rather not deal with snow for a while. Besides, I don’t think Auster would be happy to see snow, especially in his palace.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t wanted a word with me yet, to be honest. It’s not like I’ve been hiding the fact. Remember I made that small iceberg three days ago?”

“That was cool.” He said. I don’t know if he was trying to make a pun there or not. After dinner that night I made a small iceberg that acted like a slide for us to have fun on and cool off so we could unwind. “And he hasn’t mentioned it yet, so I like to think you’re in the clear.”

“Neat.” He finished his lunch and pulled out a brownie from the bag for his dessert. He offered me half and I took it.

As I munched the fudgy treat I looked down on the Argo II and watched as the others got back to work. Coach was screaming for me to come back to work, but thankfully Piper was convinced him to bang out any last dents. He seemed to like that idea and got hooked up to a rig to hang off the side. After a few minutes he gave an order and Frank and Hazel puled some levers on the control board, causing the oars to go crazy. I laughed when one of the oars smacked him in the butt and sent him flying into the bay.

“Thanks again, for everything, by the way.” I said after a couple more minutes. “Especially when I was cursed. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t think I would have lasted as long as I did.”

“It’s no problem Tsuna. I’d do the same for anyone.”

“I know, but you didn’t have to. But I appreciate everything you did for me. I don’t know how I’ll ever pay you back.”

“You don’t have to pay me back. You’re my friend. I’m just happy I was any real help. It’s not like I really knew what I was doing. Your magic is so different. I’ve never seen anything like it. But now that you are back to your real self _and_ you can control your magic? I’ve never been happier.”

“My father, Susanoo, told me something once. He said that I needed to ‘let go’ and accept my feelings. It took me getting cursed to realize that he meant my feelings for Nico. For the longest time I was burying my feelings for him, because I believed that nothing would come of it. But by fully embracing them, my magic got under my control.”

“Did Nico admitting his feelings for you help break the curse?” My eyes widened in shock.

“How—?”

“You know how Nico and I went to get Diocletian’s Scepter?” I nodded. “Well, the story I told you wasn’t the truth. We actually met Favonius, the Western Wind god. He told us that the scepter was with his master. Do you know who I’m talking about?”

“I’m not too well versed on the nitty gritty of Greek Mythology. Just the basics really.”

“Well his master is Eros, or you might know him better as Cupid.”

“Cupid? The diaper wearing Cherub thing that shoots love arrows?”

“He wasn’t an angel, trust me, despite looking like one. We fought him, but he was invisible, taunting Nico. He urged him to reveal his feelings. Nico was even hit by one of Cupid’s arrows. I couldn’t help him, even after I realized what he was trying to force out of Nico. It wasn’t until Nico admitted that he had feelings for Percy, and that he loved you, did Cupid stop his attack.”

“He was forced to admit his feelings? Just so you can get that damn scepter? I am going to rip out Cupid’s heart.”

“Uh, probably not the best idea dude.” Jason said, looking around as if Cupid was going to appear.

“What happened after?”

“I tried to be supportive of him, as much as Nico would let me. But I was able to convince him to give you a chance. I told him that talking with you might help with what was wrong with you, and good for him in the end. And it must have worked, because ever since Khione’s attack I’ve noticed how the two of you stare at each other. Nico even sticks closer to you now, but at the same time he makes sure to keep his distance.”

“Yeah, he has been distant…” I went silent, looking down at the Argo II sitting in the water, hoping to see a glance of Nico. “Jason, what I’m about to tell you, you can’t repeat to anyone else. And I’m only telling you this because you know about Nico.”

“O…kay? I swear on the St—”

“No, stop. I don’t want a Styx Oath for this. I want to know I can trust _you_ with this.”

“Yeah, Tsuna. You can trust me. I don’t want to hurt you or Nico, so I won’t say anything.”

I nodded my thanks. “That night, when Khione attacked, Nico and I were locked in the storage room. It was freezing and my curse was accelerated as it got colder. I was nearly killed, and Nico wasn’t faring any better. That’s when he made me look right in his eyes and told me he was in love with me, right before he kissed me.”

“HE KISSED YOU!?” Jason yelled, his voice echoing in the cave.

“Scream it louder, I’m sure there are people on the other side of Greece who couldn’t hear you.” I glared.

“Sorry, sorry.” He said. “I doubt anyone on the ship heard. But if he kissed you, then why the distance?”

“I can’t truly say.” I admitted. “But…I think he’s just struggling with the idea. He’s accepted his feelings for me and my love for him, but that alone isn’t going to erase years of self-loathing and early Forties views on being gay. He even went to a Christian school growing up. He just…needs time accepting liking a guy.”

“Tsuna I’m…I…what can I say?”

“You don’t have to say anything. It’s just something that’s going to take time.”

“But what are you going to do if Nico is never ready?”

That caught me off guard. “I really don’t know. I don’t want to think about it, but logically I’ll eventually move on, I guess. But right now, all I want is to be with Nico, but I’m not going to force him into a relationship if he’s not ready.” I sighed. “Enough about me. What’s up with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I can see it in your eyes. It’s like your conflicted about something and its tearing you apart.”

“I’m fine.”

“Jason you can’t lie to me. I like to think I know you pretty well by now. I want to be there for you, especially after you helped me when I needed it. So tell me what’s bothering you.”

The son of Jupiter kept quiet, before looking back at the door to Auster’s throne room. “I’ve been…feeling divided lately.”

“Divided?”

“I was raised Roman, as you know. I really knew nothing else my whole life. My mother dropped me off at the Wolf House when I was two years old, so the Roman way was my normal. But when Juno switched me and Percy, I learned a different way. The Greek way of doing things was more…relaxed. And I’ve been happier at Camp Half-Blood than I ever was at Camp Jupiter.”

“Then why this division?”

“I guess it’s because I feel guilty. I was there all my life, but being at Camp Jupiter…I never truly felt happy. Don’t get me wrong, I love both camps, but it feels like I’m being pulled in two different directions. How do you deal with it?”

“How do I deal with what?”

“You’re a Shinto demigod, but you’re a Legacy of Poseidon. Don’t you feel the same as I do.”

“Oh. Well, to be honest with you man, I don’t think it’s the same, not exactly.”

“How so?”

“Well first off, I thought I was a Greek demigod before I even knew about the Shinto gods. Poseidon claimed me after I was attacked a bird demon called a Tengu. Also, I think it’s because my pantheon isn’t really here to…I hate to say bother me, but let’s go with that. They aren’t around. Not including my grandmother Izanami, the Shinto Goddess of Death, I rarely ever hear from my father, or my aunt and uncle. Before I found Percy in Seattle, I hadn’t heard from my gods since Olympus nearly a year ago. Their essence resides in the Sacred Regalia, and only when I really need their help am I able to communicate with them. But since half of the Yasakani-no-Magatama, my necklace, went down to help Percy and Annabeth I haven’t heard from my gods at all, although my aunt Amaterasu communicated with Nico so he could save me.”

“So you what, just accept both sides of yourself?”

“More or less, yeah. My godly heritage is just a part of me. I know my blood is more Shinto than Greek, but that doesn’t mean that the Greek part of me is any less important. There even was a physical representation of my godly sides conflicting.”

“Your godly sides conflicting? What does that mean?”

“It wasn’t anything big. My father’s godly blood reacted with Poseidon’s and that gave me this idiosyncrasy where when I was angry my eyes would go from the green they are now to a stormy grey, the same as my father’s. But after Poseidon sealed my inherited gift from him it left my eyes as they are now, something my father preferred because they were my mother’s eyes. But I digress. I accept both sides and with that I can be the best version of myself. I don’t have to choose one or the other.”

“I don’t think I have much choice.” Jason said glumly.

“Don’t be a moron. You _always_ have a choice.” I grabbed Jason’s hand and squeezed. “My advice? Take some time and think it over. Just look within yourself and choose what makes you happier, and what makes you, well, you.”

I leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. Nothing romantic, just something to show that no matter what he chooses I would support him. Jason was blushing like crazy, but he didn’t seem weirded out by that simple kiss.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, drawing our attention. Nico stood there, arms crossed and glaring. His Stygian Iron sword and Diocletian’s Scepter hung off his belt. If I didn’t know better, I would say he looked jealous.

“Hey Neeks.” I said with a smile. “What’s going on?”

He glowered deeply at me. “I need to talk to Jason. Alone.”

“Oh, okay.” I said. “What about?”

“It’s between him and I Tsuna. You can go now.” Wow, somebody is in a mood.

“Alright, no need to be snippy.” I said. “I’ll see you later Jason. And remember what I said, okay?”

“Yeah, see you man.”

After a quick fist bump, I flicked my wrist and teleported back to the ship. I wondered why Nico was acting like that just now. Oh well, I’m sure he and I will talk again at some point. That is, if he decides to avoid me again or not.

I ran my fingers through my hair, before pulling it so I could really see it. It has gotten really long now. I don’t have anything to hold it back, so fighting is going to get annoying. Hazel wouldn’t have any, and Piper…

That’s when I decided that it was time for a change. And there’s only one person on this ship that can do it. With that thought in mind I walked down the stairs and towards one specific door. I knocked and waited until it opened up.

“Hey. I’m going to cash in that favor now.”


	14. Tsuna

The bathroom was full of steam. I walked out of the shower stall with a towel around my waist. I’ve always loved taking showers. They just have this way of relaxing me and clearing my head. After slipping on a pair of shorts I eyed my face in the mirror. Not a single facial hair, so no need to shave. Thank the gods for good genes. I fact, outside of light dusting under my naval, I had no body hair.

With all the time spent in this intense sun, I have gotten a really good tan. And because I have spent a lot of the time here without a shirt, I don’t even have any tan lines. I even caught Nico staring every now and then this week, and boy, did that raise my confidence. But the scar on my chest almost shined white, standing out against my tan skin. I ran my finger over the scar, remembering how I took the Kusanagi and ran it through my heart just so Nico and Percy would be safe, even if the Yamata no Orochi was released from his prison as a result.

I started drying my hair as I walked out of the showers and towards my room. I decided to make a quick trip. No need to give Hazel another heart attack like at the Rock of Gibraltar, but she seemed okay when we all went swimming after we finished the days repairs this last couple of days. When I walked in my room, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

“Nico! What are you doing in here?”

Nico didn’t respond. He just kept staring at me. Well…he was actually staring at my chest. And his eyes drifted lower as a drop of water cascaded down.

I snapped my fingers. “NICO!” He shook his head out of his stupor.

“Could you put on a shirt please?” he looked away, his face red with embarrassment.

I chuckled. “Sure thing. Give me a second.” I rooted through the dresser and pulled out a form fitting black tank top and a green button up. “So what’s with the surprise visit?” I asked as I slipped the tank on, leaving the green shirt unbuttoned. “Neeks?”

“You cut your hair.”

I ran my hand along my new hair style. When I asked her for help Piper said that I was stereotyping her as daughter of Aphrodite, but after I said she’s the only one on the ship I trusted with a pair of scissors she agreed to cut my hair. And it turns out she knows how to choose a good hairstyle, between those years she spent with her dad Tristian McClean in makeup trailers on film sets and from her stay at the Aphrodite Cabin.

She cut and styled my hair so it was no longer reaching my shoulders. It was still long enough to frame my face, and if I wanted to I could still put it up in a small pony tail, or would the term be man bun? Top knot? Eh, doesn’t matter. It still was pretty unruly, but my bangs were no longer in my eyes, so that’s great when it comes to fighting. And I guess because I’m a child of a storm god it keeps having this windswept look to it without having to add any product to it. 

“Yeah I did. Piper did the honors. You like?”

Nico’s face got even redder, if that’s even possible. “It’s…okay.”

“Glad you like it.” I chuckled as I sat on the bed next to him, leaning back on my palms.

Nico wouldn’t look at me. If I didn’t know better, I’d think he was mad at me. But what did I do to upset him? And if he’s not even going to look at me, he’s not going to tell me what’s wrong…not without some urging, at least.

I reached out and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. Nico tensed right before looking at our joined hands. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze, I smiled at him. I thought I’d get a positive response, but instead I got a glare and he ripped his hand out from mine.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” I asked.

“I don’t know, go ask Jason.” Nico remarked snidely. He curled in on himself. “I mean, since you have feelings for him.”

“Who told you I had feelings for Jace?”

“He did, after Croatia. Why don’t you just go after him instead of trying with me? It’s clear that you want him as your boyfriend. Who wouldn’t want the son of Jupiter over the creepy son of Hades?”

“Okay, lot to unpack there. Let’s start off with the fact that I _had_ a crush on Jason. _Had,_ as in past tense. Yeah, he’s attractive, well, more like really hot, and he is so sweet. But he’s also straight, _and_ let’s not forget the key factor of him dating Piper. So I’m definitely not going after Jason _ever_. He’s my friend, and that’s all he’ll ever be. And stop calling yourself creepy. Don’t forget that I love you. You’re the only one I have eyes for. What the hell even brought this on?

“I saw you.”

“You saw me…?” I had no idea what he was talking about.

“Jason. I saw you kiss Jason.”

I had to think back. “Wait, earlier today? On the balcony of Auster’s palace?” He nodded. I couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“What’s so funny!?” he demanded.

“I-I’m sorry.” I couldn’t stop laughing. “It’s just…I never thought I’d see the day when Nico di Angelo was jealous!”

“Shut up!” He grabbed my pillow and started smacking me with it as hard as he could.

“Hey, hey! Easy.” I took the pillow away from him and set it aside. “I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh. And that kiss I gave Jason; it had no love behind it. It was more of a ‘I will always be there for you’ type of thing.”

Nico was deep in thought for a minute, absorbing what I said. “So…no feelings between you two?”

“Definitely not. At least, nothing stronger than friendship. So can I at least hold your hand, if nothing else?”

I held out my hand in offering, giving him an encouraging smile. Slowly Nico clutched my hand in his own. Eventually Nico linked our fingers and adjusted himself until he was sitting right next to me. Now this was something I could get used to. Sitting together, enjoying each other’s company. Nico even got comfortable enough to lay his head on my shoulder, although he seemed hesitant doing it. Maybe one day he’ll be more comfortable, but as far as I’m concerned, this is leagues ahead of where Nico was about a year ago. That Nico would never willingly touch people, let alone snuggle like this.

“I still don’t like the fact you kissed Jason.” He admitted.

I let out a throaty chuckle. “It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“It better not.”

“Careful Neeks. Your sounding territorial, and we aren’t even official yet.”

Nico tensed and let go of my hand, putting space between us again. “Tsuna…”

“I’m not trying to force you into a relationship.” I quickly said. “I can tell you’re not ready, but…just know that I’ll wait for you until you are.”

“What if…what if that day never comes?”

My heart tightened in my chest. “I-I rather not think about it. Nico, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to be able to hold you, to kiss you, to call you mine the same way Percy does Annabeth and Jason does Piper.”

“I think you should move on then.” Nico said quietly.

“What?!”

“Listen to me. I can’t promise you if I’ll ever be ready. But I want you to be happy in the end. Even if I’m not there. You should find someone else you can be happy with. I’m sure there’s somebody at Camp who’d love to date you. You could even try finding a Mortal at your high school. Just…just don’t waste your life waiting for something that might never happen, okay?”

Well this is…this is disheartening, to say the least. First Jason, now Nico. Does no one but me have any faith that this will work? Why am I the only one fighting for this? But if Nico doesn’t even want to try, I’ll have to try harder. However, Nico seemed pretty adamant about this. It’ll just be something he and I need to work on once all this Giant and Gaea business is dealt with.

“Hey, are you able to sense Percy and Annabeth?” Nico asked, changing the subject.

“Not really.” I said. “I can feel that they’re both alive, but that’s about it. What about you?”

“A bit more than that. They’re both alive, but the deeper they go into Tartarus the weaker their life forces get. They’re getting closer to the Doors, but their exact location is hard to determine.”

“I really hope they’re doing okay. I can’t really imagine what that place is really like. I only got a glimpse of it when Gaea taunted me with a vision of your capture by the Manticore. I saw you walking that hellscape up to where you fell to your knees at the River Phlegethon.”

“I passed out there, after dealing with some Lamia.” He remembered. “I had finished fighting my way through Tartarus, avoiding monsters where I could, killing when I couldn’t. I had made it all the way to Ahklys.”

“Ahklys?”

“The primordial goddess of Misery, daughter of Nyx and Chaos.”

“Sounds like a blast.”

“She’s not, trust me. She’d probably start clawing at her throat at the very utterance of the word ‘joy’. And she thrives on the misery of others. I’m sure it gives her strength.”

“What did she do to you?” Nico stayed quiet. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready.”

“No, I’m fine. It’s probably better if I talk about it. I just never really felt like I could talk to someone, before you.”

“I’m here now, so you don’t have to worry. I’ll support you as best as I can.”

“Thanks.” He took a deep breath to center himself. “She brought everything I tried to force down over the years back to the surface. Bianca’s passing, my self-hate of myself for my feelings, my anger at Percy for not keeping his promise and not trying harder to be there for me. Every moment of insecurity, self-loathing, loneliness and pain I felt was brought back up. And to make things worse, her last act was to send me back to the entrance of Tartarus so I would have to suffer all over again.”

“Kamigami Nico, gomen'nasai. Anata ga hitori de sore o keiken suru hitsuyō ga nakatta koto o nozomimasu.”

“Ī nda yo. Yatto demashita.” sighed Nico. “You said you saw the Manticore pick me up. Why didn’t he just kill me? He has had it out for me ever since Westover Hall.”

“I…I think it was Tartarus who stopped them. His dark voice echoed through plains, shaking the black sand. He told the Manticore and his fellow monsters to not kill you right then and there, saying that Gaea wanted to use you as bait for us. For me. Gaea knows that to make me suffer the most, is to use you.”

“So _I’m_ your weakness?”

“You are my Kryptonite. But so are all of my friends. However, if anything happened to you, I think it would hurt worse than anything else. If I lost Percy it would hurt just as bad. But I am sorry you had to go through Tartarus by yourself. If you asked me to, I would have joined you.”

“No. I would never ask you to go through that place. It is nothing less than Hell.”

“But—”

“Tsuna, I’m telling you; Tartarus is nothing like you can imagine. You wouldn’t be the same if you were down there. I’m afraid Percy and Annabeth aren’t going to get of there without some…damage. Even with the Magatama I don’t know how they’ll end up when we get to the House.”

“I believe you about Tartarus. I’m just afraid of what it did to you. And as for Percy and Annabeth…the only thing we can all do is be there for them when the time is right. But that’s for then.”

“I’ll be fine, and despite it all Percy and Annabeth will get out of Tartarus alive. The Magatama will protect them, if what they’ve been doing for me is any indication.”

“But will it be enough?” Nico didn’t say anything. He just hugged his legs to his chest. “Nico?”

“I don’t know. The best we can do is hope.”

“Then we will pray.” I scooted next to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. Pulling him close I rested my head on his as we leaned against the wall. Thank the gods he let me. Maybe he was opening up to the idea of physical intimacy.

I held Nico tightly, enjoying his warmth and scent and the very closeness to him. His breathing evened out and his body relaxed. I closed my eyes and smiled. Kissing the top of his head I snuggled closer to him. To be truthful, I’m surprised that he let me do it in the first place. I know Nico well enough when he does something just to make someone happy, so he has to have something on his mind. But I can’t just not take this chance to be close with him.

I don’t know how long it lasted, but it wasn’t long enough. There was a knock on my door and Nico jumped out of my arms and off the bed. With more knocks came Hazel asking if I was in here. Nico looked between me and the door, mouthing ‘sorry’ before running into a shadow and leaving me alone in my room. I fought as hard as I could not to cry. More knocks came so I got out of bed and took calming breaths.

“Hey.” I said, keeping my voice steady after opening the door. “What’s up?”

“Jason’s back.” Hazel said after a pause. “He wants everyone on the deck for an announcement.”

“Okay, I’ll be up in a sec.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. No need to worry. I’ll be right behind you.”

Once Hazel left I closed the door behind me. After taking a minute to center myself, bottling up the bad feelings. Putting on a happy face I walked out on the deck.

Jason was standing at the mast head. His fist was clenched around ropes. Wait, those weren’t ropes, they were made out of wind. Like tightly wound miniature tornadoes. I saw Nico standing at a distance, just within earshot of the group. He gave me a sad look, but steeled himself when Jason cleared his throat.

“We have a heading.” He said. “Notus said to head to Malta. The city of Valletta specifically.”

“What’s in Malta?” Piper wondered.

“He wasn’t clear, but I think he meant we’d find Leo there.”

“Leo!” cried Piper.

“Really?!” Frank asked.

“Oh gods.” Hazel cupped her mouth. “We have to hurry.” Even Festus got excited, clicking and whirring at the mention of Leo’s name.

“But how are going to get there?” Coach demanded. “The engines are shot and it would take days for us to sail there.”

“With these.” Jason made a whipping motion with his hand and four fiery Venti appeared out of the heated air. They pulled and yanked against the ropes around their necks, but Jason didn’t let them break free.

“How did you do that?” Piper asked.

“He’s the son of Jupiter.” I smiled. “As such, the winds are his to control. I could do the same arguably.”

“Oh, you can, can you?” Jason asked. “You want to take over?” He offered up the ropes.

I held my hands up. “No, I’m good.”

Jason laughed. “So these Southern Venti will pull the Argo to Malta. It…might be a bumpy ride, so I want everyone to head below deck and secure yourselves. I’ll get us to Leo, and from there, we head to Epirus.”

We all agreed. Piper kissed Jason, Hazel hugged him, Coach Hedge slapped him on the back all in their show of support. Frank gripped Jason’s shoulder while Nico nodded in his direction before all of them went below deck. I stayed up with Jason.

“You should head down Tsuna.” He said.

“In a moment. I just wanted to get a good look of you.”

“Dude, your flirting is getting a bit out of hand.”

“Actually that wasn’t flirting. I like you, don’t get me wrong, and you are hot—”

“DUDE!”

“—But that’s just stating the obvious. No, it’s the look in your eyes. You look more…sure of yourself than you were earlier.”

“Yeah, a bit.”

“Did what I say help any?”

He nodded. “That, and Notus also helped. I decided on where I belong, and I chose Camp Half-Blood.”

“Good for you man.” I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. “You look like there’s less weighing you down.”

“I do feel a little better. I’ll feel even more better once we get to Leo.” He started climbing Festus until he sat on his head.

“You sure you don’t need any help? I am a child of a storm deity.”

“I’ll be fine Tsuna. Besides, I need to do this on my own.”

“Okay Jase. Just don’t push yourself too hard okay?”

“I’ll do my best. Now get below deck.”

“See you in a bit man.”

“Nice haircut by the way!” He called back. I waved in thanks.

Heading down I went into my room and sat on the bed. Not long after the Argo II started moving. Looking out the window I saw steam billowing up as the African bay faded away in a haze. The ride didn’t seem as bad as Jason made it sound like it would, but maybe that’s because as a son of a sea deity I can handle any type of waters. The ride did take a while though, so I took the chance for a nap. But the nap lasted maybe four hours, so afterwards I spent the time reading my spell book, only to have my mind wander to Nico.

After a total of six hours the Argo started slowing down to a stop. I got out of bed and stretched, feeling my bones pop. Looking out the window I saw one of the Venti fly South. Jason must have held on as long as he could. I should head up now. Who knows where we ended up? We could just be stranded in the middle of the Mediterranean.

Jason was receiving a chin hug from Festus when I got topside. “Hey man.”

“Hey Tsuna.” He turned, soaked in sweat. His hair was wild due to the intense wind he dealt with.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just tired. My arms feel like heavy rubber though.” I sucked in a breath when I saw his arms. They were beet red and dotted with blisters. “Gods…”

“Oh my gods Jason!” Piper said, running up to us. She gingerly touched Jason’s arms, making him wince. “Stay here, I’m getting you some Ambrosia.”

“Piper I’ll be fi—and she’s gone.” Jason said.

“Well, at least you know she cares.” I said. “Jeez those don’t look good.”

He lifted his arms with some effort. “Yeah, nothing a little Ambrosia won’t fix.”

“I can help a little, if you want.” I offered.

“How? You got your Jewels back?”

“No. And if you want straight up healing either wait for Piper or look for a child of Apollo. But I can soothe your arms a bit.”

I cupped my hands and blew into them. Cold air and a blue aura covered my hands. I grabbed Jason’s hand and started rubbing his forearms up and down. The redness lessened until it went back to Jason’s tanned skin color.

“Thanks Tsuna. That feels a lot better already.”

“No problem.”

“So how long was I—”

“Six hours.” Piper said as she came back, a square of Ambrosia in hand. Jason ate it and the blisters faded away.

“Where are the others?”

“Below deck, but I think they all were getting stir crazy being locked up all this time.”

Jason nodded. “Okay. Could you get them? I think we’re almost to Malta.”

He pointed ahead of us and right there was an island. It was small and from here I could see it was very hilly. It was carpeted by low stone buildings, including what looked like castles.

“Okay.” She got on her tiptoes so she could kiss him before leaving. “Keep an eye on him, ‘kay Tsuna?”

“You got it.”

“So how are going to get to the docks?” Jason asked. “The engine still isn’t ready for us to use yet.”

“I could try making it move.” I said. “Maybe make the water move us closer to shore. It isn’t far, about half a mile or so.”

“Go ahead and do that. The sooner we reach port the quicker we can go look for Leo.”

“Got it.”

As the everyone else went came up on deck I started willing the waves to push us closer to the island. I was aiming for a calm, easy going voyage so I wouldn’t exhaust myself, but apparently Festus had other plans. He roared and blew out a plume of fire. The ship’s engine activated, magically in working order all on its own (albeit with a lot of sounds that I don’t think it should make), and the ship lurched forward towards Malta.

The closer we got to the island I got a better view of it. The docks were filled with sail boats, the sails billowing in the light wind. The rocky shoreline shot up into large seawalls nearly sixty feet in height. Annabeth would be able to tell you more, but this city looked like it has Roman, Greek, French and British influences in its architecture. The island seemed so tightly packed that it was as if the city of Valetta took up the entire island.

Nico nudged me. “One of these is not like the others.”

“Huh?”

Nico pointed towards the longest dock. Tied to the end of it was a makeshift raft that had a simple mast and a square canvas sail. It had some rudimentary motor made with Celestial Bronze. There’s only one demigod I knew that could set up something like this.

“Get ready everyone.” Jason smiled. “Leo is here.” He must have seen the boat too.

After a brief fight with Coach Hedge to put on some pants and shoes for a disguise we disembarked. Festus clicked and whirred, probably wanting to come with so he can see Leo. Piper and Jason had to calm him down, especially once we were getting strange looks from the Mortals hanging around the harbor.

We didn’t have a heading for where Leo could be. Before we could split up into groups for a search party Frank said that Leo would probably be somewhere where he could have a good view for the Argo II coming into the harbor. Nico asked a local for us who spoke Italian and asked where one would have the best view of the harbor and the sea. Nico then led us to the top of the city fortifications, where we saw Leo sitting at an open-air café, just gazing out to sea.

Jason and Piper were the first ones to run and greet Leo. Piper almost knocked Leo out of his chair. Jason picked Leo up of the ground in his hug. When the rest of us came over Hazel kissed his cheek, crying with joy at seeing him alright. Frank slapped him on the back, nearly knocking him off his feet. Even Coach Hedge looked happy, but he quickly forced a scowl and threatened him. Surprisingly, even Nico shook his hand. He must have a lot of respect for Leo.

I shook his hand and pulled him into a hug, He was wearing different clothes than the last time I saw him; jeans, a white shirt, and an old army jacket. I wonder where he got them?

“Dude,” Leo said shocked. “You’re—”

“Back to normal, yes.” I smiled. “Sorry for not being the…nicest person, before. If you want, I can explain later.”

Leo smiled back. “Yeah. That’ll be cool.”

“Also, I got an upgrade.”

“An upgrade? What, did you become a cyborg or something?”

“No, I’m not a Cyberman, clearly.”

“I was thinking more of a Borg from Star Trek, but okay, lo que te venga bien. So, what’s your upgrade.”

“Glad you asked. Just…don’t freak out.”

“Why would I freak out?”

“Well, given recent events—”

“Just show him!” Coach yelled.

“Okay, okay you grouchy old goat.” I waved my hand and in a puff of snow a miniature snowman appeared on the table. I even made it do a little jig. With another wave he vanished.

“Well that’s new.” Leo said. “Since when can you control your magic?”

“Since the night Khione attacked. It’s part of the explanation I owe you.”

“Right. So uh, who’s hungry?”

After ordering lunch Coach Hedge relayed what happened since Leo was forced to become Team Rocket and sent blasting off again. Although, Coach’s version included more Kung Fu on Piper’s part. He even threw in a lot more Boreads than what there really was. I have to give it to Coach, he does make up good war stories.

When Leo asked how Festus reactivated Piper explained how she woke the sleeping dragon with Charm Speak. Leo began muttering about voice commands and something about a crystal as he fiddled with something in his jacket pocket. Jason was curious about this crystal Leo spoke of, but the Latino Elf quickly changed the topic as to how I broke my curse and what happened after Khione’s wind bomb went off.

As I explained (i.e. lied) about how seeing everyone in trouble made me face my issues that led to me being cursed, our food was delivered. In-between munching on sandwiches and sipping on sodas Hazel and Frank told Leo about how for the past five days we were at the palace of the South Wind, where we did as many repairs as we could

Nico was standing at the edge of the wall, all alone. He was glaring at anyone who was passing by as if they were enemies. As much as I love him, he does need to relax a little and learn to, at the very least, ignore Mortals when they were merely pedestrians.

After ordering an Affogato for dessert I noticed that Leo was so much low energy compared to his usual self. It’s like whatever happened to him after Khione really affected him. But this isn’t the time or the place to really ask him what’s wrong. Besides, if anyone should do it, it should be either Jason or Piper.

Once I got my Affogato (which, luckily for me the café had a special using mint gelato) I went over to Nico to check on him. Not only do I not like him being alone and off to the side like this, but I wanted to make sure he was eating. At least his simple margarita pizza was half eaten, so there’s that.

“Want some?” I offered him me cold treat.

“I’m good, thanks though.”

“No problem.” I said, taking a bite of the minty-coffee treat. “You doing okay?”

Nico nodded. “I’m fine. Just a little tense, that’s all.”

“You know you don’t have to be, right? We’re all your friends here.” Nico was silent for a moment.

“Yeah, I know.” He spoke up. “It’s just that we’re really close to Greece now, and the closer we get the more dangers we face.”

“I get it. But for now, let’s just enjoy the fact we’re all together. And then we can go and save Percy and Annabeth.”

“Right.” I smiled and grabbed Nico by the crook of his elbow and pulled him towards the table. When we got back Hazel was finishing off the story of how we came to Malta.

Leo whistled. “Hot-air horses? Dang Jason. So basically, you held a bunch of gas together all the way to Malta, and then you let it loose?” Well, it seems that there is still some of the old Leo still in there after all.

“You know,” Jason frowned, “It doesn’t sound so heroic when you put it that way.”

“Yeah, well, I’m an expert on hot air.” Leo chuckled. “I’m still wondering why Malta? I just kind of ended up here on the raft, but was that a random thing or—”

“Maybe it’s because of this.” Frank was looking at a brochure our waitress gave him and he was pointing at a spot on it. “Says here that Calypso lived here.”

Leo’s face paled as if all the blood was drained from him. “W-What now?”

Frank squinted and continued his local trivia. “According to this, her original home was an island called Gozo just north of here. Calypso’s a Greek myth thingie right?”

“Ah, a Greek myth thingie!” Coach smiled wickedly and rubbed his hands like some sort of supervillain. “Maybe we get to fight her! Do we get to fight her? ‘Cause, I’m ready.”

“No.” Leo murmured. “No, we don’t have to fight her Coach.”

“Leo,” frowned Piper, “What’s wrong? You look—”

“Nothing’s wrong!” Leo said, a bit too loud for us _not_ to suspect anything. He shot up to his feet. “Hey, we should get going. We’ve got work to do!”

“But…where did you go?” Hazel asked. “Where did get those clothes? How—”

“Jeez ladies!” snapped Leo. “I appreciate the concern, but I don’t need two extra moms!”

Piper tried to give a smile, but her worry bled through. “Okay, but—”

“Ships to fix!” Leo said. “Festus to check! Earth Goddess to punch in the face! What are we all waiting for? Leo’s back baby!”

Okay, Leo is acting weird…well, weird even for Leo. One moment he’s acting like his usual self, and then he’d slip into a quiet state. His eyes looked like they were holding something back, some sort of pain. I know I’ve seen that look before. I’ve seen it in the mirror when I thought Nico could never love me. Leo was heartbroken. And given the way he reacted at her name; I would say he fell in love with Calypso.

Percy talked about Calypso once. After blowing up Mount Saint Helens (which earned him a hard punch in the arm because I was living in Seattle at the time and had to deal with all the after effects of a volcano exploding in my backyard) Percy ended up at Calypso’s island. She tended to his wounds while he recovered from overusing his powers.

During their time together Calypso fell for Percy, which is understandable if you knew him. He even told me that he developed feelings for Calypso too, and that he was tempted to take her offer to stay with her on her island forever. But he didn’t and because he didn’t, he ended up saving the world from Kronos. Percy, after asking me to keep it between him and I, told me that Calypso will always be his biggest ‘what if’ in his life.

His time with her must have changed Leo. He just seems so low energy and I could see past his brave face and see the sadness within. He’s not cracking jokes left, right and center. Piper and Hazel already noticed, and as his best friend I’m sure Jason wanted to confront him and see if Leo is okay.

“Leo’s right.” Jason said, clapping his hand on Leo’s shoulder. “We should get going.”

As we started gathering up our trash and leftovers a chill went down my spine and my body tensed. Hazel spoke up, eyes wide, and pointed to the northeast horizon. There was just the clear blue sky, but I knew something was wrong. A moment later an eerie black bolt of lightning tore through the blue.

My left hand felt cold, so I looked down and saw Death’s Ring dully glowing in a pale light coming from the white stone. I covered it quickly, hoping no one noticed. If Death’s Ring is reacting, that would mean that something dealing with death is happening.

“That can’t be…” Nico said as another bolt of darkness flashed again. “Greece is still hundreds of miles away.”

“You think it’s Epirus?” Jason asked with a bit of a warble to his voice.

Nico nodded. “The House of Hades is open for business.”


	15. Tsuna

Leo fixed the engines and flight mechanisms in record time. I have never seen anyone work as fast or as efficiently than Leo in the engine room. He was almost a blur, wielding something there, tightening some screws here, and jiggering with some valves. Leo even took the motor from his raft for spare parts. When I get my own car, I’m going to have Leo teach me about the engine and how to fix it if anything were to ever happen.

As soon as he was done we pulled away from Malta and headed East, straight to Greece. Leo fiddled with the controls to make the engines go turbo. With the sail down Jason summoned the winds to blow East, and I willed the water currents to pushed us. All of this to expedite our travel time. But even with all of this it would take about three hours to reach the Greek coastline.

The closer we sailed the more monsters attacked. A water serpent attempted to wrap itself around the ship, but between Festus’s flames and the girls slashing it ran away. A giant crab rose from the depths and reached to snap the mast apart, shooting bubbles as it adapted to the air. Leo blasted it with flames and Frank shot arrows through its eyes. As it died its carcass broke apart like a hallow shell and fell overboard.

Sea dragons, huge pistol shrimp, and something that looked like a coelacanth with arms and legs were just a few things we fought during the three-hour voyage. Luckily, I had some friends under the Mediterranean Sea, even as a Shinto demigod. There were actually a lot of fairly large octopi that heeded my call and dragged some monsters into the depths.

We were getting tired, and we haven’t entered Greece yet. Jason insisted that every thirty minutes everyone would switch out from resting and protecting the ship in groups so we wouldn’t overexert ourselves. It was hard, but we did what we could.

Eventually the sea monster attacks lessened, and it was because we finally got the Grecian coast. It was beautiful. The beached looked like it had extremely soft sand. Dotted along the beaches and the sheer cliffs were what looked like homes and some remnants of Ancient Greek architecture. There some Mortals sailing or swimming about, enjoying the summer at the beach.

Another bolt of black lightning sliced through the air. “We’re getting close.” Nico said.

“We should keep going.” Jason said. “We can’t waste any more time.”

“You got it Superman.” Leo said. He started pressing buttons. “Flight mode is ready when you are.”

“Start it up Leo.” I said. “Percy and Annabeth are waiting for us.”

No one said anything else. They all looked ready for a big fight. With that Leo pressed a button and the Argo II started lifting up and out of the water.

It didn’t take long for more monsters to start attacking. A flock of Stymphalian Birds attempted to swarm, but they changed their course after Leo blasted some autotune music through the speakers. And then a flock of wild, hungry harpies attacked, not even shook by the crappy music.

As Frank shot them down and the rest of us fought back, I almost felt bad. There were a couple that I took down that looked a lot like Ella, the friendly harpy that’s with Tyson right now at Camp Half-Blood. She was one of the good ones. Weird, but good. I ignored that feeling of guilt and just focused on the fact that these are not Ella, that these harpies are trying to kill us.

Whenever I got the chance, I looked out at the Grecian landscape. The deeper we got into Greece the more…inhospitable it started looking. I guess the areas near the sea were more flourishing in life. As it was, below us now were hills strewn with boulders and stunted cedars. The air was hazy with heat. Not as intense as it was in Auster’s palace down in Africa, but still pretty warm.

And there was a drone of cicadas that I could hear from over a hundred feet up in the air. For a moment I half expected some monster bug to come bursting out of the ground and fly up to kill us, but luckily for us there wasn’t such a thing…I hope. I’d rather not deal with an Ancient Greece Megaguirus. Mothra I can handle, being a gentle Kaiju (unless you take her twin priestesses). Now that I think about it, I’d love to meet Mothra if she were real.

Everyone else looked deep in thought. They had to be centering themselves for the fight that’s coming up. Either the heat or the stress, maybe both, was making everyone really sweat. Frank looked like he was sweating buckets.

“Hot and steamy, just the way I like it.” Leo said from the helm. You know, if the circumstances were different that could have taken a whole different meaning. “Makes me homesick for Houston! What do you say Hazel? All we need now are some giant mosquitoes, and it’ll feel just like the Gulf Coast!”

“Thanks a lot Leo.” Hazel grumbled. “We’ll probably get attacked by Ancient Greek mosquito monsters now.”

“There’s no such thing.” Nico said. “Sounds more like Shinto thing.”

“Hey, is that true?” Piper asked me.

“Uh, possibly. Yōkai, or demons, are made up of many different forms. When Nico, Percy and I were in Japan we were attacked by a whole horde of demons that took the form of various bugs. But with my pantheon in its current state, there’s no way anything like that will appear, especially here in Greece.”

“I never really asked, but what is up with your pantheon?” Jason wondered.

“Lack of devote faith and belief, no demigod children to keep them going, no connection to Western Expansion, take your pick. The gods just…Faded.”

“Dude, I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. It started years ago.” I ran my fingers across the blade of the Kusanagi. “I have my father with me in this sword, and my aunt and uncle are in their respective Regalia. They are with me, always.”

“It must be nice knowing your gods have your back.”

“It does have its perks, having the gods tell me over and over again how proud of me they are.”

“Sometimes I wish our gods acted like that.”

“I bet, especially when you consider the whole ‘killing the Giants’ situation. Hopefully though, they’ll come and help in the final battle against Gaea and the Giants.”

“They might not act like it most of the time,” Nico started, “But they do care about the fate of the world, and their place in it. Zeus isn’t going to just let Gaea take his throne. Just like the war against the Titans when it comes down to it, they’ll come and fight.”

“Here’s hoping. Zeus did order the gods to stay away from us demigods and closed off Olympus, so who knows what he’ll let happen.”

“You’re not wrong.” Nico said. Another black bolt shot into the sky. “I’m going to head up to the Bird’s Nest. It’s probably best if I look out for the House of Hades myself.”

“Right.” I said. “Be careful though. There might be another aerial attack and it could be dangerous up there.”

“I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I’ve done it for years.”

“Trust me, I know. Doesn’t mean I can’t ask you to be safe.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Tsuna.” Nico then walked into a shadow and vanished. When I looked up I could make out his head looking out of the Bird’s Nest.

As Nico took watch I walked around the ship, trying to clear my mind. I needed to focus on getting to the Doors of Death, fighting off some evil sorceress and a shadow clad Giant, and saving Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus. I’m going to have to trust and accept the fact that the others don’t need me to hover over them and protect them from any and everything that came at us. They are great fighters with fantastic powers.

The closer we got to the temple the more tense everyone became. Jason hovered just over Festus’s head, keeping an eagle eye out for threats. Piper was practicing some swordsmanship that Hazel taught her. Piper didn’t seem the sword type, but ever since Khione’s attack she started to learn how to use a sword. Frank was taking stock of his arrows, tightening the strap of his quiver over his broad chest, and doing maintenance on his bow.

Leo kept fiddling with switches and looking at his radar system. He was whistling some tune, but he wasn’t really acting like the old Leo, the one who would crack jokes at the drop of a hat, and sometimes at someone’s expense. He actually seems to have mellowed out. I guess falling in love can do that you. It changes you, especially after you are forced to lose it.

Hazel was practicing her magic. She was getting better at a really fast pace. As I watched her, she turned a pile of rope into a snake. Impressive, especially since she started using magic a little more than a week ago. It’s not really fair, if I’m being honest. I’ve been training and practicing for months with no real success on my part until a week ago, and she gets the hang of hers pretty quickly. Not. Fair.

I have been studying my spell book at every free chance I could ever since Khione’s attack. Now that I’ve got a hold of my magic after all this time, I’ve been able to do a lot more now and I even have more of a fine control of it. I just hope that it’ll be enough. With an Ancient Greek sorceress guarding the Doors of Death alongside the Anti-Hecate Giant, I’m going to have a strong fight ahead of me.

I leaned against the railing, eyeing the Grecian landscape as we flew overhead. Somewhere, deep below in some parallel realm was Tartarus. And in Tartarus was my brother and his girlfriend. They were fighting for their lives down there, trying to survive as they make it to the Doors on their side.

“Just hold on.” I said to myself, sending my prayers to Percy and Annabeth. I could feel that they were still alive from here with what little connection to death I naturally have, so I kept a hold on hope. “We’re almost there. Just hold on just a little longer and you’ll be out of that hell.”

“There!” Nico cried out, drawing my attention from my thoughts. He was pointing at a glittering green river snaking through the hills. “Maneuver us that way Leo. We’re close to the temple. Very close.”

As if on cue yet another black lighting bolt tore through the sky. It’s like it sucked in all the light in like a black hole. I guess my death senses are stronger than I thought, because all of my muscles tensed and the hair on the back of my neck shot up. Even Death’s ring was getting so cold that it was nearly burning my left middle finger.

“Everyone, arm yourself.” Jason orders, back straight and voice commanding in his ‘Praetor’ voice. “Leo, get us close, but don’t land—no more contact with the ground than necessary. Hazel, Piper, get the mooring ropes. Frank, get below and find Coach Hedge. Tsuna, a word please.”

As the others went about their duties I went over to Jason. “What’s up?”

“You know what’s coming right?” he asked.

“Uh, big fight, lots of monsters and ghosts, evil undead sorceress and an anti-magic Giant.”

“Are you ready?”

“As ready as we all are.”

Jason nodded. “Okay.”

“Why are you asking?” I arched an eyebrow.

“I’m going to need you to stay focused while we’re in the House.”

“Excuse me?”

“What I mean is I need you to stay on track the entire time we’re down there. Trust that we all can take care of ourselves and don’t use yourself as a human shield or something. Now, I don’t mean you can’t have our backs, but we’re going to need to support each other with everything we got if we are going to make it out of there alive. Stay focused on getting to the Doors of Death and saving Percy and Annabeth. And most importantly, stay alive. For me, the others, for Percy and…” he glanced up at the top of the mast. “For Nico.”

Looking up myself I saw how the intense sun behind Nico gave him a halo. “Okay. I’ll stay on track. But you have to promise me to stay alive yourself. I can’t let one of my best friends kick the bucket, can I?”

Jason smiled, and it was nearly blinding. “Yeah man. I’d hate to lose any of my best friends myself.”

The ship started listing forward, enough for me to lose my balance and Jason to catch me in his arms. “Sorry guys!” Leo called.

“Thanks Jay.” I said as I righted myself.

“No problem man.” Jason said.

The Argo II finally came to a stop overlooking a hill and a river. As soon as the ship stopped I saw Leo pull Frank and Hazel to the side. I wonder what he seemed so anxious about. Leo had parked the Argo II over the river, and from here we could all see the source of the black lightning.

At the top of the closest hill stood a small cluster of ruins. What was left over of once proud buildings were now just heaps of limestone blocks. There were some shells of buildings still standing. I couldn’t make out any specifics, but there were some colorful blobs of tourists walking around the ruins.

But the thing that drew the eye were the tendrils of dark aether spilling out. Whatever this stuff was, be it death energy or maybe something made by the sorceress and Clytius. It was like a pulsing aura that, when it reached its zenith shot out the black lightning.

Once the black lighting shot out it released a shockwave that shook the ship and sending a wave of unnatural cold across the landscape. Out of reflex I clutched my shirt, over the spot where my scar was…where I once stabbed the Kusanagi through back in Japan. This close to that dark energy was making my chest hurt a bit, like it was reminding my body of when it died.

“The Necromanteion.” Nico said, appearing out of nowhere beside me. “The House of Hades.”

“I feel vulnerable up here.” Piper said as she hugged herself, leaning into Jason’s frame. “Couldn’t we set down on the river?”

“I wouldn’t recommend it.” Hazel said. “That’s the River Archaeon.”

“I thought that was in the Underworld.” Jason stated.

“It is.” Hazel said. “But it’s headwaters are here in the Mortal World.”

“All the rivers of the Underworld have their start in our realm.” Nico added. “It’s true for all the rivers connected to the various afterlives in the world.”

“Like the Sanzu River.” I said. “In Northern Japan it heavily believed by the Mortals that the Sanzu River has its headwaters at Mount Osore due to the desolate volcanic landscape resembling the Yomi.”

“So, all Underworld-related rivers do this?” Frank asked.

“Seems so.” Nico said.

“Eventually these rivers will flow underground.” Hazel continued. “The River Archaeon, the River of Woe, will flow straight to the realm of Pluto—er, Hades. Landing a demigod ship on these waters—”

“Yeah, let’s stay up here.” Leo said. “I don’t want any zombie water on my hull.”

“The Mortals don’t seem to be too concerned.” Said Coach Hedge. He pointed downstream where some fishing boats were milling about.

“It’s probably better that way.” Nico said. He was clutching Diocletian’s Scepter, and its glass orb was glowing in its purple light as if it was reacting to the energy spilling from the House of Hades.

“So, uh, Nico…” Frank pointed at the scepter. “Have you learned to use that thing yet?”

“We’ll find out.” The son of Hades said he started intently at the tendrils of darkness snaking out of the ruins. “I don’t intend to try until I have to. The Doors of Death are already working overtime bringing in Gaea’s monsters. Any more activity raising the dead, and the Doors might shatter permanently, leaving a rip in the Mortal World that can’t be closed. You can feel it, can’t you Tsuna?”

“Yeah, I can.” I flexed my left hand. “It must be the Doors, but the dead are restless right now. I doubt Gaea cares, but a tear in reality that would happen if the Doors shattered would bring untold chaos. Dead souls and monsters would flood into our world en masse with no way to permanently take them down. It might cause things from other pantheons to bleed in too. Demons, vengeful spirits, maybe even creatures and gods that haven’t been seen in countless eons could come and cause an apocalypse.”

“Way to bring the mood down hombre.” Leo said.

“It’s just a theory, but something like the Doors shattering would have untold consequences.” I explained. “But maybe someone on the level of Death could fix such a tear. It should be enough to draw his attention, I would think.”

Coach Hedge bleated. “I hate rips in the world. Let’s go bust some monster heads.”

“Coach, you should stay on board, cover us with the ballistae.”

“WHAT?!” frowned Coach. “Stay behind? Me? I’m your best soldier!”

“We might need air support.” Frank reasoned. “Like we did in Rome. You save our braccae.”

I guess that was enough to convince the old stubborn goat. “Well…I suppose somebody’s got to save your braccae.”

“So that’s settled.” Jason said. “Everybody else—let’s get to the ruins. Time to crash Gaea’s party.”

Jason threw a rope ladder over the ledge that hung three feet off the ground. After Coach Hedge wished us luck and to bash a few skulls in for him each. Well, I’m sure there’s be plenty of monsters for us to off in his name down in the temple.

I half expected to feel something when I touched down on the Grecian soil. Like some sort of semblance of belonging or something. Then again, I never felt that when I went to Japan, and my bloodline is more closely tied with the Shinto Pantheon, compared to the connection I have to Great-Great Grandpa Poseidon.

The seven of us then trekked up the hill where the ruins stand. The midday heat and the immense storm of death energy wasn’t pleasurable to deal with, but the Mortal tourists didn’t seem bothered. They were even climbing over these ancient ruins on this holy ground. Oh, the ignorance of Mortals. Sometimes I do miss it.

Nico led the way. He must be doing so because he was our death expert. I also believe he’s doing everything he can now to keep his promise to Percy-to lead us to the Doors of Death. We climbed over a downed retaining wall and down into an excavated trench until we stood just outside a stone doorway that lead straight into the side of the hill. Right above us was the death storm, its tendrils of darkness swirling around.

“From here, it gets tough.” Nico said.

“Sweet.” Leo said. “’Cause so far I’ve been totally been pulling my punches.” Nico glared at him, clearly not impressed.

“We’ll see how long you keep your sense of humor.” Nico said. “Remember, this is where pilgrims came to commune with dead ancestors. Underground, you may see things that are hard to look at, or hear voices trying to lead you astray in the tunnels. Frank, do you have the barely cakes?”

“What?” Franks said distractedly.

“I’ve got the cakes.” Hazel said. She pulled out seven dry looking crackers.

“Eat up.” ordered Nico once all the cakes were passed around. It tasted even drier than it looked and tasted like sawdust. It needed a whole lot of sugar. Everyone looked like they needed a glass of milk or something to wash out their mouths. “Okay, that should protect us from the poison.”

“Poison?” Leo asked nervously. “Did I miss the poison? ‘Cause I love poison.”

“Soon enough Leo.” Nico promised. “Just stick close together, and maybe we can avoid getting lost or going insane.”

Lifting Diocletian’s scepter, Nico led all of us into the tunnel and underground, the only light coming our swords and the scepter.


	16. Percy

I miss the swamp hut. Never thought I would say that, but I’ll do it again. I miss the swamp hut.

After fighting the Arai I was stricken with a nearly endless number of curses placed on me by all the things I have killed over the years. Some were just annoying, like a twitchy eye, but others were meant to make me suffer. One of those was the curse that my half-brother Phineas placed on me. It was a curse that made me suffer from the effects of the poisonous Gorgon’s Blood just as he did.

There was a moment that the Yasakani no Magatama shined brightly and fought back against Phineas’s curse, but as split as it was the Sacred Regalia of Amaterasu wasn’t able to heal the curse. It wasn’t strong enough in its current state and when it lost power, I was hit full force with all the curses inflicted on me.

I was dying. With the Magatama not working the curses and Tartarus itself were killing me. But through the pain and the blood I begged Bob to help save Annabeth. That’s all I cared about at the time, the safety of Annabeth.

But even after everything I did to Bob, all the lies and not being a real friend to him, he not only saved Annabeth, but he ended up saving me too. However even Bob’s healing touch wasn’t enough to completely save my life. The effect of all the curses, especially the Gorgon’s Blood, was too much even for Bob. I was still in so much pain that I had blacked out.

When I woke up again I felt renewed. Like my whole body was fully healed and untouched by the effects of Tartarus. I almost didn’t remember where I was, until a Spartoi kitten hissing at me for disturbing its nap on my chest.

Turns out what woke me up was the roar of a drakon. Annabeth was right at my side, trying calm me down. It almost worked, until a Giant walked over telling us that we should get moving soon. This Giant, Damasen, was born to be the Anti-Ares. And as the Anti-Ares he hated fighting, which was good news for us. He even was the one who had healed me.

He was short for a Giant, about twenty feet or so. His skin from the waist up was cherry red like he was in the dun for just too long while his clawed dragon legs were a darker shade of red. His rust colored beard and dreadlocks had grass and flowers braided in them.

After giving us some drakon skin satchels filled with food and some new clothes. Lucky me, since my clothes were just barely more than shreds. Before we left Annabeth begged him to come with us, saying that it must be part of the Prophecy of Seven; ‘ _Foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_ ’. How she explained it made sense to me, that demigods, a Titan (and his pet Spartoi cat), and a Giant fighting our way to the Doors so we can escape this hellhole.

But Damasen said that he couldn’t go; that a it was his curse to stay in this swamp and constantly fight the Maeonia Drakon. But if you ask me, I think he’s just too scared to try. However, when Annabeth said that whenever he’s ready, something she somehow knew deep down that would happen, that we’ll take him to the Mortal World.

When Polybotes, the Anti-Dad, screamed that he was near and he could smell me, Damasen rushed us out, but not before giving us a warning and Annabeth receiving a razor sharp sword made out of dragon bone.

“You two are in great danger.”

“Uh, stating the obvious there.” I said. “We’re in Tartarus.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Damasen leaned down and prodded the Magatama. “These. She is no Helios or Apollo, but the sun doesn’t belong here in the pit. It will attract all sorts of monsters.”

“Thank you, but I kinda already assumed.” Annabeth said.

“I don’t think you do.” Damasen continued. “The power around your neck, the light of the sun, it represents more than you think.”

“Well, it symbolizes benevolence, so maybe that?” I said.

“No. Down here, that power and its light represents hope. Hope doesn’t belong here in this place. Tartarus is a place meant for suffering, and if there is hope there can’t be suffering. I’m sure my father knows about the goddess that resides around your necks. He has his eyes on you both.”

“You don’t…” Annabeth swallowed a lump in her throat. “You don’t think he’ll give us a personal visit, do you?”

Damasen shook his head. “Unlikely. My father is far beyond anything you can comprehend little demigod. I doubt that he will deal with you personally. Even Iapetus and I are mere gnats compared to him. Imagine what he thinks of you.”

“Less than gnats I’d think.” I said.

“Be careful small ones.” Damasen said. “I wish you luck. Now, go! Before it is too late.”

“We must leave.” Bob urged after making sure his kitten was safely on his shoulder.

“He’s right Annabeth.” I said.

That was several hours ago. But after stumbling in the darkness, the air thick and cold, and fighting random hordes of monsters that kept attacking I was really missing Damasen’s leather bed in that festering cesspool of a swamp.

And it doesn’t help that the moment we left Damasen’s hut that my once rested body started feeling sore, every muscle aching. The drakon leather tunic that the Giant gave me did nothing to keep out the cold but it did make me feel better knowing that I wasn’t basically flashing all incoming monsters.

At least the Magatama were working again. It seems that resting at Damasen’s allowed them to regain their light. Which was both a good and a bad thing right now. Good in that the aura of Tartarus wasn’t as harmful, but bad because their light shined even brighter in the darkness, which was caused monsters to find us a lot easier.

When I could I would reach out and hold Annabeth’s hand in mine. Just doing that made me feel better, knowing that she is alive and by my side. But her attitude was nothing like the Annabeth I know. She kept wiping tears from her eyes, like she was the verge of despair. Even at her lowest I never have seen her like this. I think I can count on one hand the times I have actually seen Annabeth cry, and one of those times was Luke sacrificed himself.

She was so sure that we needed Damasen to help us get to the Doors. While I trust Bob after everything he has done for us, I can’t say that I like the idea of a Giant making this trek with us to the heart of Tartarus. Sure, he made a mean bowl of stew, but after Alcyoneus, Polybotes, Otis and Ephialtes Giants were not high on my Ally list. But I used to say the same about Titans, and here I was walking just behind a Titanic janitor glowing in silver.

And I guess he hasn’t sent his Giant brethren after us. I haven’t heard any screams coming from our pursuers since we left the swamp, so maybe he either fought them or pointed them off our path. I could feel their hatred, especially Polybotes but he has a very strong vendetta against me (and Tsuna too) so his hatred could be felt for miles.

Where we were walking felt like the air was made out of the waters of the Cocytus. Like the all sense of hope and happiness was sucked out of me with each step. When I said as much Bob said we were getting close. Close to what, he didn’t go into detail. Even Small Bob was smart enough to hide and snuggle up to Bob in his overalls.

Despite her own issues Annabeth made sure to comfort me. She had to be feeling that hopelessness in the air too and needed some reassurance herself. We talked about what we wanted to do when we got to go home. I half joked about wanting to go to Paris again. After she and I beat the ginger giant Cacus to retrieve Hermes’s Caduceus (and save the snakes George and Martha) he rewarded us with a trip to Paris. It was great because I was having a hard time planning a dinner for my one-month anniversary with Wise Girl.

And then we came across an emaciated woman standing in the center of a field of dust and stones. Her clothes were nothing more than shreds and she had leathery green skin. She was sobbing and the sound seemed to have the same effect as the Cocytus but much, much worse. And unfortunately, this was the person that Bob wanted to help us.

I really wish that we didn’t need her help. When Bob called out to her she showed us her face and I nearly lost the drakon jerky that was sitting in my stomach. It was as if she just survived a famine—she was literally just sticks and bones with grotesque broken finger and toe nails. Her eyes were deeply sunken in (worse than Nico when he was released of that bronze jar) and flooding with tears.

She had a waterfall of snot dripping from her nose and it connected to her hands in a snot web. Her gray hair was matted to her skull in greasy tufts with some bald spots dotted here and there like she pulled skull chunks of her hair out in a fit. Her sunken in cheeks were caked in blood and scratches. I think I saw a huge piece of one of her fingernails stuck in her cheekbone. She looks a little bit like how Tsuna described the demon Datsue-ba.

I couldn’t keep looking at her so I averted my gaze down, making sure to block out anything else form my memory. Laying across her lap was a shield that was so old and battered. Made of wood and bronze, it had an image of this decrepit goddess herself holding the shield, and painted on that shield is the goddess holding the shield, and it went on and on, the images getting smaller and smaller. It reminded me of that one time I tagged along when Paul showed Tsuna the schools’ dressing room, and with the way the mirrors were positioned the reflections went on and on.

“Hello Akhlys.” Bob greeted with a smile. The goddess hissed.

“How dare you do that in my presence?!” Akhlys screeched.

“Do what?” I asked. “You mean smile?”

“AHHH!” she covered her ears and shook her head. “Don’t even say that word!”

“I’m uh…sorry?” She bared her fangs. Ok, so don’t do anything positive around her. “Bob, we should leave. We shouldn’t have ever come here.”

Bob shuffled his feet and looked uncomfortable. “Ahklys controls the Death Mist. She can hide you. She is the only one who can help you from here.”

“ _Hide_ them?” gurgled the goddess. “Why would I help them? Misery helps no one.”

“Annabeth, who is she?” I whispered in her ear.

“Ahklys, the goddess of misery. Other than that, I don’t know much about her.”

“They must reach the Doors of Death.” Bob told the goddess. “To return to the Mortal World.”

“Impossible.” waved Ahklys. “First that son of Hades, now these two.”

“Wait, you met Nico?” I asked.

“Oh yes. Such a miserable creature. All the pain he buried deep inside. It was remarkable that he got as far as he did on his own, but he wasn’t strong enough to fight me. So to make his suffering more miserable I sent him to back towards the entrance of Tartarus.”

“You did what?!” I yelled. “How could you? Why? He didn’t deserve to have to go through Tartarus once, let alone twice!”

“Because I gain immense…” Ahklys started choking a little, “Pleasure…at the misery of others. It gives me power.”

I grit my teeth and went to run her through with Riptide for making Nico suffer like that, but Annabeth stopped me. “Please, we need the Death Mist. It’s our only chance to get to the Doors.”

“Why bother? The armies of Tartarus will find you. They will kill you.” Annabeth was having none of that and raised her bone sword and pointed right at the goddess. I never thought she would look hotter than she usually does, but wow she looked hot in a threatening ‘barbarian princess’ sort of way.

“Then I guess that means your Death Mist is pretty useless then.” Annabeth said with a glare.

Ahklys showed off her broken yellow teeth. “And who are you supposed to be?”

“A daughter of Athena.” Annabeth said. I couldn’t tell if she was just putting on a brave face or if she was just over being here. “I didn’t walk halfway through Tartarus to be told what’s impossible by some minor goddess.”

Ahklys clenched her teeth so hard that I think they were about to crack into pieces. She stood up straight, her arched back cracking and popping with each vertebrae straightening. The dust swirled around this clearing. The fog got thicker and spun around Ahklys.

“Minor goddess?” seethed Ahklys. “ _Minor_ goddess?! I was old long before the Titans were born you ignorant girl. I was old when Gaea first woke. Misery is e _ternal_. Mere existence is misery. I was born of the eldest ones—Chaos and Night. I was—”

“Yes, yes,” Annabeth said, feigning no care. “Sadness and misery, blah, blah, blah. But you still don’t have enough power to hide two demigods with your Death Mist. Like I said: useless.” Oh, I see what she’s doing now. She’s trying to manipulate Ahklys to give us what we need. Gods I love the way Annabeth’s mind works. But with the way Akhlys was glaring…

“Uh, Annabeth—” I started, only for Annabeth to shoot me a look saying ‘work with me’. “I mean, Annabeth is right! Bob brought us all this way to because he thought you could help. But if you’re too busy crying, I can’t blame you for being too miserable to help.”

“Really Iapetus, why did you bring these annoying children to me?” Ahklys wailed.

“I thought—I thought—”

“The Death Mist is not for _helping_! It shrouds the souls of Mortals as they pass into the Underworld. It is the very breath of Tartarus, of death, of despair!”

“Cool. Two orders of that to go please.” I said.

“Ask me for something much more reasonable than that.” hissed Ahklys. “Did you know I am also the goddess of poisons? I could give you a quick death—thousands of ways to die, much less painful than the one you have chosen by marching into the heart of the pit.”

“Yeah, I’ve had my fill of poisons this trip.” I said, the feeling of the Gorgon’s Blood like an echo in my mind. “So are you going to give us the Death Mist or not? We’re on a tight schedule here.”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” Annabeth said.

“I’m sorry, did you just say _fun_?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth said. “If we fail, you can gloat over our souls for eternity. Imagine how we’d feel hearing you tell us ‘I told you so’ till the end of time.”

“Hmm.” Ahklys hummed.

“Or, if we happen to succeed,” I added, “Think of all the suffering you’ll end up bringing to all the monsters down here. We intend to seal the Doors of Death. That’s going to cause a lot of wailing and moaning. All those monsters, ready to just go back to the Mortal World, only to have to wait hundreds, even thousands of years to be able to feel the suns warmth, to breath in the fresh air. They’ll have to suffer and wallow in misery here in Tartarus.”

“I do enjoy suffering.” The emaciated goddess tapped her chin. “And both results you offer allows immense misery.”

“Then we’re good then.” I said. “Make us invisible.”

“You make it sound so simple. The Death Mist comes at the moment you are closest to your end. Your eyes will be clouded only then. The world will fade.”

I wasn’t really sure what she meant. “Okay…but, it will hide us from the monsters, right?”

“Oh, yes.” Ahklys said. “If you survive the process, you will be hidden and be able to pass unnoticed among the armies of Tartarus. It is hopeless, of course, but if you are determined, then come. I will show you the way.” She turned and started walking away.

“Where? What is she talking about Bob?” Annabeth asked. “Bob?” I turned and realized that Bob and Small Bob weren’t with us anymore. How in the world does a ten-foot-tall silver dude with a push broom and a mewling kitten just up and vanish?

“Hey!” I yelled. “Where’s our friend?!”

Ahklys stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder. “This isn’t a path the Titan can take. He is not Mortal like yourselves. Come, you little fools. Come and experience the Death Mist.”

This emaciated goddess of self-doubt led us into extremely thick fog. We were lucky that we never lost her. With each step Ahklys took flowers sprouted. They looked like they didn’t belong down here, with how colorful and admittedly pretty they are. I remember learning in one of my science classes over the years that often times the prettier the plant or bug, more often than not they are poisonous. I had to maneuver Annabeth and I out of the way. With Ahklys I bet the smallest graze of these plants on our bare skin would kill us.

Finally, after what felt like forever. Ahklys came to a stop. She led us to a peninsula that over looked a void of darkness. I have no idea what’s in there, but it was put me on edge. We weren’t supposed to be here. Nothing was, I could feel it. Even being in Tartarus felt more natural than standing near the void.

“Here we are.” Ahklys said, almost sounded excited. Is it even possible for the embodiment of misery to even be excited?

“Uh, where is _here_?” I asked.

“This is the verge of final death.” She explained. “Where Night meets the void below Tartarus.”

“I thought there was nothing below Tartarus.” Annabeth said. She was leaning way too close to the edge for my comfort.

“I guess you are _technically_ right.” Ahklys coughed. “Nothing is below Tartarus. But even Tartarus had to rise from somewhere. This is the edge of the earliest darkness, which was my mother and my uncle Erebus. Below that darkness lies the realm of Chaos, my father, the first and progenitor of all things in the universe. All of Creation sprung forth from Chaos. Here, in this spot, you are teetering on the edge of oblivion. You are closer to nothingness than any mortal has ever been. Can you not feel it?”

So this is Chaos. From here everything came into existence. Gaea, the Titans, the gods, us. Everything that ever was or will be. Despite that, it was as if the void was sucking the breath from my lungs and pulling my body closer to it. It was like one massive black hole. One wrong step and we’d…become nothing. Is that worse than death?

Speaking of, where does the Death that Tsuna knows fit? My brother made him sound so old and powerful that nothing seemed to scare him. Tsuna also mentioned he belonged to the Judeo-Christian pantheon, so how does their version of how the universe started deal with Chaos right below us? And then there’s all the other pantheons of gods that I bet exist—Egyptian, Norse, Inuit, Shinto…how do all of them relate to each other when you get down to the nitty gritty of the beginning of the universe?

“ _Genji Konton._ ” An echo of Amaterasu’s voice rang in my head. Is that what the Shinto gods called Chaos? Once I get out of Tartarus, maybe I can get Tsuna to learn with me. It wouldn’t hurt him to learn more about the Shinto Pantheon.

“We can’t stay here.” I said, gently pulling Annabeth away from the edge.

“No indeed.” Ahklys said. She pointed a boney finger with a broken nail stained in blood and torn pieces of flesh embedded at us. “Don’t you feel the Death Mist? Even now, you pass between. Look!”

Looking down I saw white smoke swirling around my feet. Except…the smoke wasn’t surrounding me; it was coming _from_ me! My whole body was starting to break apart. I raised my hands and saw how my skin was fuzzy, like I had really bad eyes, and it was see through. Almost as if I had Superman’s X-Ray vision and focusing on different levels, I could see my bones then my muscles and finally my nerves. It kept shifting from one layer to the next.

Annabeth looked worse. Her skin was a rotten brownish yellow. Nico looked better and he was nearly a sickly green when we rescued him. Annabeth’s once beautiful golden yellow hair was now looked nothing more than dried cobwebs. Her grey eyes were dark and sunken. It was as if she was left in a crypt for centuries and turned into a dried husk of her former self.

Seeing her now was something I was always afraid of. For years we’ve risked our lives fighting and all that time I was terrified of losing Annabeth. As a demigod you lived knowing that the next monster you fight could be the one that takes you down, and because of the Death Mist, she looked dead. It was something that I hoped I would never have to see.

Annabeth looked scared at what I looked like. I couldn’t really tell what I looked like to her, but based on how she looks right now I’m guessing I look like a corpse myself. Even moving felt weird, like I was a made out of helium and cotton candy.

And as expected, it was at this time that Ahklys decided to betray us and release her trap. She seemed surprised that we were expecting it. I mean, we’re in Tartarus for gods sake. Outside of Bob and Damasen, what hasn’t tried to kill us?

She spread her gnarled fingers and many poisonous flowers bloomed along the edge of the pit and started to come closer. There was hemlock, nightshade, oleander, wolf’s bane—I wonder if I should be grateful or not for Annabeth forcing me to take those classes about plant identification the Demeter and Chiron taught. As it got closer Ahklys gloated with glee.

I tried to fight her off, but Riptide was nothing more than a breeze to her. Apparently, the Death Mist can affect out weapons too. That would have been nice to know earlier.

Ahklys seemed to love that fact. Her face split into a grin, like her actually cheeks ripped open with as she did. Maybe it hurt her to smile like that, since she’s Misery and all. It was almost like how Pennywise the Dancing Clown would show his monster teeth when he smiled. I’m still shaken by that movie. Why did Nico say Tsuna and I needed to watch It? With her jaw unhinging and her broken fingernails growing into talons she pounced.

Her talons raked across my chest and despite being made of smoke it hurt like boiling water was tossed on me. And it didn’t help that with a less than solid body I had a hard time trying to dodge and avoid her attacks.

If it wasn’t for Annabeth getting her attention Ahklys would have bitten my face off. Somehow she was able to move a lot better than me. Maybe it’s because of her years of training at Camp Half-Blood or because her big beautiful brain figured out how to move faster than I could.

I was so shocked at how well Annabeth was able to maneuver that I didn’t even notice Ahklys grab her by the wrist and yank her to the ground. I was afraid that Annabeth’s arm popped out of the socket. Ahklys sneered and raised her talons to strike so I forced myself to move and screamed ‘Happy!’ as loud as I could.

Ahklys whipped her head to my so fast that I swore I heard her neck snapping. She growled and slowly made her way closer to me. She had let go of Annabeth, thank the gods. As I got my legs to move backwards I kept saying positive things. Cheerful, happy, joyful, fun, love, everything I could think of that the Goddess of Misery would react to.

With each swipe of her talons and lunge with her fangs I was just barely able to sidestep and duck out of her way. All the positive things I kept yelling at her seemed to actually hurt her as if I was landing in some good punches. Who knew words had so much power?

The depressed, withered husk of a goddess soon had enough. After I called out ‘Fuzzy, warm, and huggable’ she started retching like a cat trying to hack up a hairball. She promised that our deaths would be in the name of her mother Night. But not before declaring that our deaths would be extremely slow and painful (is it weird that I’m becoming numb to those kinds of threats?)

Ahklys stomped her foot into the ground, making poisonous plants sprout and burst like overfilled water balloons. The burst flowers released this sap that was a disgusting purple and a sickly green-and-white. The ground steamed at the very contact with the poisonous sludge. With a wave of her talons the goop began flowing to me. The oddly sweet-smelling fumes were making my head dizzy and hard to think.

I think Annabeth was trying to get Ahklys’s attention, but the goddess of Misery was completely focused on me. The poison was getting closer and closer, and the already death filled air of Tartarus was becoming harder to breath. It was almost like it was burning my lungs.

Far sooner than I was expecting I was left on an island made of dust no bigger than my old shield Tyson made for me. I must have lost my backpack at some point, because it was sizzling in the poison and melted away. Aw man, there was more drakon jerky in there!

The lack of ‘cleaner’ air was making me dizzy so I fell to my knees. Ahklys must have been in a taunting mood, because the poisonous flood slowed to a crawl. It was getting closer, inch by inch, and my tiny island of safety was vanishing.

I wanted nothing more than to call out to Annabeth, to tell her to go find Bob and reach the Doors. But my throat was dryer than dead leaves. What I would do for some water. I could heal myself with it, manipulate it to wash all this poison off the ground and over the ledge into Chaos. Hell, I’d take a simple bottle of Aquafina at this point. I could make a spear or something out of the water and toss it through Ahklys’s chest.

As Annabeth desperately tried to get Ahklys’s attention by throwing her drakon jerky the goddess gloated about how we’d ‘feed the eternal darkness and die in the arms of Night.’ I get it, her mom is Night, but does she really have to go on and on about her? As the poisonous lake got closer, more and more deadly flowers popped up before exploding.

Wait, a poisonous lake. As goopy as it was the poison was still a liquid. And the ground steamed at the mere touch of the poison, and without water, there wouldn’t be any steam. I’ve been able to use my powers in weird ways before. With precise control I was able to take the water out of Jason and Tsuna’s lungs in Rome. If I could control water on that level, what else could I do?

At this point I had nothing to lose. I mean, Dad is the god of the seas, not all liquids in existence, but I had to try. I glared at the poison flood and concentrated. I concentrated so hard, thinking about all the pain and suffering I’ve been through since the war with Kronos, that I felt something in me snap. The way Akhlys treated Nico, my anger, frustration and out right hatred of Gaea, the Giants, Hera and the other gods that allowed my life to be ripped from me.

A warmth spread through me. Looking back, it felt different than what the Magatama gave off, but I didn’t question it, especially since I stopped the poisonous tide from getting a closer. Ahklys shrieked in shock, her eyes watering even more from the fumes.

I took advantage of that. As I sent the lake of poison at her I focused her tears and snot to fill her throat. As she started gagging on the fumes the poison finally got to her feet and burned her like droplets on a hot iron. Ahklys wailed and tried to stumble back, but the poison was already surrounding her just as it did with me.

Through the haze of my anger I could just make out Annabeth calling out, but I couldn’t really tell what she was saying. All I could focus on was making Misery feel as much misery as she could. Her red rimmed eyes were bulbous with terror. Her feet were burnt and puss-filled blisters were climbing up her legs with a dark green vein. By the time the poisonous sludge was shoving its way down Ahklys’s throat, her stomach distended and overfilled with her own poison, Annabeth was pulling on my arm. I glared at her, only to see tears in her fear-stricken eyes. Seeing how terrified she was made me stop attacking the goddess with her own poison.

“Leave! NOW!” I screamed at her.

Despite looking like she could fall apart if you gently blow on her she could move really fast when she wanted to. She kicked up dirt as she ran and ended up falling on her face before vanishing in the fog. I wish I could enjoy the sight of a goddess tripping and smashing her face, but I was still pissed. And it didn’t help that when I turned back to Annabeth, she still looked scared…scared of me.

“Annabeth, I—”

“Please Percy,” Annabeth fell to her knees with her tears wetting the ground. I leaned down and held her close. “Please, don’t ever do that again. Some things aren’t meant to be controlled. Please.”

I hate how scared she sounded. I never meant to frighten her. I just…I needed to make Ahklys pay, needed to let out all of my anger. Ahklys was going to kill us if I didn’t. But Annabeth was so scared at what I did. It wasn’t like me to do that kind of thing. I had reached someplace dark inside of me, and now that it’s over, I don’t like the feeling torturing Akhlys left in me.

“Yeah.” I said. “Yeah, okay. I promise.” I stroked her hair, trying to be comforting, but I don’t know how well I was doing. I showed her a side that I never even knew I had, a side of me that I wish I never found.

“We need to get away from this cliff.” Annabeth said, linking her corpse-looking fingers with mine. “If Ahklys brought us here to be some kind of sacrifice…”

I started walking a little bit, more used to moving now that I’m more mist. “She said something about feeding us to night, right? Do you think she was talking about her mom?”

The temperature around us dropped. It felt like the abyss before us seemed to exhale, and out of the void this…presence emerged. It was so huge and shadowy, but I could make out a feminine shape.

“Indeed, son of Poseidon. Ahklys was indeed talking about me. For I am Nyx, I am the Night. From me, Misery came to be.”

This figure was a woman. A giant woman, forty feet tall that looked like a churning form of ash and smoke, with huge wings that with every beat made darkness crawl out of the pit in waves. Her dress (which was so black that it blended perfectly with the darkness behind her) was dotted in stars and swirling galaxies. I couldn’t make out her face, but her eyes shined like exploding stars.

Nyx was standing in a dark chariot clearly made out Stygian Iron, just like Nico’s sword and basically all of Hades’ weapons and armor. With the light of the stars in her dress I could see some elaborate designs the metal was crafted into. In Nyx’s hand was a whip that looked like black smoke. Pulling her chariot were two horses with vampire teeth made completely out of shadows. I don’t think I could get these horses to listen to me.

One of the horses snarled and bared its silver fangs at Annabeth. I moved Annabeth behind me to keep her safe, although I don’t know how safe I can keep her against this goddess. Nyx lashed her whip at the horse to make it stop snarling.

“No, Shade.” Nyx said. The other shadow horse got restless. “Down Shadow. These little prizes are not for you.” The horses nickered, and what they said was to terrifying for me to translate. I think I’d rather deal with the Flesh-Eating Horses at Geryon’s ranch.

“Uh…” I swallowed the lump in my throat. Even after everything I have faced, I am not used to feeling this small and scared. “So, you won’t let them eat us?”

“Of course not.” Nyx said, as if even making sure was the dumbest question I could have asked. “I would not let my precious horses eat you, any more than I would let Ahklys kill you. Besides, I don’t want them to ruin their appetites with you two. No, no, such fine prizes I will kill myself!”

Nyx raised her whip hand, ready to strike at us with all her primordial power until Annabeth popped out from behind my back. “Oh, don’t kill yourself! We’re not _that_ scary.”

The goddess lowered her whip. “What?” Yeah, what? Even after all this time I can never understand how Annabeth’s brain works. She was using wordplay against a goddess? “No, I didn’t mean—”

“Well, I’d hope not!” Annabeth looked over at me and laughed, even though it felt forced to me. “We wouldn’t want to scare her, wouldn’t we?” I looked at her like she was crazy, which, after all this time in Tartarus I wouldn’t blame her if she finally snapped. She nudged me with elbow before I jumped in with her plan.

I laughed, and even to me it sounded fake. “N-no, we wouldn’t.”

Nyx reared back, making herself look even taller and more terrifying. “Do you little parasites even know who I am?!” she roared.

“Well, you did just introduce yourself.” Annabeth said. “Your Nyx, the goddess of Night. And even if you didn’t tell us who you were, we would’ve guessed since your so…” Annabeth waved her hand in Nyx’s general direction. “So _dark_ and everything. Although, the brochure didn’t say much about you.”

Nyx’s eyes narrowed. “What brochure?”

“Oh, we had one, didn’t we?” Annabeth said as she made a show of patting her pockets.

“Uh-huh.” I said, just nodding and playing along with Annabeth’s plan. I didn’t want to keep my attention away from those horses for any longer than I could afford. “They might have been in my backpack, but Ahklys melted it.”

“Anyway,” continued Annabeth, “I guess the brochure didn’t say much, because you weren’t spotlighted on the tour. We got to see the River Phlegethon, the Cocytus, the _aria_ , the poison glade of Arai, even some random Titans and Giants, but Nyx…hmm, no, you weren’t really featured.”

“ _Featured_? _Spotlighted_?” seethed Nyx. Thank the gods Annabeth existed. There’s no way I’d ever think of tricking a goddess like this. My first instinct would have been to either fight or run, and I don’t think those are any good with Nyx.

“Yeah.” I added. “We came down here for the Tartarus tour. You know, exotic destinations. The Underworld is overdone. Mount Olympus is a tourist trap—”

“Gods, totally!” Annabeth said, almost sounding like a stereotypical valley girl. “So we booked the Tartarus excursion, but no one even mentioned we’d run into Nyx. Oh, well. Guess they didn’t think you were important.”

“NOT IMPORTANT!?” Nyx shrieked.

She cracked her whip that sounded louder than thunder and her horses bucked and snapped their silver fangs. Darkness blew out from the chasm in waves like tsunamis. Annabeth made me lower Riptide, like it would be useless to use it against Nyx. I guess she is right. Nyx is way beyond the two of us. She’s older than Gaea and everything else we ever fought. I just hope Annabeth’s plan works.

“How many other demigods have even come to see you on this tour?” Annabeth asked.

Nyx’s star-like eyes dimmed a little and her grip on her reins slacked. “None.” She actually sounded kinda sad. “Not one.” I wonder if Nyx was a lonely goddess. “THIS IS UNNACCEPTABLE!!”

“Maybe it’s because you haven’t’ done anything to get in the news.” Annabeth shrugged. “I mean, I can understand Tartarus being important! This whole place is named after him. Or, if we could meet Day—”

“Oh, yeah.” I said, gently touching the Magatama. “Day? She would be impressive. I’d totally want to meet her. Maybe even get her autograph. I bet I could get a lot of golden Drachma if I sold it at either the Camps.”

“Day?” Nyx squinted. She gripped the rails of her chariot so hard that it started creaking with the pressure. “Do you mean Hemera? She is my daughter! Night is so much more powerful than Day! And don’t think I can’t see that foreign sun goddess around your neck! Bah! Sun deities. Hyperion, Helios, that arrogant Apollo…they all ruin the beauty I bring to the universe. Have you seen the stars and the swirls of galaxies? You can’t see those during the day. True beauty lies in at night!”

I gripped the Magatama tight in my hand. “Y-you know Amaterasu?”

“Not by name, no.” Nyx said. “I just know the power of deities of the sun and light. And those trinkets around your throats hold that power. I can’t stand those little light gods.”

“Uh, why is that?” Annabeth asked, trying to divert Nyx’s anger.

I really hope that Nyx doesn’t overreact and try to destroy the Magatama. If Gaea has been threatening Tsuna with destroying the Sacred Regalia, I’m sure someone as powerful as Nyx could do the same. Even if she couldn’t, Nyx could just toss the Jewels into Chaos and then they would be, well, nothing.

“Hemera never visits! She never calls, she never writes. And don’t get me started on Aither.” Nyx pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m their mother, but it’s like they don’t love me.”

“I’m, uh, sorry to hear that.”

“Thank you.” Nyx shifted uncomfortably, as if she really didn’t want to say that. “But my feelings for my children don’t matter here. No, I promised my sister Gaea that if I ran into any deities that don’t belong here in Tartarus, outside of certain prisoners that is, that I’ll destroy them. And it being a sun goddess, well, I can just out my frustration of Hemera and Aither on her.”

“Sorry, but Amaterasu isn’t going to be destroyed.” I raised Riptide again, showing Nyx I was not afraid to do what I needed to protect Tsuna’s aunt. “My brother would kill me if anything happened to her.”

“What did Gaea promise you, anyway?” Annabeth asked trying to divert Nyx’s attention.

“She said that when she reshapes the Earth, I can rule the skies above in place of Ouranos. To let my beautiful darkness eclipse the light of day so no god or remaining Mortals will seek out hope.”

“Hope?” asked Annabeth.

“Yes. Hope.” Nyx said. “Hope that all living beings like you would need in order to fight back, to try and rise again all so you can be an annoyance to us Protogenoi.”

“Protogenoi?” I whispered to Annabeth.

“The first immortals.” She explained. “The very first primordial gods in existence. Gaea, Tartarus, Nyx, they all are Protogenoi.”

“But that’s for later.” Nyx continued. “Now, it is time for your utter destruction.”

“Wait!” Annabeth cried.

“What now?” Nyx groaned.

“What about your other children?” Annabeth asked. “Everyone knows and loves Hemera and Aither. Oh, and Thanatos, everyone obviously knows him, and there’s Hecate too!”

“What is your point, girl?”

“Well, everyone knows your children, but you? Yeah, not so much.”

“WHAT!” Nyx shrieked, the entire area shaking violently. “How can no one know ME!? I am the mother of all terrors! Without me, my children would never have even existed in the first place! Old Age! Pain! Sleep! Death! Light and Day! You two little maggots think I am not memorable? Fine. Let me show you. Behold how newsworthy I truly am!”

Raising her whip Nyx spun it twice before snapping it. The darkness around her twisted and congealed into this gooey, Jell-O-like state. From that I could just make out faces pushing through before the darkness faded away, revealing a family reunion of gods right before us.

The first one I recognized was Thanatos, the god of Death. Him I could never forget, especially the way Tsuna talked down to him. Then there was a withered man that looked like a prune. He was barely standing up with the support of his cane. Hanging out in front of dozens of Arai was a blonde woman wearing an all-black toga. She had this Hannibal Lector smile to her.

Charon stood at the edge of the family, looking annoyed that he got pulled from his duties as a ferryman of the Styx. Ahklys made a return, hiding behind her mother. Thanatos’s doppelganger with blonde hair couldn’t keep his eyes open, so I had to assume that was Hypnos, the god of sleep. Flocks of Arai and doppelganger packs of hellhounds growled and hissed from their spot at the base of Nyx’s chariot.

We were seriously outnumbered and outgunned. Even if the rest of the Seven and Tsuna were here with all the Sacred Regalia at full power I doubt we’d be able to put a fight against these guys. Just staring at all these gods and monsters was making my heart beat faster and my chest felt tighter. It was getting harder to breathe. I think I’m about to have a panic attack.

If it wasn’t for Annabeth I might have freaked out and done something stupid on instinct. Like I would have either ran or I would have jumped at Nyx and her children and fought like a maniac until I was taken down. Luckily Annabeth reached and gripped my hand, giving me a reassuring squeeze before she squared her shoulders and stood in front of me.

“Yeah, not bad.” Annabeth said, her voice sounding unimpressed even though I know she is as terrified as I am right now. “I guess we could get one picture for the scrapbook, but I don’t know. You guys are all so… _dark_. Even if I used a flash, I’m not sure it would come out.”

“Y-yeah.” I stuttered. “You guys aren’t photogenic.”

“YOU—MISERABLE—TOURISTS!!” Nyx hissed. “How dare you not tremble before me? How dare you not ask for _my_ autograph and _my_ photo in your scrapbook!” She waved her hand at Hypnos who jumped awake for a second before slumping his head in sleep again. “My son Hypnos once put that arrogant King Zeus to sleep! And when Zeus pursued him in vengeance Hypnos hid in _my_ palace for safety, and Zeus did not follow. I am so powerful, so almighty, so memorable and photogenic that even the King of Olympus fears me!”

“Uh-huh.” Annabeth said, checking her ghoulish nails in an attempt to look uncaring. “Well, it’s getting late. We should probably get lunch at one of those restaurants the tour guide recommended. Then we can find the Doors of Death.”

“Aha!” Nyx shrieked, her children echoing her. “You desire to see the Doors of Death? They lie at the very heart of Tartarus. Mere Mortals such as you could never reach them, except through the halls of my palace—the Mansion of Night!”

Gesturing behind her and her many, many children was a building made of what looked like black marble just floating over Chaos. It was just out of reach of the pull of the Nothingness below. The mansion was so dark I couldn’t make out any detail, a theme with Nyx, I guess.

I didn’t even have to look at Annabeth to know what she was thinking. The Doors of Death are on the other side of Nyx’s mansion. Our only exit out of Tartarus, and our only chance to take the Doors out of Gaea’s control. All that lies between us and the Doors, that as Nyx says is in the heart of Tartarus (which I assume is the most dangerous place in this hell hole) is Nyx herself, her kids, a black hole that can suck us into nothing, and whatever else is lying in wait at the Doors.

Annabeth let out a bored sigh. “I _suppose_ we could do one picture, but a group shot won’t work. Nyx, how about one of you with your favorite child? Uh, which one is that?”

Nyx looked around her kids as they stared at her, shifting uncomfortably under their gaze. “M-my favorite child?” She stuttered. “Uh, _a-all_ of my children are my favorite. They are all so terrifying. How is a mother to choose?”

“Seriously?” I snorted. “I’ve met the Fates. I’ve met Thanatos. ‘Sup dude! Tsuna sends his regards” I waved at the god of death, whose feathers ruffled at Tsuna’s name. “Anyways they weren’t all that scary. You’ve got to have someone in this crowd who’s worse than them.”

“The darkest, the one most like you.” Annabeth added.

“I am the darkest!” cried the blonde goddess in the black toga. “Wars and strife! I have caused all manner of death! If it wasn’t for me there would have never been the Trojan War! Remember my trick with the Golden Apple mother?” Oh, that must be Eris, goddess of strife.

“I am darker still!” said the old prune with the cane. “I dim the eyes and addle the brain. Because of me Mortals are stricken with arthritis, hard of hearing, digestive problems! Because of me Mortals suffer with each passing day! Every Mortal _fear_ old age.”

“No, it is us!” said a group of monsters I recognized. The Keres, spirits of violent death. Kind of the opposite of Thanatos who represented peaceful death, or just your average death, I guess. They just looked violent, looking like half human girls, and part bat with pug-nosed furry faces, fangs, bulging eyes, shriveled arms, claws, leathery wings, and stubby bowed legs.

“Ignore these peons Mother! For I am Doom incarnate! I drive the Mortals to their fate! Nay, the very universe itself!”

“No, no, no, we are the darkest! We are the curses of the dead!” shouted the Arai. “Our sisters tortured the very two demigods before us!”

All the children of Nyx started bickering. Some of them didn’t seem all that concerned, like Thanatos and Hypnos, but a lot of the others were even starting to punch and shove against each other. Nyx was trying to get them to settle down, but her voice was drowned out by the wails and screams of her children.

Annabeth goaded them and was what pushed them over the edge. The Arai flapped their wings, the god of old age dimmed the entire area like one losing their eyesight. Eris hacked up a cloud of black fog across the void.

I’ve been pretty deep in the ocean, where light never touches the bottom, but even that was brighter than what was happening here. I might as well have been blinded it was so dark. Nyx kept trying to make her kids stop, but it was to late. It was so dark that even Night herself admitted she couldn’t see anything.

As Nyx tried to wrangle her kids Annabeth gripped my hand tight and pulled me along with her. The children of Nyx must have smelled us or something because they called out that we were trying to escape. They all tried to catch us, but luck was on our side because all they did was attack each other in the dark.

“Jump!” Annabeth cried.

She gave me enough time to put as much effort and strength into my legs as I leaped into the air with Annabeth. Even with how dark it was Annabeth knew where the ledge over Chaos and into the Mansion of Night was. Her beautiful brain of hers must have done some geometry calculations or something to figure out the distance between where we stood and the ledge.

I was more terrified right now than I was falling into Tartarus itself. At least I knew then I would land on something. An Underworld river, a spiked rock, a monster, something solid, you know?

But if we missed the doorway to the Mansion of Night by even a few inches, we’d fall into Chaos. If we did, then that’s it. It would be worse then dying. At least dying our souls would head to Elysium and we could choose rebirth like Luke said he would. But if Chaos pulled us in, then I don’t think even our souls would make it out of it. We’d just…be nothing.

But fate had other plans, because we touched solid ground. I almost rolled my ankle at the impact but I soldiered on. We took a second to make sure we were still together. Nyx and her children were still fighting each other above us.

“Keep your eyes closed.” Annabeth warned. “Who knows what horrors lie in this place?”

“Right.”

Still holding each other’s hand we ran through the Mansion of Night. We relied on our instincts to guide our way through. We listened to the echoes for open spaces, feeling for cross breezes, sniffing out the smell that was Tartarus.

After a few minutes of running the sounds of Nyx and her kids faded away. That was the good part. The bad part was this rhythmic beating that steadily got louder. As much as I hate it, that had to be the right direction to go. Annabeth seemed to agree and ran even faster. The beating was becoming so intense that I could feel it in my own chest. Kind of like how when your listening to music and this really low bass comes in and shakes you to your core.

Something in me was telling me to stop. Over the years I’ve taken to listening to that feeling so I did. Annabeth slipped from my grasp. That same feeling inside made me reach out and grab her, pulling her close. It seems there was another chasm ahead of us that she nearly fell into.

I told her that there was water nearby, or whatever would be considered water down here. It must have been one of the rivers of the Underworld, because among the roar of the river itself I could hear shrieks of agony. Annabeth said it was the River Archeon, the River of Pain. Why can’t there be River of Happiness and Laughter or something down here?

Ignoring the cries of the souls in the River and the flashes of the people I have lost over the years—Luke Castellan, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, Zoe Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo—I told Annabeth that we had to jump over the river if we’re going to leave the Mansion of Night. Especially since the Children of Nyx were on our tails.

Having her hold on tight to me I jumped with all my strength again. Even with misty, zombified legs I could still jump. I wonder what I could do with a more solid form. I definitely should join the track or Basketball team when everything goes back to normal after the war. We sailed over the River Archeon and landed with a CLUMP on the other side. We rolled to a stop, feeling pin pricks of the glass shard terrain of Tartarus cutting our skin.

I stood up, shaking my head and help Annabeth to her feet. I checked her over to make sure that there wasn’t anything seriously wrong with her and thank the gods she just had a few scratches. And then I heard the roars and wails.

Turning towards the direction of the cries we climbed a little rocky ridge. Over that ridge was a huge valley. But it was what was _inside_ the valley that scared me. It was filled to the brim with monsters. They were scrambling over each other, attacking and ripping one another to shreds. It was an army.

“Fuck.”


	17. Percy

How are we going to get through this?

This is the deepest part of Tartarus. The ground felt…squishier than normal. I looked down and saw that the ground glistened purple with dark red and blue scar lines. And with how the ground was thumping, we had to be standing on the heart of Tartarus.

His heartbeat rumbling beneath our feet like an earthquake. In the valley in front of us were countless monsters. They were climbing over each other, ripping one another to shreds and eating the remains as they tried to get closer and closer to the center of the valley. There were so many monsters that I couldn’t even make out what monsters were down here.

Again, how are going to get through this?

In the center of the valley was this swirl of darkness. It felt different than what Nyx and her children let out a few minutes ago. This darkness felt…cold. A cold that I felt down to my soul, and this darkness was pulling at it, driving me to get closer. That could only be one thing: The Doors of Death.

“The Doors.” I said.

“Yeah.” Annabeth nodded. “We have to reach them quickly.”

“What about Nyx?” I asked, my voice sounding very hoarse to me. The toxic air must be at its strongest here. Makes sense, due to us being at the very heart of Tartarus. “Do you think she’ll come after us?”

“I don’t think so.” She looked back behind us, where just beyond the River Acheron and some hills made of black volcanic rock was just a black void. I couldn’t see the Mansion of Night. It was like it disappeared. “We might be safe from her. I mean, look where we are.”

“I have. And I’m not liking the view.”

“Let’s just hope the Death Mist works like Bob said.”

“How is looking like Walking Dead zombies supposed to hide us anyway?”

“Not sure. Maybe it hides our scent from monsters and everything else that wants to kill us on sight. And looking like we’re already dead should deter anything from wanting to eat us of we are noticed.”

“Ahklys said that the Death Mist appears to wrap around souls or something at the moment of death, right?”

“Yeah, pretty much. But I think it’s more like the normal Mist. Instead of hiding monsters and other stuff related to the gods, it hides us from monsters.”

“So, the Mist but reversed?” Annabeth nodded. “Great. Let’s hope it lasts.”

A skittering of a rockslide grabbed our attention. We raised our weapons ready to take on whatever came around the corner. But with the silvery light and a loud mewl we relaxed as Bob and Small Bob appeared.

“Bob!” Annabeth cried out as I let out a breath and relaxed a little. “Oh, my gods, I was so worried!”

“My friends!” Bob smiled, despite looking like he fought a small army himself. His overalls were burnt and torn like he was clawed, his broom was smoking as if he tried to brush away burning coals. “I found you! Ah, you look like smoking dead people, that is good, very good indeed.”

“Uh, Bob?” I asked. “Did you come through the Mansion of Night?” Bob shuddered. I’ve never thought I’d see a Titan shudder in fear.

“No.” Bob said. “That place is too scary. No, I took a route safe for Titans, and others.”

“Others?” Annabeth wondered. “Others like…Giants?”

Bob nodded again. “So what?” I asked. “Did you go ‘sideways’ again?”

“Hmm. No. More… _diagonal_.”

Annabeth laughed at that, and it was the most beautiful sound ever. Here we were, in the heart of Tartarus, the worst place we could be, ready to face down an army of monsters to reach our only exit, and she still could find it in her to laugh. Gods I love her.

And her feelings about having Bob around have definitely improved. After she laughed she had him lean down so she could kiss his nose, telling him that all three of us (sorry, I mean four, can’t forget Small Bob) are going to get out of Tartarus together.

“Before we get closer to the Doors, we need to hide the sun goddess.” Bob said.

“What do you mean?” I asked.

“Her power is limited, yes, but remember our talks earlier. Her light will be like a beacon to all the monsters. Some of them haven’t seen the sun’s light in eons. They will sense her as soon as we are close.”

“Then what can we do?” Annabeth asked. “We have to keep the Jewels safe for our friend. His aunt resides in them.”

“We have to return them to Tsuna.” I said. “They’re his birthright.”

“I understand friends.” Bob leaned on his broom and rubbed his chin, thinking hard. “I will hide them.”

“How?” I asked, reflexively touching the Magatama. As much as I trust Bob, I don’t want the Sacred Regalia to be away from me and Annabeth.

“I am a Titan.” Bob said, his silver aura growing a bit more intense. “I will use my energy to hide her ladyships’ presence.”

“Can you really do that?” wondered Annabeth.

“For a while, I believe.” said Bob. “As you have said, the sun goddess is not at full strength. I should be able to hide her power with my own. Make sure we stay close and together at all times.”

Bob led the way, Annabeth and I walking right on his heels. We had our sword out ready for anything to pop up and gobble us up. Luckily between Bob showing off his Titan power and the Death Mist we were safe…for now.

Speaking of the Death Mist, it was really creepy to look at myself. It didn’t even look like my body anymore. My skin was bleached white with my veins looking like they were filled with black sludge, and it looked like it was hanging off my bones. My legs were basically all bone and smoke, but I figured out how to move as well as I did normally. I did feel lighter than usual though, like I sucked in several tanks of Helium.

The ground started look less like ground more like flesh and blood muscle. Not a great thought knowing that I’m walking on a giant heart the size of Manhattan. And it’s the heart of pure evil and torture and pain. I doubt I could do anything to it that would do any real damage.

We finally came to the furthest edge of the army of monsters. Flocks of winged _aria_ (I hoped we saw that last of them after Nyx summoned them), tribes of Cyclopes, clouds of floating evil spirits, and so many more monsters that I barely recognize. There was a two headed dog, various different versions of a Chimera that I didn’t even know was possible (one of them had a fish for a second head), and a herd of centaurs that looked like they were part bull instead of part horse. And then…oh great, there’s Geryon. Figures he’d be down here too. My chest ached dully from the curse he placed on me.

There were even some monsters that I have never seen before in my life. Some of them looked like cartoonish red devils, others had axes for heads. Another looked like a giant rotting fish with glowing green eyes. And another one looked like a Balroq from the Lord of the Rings films. There was even one that looked like Bigfoot.

For a moment I thought I saw some of the monsters that I saw when Tsuna, Nico, and I went to Japan. A huge red-skinned ogre that looked like Hyousuke the Oni and what looked like a Tengu, even a Nue. There’s no way Shinto monsters could be down here, right? I mean, they should be in the Yomi if they ended up anywhere. It’s not like the Yomi and Tartarus are connected somehow…is there?

All these monsters and demons fought against each other so they could get closer to the Doors. Clawing, biting, climbing, eating each other, they did all they could to beat each other, eager to be the first to reach the Doors of Death.

Thank the gods that Bob’s Titanic aura scared the monsters more than each other. They sensed him coming closer and shrunk back in fear. They parted like the Red Sea as he walked closer. Annabeth and I kept as close as possible to Bob, and so far, not a single monster noticed us.

Even so, I can’t stop myself from trembling. Just the idea of being in surrounded by all these monsters who would tear us to shreds in the matter of seconds. Some of them looked like they are smart enough to kill us slowly just for the thrill of it too. And just the sheer number of them…I’ve fought an army during the battle of Manhattan, but this is on a whole different level.

So much was happening at once with the monsters that even with my ADHD I couldn’t keep track. All the infighting, the ways that the monsters tore into each other. My heart was pounding in my chest, so loud that I was afraid the monsters around us were going to hear it.

Annabeth intertwined her hand in mine. She had to have sensed how scared I was. Or she was just as scared herself and needed to hold onto me to ground herself. I appreciated it either way, and I tightened my grip.

If it wasn’t for her, I wouldn’t have made it this far. I know I’m strong but I doubt I would have lasted. I didn’t even know about the whole Phlegethon thing, so Tartarus would have dissolved me or something a long time ago, and that’s even when I took into consideration the Yasakani no Magatama.

I would still have joined Annabeth down here, and I don’t regret choosing that. I would have jumped in or found a way down to Tartarus at some point to be with her. Once we’re back in the Mortal World, I am never going to let her out of my sight again.

I want to finish high school with her, go to college in New Rome where we can be safe from monsters and evil gods bent on destroying the world. I…I want to marry her. I get that even now that it’s too early to think about that, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Annabeth. And I want to have a family.

Our kids would be amazing, I bet. When I glanced over at Annabeth, ignoring the zombie look she currently had, I imagined what they would look like. I can see us having a son that looked just like me but with Annabeth’s hair and eyes. Hopefully he would have her brains and none of my recklessness. Maybe we would have a daughter with my eyes that I know even now I would spoil like a princess.

I’m only sixteen, I know that. But kids, a family…I think I need that idea for the future in order to make through this. Something more for me to fight for, to give me the strength to get through this and back the Mortal World. Back to the others, to Mom and Paul and to Tsuna.

Tsuna, that lovable idiot. He once told me that he’d be the fun uncle to my future kids. He’d spoil them rotten. He would probably try to get them addicted to Doctor Who and his Transformers. And when he finds a girl and has kids of his own, I bet there would be so much fun and chaos in the house.

That’s not even counting the families of the rest of the Seven would have. I want all of us to be together after we save the world from Gaea. Reunions, playdates, bar-be-ques, all of that. We might not have the best start at getting to know each other, and it wasn’t the most ideal way for us to meet, but I think after all we’ve been through and what we’re about to face we are more than just comrades in arms. I want to think of us as a family.

“What’s wrong?” Annabeth asked.

“What? Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then what’s with your smile? You look—”

“IAPETUS!” a deep voice bellowed.

Towering over the monster horde, kicking the few monsters that didn’t move out of the way fast enough, was another Titan. His beard and eyes were a blue white, with his hair cut short in a military style. He was wearing elaborate armor made of Stygian Iron with a single diamond shining against the black metal. He held a bear shaped helmet under his left arm, while swung over his shoulder was a sword the size of a surfboard, that looked like a combination of Stygian Iron covered in Stygian Ice. It radiated a cold more intense than the Hubbard Glacier.

He was handsome, in an oddly familiar way. I know I’ve seen that cold stare in his eyes before. And his smile, it was really bright. I know I’ve seen gods like that, but which ones?

The Titan clapped Bob on his shoulders, making Small Bob hiss at him. “Come now, Iapetus, don’t tell me you don’t recognize your own brother?”

“No!” Bob said. He was trying to hide his nervousness, but I could still hear it in the way his voice wavered. “I won’t tell you that.”

“I heard you were thrown in the Lethe.” Laughed the Titan. “Must’ve been terrible! We all knew you would heal eventually. It’s me! Koios! Koios of the North, Far sight, Foresight, Intellect, Knowledge—”

“Yes, Koios. Of course, I remember you…brother.” Bob said. Oh, Koios. I think I know him. If I remember he was Apollo and Artemis’s grandfather on their mom’s side. I guess that’s why he sort of reminds me of them. He has Artemis’s cold eyes and Apollo’s blinding smile.

“Ha!” Koios punched Bob, and Bob punched him. It must be some Titan greeting or something. Small Bob didn’t like it at all and scratched at Koios, who sneered at the skeletal cat. “Oh, poor Iapetus. They must have laid you low indeed. I mean, look at you! A broom? A servant’s uniform? A cat in your hair?”

“I like the cat.” Bob said. “He’s been my…one comfort as I regain my memories. And you are right. Cleaning after Hades has been humiliating.” Wow, Bob sounded really convincing. I hope that Koios believed it.

Koios snarled and stabbed his sword into the fleshy ground. “That damn detestable Hades! He must pay for this! And who was that demigod who took your memory? Or was it more than one who took you down? Bah! It doesn’t matter. What does matter is that once we’re both back up on Earth alongside Mother we will hunt those demigods down and rip them apart, piece by piece, together.”

“Yes.” Laughed Bob. “T-together.”

“Just like old times.” Koios said. “Remember when you, me, Hyperion, Krios held down our father Ouranos while Kronos cut him to pieces?”

“Y-yes, that was…fun…”

“Fun? Ha! That’s the first I’ve ever heard you say that? Especially after Father kicked you in your face. Everyone still laughs at that memory to this day.”

“Where are our brothers now?” Bob asked.

“Oh, they are around.” Koios waved. “Except for Kronos. He was defeated by those impudent demigods while you were busy picking up after Hades and Persephone. Bit and pieces of his essence remain, but nothing that can be put together again without some Celestial assistance.”

“Celestial help?”

“Yes, you know, Archangels. Well, one Archangel in particular, but I doubt he would help even if he wasn’t locked in Hell. But enough about those annoying feathered brats. It is our time to shine again!”

“What do you mean brother?”

Koios grimaced and rolled his eyes. “These Giants may _think_ they will rule, but we all know who has the _real_ power between our kind. They can be the shock troops and destroy the Olympians for us—all well and good. But once the Earth Mother is awake, she will remember that we, her _eldest_ , are her favorite children, the ones she chose to rule once father was destroyed. Mark my words Iapetus, the Titans will rule the cosmos once again!”

“Hmm, I do not think the Giants will like that.”

“A pox on the Giants!” bellowed Koios. “They’ve already passed through the Doors of Death anyway, back to the Mortal World.”

What?! They already left Tartarus? All the Giants we’ve managed to defeat; Polybotes, Ephialtes and Otis, Alcyoneus, and the one Jason, Piper, and Leo defeated, Enchiladas or something. They’re alive again. Are they at the House of Hades, just waiting for the others? Or did they head out once they were topside? But it doesn’t matter. All of our efforts to slow down and defeat the Giants before they could raise Gaea was for nothing.

“Polybotes was the last one, about half an hour ago.” Koios continued, chuckling to himself. “He was bemoaning about how he lost his prey when Lady Nyx swallowed them up. I’d wager they’ll never be seen again. But he seemed eager to get back up to the Mortal World so he can hunt down some spawn of a Shinto god, or something.” Polybotes was going to go after Tsuna. He was going to try and kill him and try to destroy the Kusanagi, and therefore Susanoo. I’ve got to get out of here and help Tsuna. “By the by, why are you exuding your aura brother?”

Annabeth tightened her grip on my hand. I was afraid that Koios was going to do something or maybe he figured out that we’re hiding behind Bob, or that he can sense the Jewels. If he can we’ve got a fight coming, and I don’t think we could win, especially when Koios has an unlimited supply of back up surrounding us.

“I…am merely reminding all these creatures who I am.” Bob said. “That I am their better.” This doesn’t sound like the Bob I know. He’s a good actor.

“Ah, yes, that I can understand.” Koios said. He looked around at the monsters as they continued to crawl on top of each other. “These insects need a constant reminder of who is in charge around here. Anyway, I should be off. Leto should have reformed by now, and perhaps this time I can convince her to fight against that bastard Zeus.”

“Yes…Leto…”

“That’s right, it has been a while since you last saw my daughter.” Koios said. “The peaceful ones like her tend to take much longer to re-form. This time I am sure she’ll side with us. Vengeance is always a good reason to fight, especially after the way Zeus treated her. My poor daughter, kind and loving to a fault, treated so badly even though she bore Zeus those fine twins.”

Huh, it sounded like he was proud of Apollo and Artemis. Maybe out of all the gods he liked them the most, probably because his own daughter birthed them. Even the Titans care about their immediate family, it seems. But who knows how long that will last? I don’t think Gaea will let Apollo and Artemis live through their war if she gets her way, that is, if he even want them alive in the first place.

Koios chest bumped Bob hard enough to stagger him and make it so Small Bob had to dig his claws into Bob’s scalp to hang on. “Oh, and our two _other_ brothers are guarding this side of the Doors, so you’ll see them soon enough.”

“I will?”

“Count on it!” Koios lumbered off, almost knocking into Annabeth and me.

Bob looked confused, so I signaled him to lean close. “You okay big guy?”

“I…” Bob frowned. “I do not know. In all of this, what is the meaning of _okay_?”

“Fair point Bob.” I patted his shoulder.

“Did I hear him correctly?” Annabeth asked. “Two more Titans are guarding our exit? That’s not good.”

“He had to be talking about Krios and Hyperion.” I said. “How could Hyperion reformed so quickly after you, you know…”

“Not sure.” Bob said. “Maybe someone hastened his regrowth. Or he reformed somewhere where time is even more different. But I know that Koios was not lying.”

“Did you remember Koios when you saw him?” I asked.

“Not at first, but as he talked about my past I remembered it. It was like he was…” Bob tightened his grip on his broom. “Like he was handing me a spear. But I do not know if I should take it. Is it still mine, if I don’t want it?”

“No.” Annabeth said firmly. “Bob, you’re different now. You’re better.”

“I do not know.” Bob said quietly.

“I think you can choose Bob.” I said. “Take the parts of Iapetus’s past that you want to keep. Leave the rest. Only your future matters, not your past.”

“Future…” Bob sighed. “That is a Mortal concept. I am not meant to change, Percy Friend. We are the same…forever.”

“If you were the same Bob, Annabeth and I would have been dead for a while now. Maybe we weren’t _meant_ to be friends, but we are. You’ve been the best friend we could ask for. I’m just sorry I couldn’t have been a better friend to you sooner. You deserved better, and I’ll never take my friends for granted ever again.” Bob didn’t speak for a minute, maybe he was taking what I said in.

With another sigh Bob stood back up. “Let us go, friends. Not much farther until the Doors.”

Bob led us deeper into the Heart of Tartarus, deeper into the monster horde. It turns out that the landscape wasn’t as flat as it looked. There were folds and pulsing arteries all along the path Bob carved out for us. One time I tripped and I ended up touching one of the arteries and felt a tingling sensation craw up my arm.

I was sensing water. Actual water. I didn’t know that even existed down here. Bob explained it was one of the rivers of the Underworld, and that they acted as Tartarus’s blood. That sent a shudder down my spine. One wrong step, and we’d be splattered with Lethe water and forget everything. Or the flames of the Phlegethon would burn us to ash.

A huge bolt of black lightning tore through of the poisonous clouds and shot upwards. It had to be the Doors in use. When Annabeth said that a huge group must have gone up to make such big jagged streaks of darkness I grew scared for the others. They had to be at the House of Hades by now, right? They must be fighting right now to secure the Doors on their side and another group of monsters are heading up to give them more trouble. We need to get to the Doors now and help them.

We picked up our pace, the monsters now so close together I bet I could walk on their heads with no issue…except for the fact they would bite my legs off, but you know what I meant. Even Bob’s Titanic aura was barely helping push the monsters aside. We had to pretty much be right up against Bob with how little room the monsters gave us.

Once Bob helped us over a ridge of pulsing muscle we finally got our first look at the Doors of Death. They looked like the polar opposite of the elevator doors that takes you to Olympus. Instead of white and gold (Imperial Gold probably, now that I know that’s a thing) it was all black. Framed in Stygian Iron with pitch black doors, it sat on another hill made of muscle. It was surrounded by monsters (big surprise there) but now they were so close together that for a second, I thought some of them were crawling _through_ each other.

And just like Koios said and we figured out, the Titans Hyperion and Krios were flanking the sides of the Doors. I never could forget Hyperion, all his golden glory, but I never saw Krios in person before, just in my dreams. He wore a helmet shaped like ram’s horns and dark blue armor. I think Jason said that he defeated Krios at Mount Tam, and that’s how he became a Praetor.

Annabeth noticed how Bob tensed at seeing his brothers and reach to touch his hand. “Bob, if you have to fight them, can you?”

Bob gulped, face stern as he tightened his grip on his broom. “We must hurry friends. Follow me.”

That…wasn’t a yes. I trust Bob, I do, but I wouldn’t want to be in his shoes (I won’t be able to fit in them). I don’t know how I’d feel if I had to choose to fight my family. Sparring is one thing, but I don’t think I could bring myself to fight to kill Tsuna if it ever came down to that. And I’ve only known him for a little less than a year. These are Bob’s brothers that he’s known for thousands of years. As much family drama and issues that could have happen in that time, I’m positive that fighting Hyperion and Krios is the last thing Bob wants to do.

The Death Mist held up all the way to the Doors, thank the gods. Last thing we need is for it to fade when we’re so close. But with our luck, something bad will happen.

When we were about fifty feet away from the Doors, halfway up the hill they sat on, Annabeth pointed out the designs the Doors had. Her architecture-loving side must have noticed something that I couldn’t, cause with how black the Doors where I couldn’t really tell what designs she was talking about. But looking at them, seeing the Doors this close after all this time in Tartarus, it made my heart ache at all the things I left behind: New York City, Camp Half-Blood, Mom and Paul, Tsuna, I even just got on the swim team at my high school before Hera kidnapped me. We were so close to getting back. We have to make it.

After taking a quick breath to calm down I noticed something else now that were so close to the Doors. At the base of the Doors frost was spreading, and the Doors themselves let out this purple glow that I could just make out from the auras Hyperion and Krios gave off. The two Titans stood by the sides of the Doors next to two cords of black iron that chained the Doors to the ground.

Another streak of black lighting shot into the air, shaking the Doors violently. The Titans stomped their feet at that anchor points to keep the chains secure. The Doors slid open with a *ping*, showing off the golden interior of our one-way ticket out of here.

Just seeing the inside of the elevator made me lose all common sense. I went to run straight for the Doors, not even caring about all the monsters and the two Titans guarding them. But before I could get more than one step Bob stopped me by planting one of his huge hands on my shoulder.

“Group A-22!” Hyperion yelled. “Hurry up, you sluggards!” A group of Cyclopes that were taller than the Doors strolled up, somehow shrinking the closer they got to the Doors, and they still were packed in like sardines.

“Watch.” Bob said. He nodded his head in the direction of Krios, who pressed his thumb against the up button of the Doors, all the while looking at Small Bob, probably to make it look like he isn’t talking to two zombies. “You must understand how the Doors work. Each time the Doors open, they try to teleport to a new location. Thanatos made them this way, so only he could find them. But now they are chained. The Doors cannot relocate.”

“Then we have to cut the chains.” Annabeth whispered.

“It won’t be easy.” Bob said.

“But we have to try.” I said. “We can’t let Gaea keep the Doors under her control. Will the Death Mist hold if we do something aggressive? Like cutting the chains?”

“I do not know.”

“Percy’s right though.” said Annabeth. “If we don’t all these monsters, maybe the Titans too, will ride up to the Mortal World and help Gaea destroy everything. They’ll recognize you, so you need to distract them, get them talking. Meanwhile Percy and I will sneak around and cut the chains.”

“Yes, fine.” Bob said. “But there is one problem. Once you are inside the Doors, someone must stay behind outside to push the button and defend it.”

“Uh, defend it?” I asked.

Bob nodded. “Someone must keep the up button pressed for twelve minutes straight, or the journey will not finish.”

“What do you mean by ‘not finish’?” Annabeth asked. “What happens if you take your finger off the button?”

“And why twelve minutes?” I added.

“That, I am not sure.” Bob said. “Why twelve Olympians? Why twelve Titans? The universe works in mysterious ways.”

“It’s some sort of pattern…” mumbled Annabeth. “But what happens to us if we don’t complete the journey?”

“I…” Bob started, before shaking his head. “It’s best not to dwell on it now friends.”

“Okay.” I said. “But if we _do_ press the button for twelve minutes and the chains are cut—”

“The Doors should reset.” Bob explained. “That is what they are supposed to do. They will disappear from Tartarus and appear somewhere else, somewhere where Gaea cannot use them.”

“And Thanatos can reclaim them, allowing death to go back to normal.” said Annabeth. “All the monsters would lose their shortcut to the Mortal World.”

“Easy-peasy.” I said. “Except for…well, everything.”

“I will push the button.” Bob offered. My heart sank in my chest. After everything he’s done for us, and after my promise to be a better friend to him, I couldn’t let him do this.

“Bob, we can’t ask you to do that.” I said. “You deserve to leave this place as much as us. You want to see the sky, the moon, the stars—”

“I would like that, Friend Percy,” Bob said, sounding glum. “But someone needs to stay behind and press the button. And once the chains are cut, my brethren will fight to stop your passage. They will not want the Doors to disappear. And the world needs the two of you more than it needs me.”

“Bob, don’t say that—” I started.

“Don’t forget, you need to return the sun goddess to your brother.” Bob said.

He was right about that. Amaterasu and the Jewels need to be returned to Tsuna. They would help him protect the others and save the world from Gaea and the Giants. I looked over at Annabeth, seeing her for her true beautiful, amazing self. I wouldn’t let her sacrifice herself to remain down here. As powerful as Bob is, I know he can’t hold off his brothers and an army of monsters all by himself, all the while trying to keep the up button pressed for twelve minutes straight.

I’ll stay down here. As much as I wanted to go back the Mortal World, see Mom again, breathe in the clean air and feel the sun on my face and the waves at my feet, I know that the world would be better with Annabeth in it than me. I’ve got nothing in my future, not like Annabeth does. She’s going to be a legendary architect known the world over.

I’ll stay behind with Bob. I’m going to press the button and make sure Annabeth gets to the Mortal World while Bob fights off the monsters. Just as the Doors close, I’ll toss the Jewels in with my camp necklace. She can return the Jewels to Tsuna and live on without me. She’ll make buildings that will be remembered for centuries. Maybe she’ll fall in love with someone and have a family, leading a fulfilling life. Heck, I’d be happy if she ended up with Tsuna. I know he’ll take good care of her.

“Percy?” Annabeth said. She must be getting a vibe from me. I couldn’t look her in her eyes, otherwise she would have realized what I decided to do.

“First things first.” I said. “Let’s cut those chains.”

We went over our plan one more time. As Bob went straight to the Doors I went to the right side towards Krios while Annabeth went left towards Hyperion. It seems that with two Titans letting out their aura the monsters were kept at bay, giving the three of us more than enough room to maneuver.

Hyperion noticed Bob right away. It drew Krios’s attention, making me feel just a little bit better. I still didn’t draw Riptide, instead keeping it in its pen form. I have this gut feeling that the moment I go to cut the chains that the Death Mist will go away.

As Bob talked to Hyperion I was kind of scared that Hyperion would realize that Bob made him restart his reforming earlier. I know he was unconscious at the time, but you never know. He might have some power that would allow him to just know what Bob did. Or maybe someone could have told him. But he seems to be fine with Bob, so hopefully he doesn’t know.

Hyperion started making fun of Bob, calling him a scullery maid (that was my fault, even though I wasn’t the one who gave him that job) and said his name was Betty. Bob had a lot of patience, even though I could see it slipping away.

I heard some rocks falling down the hill coming from Annabeth’s side. Hyperion heard it too and started to look over to investigate, but Bob was quick to talk about his past with his brothers. He talked about how they all supported Kronos and gained control of the four corners of the world as their reward.

Hyperion made fun of Bob, saying of them all he was the softest Titan not worthy of his title. I grit my teeth in frustration. Bob is not weak. He’s kind and open to change, to be a better person than his brothers ever could. He doesn’t deserve to be talked to like this. But Bob, surprisingly, is able to throw it back pretty well. He even hit what was probably Hyperion’s weakest spot—his defeat by me. Hyperion did not like that at all, with the way he grew brighter.

“You followed Kronos blindly, brother.” Bob said. “And now you take orders from Gaea.”

“She is our _mother_!” Hyperion bellowed.

“Yes, she is.” Bob said. “But she did not wake for _our_ war on Olympus. In fact, she sided with Zeus when she saved his life after he was born, hiding him from Kronos.”

“That’s because our brother acted just like our father.” Hyperion countered. “If he just left the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires alone, instead of throwing them back in here, Mother would never have saved Zeus.”

“Still, she has shown what children she favors.” Bob said. “She prefers her second brood, the Giants.”

“That’s true enough.” Krios grunted. “The children of the Pit.”

“Both of you hold your tongues!” Hyperion said quickly, sounding terrified. “You never know when he’s listening!”

I had gotten right up to the chain holding the Doors when it dinged. I had no idea that twelve minutes have passed already. It felt like no time at all. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush or the ADHD. I had Riptide drawn and ready to cut the chain, nearly dropping it when the Doors dinged.

I glanced over and saw Annabeth ready on the other side. She had her Drakon Bone sword ready and raised. She held up three fingers, ready to count down as Hyperion was calling out for the next group of monsters to come and get in the Doors. When no group came up for their turn, Hyperion groaned loudly and ran his hand down his face.

“Just _wonderful_.” The golden Titan said. “This will throw our schedule completely out the window. Listen brother, it’s time for you to make your choice. Either fight us, or help us. I don’t have time for your lectures. Mother knows I’ve heard enough of them over the eons.”

“Very well then.” Bob said, taking a second to look at me and Annabeth. “I will take guard duty. So…which one should I relieve first?”

“Me, of course.” Hyperion said.

“No, me!” Krios snapped. “You’ve just been standing there! I have been holding down this button for so long I think my thumb is going to fall off.”

“I’ve been standing here longer!”

“You just reformed!”

“So did you!” yelled Hyperion. “I’m going up to the Mortal Realm. You two guard the Doors for Mother while I wreak some vengeance on some Greek heroes.”

“Oh, no!” Krios cried out. “That Roman boy is on his way to Epirus as we speak—the one who killed me on Mount Orthys, Jupiter’s brat. Got lucky, he did. Now it’s my turn.”

“Bah!” Hyperion drew his gold sword. “I’ll gut you first Ram-head!”

Krios raised his own blade. “You can try Sun Spot, but I refuse to be stuck in this stinking pit any longer!”

Annabeth signaled me to cut the chains now. It was the best time, with Hyperion and Krios ready to fight each other. If two Titans went at it, it would give us the distraction we needed to cut the chains, get inside the Doors and distract the monster horde.

But all of the sudden this high-pitched whine pierced my ears right before an explosion rocked the ground. A wave of heat threw me back, which kept me safe from the black rock shrapnel that tore through Hyperion and Krios. When I looked up Bob seemed fine, just some Ichor dripping from his temple.

“ _STINKING PIT.”_ A hallow voice spoke, so deep that the ground rumbled.

“Percy.” I heard Annabeth call out. I looked over and thanked the gods that she was still alive. But after a second I realized she looked alive, like normal. Her Death Mist was gone, and so was mine.

“ _TITANS. LESSER BEINGS. IMPERFECT AND WEAK.”_

Right in front of the Doors this dark mass started to form. It barely started taking shape, but it radiated such pure malevolence that I wanted nothing more than to run away and hide. But I was so scared that I couldn’t move my legs. All I could do was watch at the air darkened and solidified into a human shape.

This god was wearing black iron boots, each one the size of a coffin. His purple muscular legs were protected by dark greave. His armored skirt was made of blackened, twisted bone as if someone took the bones of the dead and melted them together. The breastplate looked like it was made of liquid copper, and it looked like monsters of all kinds were trying to break the surface, trying to escape. What was scariest was his head. He had no face, not really. It was more like a black whirlpool inside jagged, spikey black helmet with deep red cracks like magma.

As the last parts of Hyperion and Krios were sucked into the black vortex, I knew who I was looking at. “T-Tartarus.”

A noise came from Tartarus, sounding like a glacier breaking apart. “ _THIS FORM IS ONLY A SMALL MANIFESTATION OF MY POWER._ ” He looked at his hands and clenched them into fists. “ _BUT IT IS ENOUGH TO DEAL WITH YOU. I DO NOT INTERFERE LIGHTLY, LITTLE DEMIGOD. IT IS BENEATH ME TO DEAL WITH GNATS SUCH AS YOURSELF._ ”

“Uh…” My throat felt like it was filled with glass shards. “Don’t…you know…go to any trouble.” I’ve never felt so small before. I have fought monsters, Titans, and Giants, but Tartarus…he’s on a whole different level. Is this what it would be like if Gaea wakes up?

“ _YOU HAVE PROVEN TO BE SURPRISINGLY RESILIANT. YOU HAVE COME TOO FAR. I CAN NO LONGER SIMPLY STAND BY AND WATCH YOUR PROGRESS.”_

Tartarus spread his arms, making the thousands of monsters surrounding us to screech and holler and roar. The Doors of Death shuddered in their chains. The god of the pit looked to his left and flicked his wrist. In a single second a swathe of monsters and demons were vaporized, their essence flowing into Tartarus himself. Riptide fell from my hand and I had to force myself from not falling to my knees.

The god laughed. “ _BE HONORED, LITTLE DEMIGODS. EVEN THE OLYMPIANS WERE NEVER WORTHY OF MY PERSONAL ATTENTION LIKE THIS. BUT YOU, YOU WILL BE DESTROYED BY TARTARUS HIMSELF!”_

Every second felt like a century. The monsters stopped their hollering after Tartarus obliterated a huge chunk of them. They had to be terrified too, otherwise I’m sure they would have rushed in and ripped me and Annabeth to shreds. Tartarus himself didn’t seem like he was in a hurry to kill us. He just stood there, looking over his hands, which clinked together when he moved his black talons.

“ _IT IS GOOD TO HAVE FORM. I CAN SEE THE APPEAL OF HAVING A PHYSICAL BODY. SO MANY NEW SENSES. PERHAPS MY BELOVED GAEA IS RIGHT, WISHING TO WAKE FROM HER SLUMBER. BUT I THINK I HAVE WASTED ENOUGH TIME ADMIRING MY NEW BODY. ITS IS TIME FOR YOUR DISMEMBERMENT. WHO SHOULD I START WITH? THE DAUGHTER OF ATHENA? NO. NO, I THINK I’LL START WITH THE BOY. THE ONE WHO GAEA HATES MOST.”_

Tartarus leaned down and reached for me with his gigantic arms and razor-sharp talons. I wanted to move. I wanted to run away. But I couldn’t move my legs. I was too scared. All I could do was just stand, my heart frozen with fear, as Tartarus’s hand got closer.

“Begone!” Bob yelled, stepping between me and Tartarus, his broom spear pointed and ready to fight. Small Bob was hissing loudly. “You have no right to meddle Primordial!”

“ _MEDDLE?”_ Tartarus cocked his head to the side. “ _I AM THE LORD OF_ ALL _CREATURES OF THE DARKNESS, PUNY IAPETUS. I AM THIS REALM INCARNATE. I CAN DO AS I PLEASE.”_

“You will not hurt my friends Tartarus.” Bob slammed the base of his spear into the ground in defiance. Small Bob jumped off of Bob and slowly grew from an adorable kitten to a huge saber tooth tiger.

“ _IS THIS A JOKE?_ ” Tartarus asked. Bob ran to thrust his spear into Tartarus’s chest, but before it could connect Tartarus swatted Bob like he was an overgrown insect. All the while it looked like Bob’s very life force was being sucked into Tartarus. But unlike Hyperion and Krios, he wasn’t breaking apart. “ _WHY WON’T YOU DISINTEGRATE? YOU ARE NOTHING. YOU ARE EVEN WEAKER THAN KRIOS AND HYPERION.”_

“I am not weak.” Bob picked himself up. “I am Bob.”

“ _WHAT IS A BOB?”_

“I choose to be more than Iapetus. You do not control me. I am not like my brothers. Also—”

“ _ARGH!”_ Tartarus roared as Small Bob dug his fangs into the meaty part of Tartarus’s thigh.

“I have a good cat.” Bob said with a smug smile.

As Tartarus tried to get Small Bob, or Not-So-Small Bob at the moment, out from underneath his skirt Bob stabbed him right below his breastplate. Bob dodged a swipe from Tartarus’s arm and called his spear to return to him, just as Small Bob came back with golden Ichor dripping from his fangs.

“ _YOU WILL DIE FIRST, IAPETUS. AFTERWARD, I WILL ABSORB YOUR ESSENCE, WHERE YOU WILL BE REBORN OVER AND OVER AGAIN FOR ALL ETERNITY, JUST TO DISSOLVE SLOWLY.”_

Bob didn’t look scared. In fact, he looked more alive than I have ever seen him. Maybe it’s because battling Tartarus allows the fighter he once was to come to the surface. Or maybe it was because he knew and accepted his fate and therefore had nothing to fear, so he was going to at least damage Tartarus as much as he can.

Bob turned and smiled at me. “Take the Doors friends. I will deal with Tartarus myself.”

“ _DEAL WITH ME? YOU ARE ONLY A TITAN, A LESSER CHILD OF GAEA! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER IMMENSELY FOR YOUR ARROGANCE. AND AS FOR YOUR TINY MORTAL FRIENDS…_ ” The primordial pit in a human shape pointed at me and Annabeth. “ _DESTROY THEM!”_

The monsters that were once too scared to move swarmed at us. I quickly picked Riptide back up and fought. As Annabeth climbed the hill back to the Doors I protected her and took down as many monsters as I could. Seeing Bob fight against Tartarus inspired me. And after seeing Tartarus in person, these monsters don’t scare me.

I mowed down an Arai, only mildly annoyed by the curses they left behind. I tore through a half dozen telkhines. By then Annabeth sliced through both chains binding the Doors to Tartarus. The Doors shuddered, but then opened up, ready for use.

Annabeth dove through the opening and called out to me. I joined her at the doorway, covered in sweat and bleeding from a few areas’ monsters were able to just barely get me. It wasn’t anything too serious, so I’m good for right now.

The moment I told her that I would press the button she called me an idiot and that she would never leave me here alone. I told her she was impossible. An entire phalanx of Cyclopes charged forward, trampling over the smaller demons and monsters. Annabeth froze for a second before glaring at them.

I was getting sick and tired of all these monsters, so I let out a loud battle cry and held my hand out. A strong pull in my gut and a second later a red vein in the ground burst open, spraying all monsters near with the liquid fire of the Phlegethon. The Cyclopes disintegrated into ash and the other monsters hesitated in their attack.

But the pause in the attack didn’t last long, because the monsters realized just how much they outnumbered us. As they charged I raised both arms and focused as hard as I could. If what Bob said is true, all the rivers of the Underworld flow here. I might not be able to really control them like I can normal water, but I can at least make them blow up like geysers.

The water from all five rivers burst out of the ground. Phlegethon fire burnt them to a crisp. The ones drenched in the Lethe forgot why they were fighting and looked around confused. The waters of the Styx burned them and pelted them with all the lost hopes and broken dreams that polluted it. Cocytus water nearly froze some monsters, with some of them crying hysterically. And the River Archeon had monsters clutching their ears in pain as the voices from the river screamed at them until they took their own lives.

“ _GAH!”_

While I had a second to think as the monsters paused their attack, I looked up and saw Tartarus clutching his chest. Wait, we’re in his heart, right? And if that thing fighting Bob is the physical form Tartarus took within his own realm, that would mean any damage I do to his heart would affect his avatar.

With another yell I caused more geysers from the Underworld Rivers to erupt out of the heart. It hurt Tartarus even more. I could even see him sweating. And he wasn’t having the easiest time fighting Bob and Small Bob in the first place, not being used to having a physical body yet. Because of the damage I was doing to his heart, it allowed Bob to deal some good hits on the god himself.

“ _ENOUGH!”_ Tartarus screamed.

He swung his arms and let out a shockwave that blew Bob and Small Bob away from him and knocked me and Annabeth to the ground. By the time I got back to my feet a monster that looked like Kampê was looming over us. It raised its arms and slammed them down. I grabbed Annabeth and held her close, my back to the monster.

I waited for the killing blow, but it never came. Opening my eyes, I saw that we were surrounded by a golden light. The Yasakani no Magatama were glowing brightly, brighter than they have since we arrived in Tartarus. Some harpies flew down, unafraid of the light or just curious, only to catch fire when they got close.

“ _Hurry Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase._ ” said the voice of Amaterasu. “ _I cannot protect you for much longer_.”

“Amaterasu, I—”

“ _DON’T THINK I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU, SUN GODDESS OF A FOREIGN LAND. I HAVE BEEN TOLD ABOUT YOU BY MY DEAR GAEA. SHE WANTS YOU DESTROYED TO MAKE SOME INTERFERING DEMIGOD FROM YOUR PANTHEON SUFFER GREATLY. YOUR LIGHT HAS TAINTED MY REALM, AND I SHALL NOT HAVE IT!”_

“Get inside the Doors friends!” Bob called out. “You must save yourselves!”

“ _THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS ‘_ SAFE’ _IN MY REALM!”_ Tartarus went to blast us with his primordial energy, but as he raised his hand Bob threw his spear through it. “ _ARGH!!”_

“ _Please, son of Poseidon, you must leave this realm now. I sense the rest of the Magatama in the Mortal Plane. They are near.”_

“Wait, you can sense them? Does that mean—?”

“ _Yes, son of Poseidon. Tsunayoshi and your other friends are on the other side of the Doors. The Magatama are resonating, wanting to be whole once again.”_

As the power of Amaterasu and the Yasakani no Magatama protected us Bob continued his fight with Tartarus. Despite the damage he already sustained between fighting Bob and me attacking his heart from here, the god wasn’t slowing down all that much while Bob was. Tartarus was slowly getting used to his new form, able to react and smack Small Bob away and yank Bob’s spear out of his hands.

“BOB!” both Annabeth and I called out as he was kicked away from Tartarus.

“ _YEILD! YOU CANNOT HOPE TO LAST AGAINST ME TITAN.”_

“Never. You are not my master.”

“ _DIE IN DEFIANCE THEN. YOU TITANS ARE NOTHING TO ME, JUST SOME ANNOYING BRATS MY BROTHER OURANOS SIRED. NO, IT IS_ MY _CHILDREN THE GIANTS THAT ARE THE BETTER CREATURES. THEY ARE STRONGER, BETTER AND MUCH MORE VICIOUS. THEY WILL MAKE THE UPPER WORLD AS DARK AS MY REALM!”_

“Stay here.” I ordered Annabeth, moving to remove my camp necklace. “I have to go help him.”

“Percy, you can’t.” Annabeth said. “Tartarus _can’t_ be fought. Not by us at least. And even if she was at full power, I don’t know how Amaterasu would do against something like him.”

“I have to try Annabeth. I can’t let Bob die.” I started to pull my necklace off, but Annabeth stopped me.

“Percy we’ve worn the Magatama since before we fell into this hell hole. We’ve been protected by the worst of Tartarus’s atmosphere the entire time we’ve been down here. You can’t survive it without the Jewels.”

“I already decided Annabeth. I’m staying down here with Bob and making sure you make it out of here. You need to return the Magatama to Tsuna. Besides, the world will be a better place with you in it than me.”

It happened so fast; I couldn’t see Annabeth slapping me. “Don’t you dare say that. I can’t live without you. Not again. I will never let you leave me again Seaweed Brain.”

“Annabeth—” She didn’t let me finish. She pressed her lips to mine, and the world felt like it slowed down and everything became quiet. It was like we were the only two people in the universe.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.”

“We’ll go together.” She decided. “Just you and me.”

“But, the Magatama—”

“We’ll send them up. Amaterasu’s power isn’t going to last much longer. And we’ll remove them at the same time.”

“Okay.” I nodded.

“On the count of three. One.

“Two.”

“Th—”

A ripple of alarm passed through the area, shaking the ground more than the heartbeats. There were shrieks, screams and a constant _boom, boom, boom_. We looked towards where the sound was coming from and saw monsters being tossed up into the air and a plume of bright-green gas billowed in, dissolving everything in its path.

A drakon was storming onto the battlefield, its frilled collar exposed like that spitting lizard from Jurassic Park. Riding on its back was a red-skinned Giant with flowers in his rust colored hair. It was the same Giant that healed me from the curses and gave us a place to hide and rest.

“Damasen!” Annabeth cried out, a grin on her face. She was jumping up and down, waving at the Giant excitedly.

“Annabeth Chase, I took your advice. I chose myself a new fate.”

“ _WHAT IS THIS_ ” demanded Tartarus. “ _DAMASEN, MY DISGRACED SON, WHY HAVE YOU COME?!”_

“Father, you wished for a more worthy opponent than my friend Bob?” asked the Anti-Ares. “I am one of the Giants you are so proud of. You wished me to be more warlike? Perhaps I will start by destroying you!”

As Damasen charged at his father, his pet drakon making pancakes out of any monster that got in its way. The shock of seeing what was once his pacifist son attacking him must have shocked Tartarus, because he was backing up like a coward. Damasen’s attack allowed Bob to have a break and stumble over to us. He was bleeding Ichor all over, and his janitor’s uniform was in tatters. But despite all that, he was grinning and his eyes were bright.

“Go.” He ordered. “I will hold the button.”

“Bob, you’re in no condition to do that!” I yelled. “Look at you! You look like your about to fall over, and you’re a Titan, one of the most powerful beings alive! I refuse to let you stay here. You deserve to head up to the Mortal World. Nico’s up there. Imagine how happy he will be to see you again. And you’d get to meet my brother Tsuna and all of our friends that are just waiting on the other side of the Doors. I’ll stay here and make sure the two of you make it. It’s the best thing I could do for my friend.”

Bob smiled, a tear dropping down his face. “Thank you, Percy. You are indeed a great friend to have.” He pulled me in close in a one-armed hug. “But the world needs you more than it does me.”

“Wha—”

Bob pushed me hard enough to send me flying off my feet and into the Doors of Death. Annabeth ran after me and helped me up. But by the time I was standing the Doors were sliding closed. Bob was smiling at me again, his finger on the up button.

“Tell the sun and the stars hello for me.” He said, just as the Doors closed.

I rushed over and tried to open them. When I couldn’t I started pounding on them with my fist, screaming for Bob to stop and come with us. But the elevator started shaking and going up. I stated crying, feeling a sense of betrayal that I left my friends down in there, facing Tartarus and destruction. Annabeth held on to me, running her fingers through my hair, whispering that she understands and she wishes things could be different. But then she said that Bob and Damasen made their choice.

As we rode up, the Magatama started doing something weird. The moment the Doors closed, the barrier of light that they put up to protect us vanished and the Jewels went dim again. But as the elevator climbed higher and higher, they started glowing and then dimming again. They started off slow, but they picked up speed as we got higher. And then there was the humming coming from them.

“What’s going on with them?” Annabeth asked, just as the Magatama started to move on their own.

“I don’t know.” I said. “But I have a feeling we’re going to find out.”


	18. Jason

Man, I do not like being underground. The lack of the sky overhead, the stale musty air, it felt so…confining. If this how Percy, Tsuna and Nico feel when we’re flying on the Argo II? I wonder if Tsuna is feeling the same. He’s just as out of his element as I am. But when I looked over he seemed fine, just tense, his grip on his katana tight.

It was getting to a point that the sun’s light wasn’t able to light up the passage. And the deeper we went the less lights set up by archeologist studying the House there were. Between Diocletian’s Scepter and all of our swords we had some light, and Leo even ignited his hands to act like a torch.

After some time the tunnel started to spiral downward. It was barely noticeable at first. Even the walls were looking different, looking more like slabs of white stone. Hazel seemed mesmerized about this place. Now that I think about it, while Nico is our death expert, Hazel has more of an earth affinity. Out of all of us she would have some way to sense things about this place, especially as we headed deeper down to find the Doors.

Hazel said that we’re only in the basement of the manor house that was built over the House of Hades itself. Maybe it was a place the people who took care of the real Necromanteion lived, like an old abbey for monks. Although, why would anyone want to live above a place where people came to talk to the dead? I’m pretty sure there have been horror movies with that same concept.

Eventually we turned a corner and stopped. “A cave-in?” I asked.

“More like a test.” Nico said. He stood to the side and pointed at the wall with the scepter. “Hazel, would you do the honors?” She stepped forward and placed her hand on the stone slab and it crumbled to dust after a moment.

As soon as the boulder was out of the way cracks spread across the ceiling and the tunnel shuddered. We all were ready to book it out of here just in case the tunnel was about to collapse, but after a few seconds everything seemed stable.

Just pass the open doorway was a set of stairs carved into the stone that curved deeper into the earth. The ceiling was held up by polished black stone now. The walls were painted with black cattle marching downward, the cattle of Hades Nico explained.

“Look there.” Frank pointed at a golden chalice that sat on the first step of the stairway. Nico bent and picked it up, and I could see the dark green liquid inside.

“I’m guessing that’s our poison?” Leo asked.

Nico nodded, swirling the poison around. “We’re standing at the ancient entrance of the Necromanteion. Odysseus came here, and dozens of other heroes, seeking advice from the dead.”

“Did the dead advise them to leave immediately?” Leo asked.

Piper raised her hand. “I’d be great with that.” Me too Pipes, me too.

Nico looked at the poison before shrugging and taking a drink from the chalice. “Here.” He said with a shudder, handing the chalice to me. “You asked me about trust, and taking a risk? Well, here you go, son of Jup…I mean, Jason. How much do you trust me?”

I smiled at his personal growth and took a drink from the chalice without hesitating. “That much.” I handed the chalice back to him. It was still pretty dark down here so I couldn’t tell, but I think I saw his lips curl up a little in a smile.

“Tsuna?” he said, turning to the Shinto demigod and holding out the cup.

“Do you even have to ask?” he said, taking the cup in his own hands and taking a big drink. “Urgh. That was vile.”

“It’s poison Tsuna.” Hazel asked, taking her turn. “What did you expect?”

“Hm, something subtler.” He said. Tsuna nudged Nico with his elbow. “Hey, being poisoned remind you of anything?”

“You mean when you took a bite from the Orochi Spawn for me like an idiot? Of course, I remember that.”

“Oh, come on, you were knocked out then.”

“Otohime told me about it, that’s why I had to give you some to my blood.” Okay, that’s a story I need to hear someday.

“Guys, can we focus?” asked Frank. Everyone had taken their turn sipping the poison.

“Sorry.” Nico said. “So, congratulations everyone. Assuming that the poison doesn’t kill us, we should be able to find our way through the Necromanteion’s first level.”

“I thought the barley was supposed to stop the poison from killing us.” Leo said.

“It’s more like it should keep the poison on the _precipice_ of killing us.” Nico explained. “Remember, to commune with the dead pilgrims had to put themselves on the edge of death.”

“So, outside of maybe dying, what should we expect from the poison?” I asked.

“Not sure.” Admitted Nico. “Just take care of yourselves. Hazel, if you would be so kind?” He gestured down the stairs with the scepter.

Hazel now took the lead. Which was a good thing, because I think we’d all get lost without her. As soon as were at the foot of the stairs there were three paths to choose from. Hazel didn’t even need a second to think about what path to take. She just kept walking.

But the moment we were down one set of stairs it split off into more paths. We went through interconnected tunnels and past rough-hewn burial chambers. There were walls with niches carved in, meant to hold the bodies of the dead. If it wasn’t for Hazel we would have been lost in this labyrinth. I pointed out how the arches over the doors had owls on them, confused because I always thought the owl was the symbol of Minerva. Nico explained that specifically the screech owl is one of his dad’s sacred animals.

After a while my skin started to feel tingly. I held my hand close to my face and with the light of my sword I could see my veins, and my skin had this greenish tint to it. It had to be the poison. When I looked at the others, they looked the same.

And then I started hearing voices. They were more like whispers, echoes at the back of my mind. They were telling me to follow them, to veer off Hazel’s course. They sounded so tempting. One of the voices sounded familiar. It made this feeling rise in my chest. I know I know that voice, but where?

I must have stopped in my tracks because Tsuna grabbed my hand. “Don’t listen to them.” He said, looking sad.

“What?”

“The voices.” Tsuna explained. “They just want to trick you. Remember what Nico said. You can get lost and go mad down here. You need to stay focused.”

“You can hear them too?”

“Of course, I can.” He looked down at that silver and white ring on his left hand. It was letting out this dull white light. “But I can ignore them. Remember that right now the dead aren’t on our side, at least, not completely. They are going to do any and everything they can to distract us from our goal.”

“Yeah, okay. Thanks, Tsuna.”

He nodded. “Let’s go. The others are waiting.”

“Sorry guys.” I told them.

“Just be careful.” Nico warned. “We can’t afford to get separated.”

As Hazel continued on I walked closer to Tsuna, because he seemed a little off. “Hey, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just…”

“Just what?”

“I’ve been hearing a voice that I haven’t heard in a long time and its shaking me a bit.”

“Who’s voice?”

“My mom.”

“Your mom? I-I’m sorry, I never really thought she was…”

“It happened last year, not long after I met Percy for the first time.” Tsuna sighed. “My mother would never want me to get lost in a place like this. It just has to be a trick, that’s why I’m able to ignore it. But hearing her voice again after all this time is hitting me a lot harder than I thought it would.”

“Sorry man.” I gripped his shoulder. “If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, Jace. Maybe later, once we save Percy and Annabeth.”

We eventually ended up at an archway carved with the images of human skulls. Or at least, I hope they were just stone carvings. I wouldn’t put it past the priests of this place from back in the ancient days if they actually used real human skulls to decorate the Necromanteion.

Hazel stepped forward, tracing the tips of her fingers over the edge of the doorway. “This is the entrance to the second level. I better take a look before we keep going.” She took a minute, stepping past the doorway before back taking a step back looking confused.

“What’s wrong?” Frank wondered.

“Uh, well, good news is that there’s no traps.” Hazel said.

“So what’s the bad news?” Piper asked.

“Something is strange here.” Hazel started. “Once I walk through the doorway, my underground sense…it turns fuzzy, like someone is working against me, hiding what’s ahead of us.”

“That sorceress that Hecate warned you about?” I guessed. “The one Leo saw in his dream? What was her name? Do you think that she could do this?”

“It would be best not to say her name.” Hazel bit her lip in concentration. “But stay alert everyone. One thing I am sure of: from this point on, the dead are stronger than the living.”

“Great…” mumbled Tsuna, flexing his left hand.

Descending even deeper in the House of Hades I realized how right Hazel was. The whispers were louder now. I swore I caught glimpses of movement in the shadows. My first thought was that I was getting nervous and seeing things in the dark, but the way everyone else was looking around proved that I wasn’t the only one noticing it.

“Nico.” Tsuna called out, coming to a complete stop.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked.

“Percy and Annabeth. I can sense them.”

Nico paused and concentrated. “I can too. They must be at the Doors now and they’re in danger.”

“We have to hurry.” Piper spoke out. “We have to get to the Doors on this side quickly.”

We all picked up our pace. Even with Hazel’s underground radar being hindered she was able to continue leading us. Frank asked about where all the monsters are, and I was starting to wonder that myself. The Doors are the only exit for Gaea’s army out of Tartarus and back on Earth, and they’re located here. You’d think that there would be monsters out the wazoo trying to stop us. But I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. We’re already in for a fight between the Giant and the sorceress, no need to add fuel to that fire.

The cavern shook and rubble rained down on us. All of us held our breath, just waiting for the tunnel to collapse. When it didn’t, we all relaxed. Nico said that the shaking was due to the Doors of Death opening, even going as far to say it’s happening exactly every twelve minutes.

Tsuna was clenching his left hand a lot, enough for me to notice at least. “What’s wrong with your hand?”

“Nothing, just a little…a little cold.” He shook his hand like he was trying to get feeling back into it.

“I thought ever since Khione the cold doesn’t bother you?”

“It’s a different kind of cold. More…spiritual than physical.”

“Oh, does have to do with your death senses or something?”

“Yeah. The ring is reacting to this place. An epicenter of death energy. And then there’s the Doors. With the way they’re being worked overtime right now is upsetting the Natural Order. The sooner we free them from Gaea’s control the better.”

The tunnel finally opened up into a large cavern. The corridors were wider and the ceilings rose to six meters high. They were even decorated with elaborate paintings of screech owls and white poplar trees.

None of us felt better being in here. This place was too open. Tsuna muttered under his breath that the room looked like a boss arena. There were several other tunnel entrances branching out from this room, and for all we knew Gaea’s forces could be hiding in the shadows.

“Look at this.” Leo said, holding his flames near a wall. It illuminated some Ancient Greek graffiti scratched into the stone. When Leo took a step closer there was a crunching sound coming from beneath his foot. “Please tell me that wasn’t someone’s skeleton I just stepped on.”

“No, it was just some pottery.” Nico said, bending down and nudging the shards of clay.

“Offerings?” Piper said curiously.

“Yes.” Nico said. “If you wanted your ancestors to appear, you had to make an offering.”

“Here’s an idea, let’s not make an offering.” I suggested. No one argued.

“The tunnel from here is unstable.” Hazel warned from the path she felt was the one we needed to take. “The floor might…well, just follow me. Step _exactly_ where I step.”

“Great, just like an Indiana Jones movie.” Piper said.

We started following Hazel, only for Frank to freeze. “Frank?” I whispered from behind him. “Hazel, hold up a second. Frank, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He said quickly. “I just…”

“Frank! Don’t move!” yelled Hazel in alarm. Frank looked down, seeing he was about to step out of Hazel’s path.

Frank gripped his head. “Lead where?!” he screamed. His voice echoed down the tunnel as he waited for a response.

“Uh, big guy?” Leo said. “Could you not freak out on us? Please and thank you.”

“He’s hearing voices.” Tsuna said.

“We’re all hearing voices.” Piper said.

“Well apparently they’re affecting Frank more than us.” Tsuna pointed out.

“You’re not calling Frank weak, are you?” glared Hazel.

“Far from it.” Tsuna assured. He looked a hurt that Hazel would insinuate such a thing, but he must remember how he acted when he was cursed. The way he talked back then I’m not surprised Hazel would come to Frank’s defense like this. “It’s just the fact that they are bothering him more specifically. When Nico explained how the House works, that the dead offer help to the living, maybe they’re telling Frank something that can help us in the long run. What are they telling you?”

“Uh, it’s hard to tell, but I think I’m supposed to—” Frank started.

“Everyone, shh!” Hazel said.

“But Hazel—” Frank went to continue, but Hazel shushed him again.

“Everyone, wait here.” She started heading deeper into the tunnel.

After nearly half a minute, which felt much longer as we stared into the darkness Hazel returned. “What’s down there?” Nico asked.

“Scary room ahead.” She said. “Don’t panic.”

“Those two things don’t go together.” Leo murmured.

The end of the tunnel opened up into a circular cathedral, much larger than the previous chamber. The ceiling was so high that I couldn’t make it out in the darkness. There were even more tunnels, dozens of them, that lined the walls. The voices of the dead were coming from each tunnel, urging us to head down them. The floor was terrifying to stand on. It was a gruesome mosaic of bones and gems—human femurs, hip bones, and ribs were fused together into a smooth surface. Precious gems, like diamonds of many different colors, rubies, lapis lazuli, garnets, and amethysts dotted the floor. I like to think I have a strong stomach, but seeing that I’m standing on the bones of gods knows how many dead people makes me want to lose my lunch.

“Touch nothing.” Hazel said.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Leo said.

“Good.” Hazel said. “The gems are cursed to be very tempting to take. You don’t want to know what will happen if you touch them.”

I stepped towards the center of the cathedral and looked around at the tunnels. “Which way now?” I looked to Nico.

For the first time since I’ve met him Nico looked unsure. “This should be the room where the priests invoked the most powerful spirits. One of these passages leads deeper into the temple, to the third level and the alter of Hades himself. But I…I don’t know which one.” He started turning, looking at each tunnel.

“Hey it’s alright.” Tsuna rushed over to Nico and made him look in his eyes. “You’ve got this Neeks. Take a second, breathe and think. I know you can do this.”

Nico nodded and closed his eyes. He took a breath, his shoulders relaxing before he opened his eyes and concentrated. But after a minute he shook his head.

“I-I’m sorry.” He said. “I can’t tell which way we should go.”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Tsuna said. “If the sorceress is hindering Hazel’s power, she must be doing the same for you.”

“Yeah di Angelo,” Leo added. “And we’re in a temple of death. Maybe the deeper we go the more it overloads your ability to sense things.”

“That…makes sense.” Nico admitted. “Thank you, Leo.” He gave Leo a small smile. I couldn’t help but smile myself, knowing that he’s grown to start seeing us as his friends. “But we still need to choose what tunnel to take.”

“That one.” Frank pointed at a doorway; eyes wide like something scared him.

“Why that one?” frowned Hazel.

“You-you don’t see the ghost?” Frank asked.

“Ghost?” Nico asked, looking at where Frank was pointing. “Frank, there’s no ghost there.”

“I wouldn’t lie about this.” Frank raised his voice a little.

“No one is saying that.” Tsuna said. “But if the Ghost King can’t see a ghost, and I can’t see it—”

“I don’t see it either.” piped in Hazel.

“If those of us with connections to death can’t see a ghost,” corrected Tsuna, “That must mean—”

“Something’s wrong.” Frank scrunched his eyes. As soon as he finished saying that the floor began to vibrate. “We need to get to that exit, NOW!”

He started to make a move before Hazel stopped him. “Wait Frank! This floor is _not_ stable, and underneath…well, I’m not sure _what’s_ underneath. I need to scout a safe path.”

“Hurry, then.” Frank urged.

He drew his bow, his body tense as he herded closer to Hazel. Leo rushed over to provide them light. Frank acting like this was really starting to freak me out. As demigods we have this second sense when we’re about to get attacked, but the rest of us weren’t reacting to whatever was scaring Frank. And him seeing ghosts that the Underworld kids can’t? What’s going on?

My answer came in the form of the cavern shaking with monstrous roars. I had no idea how many made that sound—dozens? Hundreds? The roars were coming from all around us, from all the tunnels in this chamber. I recognized the cries of gryphons, the hiss of Scythian Dracaena, and the sound of Cyclopes beating their chests like gorillas to psyche themselves up for battle.

“Hazel, don’t stop!” Nico ordered.

He raised his Stygian Iron sword and Diocletian’s Scepter. Tsuna got into a fighting stance and stood right behind Nico, back to back. Piper came a bit closer to me as I floated a few inches in the air just as the monsters spilled into the cavern.

The moment they entered the cavern a vanguard of six-armed Earthborn threw a series of stones that shattered the bone floor like glass. A huge fissure carved its way across the floor. Tsuna pulled Nico out of the way of the fissure while Piper clung to me to fly clear of it.

When I was in the air I saw Frank had tackled Leo and Hazel to safety, at the mouth of the tunnel he was pointing at earlier. Leo and Hazel ran into the tunnel, but after they left spears, rocks and arrows came raining down all around me. I barreled rolled out of the way and dove to the ground to try to avoid them. Piper was holding on tight. I caught a quick glimpse of two rickety bridges made of what was left over of the bone and jewel floor that the fissure was formed, separating us from the oncoming legion of monsters.

I fired off a quick bolt of lighting that streamed from one monster to the next, clearing a path for Tsuna and Nico to run across one of the small bridges to get on the side Frank was on. As soon as they got close I landed next to them. We had to stand our ground against the monsters the best we can.

Fighting from of the air is not an option right now. With more monsters, especially some wild centaurs shooting flaming arrows, flooding in from the side tunnels, armed with weapons and whatever they could throw I’d get sniped easily. But with all these monsters coming into the chamber the floor was starting to creak underneath all the weight.

It may have been only seconds, but it felt much longer than that as we sliced and stabbed and blast monsters down as the stormed our side of the ravine via the two bridges. Spoils of War and the remains of monsters gathered on the floor, even spilling into the pit. Tsuna and I crossed our swords and released a torrent of lighting that shot down gryphons and other flying monsters to stop them from flying over the ravine.

After every monster we killed three more crawled out of the tunnels to replace it. It’s not like we weren’t expecting to have a fight here. This is the where Gaea has been keeping her army sprouting out from. Of course, she’d want the Doors to be well guarded.

We were way outnumbered. I don’t know how we’ll get through this. As skilled as all of us are, there’s just too many monsters. And they kept pushing us back until we were nearly surrounded.

“Nico!” yelled Frank over the roars of the monsters. “Use the scepter!”

Nico raised Diocletian’s scepter. From its glass orb purple light shimmered and spread out. The next second ghosts climbed from the fissure and seeped from the walls. They even crawled their way out of the ceiling. An entire undead Roman Legion in full battle gear. Their appearance made the monsters stop their attack, if only for a moment.

“Romani!” I yelled as the ghosts looked around in confusion. They needed a leader. “Ordinibus impetum faciunt!”

They didn’t heed my orders though. They just shuffled among the monsters, who were just staring at them wearyingly. I saw two ghosts specifically look at each other and shrug, others chest bumped.

“Jase, why aren’t they doing anything?” Tsuna asked.

“I have no idea.” I said. “Romani! Ego autem ab Roma Praetor! Audite me oppugnari castra monstris!” Again, they didn’t listen to me. “Nico, you try!”

“Fine!” Nico yelled as he cut down a Telkhine that came close, holding the scepter high above his head. “Spirits of the dead, I, as the son of Hades, order you to fight these monsters!”

It kind of worked. Instead of doing nothing a few of the ghosts attacked some monsters, but they were doing it with little effort, like they couldn’t really put in the effort. It got the monsters riled up again and they resumed their attack. They beat down any of the zombie Legionnaires that got in their way.

A Cyclopes came stomping towards Nico, a club raised above its head to smash down on him. “Stay away from him!”

Tsuna surged forward and ran his sword through the Cyclopes’ right knee and cut it off. As the Cyclops fell Tsuna angled himself and stabbed the monster through the eye. The Cyclops disintegrated into dust as it fell.

Piper called out to me. She was holding back a Scythian Dracaena’s sword with her own. As the snake lady went to strike again Piper dove out of the way and cut off one of the monster’s arms. She’s gotten a lot better with using a sword.

I took a step to head over to her when an arrow slew right past my nose. Just as I reached up to feel if I lost a piece of it I heard a monster gurgling because the arrow was stuck in its throat. Following the direction the arrow came from I saw Frank was the one who shot it from his side of the ravine. In the chaos of everything the tunnel that Leo and Hazel were in had collapsed. I hope they’re okay.

Just as I nodded my thanks an arrow pierced his left bicep. I was about to fly over and help him out when another monster attacked. And when I killed it one of the zombie Legionnaires knocked into me, pinballing me into another monster.

I lost sight of the others, but I just had to believe that they could take care of themselves. I took down as many monsters as I could. I got hit by the monsters, blood starting to stain my clothes. They weren’t anything serious, I think I got worse wounds when I led the Legion to topple Saturn’s throne on Mount Orthys. Really, at the moment there’s nothing that a little bit of Ambrosia or Tsuna’s necklace wouldn’t be able to fix.

I heard Nico over the cries of the monsters. He was still trying to order the ghosts to fight, but they just wouldn’t listen to him. It had to be because he was a Greek demigod. These are Roman ghosts that the scepter summoned. There’s no way they’d listen to him, even though he was the son of Hades.

But why wouldn’t they listen to me? I’m a Praetor. I have rank over them. Is it…is it because of what I chose at Auster’s palace? When I chose that I belonged more on the side of the Greeks?

As I cut the head off a gryphon I caught sight of Tsuna. He was more bloodied than I was. It looked like he was stretching himself thin because he was rushing around trying to keep Nico protected. He had a cut on his forehead, blood dripping into his eye. His shirt had many gashes, blood starting to stain his shirt. His left thigh had a bleeding hole in it, so he must have been hit by an arrow and pulled it out.

None of that stopped Tsuna though. He was ducking and weaving to the best of his abilities, taking down monster after monster. His katana was crackling with electricity, and with a thrust towards a bolt of lighting shot out. Some of the monsters were wearing metal armor so the lighting streamed and connected them together like a chain as they were fried.

Even with that Tsuna was just barely able to hold them back. He was breathing heavily from how he was over exerting himself. Why wasn’t he using his magic? Surely that would help thin this army a bit.

“Piper, Jason, stand by Nico.” Tsuna yelled. “We can’t let the monsters get him or the scepter! Nico, keep trying to control the ghosts.”

The three of us fought our way back to Nico, just as he decapitated this bat-looking monster. Its essence was sucked up into Nico’s sword like a vacuum. Here’s hoping it’ll stay dead for a while.

I stood behind Nico’s back, trying to keep any flying monsters from coming in from the crevice. Piper stood to Nico’s left, shooting food from her cornucopia that distracted a few monsters who wanted a good non-demigod meal and putting her sword to good use against any that ignored her free buffet. Nico’s left arm must be getting tired from holding up Diocletian’s Scepter this long, but he didn’t act like it was bothering him. And he was still able to protect himself.

Tsuna stood at the front. Just as he cleaved his sword through the chest of an earthborn a Laistrygonian Giant threw a javelin at him. I summoned gusts of wind to blast it aside, the javelin going straight through another one of the Northern Ogres. The wind barrier blew a vial of Greek Fire down the throat of a gryphon and exploded, sending the deep-fried carcass down into the fissure.

If only the ghosts would heed my orders. I kept telling them to form ranks and attack over and over again but they just milled about. You’d think between me and Nico some of them would listen but no. At least they distracted enough of the monsters, blocking them from getting closer and taking fire for us. But if we can’t get them to listen and attack like the Roman soldiers, they are we’ll run out of ghosts soon.

“Make way!” Frank shouted. From where I stood I saw Frank, wielding a sword, and walking through a path that the dead legionnaires parted for him.

“What? How?” I asked.

“Stay focused Jay!” Piper said.

She pointed towards a wave of Cyclopes that were charging right at us. If they tackled us all of us would fall into the fissure. One of the closest Cyclops kicked Tsuna when he was busy dealing with a hellhound, nearly making him fall in the pit. I was just barely able to grab his arm and pull him to safety.

“Thanks.” He said, clutching his side.

“You okay?”

“I’ll manage.”

I couldn’t help but notice the look of concern Nico had on his face when I turned to look at Tsuna. If it wasn’t for our current situation I would have smiled. Nico is letting his walls down and is showing his real feelings for Tsuna. I’m proud of him.

With a roar that I didn’t know he had in him Frank came running in just as a Cyclops slammed his club downward. The son of Mars parried it with his new sword and stabbed him in the leg and tackling him into the chasm. Just as he stabbed another one in the chest Tsuna and I rushed forward and finished off two more.

Piper started using her Charm Speak to make monsters attack each other and jump into the pit. A few of them did, a couple of Earthborn even clasped their hands and jumped in together. But the _empousai_ among the monsters were countering Piper’s orders with their own Charm Speak.

The monsters were now so close that no one could swing their sword. We were about to fall over the edge of the fissure. Tsuna and I had to work together to make a wind barrier to prevent the weapons of the monsters from hitting us, but we’re not going to last much longer.

“Stupid ghosts!” Nico shouted. “Listen to us!”

“They won’t listen!” I said.

“What was the damn point of getting that scepter if nobody can control these ghosts?!” Tsuna yelled.

“It was supposed to help us!” Nico countered.

“Yeah, if only the ghosts would follow orders, then it would be helpful!” Tsuna said.

“Now’s not the time to yell at each other!” Piper screamed.

“COHORTS!!” Frank yelled with all his strength. “Lock shields!”

The undead soldiers posture straightened and lined up in front of Frank. Putting their shields together in a defensive position. They were able to push the monsters back and give us some breathing room. But they were moving to slow, even for undead souls, kind of like sleepwalkers. And only the spirits that were closest to Frank listened to him, however all the other spirits turned towards Frank when he gave his orders.

“Frank, how did you do that?” I asked.

“I’m, uh, the ranking Roman officer.” Frank explained. “They…well, they don’t recognize you. Sorry.”

That doesn’t surprise me, I figured that out for myself earlier, but I can’t help but feel bad. “How can we help?”

“Duck!” Nico yelled. He smacked a gryphon with Diocletian’s scepter and it slammed into a wall.

“Orbem formate!” Frank ordered, making his voice sound more authoritative. About two dozen more ghosts obeyed and formed a ring around us. But we still needed them to _attack_ the monsters, not just hold them off. “My rank…”

“All these monsters are rank!” Piper said as she stabbed a wild centaur.

“No,” Frank started. “I’m only a centurion.”

“Malum sit!” I cursed. “He means he can’t control the whole legion. Frank doesn’t have a high enough rank.”

“Then what can we do?” Tsuna asked, deflecting a flaming arrow.

“Promote him then Grace!” Nico grit through his teeth.

I straightened my back and took a deep breath and shouted as loud as I could. “Frank Zhang! I, Jason Grace, praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata give you my final order: I hereby formally resign my post and give you emergency field promotion to the rank of praetor, with full powers of that rank. Take command of this legion son of Mars!”

“Legion!” Frank yelled with confidence, his body starting to glow in a blood red flaming aura. “Agmen formate!”

Its was like a switch was flipped. All the undead ghosts of the fallen legion drew their blades, the metal ringing almost musically in the cavern. Scrambling to where Frank stood tall, they pushed and hacked every monster in their way. By the time the ghosts arranged themselves in a square formation we had a strong defensive line protecting us from enemy fire.

“Archers!” Frank bellowed. “Eiaculare flammas!”

The undead archers nocked their arrows, the arrowheads igniting in flame on their own. When Frank gave the signal the released and a flaming wave of death started to rain on the monsters. A huge swath of the monster army was killed instantly, their remains stomped on by the wounded survivors.

Nico started laughing and it was almost as scary as the monster army. Especially with this mad glint in his eyes. I’ve never met Lord Pluto, but I have this gut feeling that he’s where Nico got that look from. Tsuna even had this love struck look on his face at seeing Nico laugh and smile, as if he wasn’t bothered by his…boyfriends’ (are they even dating yet? No, Jason, don’t start labeling their relationship until _after_ we get out of here) manic look.

“That’s more like it!” grinned Nico. “Let’s turn this tide!”

“Cuneum formate!” Frank yelled. “Advance with the pila! Tsuna, stick with Nico. Make sure that nothing stops him from keeping the ghosts around.”

“Yes sir!” saluted Tsuna with a wide smile.

“Piper keep the feral monsters distracted. Let out more food and the ghosts will take it out.”

“You got it Frank.” Piper said, aiming her cornucopia high and firing off delicious smelling cooked turkeys and roasted pigs. I couldn’t help but laugh when a pig smacked an empousai in the face like a missile.

“Jason, I want you to fire lightning on anything airborne that makes it past the archers.”

“As you command, _Praetor_ Zhang.” I said, and Frank grinned confidently.

The monsters tried to retaliate against the undead legion. The Earthborn wailed and threw boulders that practically bounced off the shields of the ghosts. Cyclopes smashed their fists and swung their clubs. Scythian Dracanae stabbed with their spears and sliced with their swords. But nothing they did was able to stop the ghosts.

Their inhuman strength and inability to feel pain, all under the strategic guidance of Frank, was able to push back and defeat the monsters. The monsters distracted from Piper’s food were mowed down. Anything in the air was shot down by a rain of arrows or my lighting, leaving singed feathers to fall to the ground.

Eventually the cavern floor was covered in monster dust. One of the bone bridges collapsed in the chaos, but we still had to worry about the monsters getting across the other bridge. Frank gave me instruction to carry a few legionnaires across the pit to start thinning their numbers on that side of the ravine, especially the enemies left flank.

“Nico, keep summing ghosts.” Frank said as I manipulated the winds to start flying the ghosts over. “We need more man power, I mean, zombie power.”

“On it.” Nico said, before he paused and held out the scepter to Tsuna. “Care to assist?”

Tsuna smiled. “Oh, hell yeah.”

He gripped the scepter with his left hand, and its purple light became so dark it was nearly black. Even his silver ring was glowing, contrasting against the scepter’s dark light. More Roman ghosts, the thousands that fought and died here in Greece, sprouted up from all around the cavern ready to fight.

Piper started using her Charm Speak again to counter the empousai’s attempts to rouse their allies. By then I was fighting along side the ghosts to take back the remaining bridge. I heard Frank order the ghosts to get into a testudo formation and march across the bridge. Monsters screamed as Frank, leading the charge, plowed through them and knocking them into the pit, if they weren’t cut down when he got to them. By the time his platoon of undead soldiers crossed the bridge it crumbled away into the darkness.

In no time the battle was over. We were all breathing heavily. Piper was holing onto me while she caught her breath. Frank batted his pants before they caught fire. Tsuna offed a hellhound and Nico slashed a group of earthborn and turned them into piles of wet clay.

Nico Shadow Travelled himself and Tsuna to our side of the ravine and grimaced when he saw Frank’s arm. “Uh, you have an arrow sticking through your arm.”

“I know.” Frank said, unconcerned. He broke off the point and pulled it out by the tail. “I’ll be fine.”

“You should still eat this.” Piper said, passing him a piece of Ambrosia. She started bandaging his wound. “Frank, you were amazing. Terrifying, but amazing.”

“Yeah I had no idea you had it in you man.” Tsuna said from his position sitting on the floor. Nico was tending to him, sharing a piece of Ambrosia with the Shinto demigod.

“It was impressive.” Nico said calmly. “If only Hazel saw it.”

“We still have a long fight ahead of us on our way to Greece.” I said as I gripped Frank’s shoulder. “When she sees how great of a leader you are, she’ll be speechless.”

“Sh-shut up man.” Frank blushed. He looked around at the ghosts that just kept staring at us. “Uh, what about them?”

Nico looked at the scepter’s glass orb. “The dead won’t stay much longer, now that the battle is over.” He glanced up and gave Frank a look.

Frank nodded. “Legion!” he yelled, making the ghosts snap to attention. “You fought well. Now you may rest. Dismissed.”

And just like that the ghosts crumbled apart into piles of bones, armor, shields, and dust. Frank then stumbled so I had to catch him. He had to be exhausted. I’ve seen how other children of Mars were affect with this blessing during the battle at Mount Orthys. It was taxing on them.

“Hazel and Leo.” Frank said. “We need to find them. They have to be fighting the Giant and the Sorceress by now.”

“We can’t go that way.” Nico said as he stared at the collapsed tunnel that Hazel and Leo went down. “Maybe there’s another…”

Nico staggered, using the scepter to steady himself just as Tsuna sprung to his feet to catch him. “Neeks, what’s wrong?”

“The-the Doors.” Nico clutched his head. “Something’s happening. Percy and Annabeth…we need to go _now_.”

“But how?” I asked. “That tunnel is gone.”

“It won’t be fun,” Frank said, jaw clenched. “But there’s another way. It’ll take a bit longer—”

“We don’t have time!” Nico said. “Percy and Annabeth are on their way up now. We need to get the Doors under _our_ control.” All of a sudden, the three red Jewels that hung around Nico’s neck started to steadily glow and dim. Their light illuminated us in a warm glow.

“What are they doing Tsuna?” I asked.

“I have no clue.” Tsuna said. “But if Percy and Annabeth are heading up with the Doors, maybe the Jewels are sensing each other, a sort of resonance or something.”

“You should go to Leo and Hazel now.” I said. “We’ll catch up.”

“I don’t know where they are Jace.” Tsuna said.

“Well, use your magic or something. Teleport to them.” Piper said.

“For that to work I need to know where they are.” Tsuna explained. “Without knowing where I’m going, I have no idea where I’ll end up.”

“Just like Shadow Traveling then.” Nico muttered. “Could you…could you try finding their souls then?”

“Their souls?” Frank asked.

“Tsuna has powers similar to mine remember?” Nico asked. “His connection to the Yomi should allow him to find Hazel and Leo’s souls and teleport to them.”

“I-I don’t know.” Tsuna said. “This place is an epicenter of death, even without the Doors set to overdrive.”

“You have to try Tsuna.” Nico said. “You need to help Leo and Hazel and get the Doors under our control before Percy and Annabeth get topside. If you can at least help hold off Clytius and the sorceress until we can get there.”

“Okay,” Tsuna said quietly, staring right into Nico’s brown eyes. “I’ll try.” He took a step back and closed his eyes in concentration. After a few moments he shook his head. “I’m sorry. I can’t find them. There’s just too much interference here.”

“Your ring.” I said.

“What?”

“The ring Nico gave you.” I said. “You said it enhances your powers relating to death, right? Try using it to find Hazel and Leo.”

Tsuna eyed the ring on his left hand before nodding. Closing his eyes again he concentrated, this time the silver ring glowing a pale white. With an exhale Tsuna opened his eyes.

“I found them. They’re in danger right now. Their life force is ebbing away.”

“You mean—” Piper gasped.

“They’re dying. I have to go now.” Tsuna said. His right hand started glowing and he went to wave it before Nico stopped him. “Nico?”

“You’re going to need this more than I do.” Nico said, taking off the borrowed necklace. He put it around Tsuna’s neck and they seemed to shine brighter. Tsuna’s wounds vanished, even his clothes were repaired and the blood was gone.

“But—”

“I’ll be fine. They’ve helped so much already. It’s just time for them to return to the Shinto Heir, where they belong.”

“Neeks, you’re still recovering. I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“Tsuna I’ll be fine.” Nico said. “Just make sure everyone is safe.” As much as he wanted to go, I could tell he was torn due to wanting to protect Nico too.

“I’ll keep an eye on him.” I promised Tsuna. “Just keep your focus on your fight at the Doors. We’ll be there in no time.”

Tsuna looked at me and nodded. He took a step back and took a deep breath. Before he left, he looked right into Nico’s eyes and smiled.

“Daisuki da yo, watashi no Yūrei-ō.”

With a flick of his wrist blue mist and snow swirled around him and covered him completely before it dissipated. Tsuna wasn’t standing there anymore. Hopefully he did end up where Leo and Hazel were. I don’t doubt his powers, but there’s just that little part of me that scared for him. But I have to have faith in him and everyone else.

“We should get going.” Frank said. “Follow me.” As Frank led us, I held back with Nico.

“What was it that Tsuna just said?” I asked quietly in Nico’s ear. Nico’s face was red, but there was a smile on his face.

“He said that he loves me.”


End file.
